The Love doesnt leave me
by Nessi.C
Summary: Hermine und Draco haben Kinder und sind verheiratet, aber ihre Ehen sind so gut wie am Boden. Im ersten Jahr von ihren Kinder an Hogwarts sehen sie sich wieder und beide verbindet etwas ganz besonderes. Was genau? Lest selbst...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**:

Alle Charaktäre und Orte, außer die von mir erfundenen, gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling und der Prolog Silbermond, ohne die ich auf diese FF nicht gekommen wäre. Dies dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und ich  
verdiene kein Geld damit.

Sollte sich die Story in irgendeiner Form mit einer anderen ähneln, so war das nicht mit Absicht. Es gibt Millionen von FF´s hier im Internet, die ich nicht alle gelesen habe und die sich bestimm irgendwie mal ähneln.

***

So... jetzt zu meiner neuen Story. Ich sitze schon länger an der hier und war mir bis jetzt nicht sicher, ob ich sie hochladen sollte, habe mich aber dafür entschieden. Die Story heißt also **The** **Love doesn`t leave me**. Die Idee dazu ist mir durch das Lied **Die Liebe lässt mich nicht** von** Silbermond** gekommen. Es ist was ganz anderes, als meine anderen Stories und ich hoffe, dass diese euch genauso gut gefällt. Allerdings wird sie nicht besonders lang werden.

Wie immer sind **Lob und Kritik **erwünscht. Genauso wie Besserunsvorschläge oder andere Dinge. Ich bin für alles offen.

Nur noch eine Warnung: Draco wird **nicht** der normale Draco sein. Zumindest nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

Na ja, dann lasse ich euch jetzt einfach mal lesen.

LG, eure **Nessi**

**P.S.: Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht.**

* * *

**Die Liebe lässt mich nicht**

*******

Ich bin heut morgen aufgewacht  
Und wusste nicht wofür  
Hab meine Augen aufgemacht  
Und nichts lag neben mir

Ich fühl mich völlig unbelebt  
Und das, obwohl mein Herz noch schlägt  
Wie dieses Haus bin ich kalt und leer  
Weil die Hälfte fehlt

Ich hab mir geschworen damit klarzukommen  
So gut wie es eben geht  
Jetzt sieh mich an, ich bin nichts mehr wert  
Wie ein Herz, das nur noch aus Mitleid lebt

Wie kann man nur so kalt sein  
Geht dich das alles denn nichts mehr an  
Du wirfst nur deinen Schatten  
Über den ich nicht springen kann

Und ich weiß nicht  
Wonach soll ich suchen  
Welchen Weg soll ich noch gehen  
Warum kann ich nicht vergessen  
Es muss doch gehen  
Sag mir  
Was muss noch passieren  
Bis du nichts mehr für mich bist  
Ich würd dich so gerne hassen  
Doch die Liebe lässt mich nicht  
Die Liebe lässt mich nicht

Ich wollt nicht mehr an dich denken  
Glaub mir, ich habs probiert  
Wollt dich in Wein ertränken  
Doch wie du siehst hat das nicht funktioniert

Ich wollt es hier beenden  
Doch Jahre löschen sich nicht einfach aus  
Man sagt, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden  
Doch bei mir reißt sie sie wieder auf

Und ich weiß nicht  
Wonach soll ich suchen  
Welchen Weg soll ich noch gehen  
Warum kann ich nicht vergessen  
Es muss doch gehen  
Sag mir  
Was muss noch passieren  
Bis du nichts mehr für mich bist  
Ich würd dich so gerne hassen  
Doch die Liebe lässt mich nicht  
Die Liebe lässt mich nicht

Und wie tief muss ich noch sinken  
Bis ich ohne dich aufwache  
Wie viele Tage müssen noch ertrinken  
Bis auch das letzte Bild verblasst  
Und ich es schaff, neu anzufangen  
Sag mir wann  
Sag mir wann  
Sag wie lang

Was muss noch passieren  
Bis du nichts mehr für mich bist  
Ich würd dich so gerne hassen  
Doch die Liebe lässt mich nicht  
Die Liebe lässt mich nicht


	2. Eiskalt

**Eiskalt**

*******

Schläfrig schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Es war noch dunkel, nur der silbrige Schein des Mondes erhellte ihr Zimmer. Ihre Augen fielen auf ihren Wecker. Fünf Uhr.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nichts als Schmerz empfinden würde, drehte sie sich zur anderen Seite, nur um eine leere Seite des Bettes vorfinden zu müssen. Ihre Hand streckte sich aus und strich über den freien Platz, an dem er eigentlich liegen müsste, doch das tat er nur noch selten. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Mond und sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt noch die Augen aufschlug. Wieso tat sie es, wenn die eine Seite des Bettes leer war?

Sie rollte sich wie ein Embryo zusammen und konnte nichts gegen das plötzliche Schluchzen tun, dass ihren Mund verließ. Es tat so verdammt weh. Wieso er? Wieso sie? Sie hatte ihn so sehr geliebt, sie liebte ihn noch. Doch er war so kalt. So kalt wie Eis. Wenn er sie ansah, lag keinerlei Liebe oder gar Wärme mehr in seinen Augen. Seine einst so blauen Augen, die sie immer so warm angesehen hatten, versperrten sich vor ihr und sie war nichts mehr als eine Frau und Mutter in ihnen.

Sie riss die Hände vor die Augen und schluchzte.

Hatte er ihr nicht ewige Treue geschworen? Durch gute und schlechte Zeiten? Bis das der Tod sie schied? Er hatte es getan, doch eingehalten nicht. Sie wusste, wo er war. Sie hatte es immer gewusst und das einfach schlimme war, dass sie nicht von ihm los kam. Sie brauchte ihn, wie die Luft zum atmen, wie Wasser an einem heißen Tag.

Sie wollte nicht mehr an ihn denken, doch jedes Mal wenn sie die Augen aufschlug, war die andere Seite des Bettes leer. Ein Zeichen, dass er gar nicht erst nach Hause gekommen war. Ein Zeichen seiner ewigen Untreue. Obwohl es Sommer war, war ihr eiskalt und sie verkroch sich bis zur Nase unter die Bettdecke.

Ihre dunklen Augen schlossen sich, wissend, dass er nicht mehr kommen würde. Er war bei einer anderen. Einer Frau, die sie lange Zeit, als ihre Freundin bezeichnet hatte. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie nie mit ihr mithalten konnte. Sie war wunderschön, hatte langes, glattes und glänzendes Haar, strahlend blaue Augen und eine super Figur. Sie, Hermine, dagegen, hatte lockiges Haar, braune, dunkle Augen und nicht die beste Figur.

Doch nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr Mann so dumm hatte sein können und nach den äußeren Erscheinungen ging. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, ihm ginge es auch um die inneren Werte. Wie naiv sie doch war!

Müde vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im Kissen und weinte sich erneut in den Schlaf.

***

Es war später Abend, als man das Geräusch des Schlüssels auf der Kommode im Flur hörte und kurz darauf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufging.

„Daddy!", schrie Rose auf und sprang ihrem Vater in die Arme, der sie nur halbherzig umarmte.

Hermine saß auf dem Sofa und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an. Sie hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt, die Arme verschränkt. Sogar seine leibliche Tochter verstieß er! Sie konnte den Anblick einfach nicht ertragen, wie sich Rose über ihren Vater freute, ihn umarmte, wie ihre Rettungsleine und er eigentlich nichts lieber getan hätte, als sie von sich zu schieben und nie wieder anzusehen. Es machte sie krank.

Sein Blick hob sich, als er von seiner Tochter aufschaute. Es lag keine Schuld in den Augen. Wie denn? Für ihn war es richtig. „Hermine.", begrüßte er tonlos und nickte ihr entgegen.

Sie machte eine knappe Geste mit dem Kopf. „In der Küche steht etwas zu essen.", sagte sie leise und Rose machte sich wieder an die Arbeit zu lesen.

Als ihr Mann verschwand, traten Tränen in ihre Augen. So war es doch immer. Er kam nach einem Arbeitstag, einer Nacht mit seiner Liebhaberin und wieder einem Arbeitstag nach Hause. Manchmal ging er nach dem essen wieder. Wenn sie aufeinander trafen, war die Stimmung angespannt, zum zerreißen gespannt. Die Luft war kalt und kaum Worte wurden gewechselt. Doch sie konnte ihn einfach nicht los lassen. Zu viel war passiert.

„Mama? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Rose plötzlich und Hermine strich sich schnell die Tränen weg.

„Sicher, Schätzchen, mir ist nur etwas ins Auge geflogen.", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und Rose gab sich damit zu Frieden. Sie war elf. Sie wusste, dass zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater etwas nicht stimmte, aber keiner von ihnen hatte ihr gesagt, was wirklich los war.

Hermine wollte sie nicht verletzt und ihr Mann tat es nicht, weil er sonst nur Fragen und wütenden Geschrei ausgesetzt war. Viele hatten damals gelacht. Hermines Dickkopf und Temperament plus das von Ronald Weasley würde nur Probleme geben. Sie hatten nicht ganz unrecht und dennoch war Rose ein gelungenes Kind. Sie war hübsch, was sie definitiv sagen konnte, klug und höflich.

„Hermine!?", kam es aus der Küche.

„Immer noch hier.", rief sie zurück und der Herr des Hauses trat ins Wohnzimmer, einen Briefumschlag fest in der Hand.

„Ich habe auch einen, du solltest dir das mal durchlesen.", sagte er und sie nahm ihm den Brief ab. Das Hogwartssiegel war darauf zu erkennen und eine Furche bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Rose hatte doch schon längst einen bekommen. Nächsten Monat würde sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts fahren, also warum bekamen sie noch einen?

Vorsichtig zerbrach sie das Siegel und entfaltete den Brief.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs Weasley,_

_wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass dieses Jahr, die Elternteiler der Schüler eingeladen sind mit uns und mit Ihren Kindern ein Jahr Hogwarts zu verbringen, die im Krieg eine große Rolle gespielt haben.  
Wie Sie bereits wissen werden, ist es das erste Mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts, dass dies zugelassen ist.  
Wir bitten um eine baldige Antwort._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
(Schulleiterin)_

Hermine sah ihren Mann mit zitternden Händen an. Die, die im Krieg eine große Rolle gespielt hatten, waren Harry, die Weasleys, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, die Ordensleute und sie selbst – zumindest von denen, die nun Kinder hatten bzw. haben werden. Sie wusste ja nicht, wie es bei Malfoy und Zabini aussah, es war ihr auch ganz gleich. Aber die Aussicht, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, war so atemberaubend, dass sie nicht mehr länger nachdachte. Sollte ihr Mann sagen, was er wollte. Sie würde gehen – mit Rose. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du wirst gehen, nicht?", flüsterte erund sie sah ihn an.

„Sicher. Du weißt, wie ich dieses Schloss liebe.", sagte sie und sprang auf. Sie musste noch einige Sachen erledigen und die Antwort musste abgeschickt werden.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.", seufzte er.

„Wohin gehen?", fragte Rose plötzlich und hob den Brief auf, der Hermine vor Aufregung aus der Hand gefallen war. Sie überflog ihn schnell und schon breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aus.

„Du kommst mit, Mama?", fragte sie begeistert und als Hermine nickte, viel sie ihrer Mutter um den Hals. „Und du, Papa?"

„Ich… Ja.", sagte er und Hermine warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Nun ja… Harry wird ja auch da sein und meine Güte, wir könnten wieder durch Hogwarts streifen und-"

Hermine hielt Rose die Ohren zu und warf ihrem Mann einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wehe du wirst unserer Tochter solche Flausen in den Kopf setzen!", warnte sie und scheuchte Rose die Treppe hoch und eilte gleich darauf hinter her. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und schick eine Antwort.", rief sie über ihre Schulter, bevor sie um die obere Ecke verschwand.

***

Nur noch diese Straße. Nur noch diese Straße und er war zu Hause. So weit man es noch ein zu Hause nennen konnte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nie erfahren, was es heißt, ein zu Hause zu haben. Er hatte es nie gelernt. Aber von Erzählungen wusste er, dass man sich geborgen, sicher und geliebt fühlen sollte… Doch das hatte er nie. Weder damals bei seinen Eltern noch heute.

Der Abendwind schlug ihm ins Gesicht und er blieb kurz stehen, um das streichelnde Gefühl des Windes genau zu spüren, schloss seine Augen.

Dann öffnete er seine silbergrauen Augen wieder. Für einen Moment blickten sie in den Himmel, bevor sie nach unten schwenkten und sich auf ein Haus richteten. Ein Haus, das von allen anderen heraus stach. Groß und prunkvoll. Jeder andere Mann hätte jedem mit stolzer Stimme gesagt, dass es seines wäre. Jeder Mann hätte damit angegeben. Jeder… nur nicht er.

Es gab eine Zeit – eine schlimme, aber vielleicht auch seine beste – in der er das vermutlich auch getan hätte.

Doch jetzt würde er nichts lieber tun, als diesem Haus, diesen Erinnerungen und der Frau, die in diesem Haus wohnte, den Rücken zu zukehren. Er würde sofort gehen, wenn er nur könnte. Doch das tat er nicht. Es gab einige Gründe warum, doch der stärkste Grund zu bleiben, war Scorpius, sein Sohn. Scorpius… das Einzige, auf das er stolz war. Das Einzige, was er vielleicht nicht ganz vergeigt hatte. Er liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und könnte es nicht verkraften, wenn man ihm weh tun würde.

Der Wind schlug ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Diesmal um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er weitergehen sollte, bevor die Nachbarn auf komische Fragen kommen konnten. Schweren Herzens setzte er seinen Weg zu diesem verhassten Haus fort.  
Er blieb kurz vor dem Küchenfenster stehen, um seine Frau kochen zu sehen. Nichts konnte man auf ihrem Gesicht lesen. Es war wie leer gefegt.

Einmal… da hatte er auch so ausgesehen. Man hatte es ihm nicht anders beigebracht, doch nun… verabscheute er jeden, der noch diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug. Es war ein Zeichen ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit. Ein Zeichen dafür, wem sie damals gefolgt waren. Ein Zeichen für Voldemort.

Ja, er hatte auch einmal dieses Zeichen mit sich herumgetragen, doch nie hatte er gewusst, was es bedeutete, bis er schließlich älter wurde. Irgendwann – er musste sechzehn gewesen sein – hatte er alles verstanden. Und mit siebzehn hat er diesen Dingen den Rücken zugedreht. Hatte sich gegen seine Familie und seine damaligen Prinzipien gestellt und gewonnen. So weit man das gewinnen nennen konnte.

Alles hatte er verloren. Sein Ansehen, seine Familie, seine Freunde… Alles. Mit Mühe und Not wurde er zu dem, der er jetzt war. Ein angesehener Mann im Ministerium und gut verdienend. Aber mehr auch nicht.

Die Frau am Fenster war seine Frau, weil sie einst mal versprochen wurden. Damals, bevor der Krieg ausbrach. Sie war seine beste Freundin gewesen, sie hatten sich alles gesagt. Doch nun… war es als seien sie fremde, obwohl sie die Mutter seines Kindes war.

Jeden verdammten Tag betrachtete sie ihn mit Hass auf dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren jedes Mal kalt und emotionslos. Sie sprach kaum noch ein Wort mit ihm und das schlimmste war, dass sie Scorpius auch schlecht behandelte. Ihren eigenen Sohn. Doch immer wenn sie sich darum stritten, verschränkte sie die Arme und sagte, es sei nicht ihr Sohn, es sei seiner. Als ob das einen unterschied machte, doch sie wollte partout nichts davon wissen.

Sie war nur noch da, weil sie sich in seinem Ansehen und Geld suhlte, damit angab und vor Freunden und Nachbarn die liebende Ehefrau spielte. Er hasste sie dafür. Mehr als er sagen konnte.

Als er den Schlüssel ins Loch steckte und es bei einmal drehen Klick machte, fragte er sich, was aus ihm geworden war.

Der Geruch des Essens schoss ihm in die Nase und ihm wurde übel. Nicht, dass es nicht gut roch, doch gerade im Moment konnte er nichts essen, nicht einmal daran denken.

Als er gerade seinen Schlüssel auf die Ablage legte schoss ein blonder Wirbelwind die Treppe hinunter und fiel ihm um den Hals. Einen Moment kämpfte er mit dem Gleichgewicht, bevor er es wiederfand und seinen Sohn fest in die Arme schloss.  
„Papa, du bist wieder da!", sagte er so glücklich, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug.

Scorpius drückte sich ein wenig von seinem Vater weg und sah ihm in die Augen. Er hatte eindeutig dieselben Augen wie sein Vater. Überhaupt sah er seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich.

Er war stolz darauf. Er war so stolz darauf, dass sein Sohn nicht aussah wie seine Mutter. Es hätte nichts an seinen Gefühlen für ihn geändert und doch war es schön. Wenn er in die glänzenden Kinderaugen sah, sah er nur das Kind und nicht seine Mutter. Er sah sich selbst, wie er einst gewesen war, bevor sein Vater ihn darauf trimmte, alle Gefühle hinter einer steinernen Maske zu verstecken. Es hatte Momente in seinem Leben gegeben, in denen es ihm sehr schwer gefallen war, diese Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Da war dieses Mädchen gewesen. Obwohl er nicht mit ihr befreundet gewesen war, hatte sie es öfter einmal geschafft, seine Maske zum wackeln zu bringen. Sie war so anders gewesen, als alle, die er ansonsten gekannt hatte. Obwohl sie im Krieg gelebt hatten, hatte sie immer ein Glänzen in den Augen getragen und hatte immer voller Energie und Zuversicht gesteckt. Sie hatte oft nur das gute in Menschen gesehen, wollte es sehen. Sie hatte immer auf alles eine Antwort gewusst und das schlimmste aber war ihre Besserwisserei.

Sie hatte ihn oft zur Weißglut getrieben. Ihre zickige und herausfordernde Haltung kannte er bis heute. Das eine Bein nach vorne und etwas eingeknickt, das andere aber gerade, so, dass sie ein wenig schräg stand, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, die Augen zu Schlitzen verformt und der Mund gespitzt und jedes Mal hatte sie ihre Haare mit einer Kopfbewegung in den Nacken geschmissen.

Ihre Haare… braun und völlig hoffnungslos zerzaust, was wohl mehr an ihren Locken lag, die eindeutig nie zu bändigen gewesen waren. Er selbst hatte es einmal versucht. An einen dieser Abende, an denen sie sich vernünftig unterhalten hatten und sie ihn etwas kleinlaut und sehr schüchtern gefragt hatte, ob er ihr nicht beim kämmen helfen konnte. Es war davor etwas mit ihrem Haar passiert, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Doch es gab etwas ganz entscheidendes zwischen ihnen. Eine Sache, die sie vielleicht für immer irgendwie verbinden würde…

„Draco! Scorpius! Essen!", rief seine Frau kalt aus der Küche und er seufzte.

„Sicher, Pansy.", rief er zurück und während er mit seinem Sohn die Küche betrat, sich an den Tisch setzte und seinen Teller belud, fragte er sich, warum er nur an sie gedacht hatte. Es gab so viele Menschen in seinem Leben. Wieso also sie?

Vielleicht lag es wirklich an die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Sich nicht mögend, aber auch nicht wirklich hassend. Sie hatten sich respektiert.


	3. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

Erst einmal muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass das Chapter so kurz ist und ich verspreche euch, dass ich beim nächsten mal wieder längere Posten werde.

Mehr gibt es auch nicht wirklich zu dem Chap zu sagen. Ihr werdet schon verstehen, warum das Chap so heißt.

Noch einen herzlcihen Dank für die tollen Reviews und viel Spaß beim lesen.

LG

* * *

**Zurück in die Vergangenheit**

*******

„Was? 9 ¾ ? Die wollen uns veräppeln, oder?", fragte Rose und starte ungläubig auf ihren Brief.

Hermine kicherte in ihre Faust, während ihr Mann durch den schweren Wagen neben ihr aufstöhnte. Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter und zeigte auf eine Wand.

„Siehst du da? Gleis neun und zehn? Lauf einfach auf die Wand zwischen den einzelnen Gleisen zu."

„Willst du mich umbringen? Das mache ich nicht. Nein.", wehrte sich Rose und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihre langen, aber glatten, braunen Haare, flogen ihr dabei ins Gesicht.

„Dann kommst du nicht zum Gleis 9 ¾ .", sagte Hermine nur und hob die Schultern, während sie zu sahen, wie ihr Familienoberhaupt Anlauf nahm, auf die Wand zu lief und verschwand. Rose riss den Mund auf.

„Du musst bedenken, Schatz, dass das alles Magie ist. Also vertrau mir, ja?", sagte Hermine, nahm ihre Tochter an die Hand und rannte mit ihr durch die Mauer, nur um wenige Sekunden später auf einen ganz anderen Gleis auszukommen. Rechts neben ihnen ragte eine gigantische, rote Dampflok hoch.

„Wow.", flüsterte Rose und Hermine lachte wieder, als sie auch schon von Harry in die Arme gerissen wurde.

„Ist das zu fassen? Endlich wieder nach Hogwarts!", sagte er begeistert und sah die Dampflok verträumt an.

Ihr Mann lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ist schon gut, Kumpel. Träumen kannst du auch noch im Bett, wenn wir da sind."

„Das Bett.", hauchte Harry und ein abwesendes Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

Hermine lächelte nachsichtig, obwohl etwas in ihrem Innern sich verkrampfte. Sie wusste bereits, dass es zwischen ihnen, das Goldene Trio, nie mehr wieder so sein würde, wie am Anfang.

„Hermine, Süße.", rief Ginny plötzlich und eilte mit James auf sie zu. Sie zog Hermine in ihre einladenden Arme und wiegte sie einmal kräftig lachend hin und her.

Hermines Blick schweifte weiter und blieb an einem blonden, gut gebauten Mann hängen. Nach all der Zeit erkannte sie ihn trotzdem wieder. Es gab nur einen, der dieses Haar hatte, nur einen, der diese Figur hatte und nur einen, der eine solche Eleganz ausstrahlte.

Er schien ihren Blick gespürt zu haben und als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, war sie fest davon überzeugt, in silberne Augen zu sehen, die nichts als Abscheu und Hass zeigten, aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Sein Blick war neutral. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und wandte sich einem kleinen Jungen zu, der aufgeregt am Umhang des Größeren zog, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters zu gewinnen.

Sie konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass der Kleine sein Sohn war. Er war dem Älteren wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und erinnerte sie an seinen Vater, als er so alt war wie der Kleine jetzt, nur hatte der jetzige nicht die zurück gegelte Haare. Der Mann in ihrem Alter ging in die Hocke und lächelte seinen Sohn an, bevor er ihm liebevoll das Harr zerstrubbelte.

Auf der einen Seite überraschte es sie und auf der anderen auch wieder nicht. Er war immer kalt gewesen und dennoch wusste sie, dass er genauso Gefühle empfand und der Knirps vor ihm war sein Sohn. Es war ihr wirklich schleierhaft, wie man seine eigenen Kinder nicht lieben konnte.

„Uäh…", machte ihr Mann plötzlich und schüttelte sich.

Hermines Blick schärfte und richtete sich auf ihn, der auf den jungen Mann schaute, den sie selbst bis gerade beobachtet hatte. „Den haben wir also auch wider am Hals."

„Musste sich bestimmt wieder einkaufen. Immerhin ist er ein _Malfoy_.", sagte Harry lachend und Ginny und Hermines Mann stimmten mit ein. Nur sie konnte dem nicht zu stimmen. Malfoy hatte im Krieg auf ihre Seite gekämpft, hatte sich gegen seine Familie und früheren Prinzipien gestellt. Er war mit schuldig, dass der Dunkle Lord nun vollends zu Staub zerfallen war und das stimmte wahrhaftig. Kaum hatte Harry den Todesfluch von Voldemort zurückgeschmettert, der den Glatzkopf auch wieder traf, zerfiel er zu staub.

Es hatte alle erschrocken und doch waren sie alle schnell darüber hinweg gewesen. Malfoy war ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Krieges gewesen und sie würde seine Hilfe nie vergessen. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Ein Geheimnis, das sie mit ihm teilte.

„Hermine." Ginny winkte mit ihrer Hand vor Hermines Gesicht rum, die sich gleich darauf wieder zwang, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren.

„Hä?", machte sie und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Der Schaffner hat gepfiffen. Der Zug fährt gleich.", erklärte Ginny schnell und zog sie schon in den nächsten Waggong.

***

Sie waren schon seit geraumer Zeit unterwegs und Hermine musste sich dringend mal die Beine vertreten. Also entschuldigte sie sich bei ihren Freunden und verließ das Abteil. Eigentlich musste sie sich nicht nur die Beine vertreten, sondern auch ihren Gedanken nachhängen.

Wie hatte sich das McGonagall bloß vorgestellt? Warum wollte sie unbedingt, dass sie dort waren? Und sie hatte wirklich nicht nur das Goldene Trio eingeladen, sondern auch Malfoy, der Einzige, den sie sonst noch gesehen hatte. Hatte die alte Hexe etwas Besonderes vor? Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten. Entweder, sie wollte, dass noch mal die besten nach Hogwarts kamen, oder sie wollte, dass sie über den Krieg und ihre Zeit sprachen. Abwegig war es ja nicht gerade.

Sie stellte sich an ein Fenster und beobachtete die Bäume, die zur grünen Wand wurden, die Felder, die an ihnen vorbeirasten und die Seen, die mit dem Himmel zu verschmelzen schienen.  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften weiter ab. Zurück in die vielleicht schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens, obwohl sie eine fast genauso schlimme Zeit gerade erlebte. Ihre Gedanken brachten sie zurück zu ihren jungen siebzehn Jahren…

**Flashback**

Sie hörte schreie. Schreie, die in ihren Ohren dröhnten und sich zu einer einzigen Geräuschkulisse zusammentaten. Sie erkannte keine einzelne Stimme. Es war ein Knäul von hunderten Stimmen, die alle zur selben Zeit schrien. Blitze schossen an ihr vorbei. Tausende von Farben, die sich in einem grauenhaften Bild vereinten. Ein Bild von Schmerz und Tod.

Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss auf sie zu, den sie nur noch im letzten Moment abblocken konnte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, Schweiß stand ihr auf dem Gesicht, vermischte sich mit dem Regen und dem Dreck, der auf ihrer Haut und in ihrem Haar klebte. Ihre Hände, Arme und Beine waren von Ästen und anderen Flüchen aufgerissen. Bluteten. Doch den Schmerz spürte sie nicht. Das Adrenalin schoss weiter durch ihre Venen und verdrängte die unangenehmen Schmerzen.

Plötzlich ein Schrei. Eine panische Stimme rief ihren Namen. Alle Alarmglocken läuteten. Es stimmte etwas nicht. Der ganze Krieg war falsch, aber etwas ganz spezielles, gerade im Moment, stimmte nicht. Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz rum. Ein Lichtblitz. Lila.

Sie kannte den Fluch nicht – oder ein Zauber?

Ihre Hand war erhoben zur Abwehr und dennoch kam alles zu spät. Sie spürte die Wucht, die sie von ihren Füßen riss und durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Wenige Sekunden später schlug sie auf den Boden auf. Mit dem Rücken auf einen Stein, der ihr für eine bestimmte Zeit den Atem nahm. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort lag und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, doch Fakt war, dass sie, in dem Moment, in dem sie einigermaßen Luft bekam, ungeheure Schmerzen empfand.

Schmerzen, die nicht von ihren vorherigen Wunden kamen und die auch nicht mehr vom Adrenalin unterdrückt wurden. Mit zitternden Händen fasste sie sich an den Bauch und keuchte erschrocken und schmerzhaft auf. Blut. Jede Menge Blut. Eine starke Wunde. Ihr war schlecht und sie bemerkte, wie ihre Sicht immer mehr schwand und ins Schwarze ging.

„Granger."

Es war absurd, wie sie gerade diese Stimme erkannte. Es war absurd, dass sie froh war, sie zu hören und keinerlei angst empfand.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht der Stimme zu und blickte in sturmgraue Augen. Augen, die sie das erste Mal mit Gefühlen ansahen. Angst, Schmerz.

„Granger, du musst durch halten.", sagte er und tätschelte ihre Wange.

Sie wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich so reagierte. Ihm war es immer egal gewesen, was mit ihr geschah, aber sie war froh, dass er nun da war. Vielleicht würde sie ja nicht alleine sterben?

„Granger, durchhalten!", schrie er sie an und sie riss erschrocken die Augen wieder auf. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie sie geschlossen hatte. „Welcher Fluch war es?!", fragte er und sah sie auffordernd an.

Sie schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Ihre Zunge war schwer wie Blei.

„Granger, die Farbe. Nenn mir die Farbe!", drängte er weiter und schüttelte sie immer wieder, damit sie nicht einschlief.

Sie wusste, sie musste jetzt etwas unternehmen, wenn sie nicht sterben wollte. Langsam öffnete sie den Mund und tatsächlich schaffte sie es, ihre Zunge zu bewegen. Es war ein komisches Genuschel, doch Malfoy schien trotzdem zu verstehen.

„Lla."

„Lila?", fragte er noch mal nach und sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er nickte und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihre Wunde. Sie hatte nicht den Drang angst zu verspüren. Sie würde so oder so sterben, also ließ sie ihn gewähren.

Kurz darauf kitzelte und kribbelte es an ihrem Bauch. Sie spürte förmlich, wie sich die Haut wieder zusammensetzte. Ihre Wunde verschwand. Es dauert ein wenig und sie war geheilt.

Für einen Moment blieb sie noch liegen, bevor sie sich zitternd aufsetzte und Malfoy ansah, als wäre er der Weihnachtsmann persönlich. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.", hauchte sie.

„Ich weiß. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Sag es niemandem…" Dann machte er eine kurze Pause und stand auf. Er drehte sich um, zum Feld, wo der Krieg immer noch herrschte. „Und jetzt…", er wandte sich Hermine wieder zu, „lass uns den Krieg endlich gewinnen."

**Flashback Ende**

Hermine lächelte, bis sie plötzliche Schritte hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um und blickte in Augen, die sie nur einmal auf der ganzen Welt gesehen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass sie sturmgrau waren, aber wenn sie glücklich oder entschlossen blickten, waren sie silbern. Wie Quecksilber. Wunderschön.

„Hi.", hauchte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
Kurz lächelte er zurück, bevor er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte und sich gegen die Stange lehnte, die die Wand quer unter dem Fenster zierte.

Sie hatten nie wieder miteinander gesprochen. Nicht richtig. Nach dem Krieg hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und dennoch war da diese Spannung, die sie schon beim letzten Mal gespürt hatte. Sie wandte den Blick ab, konnte den von den grauen Augen nicht mehr stand halten.

„Woran hast du gedacht?", wollte er wissen.

Erschrocken, dass er sie ansprach und dann auch noch das wissen wollte, sah sie ihn an, bevor sie ein wenig verlegen den Kopf senkte.

* * *

Reviews nicht vergessen!!


	4. Das Wiedersehen

Hehehe... das nächste Chap ist da!!! Und wie versprochen ein ganzen Stück länger als das davor.

Eine Stelle gefällt mir ganz besonders. Ich denke, die, die mich so weit schon von meinen Stories kennen, werden wissen, welche es ist. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch genauso gut gefällt und natürlich auf den Rest.

Einen herzlcihen Dank wieder an alle Reviewer.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG

* * *

**Das Wiedersehen**

*******

Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue und musterte sie weiterhin. Sein abfälliges Verhalten hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen und der Malfoy, den sie nun vor sich stehen hatte, gefiel ihr.

„Wirklich?", fragte er, als würde er ihr keineswegs glauben.

„Doch. Mit dem Brief und dem Hogwartsexpress sind all meine Erinnerungen wieder wach geworden.", erklärte sie und schaute auf den See, der sich über die ganze Landschaft erstreckte.

„Wieso hast du gerade daran gedacht?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich… Es ist nicht wichtig.", sagte sie schnell und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie inne hielt und ihn ansah. „Mal- Draco", es war komisch ihn so zu nennen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als könnte sie es, als wäre die ganze Feindschaft wie weggeblasen, „ich habe mich nie wirklich dafür bedankt. Also… Danke. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Das kann man nicht wieder gut machen. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Für immer."

Überrascht blickte er sie an. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen. „Wieso-"

„Es ist nichts selbstverständliches. Vor allem nicht, wenn man an unsere damalige _Beziehung_ denkt.", sagte sie, beim Wort _Beziehung_ musste sie lachen. „Aber du hast es trotz allem getan, obwohl du etwas besseres zu tun hattest, als einem Schlammblut und dann auch noch mir zu helfen."

Draco lachte leise auf und strich sich durchs Haar. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das damals getan habe, dass habe ich mich auch schon oft gefragt, aber Tatsache ist, dass ich es wieder tun würde."

„Mama?!" „Papa?!" kam es fast zeitgleich von zwei Kinderstimmen.

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte in das fragende Gesicht von Rose, neben ihr der blonde Junge, Dracos Sohn. Sie schienen allerdings nicht zusammen gekommen zu sein. Rose nahm ihre Hand und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Das, Rose, ist Draco Malfoy.", stellte sie ihm vor.

„Hermin… Granger?", kam es mehr als Frage von Draco, der seinen Kopf schief legte. Er wusste es noch nicht. Wie auch?

Hermine schlug die Augen nieder. Granger. Ihr Name. Dieser Name verkörperte noch eine starke und unabhängige Frau und nun… war er weg. Der Name und diese Frau. Seit Jahren. Sie würde so viel geben, wieder diese Frau zu sein, die sie in ihren Jahren in Hogwarts gewesen war.

„Nein, Weasley.", sagte Rose plötzlich und Hermines Kopf schreckte hoch. Wieso nur wollte sie nicht, dass es Draco erfuhr? Es konnte ihr doch egal sein. Es war ihr immer egal gewesen. Sie traf seinen schockierenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wusste, was er dachte und wünschte sich so sehr, ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu können.

„Hermine?!" Ron. Sie erkannte seine Stimme aus hunderten wieder und dieser Ton hieß nichts gutes.

„Du solltest gehen.", flüsterte sie dem blonden Mann vor ihr zu, der sie wie erstarrt ansah. „Geh.", flehte sie, doch er tat nichts. Stand nur da und starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Sohn, der spürte, das was nicht stimmte, versteckte sich hinter ihm.

„Du-", begann er, doch in diesem Moment erschien ein Rotschopf um die Ecke. Kaum hatte er sie gesichtet, rauschte er auf sie zu und starrte sie aus kalten Augen an.

„Wo treibst du dich nur immer wieder rum?", zischte er wütend und sie reckte ihr Kinn vor.

„Ich habe die Zeit vergessen, Ronald.", sagte sie fest, die Tränen unterdrückend.

Er starrte sie an, suchte nach einer Lüge in ihren Augen. Er hoffte auf den Tag, an dem sie ihn so betrügen würde, wie er sie. Er hoffte es, weil er dann endlich frei war, er würde sie dann verlassen.

Ihr Blick huschte über die Schulter ihres Mannes und traf den starren von Draco. Er schien nichts zu glauben. Ron bemerkte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit und schleuderte herum. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt sehr unschön wurde.

„Malfoy!", zischte er und sie konnte erkennen, wie sich seine Muskeln unter seinem T-Shirt anspannten.

Erst jetzt schien Draco wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden, blinkte einmal und wandte seinen Blick langsam von ihr ab und auf ihren Mann. „Wiesel.", sagte er trocken.

Ron knurrte unter dieser Bemerkung und hatte mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Hals von Draco gepackt und ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt. Der kleine Junge schrie auf und sie konnte erkennen, wie sich Tränen in dessen Augen bildeten. Rose versteckte sich hinter ihrer Mutter, weinend.

Sie wusste nicht, um wen sie sich zu erst kümmern sollte. Sie wollte die Kinder in den Arm nehmen, ihre Tochter so wie Dracos Sohn. Gleichzeitig wollte sie sich zwischen den beiden Männern stellen, wissend, dass man es nur sehr, sehr, sehr schwach mit dem vergleichen konnte, was Draco getan hatte und doch wollte sie es so unbedingt.

Und trotz alldem tat sie nichts. Sie stand einfach nur da, während ihr Herz versuchte, den Verstand zu übertönen. Nicht lange und der Verstand sieg. Er tat es immer und immer wieder verfluchte sie sich dafür. Sie hatte einmal auf ihr Herz gehört und wurde bitter enttäuscht. Es musste so eine Art Schutz sein.

„Papa!", schrie der Junge auf, als Ron Draco nach vorne zog und wieder gegen die Wand schlug.

Draco keuchte erschrocken auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und machte einen Schritt auf ihren Mann zu, bevor sie sich eines besseren besann. Bevor ihr Verstand sie zurückrief.

Der Junge weinte nun ganz, zog an Rons Umhang, bat ihn, seinen Vater loszulassen. Irgendwann dann, kam er der Bitte des Jungen nach, und ließ Draco los, der hustend und sich den Hals haltend auf den Boden sank. Rons Finger waren ganz deutlich am Hals des blonden Mannes zu sehen und bittere Wut überkam sie. Wieso tat Ron nur so was? Er verletzte Unschuldige! Und Dracos makellose Haut war nun von einem riesigen, hässlichen, blauen Fleck zunichte gemacht.

„Lass die Finger von meiner Frau.", sagte er kalt und packte Hermine an der Hand. Er zog sie weg, ohne auf ihre Proteste zu achten. Sie wollte zurück zu Draco, nach seinem Hals sehen, ihn helfen, wie er ihr einst geholfen hatte und doch wusste sie, dass sie nicht gegen ihren Mann ankam. Würde Draco sie überhaupt lassen?

Hermine sah auf Draco zurück, der seinen Jungen in die Arme zog und beruhigte. Dann hob sich sein Blick und sah sie schockiert und ungläubig an.

Sie wusste, was er dachte…

***

Während er Scorpius immer noch in seinen Armen hielt und beruhigend über den Rücken strich, stierte er auf den leeren Punkt, wo bis vor einigen Minuten noch Grang- Weasley gestanden hatte. Sie hatte tatsächlich Wiesel geheiratet! Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er fassungslos.

Sie hatte vieles verdient, hätte alle haben können und dennoch hat sie ihn geheiratet. Sie war hübsch, sehr sogar, dass konnte er nicht bestreiten, würde er auch nicht. Damals hatte er es, obwohl sie schon da eine Augenweide gewesen war, mal von den struppigen Haaren abgesehen.

Außerdem war sie die klügste junge Frau, die ihm je untergekommen war. Sie war keineswegs naiv, nicht so weit, wie er es beurteilen konnte. Sie wusste stets auf jede Frage eine Antwort, war schlagfertig und talentiert. Zumindest war sie so noch im Krieg gewesen, seit dem waren ja bekanntlich einige Jahre ins Land gezogen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen. Dann riss er sie wieder auf. Was hatte er gerade gedacht? Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, die er gekannt hatte!

Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Wo war die selbstbewusste, tapfere und eigenständige Frau hin? Wo war die Granger die er kannte? Hatte sie sich genauso verändert wie er selbst? Es erschien ihm in ihrem kurzen Gespräch nicht so, aber als Wiesel auftauchte schien sie ein ganz anderer Mensch gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht war er genauso?

Er lachte. Damals hätte er nie daran gedacht, sich auch nur annähernd mit ihr zu vergleichen. Heute war es kein Problem mehr. Es war nur eine Sache der Einstellung und diese hatte sich ja bekanntlich dramatisch bei ihm geändert.

„Papa? Können wir gehen?", fragte sein Sohn und er nickte. Zusammen standen sie auf und gingen zurück ins Abteil. Zurück zu seiner Frau.

***

Obwohl sie sich so auf Hogwarts gefreut hatte, konnte die Einführungsfeier nichts gegen Hermines betrübte Stimmung tun. Es war alles wie immer. Kerzen flogen über den Tischen, die Decke zeigte einen bewölkten Himmel und ein riesiges Festessen war auf dem Tisch erschienen.

Ihre Tochter war nach Rawenclaw gekommen, sehr zu Rons missfallen, der erst einmal eine Rede von wegen _nicht würdig und eine Schande sein_ hielt und sich danach über das Essen gestürzt hatte. Rose saß neben ihr, die Tränenspuren immer noch in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr war es egal, wo Rose hingekommen wäre. Ja, wegen Ron hätte sie auch nach Slytherin gekonnt, das hatte sie ihm auch an den Kopf geknallt. Nach dieser Äußerung war er knallrot angelaufen und wären sie nicht hier gewesen, sondern zu Hause, dann hätte er mit seiner großen, kräftigen Hand ausgeholt. Das hätte er dann nicht zum ersten Mal getan. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was dachte sie denn schon wieder?

Sie lenkte ihre Gedanken ab und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Dann blieb er an dem kleinen Jungen hängen, dessen Namen sie immer noch nicht kannte. Sie lächelte als sie sah, wie er seinem Vater vergnügt ein Stück seines Fleisches hinhielt und der lachend den Bissen von der Gabel nahm. Er tätschelte seinem Jungen auf den Kopf und nickte.

Er war so anders. So warmherzig und fürsorglich. Ob er schon immer so gewesen war? Und trotz allem, was passiert war, hatte es sie schon sehr erschreckt, als sie mitbekam, dass er nicht nach Slytherin sondern nach Rawenclaw kam. Natürlich hatte sich Ron doppelt und dreifach aufgeregt, dass seine Tochter mit dem Malfoyspross in einem Haus war, aber ihr gefiel es. Er schien ein netter Junge zu sein.

Wo war eigentlich seine Mutter? In dem Moment, in dem sie daran dachte, schlug Draco die Gabel – sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen – auf den Teller und schaute zur Seite. Da saß eine Frau neben ihm. Sie hatte langes, fließend schwarzes Haar und grüne, leuchtende Augen. Eine sehr hübsche Frau.

Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme und warf die Haare mit einer überlegenden Geste in den Nacken. Draco sprach aufgebracht auf sie ein, gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, doch sie blieb hart und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schien sie wütend zu werden und stach mit dem Finger auf ihn ein, während ihre Augen vor Zorn blitzten.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung schlug er ihre Hand fort und starrte sie noch einen Moment an, bevor er sich zu seinem Sohn wandte, ihm etwas sagte und dann aufsprang. Als er gehen wollte, hielt er kurz inne, um ihren Blick aufzufangen. Er schien verzweifelt und verletzt. Was war nur passiert?

„Was denn, Draco? Traust du dich nicht?!"

Er fuhr herum, starrte seine Frau wütend an.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus die Halle eilte.

„Papa!", schrie der Junge und wollte aufspringen, doch die Frau, die ihr so bekannt vorkam, hielt ihn hart und bestimmt fest.

„Du wirst nicht hinterher gehen. Iss weiter!", befahl sie und drückte ihn unsanft wieder zurück zum Tisch. Es war so ein krasser Kontrast zu Draco, wie er mit dem Sohn umging und es erinnerte sie an sich selbst und Ron. Nein, er würde Rose nie etwas antun und trotzdem wusste sie, dass er Rose keineswegs mehr liebte.

Hermine konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen nach ihm zu suchen. Seine Augen hatten so viel Schmerz gezeigt. „Ron, bleib bitte bei Rose.", sagte sie nur und stand auf. Hinter ihr hörte sie die abfällige Entgegnung _Bibliothek_ hören, aber das war ihr jetzt egal.

Als sie die Halle verlassen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie doch gar nicht wusste, wo er eigentlich hingegangen war und sie kannte ihn zu wenig, um es mit Sicherheit einfach so sagen zu können. Aber wenn sie einen Streit mit Ron gehabt hätte, wäre sie an die frische Luft gegangen, runter zum See.

Sie wandte sich nach links und verließ das Schloss. Es war dunkel und ein lauwarmer Wind stieß ihr entgegen, als sie die steinerne Treppe hinunter stieg. Sie kannte Hogwarts wie ihre Hosentasche und würde alles blind wieder finden.

Mit leichten Schritten ging sie zum See und konnte schon von weitem eine Figur ausfindig machen. Unter der großen Trauerweide blieb sie schließlich stehen.

Der Mond schien ihm auf sein silberblondes Haar und ließ es glänzen, während seine Haut noch blasser und makelloser aussah – bis auf die Stelle, die Ron ruiniert hatte. Sie erkannte seine Muskeln unter dem schwarzen Hemd, dessen Hemdärmel nach oben gerollt waren. Er hatte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und die Augen geschlossen. Der Wind spielte ein wenig mit seinem Haar.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte schon immer gut ausgesehen. Er hatte schon immer eine ganz besondere Überlegenheit und Eleganz ausgestrahlt, doch von der Überlegenheit war kaum noch etwas übrig. Was war ihm nur zu gestoßen?  
Sein markantes Gesicht schien friedlich, obwohl sie erkennen konnte, dass er den Kiefer angespannt hatte. Das, was gerade eben passiert war, hatte ihn erledigt. Er war müde, dass sah man an seiner ganzen Haltung und wieder einmal war sie überrascht. Wie konnte ein Mensch trotz dieser Müdigkeit noch so eine Eleganz ausstrahlen?

Und dann glitzerte etwas auf seinem Wangenknochen, kurz unter seinem Auge. Es hinterließ langsam aber doch erkennbar eine glänzende Spur auf seiner Wange.

Sie erschrak. War es das, wofür sie es hielt? Sie hatte Draco Malfoy noch nie im Leben weinen sehen. Das einzige was sie von ihm kannte, war Ärger und Schadenfreude.

Sie wollte so gern ihre Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, doch ließ es. Wie würde er reagieren? Wusste er überhaupt, dass sie hier war?

Plötzlich zuckte einer seiner Armmuskeln und er wischte sich die Träne mit einer fahrigen Bewegung fort. Einen Moment verweilte er noch so – sich ihr halbzugewandt – und starrte auf den See. Dann drehte er sich um und sah sie an.

Innerlich widmete sie sich gegen einen Angriff, doch da kam nichts.

„Wie lange willst du hier noch stehen und mich im Selbstmitleid versinken sehen?", fragte er heiser.

Sie erschrak, Draco hatte nie so mit ihr geredet, hatte nie zugegeben, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, dass er Probleme hatte und nun tat er es und zur selben Zeit konnte sie nicht anders, als ihn einfach anzustarren. Das Licht des Mondes ließen seine Augen auf leuchten. Quecksilber.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte er und riss sie so wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

***

Er sah sie an. Was wollte sie? Warum sah sie ihn so komisch an? Würde sie sich jetzt gleich über ihn lustig machen?

Kurz biss sie sich auf die Lippe und machte dann plötzlich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Einige Zentimeter vor ihm blieb sie stehen, sah ihn prüfend an. Was hatte sie vor? Er suchte in ihren Augen, in ihrem Gesicht, erkannte aber nichts außer Unsicherheit.

Dann langsam streckte sie die Hand aus, bewegte sie zu ihm. Ein wenig erschrocken trat er einen halben Schritt von ihr weg und blieb dann wie versteinert stehen. Was ihn genau dazu bewegte, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.  
Ihre Hand, die vorher noch inne gehalten hatte, bewegte sich nun wieder näher und legte sich sanft auf seinen Hals. Genaugenommen auf das Mal, das ihr Mann hinterlassen hatte. Vorsichtig strich sie darüber und besah es sich genau. Er konnte nichts gegen die Gänsehaut tun, die ihn an dieser Stelle überfiel.

Granger sah ihn an. Ihre Augen glänzten, als würde sie Tränen unterdrücken. Ging ihr das so nah?

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe das nicht gewollt.", flüsterte sie. Es war mehr ein Hauch, dass über sein Kinn strich. „Es sieht schlimm aus und es ist meine Schuld.", gestand sie und senkte den Blick, während ihre Hand schlaff hinunter fiel.

„Nein.", flüsterte er, bevor er sich eines besseren besinnen konnte.

Granger sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

***

„Wo bist du gewesen?!", schnaubte Ron und packte sie grob am Arm.

„Draußen.", gab sie knapp zurück und wollte durch, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, als er sie noch fester hielt und sie gegen die Wand drückte.

„Ich warne dich!", zischte er und er brauchte seine Drohung nicht deutlicher machen. Wütend stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Wieso? Darf ich nicht auch das Recht-"

„Das Recht?! Du hast mir etwas versprochen, meine Liebe!"

„-haben und genau dasselbe tun, wie du?!", beendete sie ihren Satz, ohne auf den Zwischenruf von Ron zu hören. Sie war mutiger. Die kurze Zeit mit Draco hatte ihr ihren Mut wieder gegeben.

„Du bist meine Frau, Hermine. Meine! Und kein anderer, wird dich auch nur mit einem Finger berühren!", brüllte er und machte mit Gesten klar, wie ernst er es meinte.

Sie schnaubte. „Du hast mir auch etwas versprochen! Du bist auch _meiner_!", schrie sie nun auch und stach mit dem Finger auf ihn ein.

Mit ganzer Kraft drückte er sie wieder gegen die Wand und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich bin deiner. Immer wenn du es willst."

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ja, er hatte Recht, aber für mehr war sie nicht gut. Mutter, Hausfrau und seinen Spaß.

„Ich will aber nicht!", sagte sie fest und schubste ihn wieder von sich.

„Ich-"

„Mr und Mrs Granger?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von McGonagall.

Ron schrak von Hermine zurück, die sich schnell noch ihre Sachen glättete, bevor Ron die Tür öffnete. Mit einem gespielten Lächeln ließen sie die Schulleiterin herein.

„Nun, Sie haben sich doch bestimmt schon gefragt, warum ich Sie hierher eingeladen habe?!", begann sie und schaute ihre früheren Schüler an. Beide nickten. „Nun, ich will unseren Schülern zeigen, sehen und erklären lassen, wie es sich damals zugetragen hat. Ich habe Sie und die anderen eingeladen, um unseren Schülern alles aus nächster Hand zu erklären."

„Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor?", fragte Hermine.

Die Rektorin lächelte.

* * *

Reviews nicht vergessen! Ob Lob oder Kritik, es ist beides erwünscht!!


	5. Einsam

Hehehehe... heir ist mein neues chap und ich habe die arme Hermine wieder ganz schön leiden lassen... Ab und zu muss man so etwas eben machen.^^

Ein Danke an all die tollen Reviewer.

Franzi: Wenn hasst du? Doch nicht etwas Draco, oder? Dre hat das nämlich nicht verdient. *heftig den kopf schüttel*

Sollte es vllt Verbesserungsvorschläge geben, bin ich immer offen.  
Ich habe mir überleg, euch mit Arbeiten zu lassen. Also lasst mir am Ende doch ein paar Ideen hier und vllt findet ihr die ein oder andere in den nächsten Chaps. Ich würde mich freuen.  
Jeder kann mir schreiben, ob Schwarzleser oder nicht.

Und jetz wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

LG

* * *

**Einsam**

*******

Sie betrat das leere Klassenzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. So leer war es anscheinend auch nicht.

Draco blickte vom Schreibtisch auf und winkte ihr begrüßend zu.

„Was…?", fragte sie und schloss die Tür.

„Wir sind eine Gruppe.", erklärte er nur und händigte ihr einen Stapel Blätter aus, als sie an den Schreibtisch trat. „Die Schüler kommen gleich. Und… Es sind unsere."

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ehrlich?"

Er nickte.  
„Ach so, was ich dich mal fragen wollte.", begann sie und er sah fragend zu ihr auf. „Wie heißt dein Sohn?"

Er lächelte liebevoll, als sie seinen Sohn zur Sprache brachte. „Scorpius."

„Ausgefallen, aber er passt.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Er scheint richtig nett zu sein. Ich finde ihn süß.", gestand sie, als sie sich die Unterlagen durch sah.

„Danke. Ja, dass ist er auch."

Sie sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Er scheint an dir zu hängen.", erklärte sie und dachte an die Zeiten zurück, als sie Draco mit seinem Sohn gesehen hatte. „Es ist so ganz anders, wenn ich dich mit ihm sehe. Du siehst aus, wie ein richtiger Vater." Dann lachte sie. „Es ist komisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir vor ein paar Jahren noch hier waren und nicht einmal an so etwas gedacht haben."

Draco senkte schüchtern den Blick. „Ja, da magst du Recht haben, aber ich liebe ihn."

Dieser Satz veränderte Grund auf alles. Draco Malfoy hatte gerade erklärt, dass er jemanden liebte und das auch noch ihr. Doch dann lächelte sie. Erkennend, dass Draco Malfoy auch ein Mensch war, der Gefühle für sein Kind hatte. Erkennend, dass Draco ein echter Vater war. Im Gegensatz zu Ron.

„Das solltest du auch. Jedes Kind hat es verdient von seinen Eltern geliebt zu werden.", sagte sie leise und bevor Draco noch etwas erwidern konnte, stürmten die ersten Erstklässler in den Raum.

***

„Und das heißt, dass ihr euch auch gehasst habt?", fragte Rose und Hermine nickte.

„Es war nur so, dass wir damals allen Grund dazu hatten. Ihr nicht mehr. Wir lebten im Krieg. Ihr tut es nicht.", erklärte sie.

„Aber ich versteh das nicht. Wieso? Ich meine… Warum hasst ihr euch auf Grund von Vorurteilen?", fragte Scorpius und die anderen nickten. Hermine war erstaunt. Er war so ganz anders, als es sein Vater gewesen war. Fragend sah sie zu ihm herüber und beobachtete seinen Blick, den er seinem Sohn zu warf. Dann lächelte sie. Er liebte ihn wirklich und erzog ihn richtig. Er hatte sich verändert. Zum Guten.

„Nun… damals hat man uns Slytherin beigebracht, dass Muggelgeborene nicht viel wert sind, dass man sie hassen soll. Wir sind mit diesem Gedanken aufgewachsen.", erklärte Draco.

„Wir haben gedacht, dass alle, ausnahmslos alle Todesser sind.", sagte Hermine und fing den Blick von Draco auf.

„Aber das ist nicht so, richtig?", fragte ein anderes Mädchen, Amanda.

„Genau. Jeder Mensch hat das Recht auf Leben. Jedes Lebewesen. Jeder ist gleich viel wert, egal von wo ihr abstammt. Außerdem haben wir uns auch mit den Slytherin vertan. Es waren viele auf der Seite von Voldemort, aber nicht alle.", sagte Hermine und Scorpius nickte. Er schien über die Vergangenheit seines Vaters zu wissen.

„Bereut ihr etwas?", fragte Rose plötzlich.

Hermine öffnete den Mund und sah Draco an. Bereute sie etwas? In diesem Moment, in dem Draco ihr auch sein Gesicht zu wandte war ihr klar, dass sie tatsächlich etwas bereute. Diese tiefen silbernen Augen brannten sich in ihre und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie das auch vor ein paar Jahren gehabt haben könnte, wenn sie nur nicht an diese verdammten Vorurteile geglaubt hätte.

Sie hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl, als hätte sie Ron nicht geheiratet, wenn sie diese Augen nur schon besser gekannt hätte. Der Gedanke machte ihr angst, war aber wahr. Sie fühlte sich so warm und endlich wieder als Mensch. So hatte sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gefühlt.

Das Klingeln der Glocke holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und erschrak im ersten Moment. Wie lange hatte sie ihn angesehen, ohne den Kindern eine Antwort zu geben? Zu lange? Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass es nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen waren.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln im Gesicht, entließ sie ihre Klasse. Leise seufzte sie.

„Mama?" Rose stand neben ihr und sah sie mit diesen glänzend blauen Augen an.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, mein Schatz?", fragte sie und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Kommst… Kommst du zum Mittag?"

Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. „Rose…Sicher."

„A-Aber auch zu mir?"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. „Sicher komme ich auch zu dir. Wieso?"

„Weil… Weil Papa… Papa hat gesagt, dass du nicht mehr kommen würdest. Er hat gesagt, dass du wichtigere Dinge zu tun hast.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und packte ihre Tasche fester, drückte sie an sich.

„Das hat Papa gesagt?", fragte sie nach. Sie spürte die Wut, die langsam in ihr aufkochte.

Rose nickte vorsichtig und schmiss sich nun schließlich in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

Hermine hielt sie fest, während Rose an ihrer Schulter weinte. „Sicher, komme ich, Rose. So lange du willst.", flüsterte Hermine und strich ihrer Tochter durchs Haar.

Rose nickte langsam und drückte sich fort. Mit einem letzten Lächeln, machte sie sich auf den Weg in den nächsten unterricht.

Hermine holte noch einmal tief Luft und stellte sich wieder gerade. Mit traurigen Augen blickte sie auf die Tür, durch die ihre Tochter gerade verschwunden war. Sie spürte, wie die Wut sie übermannte und gleichzeitig unbändiger Hass und tiefe Traurigkeit sich mit ihr vereinten. Schon als Kind hatte sie diese Eigenschaft besessen, zu weinen, wenn sie so empfand. Um ihre zitternden Hände zu verbergen, ballte sie sie zu Fäusten, ihre Tränen versteckte sie hinter einem Vorhang ihrer Haare.

Ron war so kalt. Er ließ einfach nichts unversucht. Und die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, ließ sie einfach nicht den entscheidenden Schritt machen. Obwohl sie ihn hassen sollte und es auch auf eine Art tat, liebte sie ihn noch. Sie war so abhängig geworden, traute sich nicht mehr ihre Meinung zu sagen. Nicht ihm gegenüber. So oft hatte sie es sich vorgenommen und dennoch den Schwanz wieder eingezogen.

Ron machte ihr nur noch Angst, verletzte sie und scherte sich nicht darüber. Ihm war es egal, Hauptsache, er konnte es mit jeder Frau treiben. Nach dem Krieg hatte er sich so sehr verändert. Es war ein Fehler gewesen ihn zu heiraten. Aber sagte man nicht immer, liebe mache blind? Vielleicht war sie das gewesen und Ron hatte seine Chance genutzt.

Aber nie, nie in ihren schlimmsten Träumen, hatte sie ihn sich so vorgestellt. Ron war ein Monster, der einfach kein Herz mehr besaß.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, was passiert war, dass ihn sich so ändern ließ. Sie wusste es nicht, es tat nur unheimlich weh.

„Hermine?"

Sie hielt inne, hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie auf den Boden gesunken war und angefangen hatte zu schluchzen. Sie war tief gesunken, dass sie das in aller Öffentlichkeit tat und dann auch noch vor dem blonden, gutaussehenden Mann, der sie nur Jahrelang traktiert hatte.

Sie war nicht mehr die Hermine Granger, die sie einst gewesen war. Man hatte sie gebrochen und nie wieder geflickt. Sie war der übrig gebliebene Teil.

„Mr. Malfoy? Was ist mit Mr. Weasley?", hörte sie eine beunruhigte Stimme. Ein Schüler. Sie schätzte ihn von der Stimme her auf sechzehn.

„Nehmen Sie bitte _Die Geschichte Hogwarts_ heraus und fangen da an zu lesen, wo sie im letzten Unterricht aufgehört haben. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!", hörte sie ihn sagen und den Schülern seinen Befehl nachkommen.

Kurz darauf wurde sie von zwei starken Händen vom Boden gezogen und ins angrenzende Zimmer gebracht.

Malfoy setzte sie auf ein bequemes Sofa, während ihr immer noch Tränen die Wangen hinunter kullerten.

Sein Gesicht erschien in ihrem verschwommenen Gesichtsfeld und kurz darauf spürte sie ein brennen auf der Wange, das wohl nicht so schnell wieder abklingen würde. Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an und dann auf seine erhobene Hand. Er hatte sie wirklich geschlagen!

Wütend sprang sie auf und schubste ihn einige Meter weiter von sich weg. Die blanke Wut nahm nun überhand und sie konnte nichts dafür, tat das, was sie gewohnt war, und griff Malfoy verbal an.

„Du Mistkerl! Woher nimmst du dir die Erlaubnis mich zu schlagen?! Ist dir klar, dass ich dich feuern lassen könnte?! Du hast gerade deine Kollegin körperlich angegriffen! Aber wie ich dich kenne, wolltest du nur wieder deinen Spaß! Du amüsierst dich bestimmt darüber, mich so zu sehen, nicht? Machst dich innerlich über mich lustig, wie du es schon immer getan hast!"

Sie hielt kurz inne, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als sie zu dem letzten Satz ansetzen. Einen Satz, der den blonden erschüttert erstarren ließ. „Ich wünschte, du hättest mich sterben lassen!"

Dann rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer, nach dem sie ihm noch einmal einen kräftigen Stoß versetzt hatte, und hinterließ einen schockierten Draco Malfoy, der gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

***

„Mr. Malfoy?", sprach man ihn sofort an, als er das Klassenzimmer wieder betrat, immer noch ein wenig schockiert. Er sah auf und direkt in das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und Augen. Ihr Gesicht war zierlich, eine kleine Stupsnase und volle Lippen. Sie war hübsch, darin bestand kein Zweifel.

„Mr. Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und er nickte abwesend. Es ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte Granger nie so weinen sehen. Sie hatte nie so die Kontrolle verloren und dieser Schmerz, diese unendliche Leere, hatte er auch noch nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen. Was war geschehen?

„Was ist mit Mrs. Weasley?", fragte das Mädchen weiter und er blickte sie wieder an.

„Bitte, könnten Sie mir Ihren Namen verraten?", wollte er leise wissen.

„Ashley.", sagte sie nur. „Ashley Law."

„Nun Ms. Law, Mrs Weasley fühlt sich heute nicht besonders gut, deswegen werde ich den Unterricht alleine übernehmen.", erklärte er und die Schüler nickten. Ein Zeichen, ob sie etwas von dem Geschrei Hermines gehört hatten, hinterließen sie nicht. Es war ihm auch egal. Diese Kinder waren klug genug, um es nicht anzusprechen. Er wollte auch nicht darüber reden. Es war die Sache von Granger und nicht die seine. Sie würde sich auch nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen.

Der Unterricht verlief ab da ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Er erklärte erneut, wie es damals war und las mit ihnen ein Buch, das erst seit neuestem auf dem Markt war. Geschrieben von Cho Chang. Er kannte sie noch. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen, hatte aber schnell sein Interesse verloren, als Potter mit ihr zusammen war, außerdem war sie ein Rawenclaw gewesen. Das Buch erzählte vom Unterricht in der damaligen Zeit, von den Lehrern, die Dinge, die geschehen waren, wie die Todesser immer mehr die Zaubererwelt einnahmen und vom großen Krieg.

Draco widmete sich aber im Moment nur auf die Kapitel mit dem Unterricht. Er wollte jedem absolut klar machen, dass sich niemand wünschen sollte, in der damaligen Zeit aufzuwachsen. Er wollte jedem klar machen, wie schlimm Voldemort wirklich gewesen war und er wollte jeden auf den richtigen Pfad lenken.

Damals hatte es bei ihm keiner getan und er hoffte, dass er den Schülern so helfen konnte, wie man ihm nie geholfen hatte.

***

Sie brach zusammen. Unter der großen Trauerweide am See ließ sie ihren Tränen freien lauf. Warum musste jetzt alles platzen? Warum brachen ihre Dämme vor Draco Malfoy? Und der arme Kerl hatte es nicht verdient gehabt, wie sie ihn angefahren hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr alles entgleisen. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich. Ihr Körper tat, was er wollte.

Was musste er nun von ihr denken? Und erst die Schüler?! Eine Lehrerin, die nichts weiter tat, als auf dem Boden zu hocken und zu heulen. Eine Frau, die von ihrem Krieg erzählen sollte. Dem Krieg, bei dem sie ganz vorne beteiligt gewesen war. Man konnte ihr doch so gar nicht mehr glauben. Wer würde glauben, dass das Hermine Granger war, die ihrem besten Freund bis in den Tod gefolgt wäre, die sich freiwillig dem Tod gestellt hatte und ihm nur knapp entkommen war?

Sie war ihm wegen dem Mann entkommen, den sie gerade eben noch so angegiftet hatte. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet und vor gerade mal zehn Minuten hatte er sie vor den neugierigen Blicken gerettet, sie wieder in die Gegenwart geholt.

Wurde sie wie Ron?

Tat sie ihren Mitmenschen genau dasselbe an wie er?

Tat sie ihnen weh, ohne darüber nachzudenken und ohne, dass es ihr leid tat?

Wurde sie nun auch so kalt?

Aber kam sie eigentlich drum herum? Wenn sie all das aushalten wollte, musste sie es doch früher oder später werden. Und sie lebte nun so lange in der Kälte, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, wie sich Wärme wirklich anfühlte. Die Wärme eines anderen Menschen, der sie liebte. Sie hatte das seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr empfunden.

Sie rammte ihre Finger in den Boden. Er war warm, doch würde auch er kalt werden, wenn der Winter anbrach. Die Wärme verschwand. Nur kam sie hier irgendwann nach starkem kämpfen wieder. Bei ihr jedoch… nicht. Sie hatte nun schon so lange darauf gewartet, dass sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Nur Rose konnte sie noch ein wenig wärmen. Es war eine kleine Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte und jedes Mal von der Kälte ihres Vaters überlagert wurde.

Sie wusste, dass sie etwas dagegen tun sollte, statt hier rumzuhocken und zu weinen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht. Es war zu viel passiert. Sie hatte so viel mit Ron durchgemacht, dass sie jetzt nicht einfach alles hergeben wollte. Sie hielt sich an jedem kleinen Strohhalm fest, sich einredend, dass es nur eine Phase war. Eine Phase, die schon seit geraumer Zeit herrschte.

Eigentlich und das wusste sie im Grunde ihres Herzens genau, war es aussichtslos. Ron würde nicht mehr zu dem werden, der er einmal gewesen war. Sie würde nicht mehr zu der werden, die sie einmal gewesen war und all die anderen auch nicht.  
Sie wusste, dass die Liebe von Ron hoffnungslos verloren war. Sie würde sie nicht mehr spüren können. Nie wieder.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und stand auf, den Baum als Stütze benutzend. Kurz sah sie die Rinde an. Kratzte mit ihrem Finger da drüber. Hart und doch wusste man, dass sie tiefer im Innern weich war. War es das, was die Bäume so alt werden ließ. Diese anscheinende Härte?

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, wollte sich aber nicht umdrehen. Wer auch immer das war, sollte nicht ihr Gesicht sehen. Nicht so.

Die Person hielt kurz vor ihr an, ihr den Rücken zu gedreht. Für einen Moment stand sie wie entgeistert da, als sie realisierte wer es war, dann aber fasste sie sich wieder.

„Was willst du? Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?! Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich beschwere mich bei Minerva!", zischte sie wütend. Es war leicht. Die Wut kochte immer noch in ihr. „Verfolgst du mich jetzt auch? Wie damals? Wirst du mich nie in Ruhe lassen? Du findest das bestimmt alles lustig!", zischte sie weiter und er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Seine Hände waren in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und er schaute raus auf den See.

„Was ist aus dir geworden?", fragte er schließlich, seine Stimme war sanft.

Einen Moment war sie irritiert, bevor sie zu ihrer Wut zurückfand. Es war so leichter. „Halt einfach dein verdammtes Maul und hau ab! Mir hat nie etwas an deiner Gegenwart gelegen, warum also jetzt?", fragte sie wütend und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sie zitterte.

„Vielleicht, weil du einsam bist?"

Das war das Wort gewesen. Hermine erstarrte und blickte ihn an. Stierte seinen Hinterkopf an, als würde er von einem anderen Planeten kommen, dann aber… „Ich hasse dich, Draco Malfoy! Ich habe dich immer gehasst und werde nicht damit aufhören!"

Er bewegte sich nicht.

Wütend über diese Dreistigkeit, machte sie die paar Schritte auf ihn zu und riss ihn halb herum. „Hast du mich gehört?! Ich hasse dich!"

Malfoy hob seinen Kopf und sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. Seine Augen schienen traurig und leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein.", sagte er genauso traurig und leise.

Seine Stimme und dieser Blick aus diesen undefinierbar grauen Augen gingen durch sie hindurch und berührten sie tief. Vor seinen Augen, begann sie wieder zu weinen, ließ seinen Ärmel aber nicht los. Wusste der Geier, was er gerade mit ihr gemacht hatte, aber sie fühlte sich, als würde er alles verstehen.

Wieso gerade er?

Sie sank auf die Knie und zog den blonden, hübschen Mann mit sich, hielt sich an ihm fest, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, griff er in seine Tasche und holte ein kleines, gefaltetes Taschentuch heraus. An einer Ecke zierten zwei zierliche Buchstaben das Taschentuch. D.M. Draco Malfoy.

Sie nahm es langsam und dankend an, bevor sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wusch.

* * *

Und? Lasst mir eure Meinungen und vllt auch ein paar Ideen hier.

Bis zum nächsten mal.


	6. Ich hasse dich?

Danke für all die schönen und nette Reviews. Jetzt zum Ende hin, bekam ich ja dann doch noch ein paar.

_**Franzi:** Ich denke schon, dass Hermine ihm das i-wann mal so richtig sagt. I-wann.^^_

_**sily: **Ja, ab und zu muss es eben etwas härter sein.^^_

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.

* * *

**Ich hasse dich!?**

*******

Mit seinen Händen in den Taschen und gar nicht wirklich darauf achtend, wohin er ging, erklomm er eine Stufe nach der anderen. Ohne darauf zu achten, welche Treppe sich als nächstes bewegte, stieg er auf die nächste. Halb blind bewegte er sich durch das Schloss. Nur jener, der einst in diesem riesigen, mystischen Schloss gelebt hatte, konnte sich so ohne weiteres durch seine Gänge bewegen.

Er hatte sieben Jahre hier gelebt – mit Granger und all den anderen. Sieben Jahre lang hatte er sie beschimpft und nichts unversucht gelassen, um sie bloß zu stellen und jetzt… Jetzt machte er sich fast Sorgen um sie. Es beängstigte ihn, die stärkste Hexe, die er kannte, so gebrochen zu sehen.

Niemand hatte dies bisher vermocht, auch nicht er. Sie hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass er es nicht wert sei und nun sah er zu, wie sie immer mehr zerbrach, wie sie auf dem Boden hockte und weinte, während sie sich selbst umarmte, als würde sie jeden Moment auseinanderfallen.

Sie hatte sich an ihm festgehalten. Nie hatte das einer gemacht. Nicht so. Er hatte in diesem Moment gespürt, dass Granger ihn brauchte und er hatte ihr seine Hilfe angeboten, die sie angenommen hatte. Stillschweigend.

Während er die Korridore entlang schritt drehten sich die Helme der Ritter zu ihm um, in den Gemälden wurde gemurmelt. Ja, er war es tatsächlich. Draco Malfoy, ehemaliger Slytherin und Todessersohn, der, der die Todesser ins Schloss geführt hatte.

Er, der damals so naiv gewesen. So dumm.

Aber war es wirklich ganz alleine seine Schuld? Viele sagten Ja. Aber wenn man von klein auf nichts anderes beigebracht bekam, wenn man für jedes bisschen bestraft wurde, wenn man erzogen wurde, wie ein Rassist… War man dann selbst noch ganz alleine Schuld? Waren es nicht die Eltern schuld? Hatten nicht die Eltern dafür zu sorgen, wie sich das Kind entwickelte und waren sie nicht dafür zu ständig, dass Kind in den ersten Jahren zu schulen, in allen möglichen Dingen? Nun, seine Eltern hatten es wohl Grund auf vergeigt, aber was hatte man anderes erwarten können?

Mit einem letzten Seufzen, öffnete er die Tür, die zu seinem Reich führte. Seinem Reich und das seiner Frau und seines Sohnes.

Scorpius saß am Tisch und war über einem Buch und Pergament gebeugt. Er lächelte. Er ging auf ihn zu und zerstrubbelte sein Haar. „Na, Sportsfreund?!", sagte er und Scorpius sah mit einem breiten Lächeln zu seinem Vater auf. Dieses Lächeln war unbezahlbar. Nichts wollte er mehr, als seinen Sohn lächeln zu sehen und er beugte sich hinunter, um ihn in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Draco!", donnerte es dann aber auch wieder und er drehte sich zur schwarzhaarigen Hexe um. „Wo warst du?", wollte sie lauthals wissen.

Er hob die Hände und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Wirklich, Pansy, ich habe Unterricht gegeben."

Nur wenige Sekunden darauf spürte er ein unglaubliches Brennen auf seiner Wange und er starrte erschrocken auf die erhobene Hand von seiner Frau und dann in die wütenden, eiskalten Augen.

„Wofür war das denn?", schrie er und sprang auf. Er mochte sich zwar verändert haben, aber alles ließ er nicht mit sich machen.

„Papa?!", rief Scorpus, als sein Vater wieder geschlagen wurde.

„Pansy, nicht vor ihm.", sagte Draco und deutete seinem Sohn ins Zimmer zu gehen. Mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Blick auf seinen Vater, tat er das, was man von ihm wollte.

Als sich die Tür schloss, wusste Draco, dass Pansy nun ausgespielt hatte. Wütend drückte er sie gegen die Wand, hob ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf und hielt alles andere mit seinem Gewicht in Schach. Er war größer und stärker. Eine Frau würde nie gegen ihn ankommen. Nicht körperlich.

„Du verlogener Lügner!", schrie sie und begann sich zu winden, hoffnungslos.

„Lügner?! Du nennst mich einen Lügner?!", schrie er und drückte sich wütend von ihr fort, wissend, dass er sonst etwas getan hätte, was er vielleicht bereut hätte.

„Ich habe Unterricht gegeben, Pansy!", schrie er dann wieder.

„Deine Kleidung ist zerknittert!", schrie sie und zog und zubbelte an seinem Umhang. „Du warst bei einer Frau!"

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!", schrie er und schlug ihre Hände fort. Sicher, er hatte Granger mehr oder weniger getröstet, aber auf diese Art, wie seine Frau dachte, war er nicht bei ihr gewesen. Bei Merlin! Fahrig strich er sich durch sein Haar.  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass Scorpius da ist, denn sonst würde ich dich hier und jetzt verlassen!"

Für einen Moment war er geschockt, bis er konterte. „Scorpius?! Er hat dich nie interessiert! Er war für dich nur Mittel zum Zweck! Du bist doch nur noch hier, weil du an dem Geld und am Ansehen interessiert bist! Aber wenn du gehen willst, dann geh! Dann tu es! Ich halte dich nicht auf! Es ist mir egal."

„Ach ja?", sagte sie zickig.

„Ja, Pansy. Ich bin ganz ehrlich!", sagte er und sah zu, wie sie ihren Mantel nahm und mit einem lauten Knall die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen, seinen Kopf legte er in die Hände. Er wusste, dass sie zurückkommen würde. Genau wegen den Gründen, die er genannt hatte. Pansy liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und Geld im Überfluss zu haben. Sie würde alles dafür tun. Sie war schon dabei.

Er wusste, dass er dumm war. Dass er einen Schlussstrich ziehen sollte. Sie nutzte ihn und Scorpius nur noch schamlos aus, doch da gab es etwas, was ihn davon abhielt. Die alte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Damals waren sie lachend auf den Besen durch die Luft gerauscht, sie hatten Partys gefeiert, sich alles erzählt, jedem durch seine Problemen geholfen, sich gegenseitig aufgebaut… Es war eine wirkliche Freundschaft gewesen, auch wenn es nun nicht mehr danach aussah. Pansy war der Mensch gewesen, für den er damals seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt hätte. Sie hatte ihn immer als Freund gesehen und nie als einen Malfoy und nun… Nun war sie wie all die anderen.

Tief in ihm drin spürte er, wie es ihn auffraß, doch er liebte sie, auf eine ganz eigenartige Weise. Er würde sie nie aufhalten, wenn sie gehen wollte, aber er würde auch nie wollen, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Vielleicht würde er immer noch alles für sie tun und genau das war sein Problem.

Ein ziehen an seinem Umhang ließ ihn aufschauen und direkt in die grauen Augen seines Sohnes sehen.

„Papa?", fragte dieser nur und kletterte zu seinem Vater auf das weiche Polster. „Hat Mama dir weh getan?", wollte er wissen und sah ihn ernst an.

Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte seinen Sohn, der eh schon merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nicht noch mehr verunsichern. „Komm her.", sagte er nur und breitete seinen Arm aus. Ohne noch ein Wort ließ sich Scorpius in den Arm seines Vaters sinken und schloss die Augen.

Draco wusste, dass es ihm auch nicht gut ging, dass er wusste, dass etwas kaputt war, aber er wollte sonst nichts sagen. Vorsichtig drückte er seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Kopf und sah, wie er lächelnd seinen Kopf hob und sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte.

***

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Immer noch hielt sie das Taschentuch in ihren Händen, immer noch fühlte sie seine starken Arme. Was war nur passiert? Hatte sie das tatsächlich zu gelassen?

Aber warum hatte er da gesessen und sie getröstet, warum hatte er ihr geholfen? Hatte sie sich wirklich so in ihm getäuscht? War er doch menschlich geworden? In Betracht auf seinen Sohn schon, aber wie war es bei den anderen, bei ihr, bei den Muggeln?

Sicher wusste sie, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, aber er schien so verdammt anders. Damals hätte der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte, dagestanden und über sie gelacht, hätte noch andere hergeholt und sich über sie lustig gemacht. Und nun… Nun war er für sie da gewesen. Hatte er sie vielleicht auch gesucht?

Sie ließ sich gegen eine Wand fallen und presste das Taschentuch in ihrer Hand gegen ihre Brust. Es war vielleicht etwas Selbstverständliches gewesen, etwas Kleines… Aber es machte sie glücklich. Vielleicht behandelte ihr Mann sie wie der letzte Dreck, aber nicht jeder. Es gab doch noch Leute, die sich um sie sorgten.

Sie schloss die Augen und dankte dem Blonden innerlich. Sie stand so tief in seiner Schuld, dass sie es wohl nie wieder gut machen konnte und immer noch war er da und rettete sie. Auch wenn sie sich nicht mochten, sich vielleicht gehasst hatten.

Hass… Was war das? Damals hätte sie geschworen es zu wissen und heute war sie verwirrt. War Hass das, was sie damals Draco und den anderen Slyterhins entgegengebracht hatte oder war Hass das, was sie jetzt so konfus machte? Dieses Gefühl, das sie für ihren Mann empfand?

Wie tief war sie gesunken, dass sie nicht einmal ein einfaches Gefühl benennen konnte? Es war peinlich und so etwas schimpfte sich Gryffindor. Doch sie war sich sicher. Wenn sie so zum sprechenden Hut gebracht worden wäre, wäre sie locker nach Huffelpuff gekommen. Huffelpuff… Sie ließ dieses Wort über ihrer Zunge zergehen und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie doof es sich schon anhörte.

Genau das Gegenteil zu Gryffindor oder Slytherin… Slytherin? Gott! Sie presste sich die Faust mit dem Taschentuch gegen die Stirn.

Und als sie sich fragte, was noch alles passieren konnte, rauschte eine aufgebrachte, schwarzhaarige Frau an ihr vorbei. Einen Moment sah sie ihr hinterher, hörte die wüstesten Beschimpfungen und dann der Name Draco Malfoy. Sie stieß sich erschrocken von der Wand ab und sah zu, wie die Frau um die Ecke bog. Nicht nur irgendeine Frau. Malfoys Frau! Und sie kam ihr so verdammt bekannt vor. Warum nur, konnte sie diesem Gesicht keinen Namen zu ordnen? Wer war sie?

„Hermine!"

Sie drehte sich um und sah Ginny hektisch auf sich zu rennen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen blieb sie neben ihr stehen und schaute verwirrt und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf die Ecke, auf die Hermine nun wieder starrte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte sie wissen und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie versuchte einen Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Ginny, wer ist dieser schwarzhaarige Frau? Malfoys Frau?", fragte sie und Ginny riss die Augen ungläubig auf.

„Sag bloß, du weißt nicht, wer sie ist.", sagte diese entsetzt und hielt sich theatralisch die Brust. „Wie kannst du sie nur vergessen!"

„Ginny, bitte!", sagte Hermine aufgebracht, sie hatte jetzt keine Nerven für dieses kindische Verhalten und senkte gleich darauf den Kopf. Sie hatte gar keine Zeit mehr dafür. Damals hatten sie über diese Dinge gelacht. Damals… als sie gedacht hatte, es wäre alles wunderbar.

„Ist ja gut.", sagte ihre rothaarige Freundin beleidigt und zog sie mit sich. „Diese schwarzhaarige Schönheit an der Seite von Draco Malfoy ist keine andere, als die mopsgesichtige Pansy Parkinson.", erklärte Ginny und Hermine blieb erschrocken stehen.

Sie hatte sie wirklich nicht erkannt? Pansy? Ihre zweitgrößte Feindin in Hogwarts? Dann ging sie weiter. Draco hatte sie nun wirklich geheiratet. Man hatte damals immer über eine Beziehung gemunkelt, doch dann wurden sie wieder mit anderen gesehen. Sie wusste auch, dass sie seine beste Freundin gewesen war, aber wie konnte er sie heiraten? Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Hatte sie nicht auch ihren besten Freund geheiratet?

„Pansy, also…", flüsterte sie und schaute noch einmal zurück. „Sie hatte gerade die besten Beschimpfungen für Malfoy auf Lager.", sagte sie leise und blieb stehen.

Das erinnerte sie an den Streit der beiden bei der Einführungsfeier. Es schien, als hätten sie auch ihre Probleme. Dann lächelte sie wieder. Nein, dass waren ganz einfache Beziehungsprobleme. Sie dagegen war halb tot.

Es war nichts mehr übrig. Wenn sie Ron küsste, dann war es, als ob sie irgendeinen x-beliebigen Typen küsste, sie spürte weder die Leidenschaft noch irgendein anderes Gefühl. Sie tat es einfach nur noch, wenn es sein musste. Sie könnte genauso gut einen Stein küssen. Das kam alles auf dasselbe hinaus.

„Herm, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny und winkte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her.

Hermines Blick, der die ganze Zeit geradeaus gesehen hatte, ohne wirklich was zu sehen, klärte sich und sie sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Sicher.", sagte sie und gleichzeitig war es ihr für zu heulen. Ginny und all die anderen wussten nichts von den Dingen, die Ron ihr antat. Er hatte ihr gedroht und dieses Risiko konnte sie einfach nicht eingehen. Er hatte gedroht, ihr Ansehen zu zerstören, Rose und sie vollkommen zu verstoßen und sie bis auf die Haut auszuziehen, fertig zu machen.

„Ginny… hm… entschuldige mich bitte…", sagte sie schnell, als der Kloß in ihrem Hals anschwoll und sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlieren. Die Rothaarige sah ihr entgeistert hinterher, als sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit dem Taschentuch vor ihrem Mund kopflos durch die Gänge lief.

***

Seufzend schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schritt in den Gang. Er musste sich dringend bewegen, sich auf andere Gedanken bringen, sonst würde er verrückt werden. Seine Gedanken waren im Moment nur ein einziges Karussell. Es nahm kein Ende. Außerdem schienen sie eine Kettenreaktion auszulösen. Die zerzausten Haare waren Beweis genug.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er los und kam gerade mal zum Ende des Ganges, als ihn etwas sehr unangenehm zu Boden stieß. Gleich darauf spürte er ein Gewicht auf sich. Verwirrt blickte er hoch und in die tränennassen Augen von der Brünetten, die neben seiner Frau in seinen Gedanken rumspuckte. Er setzte sich auf und sie drehte sich automatisch von ihm weg. Er griff nach ihrer Schulter, doch sie schlug seien Hand weg.

„Lass mich in Ruhe.", schrie sie, doch es klang mehr nach einer Bitte, als nach einem Befehl.

Er schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf und stand auf, nahm ihre Arme und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine. Sofort begann sie, sich zu wehren und zu schreien. Erschrocken hob er die Hände an, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nichts tun würde.  
„Granger, was ist denn nur los?", wollte er leise wissen und sie stierte ihn so wütend an, dass er einige Schritte zurückwich.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Seit wann interessieren dich die Probleme eines Schlammbluts?!", schrie sie und er erstarrte. „Dazu fällt dir nichts ein, nicht?!"

Wütend stampfte sie an ihm vorbei, doch noch rechtzeitig drehte er sich um und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Granger, bitte!"

„Lass. .Ruhe!!!", schrie sie und fing an, auf ihn ein zu schlagen. „Es ist deine Schuld. Deine verdammte Schuld, dass das alles passiert ist! Du hättest mich sterben lassen sollen!" Immer und immer weiter schlug sie auf ihn ein. Immer wieder mit den Fäusten auf die Brust. Irgendwann stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und versuchte die Hände von ihr abzufangen. Er war es also Schuld, ja? Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie dankbar sie ihm gewesen war, dass er es getan hatte und das sagte er ihr auch.

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund! Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer!" Beim letzten Satz, verlor sie ihre Kraft und viel gegen ihn, hielt sich an ihm fest. Er wusste nicht, was es war, was er in diesem Moment wieder fühlte. Er wusste, dass es absurd war, hier zu stehen und Granger weinend vor ihm. Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass er sie in die Arme nehmen sollte und das tat er dann auch. Sie mochte ihn zwar hassen, aber im Moment brauchte sie jemanden und das war nun mal er. Er hielt sie fest, während sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Umhang vergrub und weinte.

„Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich so sehr! Es ist alles deine verdammte Schuld! Warum hast du mich nicht sterben lassen? Dann wäre und würde das nicht alles passieren.", sagte sie in den schwarzen Stoff hinein.

Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und schaute hinunter. Da fiel sein Blick auf das Taschentuch, dass sie krampfhaft festhielt und ein kleines Lächeln schlich auf seine Lippen.

* * *

Vergesst das Review nicht!!!!


	7. Warum Granger?

Hey, hier ist nach einer langen Wartezeit endlich das neue Chapter. Ich verspreche euch, dass ihr auf die Nächsten nicht mehr so lange warten müsst. Ich war mir nur noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich sie denn weiterführen sollte und habe erst eimal einige Chaps vorgeschrieben.

Ich bedanke mich natürlich wieder herzlich bei all den Reviewern und selbstverständlich auch bei meiner neuen Beta! *euch alle knuddel*

So und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.

LG

P.S.: Wie ich Pansy hasse!

* * *

**Warum "Granger"?**

*******

Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Zu groß waren die Scham und die Sorge. Sie war so dumm! Sieben Jahre Hogwarts hatten sie nicht auf solche Dinge vorbereitet. Sie hatte nur gelernt, was sie mit Magie tun konnte, aber so etwas nicht.

Sie strich sich durch ihr Haar. Versuchte den Schweiß, der sich unbarmherzig auf ihrer Stirn breit machte, zu verjagen. Ihr Inneres war so verdammt aufgewühlt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, einfach nicht still halten zu können.

Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Sie hatte vor Malfoy und in seinen Armen geweint. Größer konnte die Blöße, die sie sich selbst gegeben hatte, gar nicht mehr sein. Sie war auch so dumm. War sie doch einfach auf die starken, männlichen Armen, die sie versucht hatten zu beruhigen, reingefallen.

Aber auch sie war nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, der geliebt werden wollte und der sich einfach mal fallen gelassen hatte, auch wenn das gar nicht nach ihr klang. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig, auch wenn nichts passiert war. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie zugelassen hatte, dass ein anderer Mann – und dann auch noch Malfoy – sie in den Armen gehalten und sie dieses Gefühl gemocht hatte. Dieses Gefühl von starken Armen, dieses Gefühl, dass ihr nichts mehr passieren konnte…

Malfoy hatte Gefühle in ihr hervorgerufen, die sie bei Ron seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gefühlt und die sie so vermisst hatte.

Aber warum er? Es konnte jeder andere sein. Warum er? Was hatte er…?

Sie schaute zu ihrer Kommode und auf das kleine Taschentuch. Er hatte es ihr überlassen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie setzte sich auf. Warum sollte sie sich schlecht fühlen? Sie betrog Ron nicht. Sie tat ihm nicht die Dinge an, mit denen er sie seit Jahren quälte.

Sie stand auf und schaute auf ihren Mann hinunter. Obwohl er im Bett lag, spürte sie ihn nicht mehr. Es war alles weg. Mit traurigen Augen und einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln drehte sie sich um und griff nach ihrem roten Morgenmantel. Sie warf ihn sich über die Schulter und im Verlassen ihrer Räume, knotete sie den Gürtel zu. Sie musste sich etwas die Beine vertreten.

Die Korridore waren lang, dunkel und leer. Die Bilder an den Wänden schliefen, die Rüstungen schienen sie zu beobachten und ab und zu schwirrte ein Geist vorbei. Also alles so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie lächelte. Hogwarts hatte schon immer etwas Atemberaubendes gehabt. Etwas, was sie träumen lassen ließ, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit.

„Mrs Weasley.", sagte eine freundliche Stimme und Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Guten Abend, Minerva." Es war komisch, ihre alte Professorin mit Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Darf ich erfahren, warum du noch um diese Zeit auf den Gängen bist?"

„Ich… musste mir einfach die Beine vertreten. Wissen Sie, ab und zu ist mein Kopf so voll, dass ich…"

„Ich verstehe."

Hermine lächelte. Sie hatte McGonagall schon immer sehr gemocht, auch wenn sie eine schroffe Frau war. Sie wollte nur das Beste für ihre Schülerinnen und Schüler.

„Wie läuft der Unterricht mit Draco?", fragte sie.

„Gut.", gestand sie. „Wir sind nicht mehr die Kinder, die sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einhauen."

Minerva lachte. „Das hoffe ich doch sehr, aber wenn du mir erlaubst: Du und Draco scheint nicht mehr dieselben zu sein."

„Ich denke, dass sind wir auch nicht mehr.", sagte sie leise. „Es ist zu viel passiert."

„Ich denke, da haben Sie recht, meine Liebe.", sagte sie und sah zur Decke hoch. „Es ist wirklich viel passiert. Viel, was nicht passieren sollte."

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste so gut, was die Rektorin vor ihr meinte. „Professor?"

„Bitte, Hermine, nenn mich weiter Minerva."

Sie lächelte. „Minerva, haben Sie… schon mal einen Fehler begangen und sich gewünscht, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können?"

Die Ältere sah ihre ehemalige Schülerin verwirrt an, bevor ihre Augen wieder gütig wurden und ein Lächeln sich auf ihr Gesicht schlich. „Ich habe viele Fehler begangen, Hermine. Viele, auf die ich nicht stolz bin, aber ich würde nie die Zeit zurückdrehen wollen. Denn aus den Fehlern lernt man."

Hermine nickte.

„Haben Sie so einen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Na ja… Ich… denke immer mehr darüber nach, ob es ein Fehler war."

„Man sollte versuchen, sein Bestes zu geben und alles zu retten, was zu retten ist. Aber hören Sie auch nicht auf zu Träumen, Hermine. Denn Träume für die wir kämpfen, machen uns erst zu dem, was wir sind."

„Danke, Minerva.", sagte sie leise und die alte Frau lächelte.

„Was auch immer dich belastet, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es meistern werden und… ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich.", bot sie an und Hermine nickte dankend. „Nun denn, ich werde mich dann langsam aufs Ohr hauen. Wir sehen uns morgen, Hermine."

„Gute Nacht.", sagte sie und schaute zu, wie Minerva im dunklen verschwand.

Mit gesenktem Kopf drehte sie sich um und ging weiter. Sie streifte durch endlose Korridore bis…

„Ich hasse dich!"

Hermine sah erschrocken auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie ein blonder Schopf aus der Tür geschubst wurde.

„Pansy…"

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund!", schrie sie weiter und versuchte die Tür zu schließen, doch Draco ließ sie nicht.

„Pansy, verdammt, lass mich rein." Doch dann wurde er wieder zurück geschubst, diesmal folgte sie ihm.

„Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich dich geheiratet habe, Draco! Ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, ich würde dich nicht kennen. Ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, ich hätte dich und den Quälgeist nicht an der Backe!", schrie sie und schubste ihn immer weiter zur Wand. „Du bist erbärmlich."

Nun schien er sich wehren zu sollen. Wütend packte er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, du kannst gehen! Aber schrei mich nicht an, immerhin bringe ich dir immer noch Geld und Ansehen!"

„Weißt du was?! Mit dir verheiratet zu sein, bringt mich um. Mir wird schlecht!"

Hermine konnte einfach nicht glauben, was diese Frau Draco alles an den Kopf schmiss und sie schienen sie auch gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Ich weiß, dass du bei einer anderen Frau warst!"

„Ich habe dich nie betrogen, Pansy!", schrie er nun zurück und er atmete schnell. „Ich habe dich nie betrogen. Was man von dir allerdings nicht behaupten kann!"

„Na und?! Sie waren alle mal besser als du!"

Man konnte ganz genau hören, dass sie es in so vielen verschiedenen Arten meinte. Hermine wurde es fast schlecht.

„Glaubst du, dass interessiert mich?! Nur unterstell mir keine absurden Dinge!"

„Damals, Draco, damals warst du etwas ganz Besonderes… aber jetzt… jetzt bist du nur noch ein Häufchen Elend.", sagte sie und ging wieder rein. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich gehen, wenn ich dann nicht das ganze Geld verlieren würde, aber es hält mich nicht davon ab, etwas Spaß zu haben und jetzt hau ab! Du widerst mich an!" Sie schmiss ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Eine ganze Weile war es still. Hermine wagte kaum noch, zu atmen. Draco stand da und sah zu Boden, dann plötzlich holte er aus und schlug gegen die Wand. Er hatte enorme Kraft. Dann raufte er sich die Haare und schrie auf.

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zurück und quiekte auf.

Sofort schoss sein Kopf in ihre Richtung und Entsetzen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Er schaute zur Tür, dann wieder zur ihr, leckte sich über die Lippe und raufte sein Haar. „Was…?"

„Alles.", sagte sie und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihr etwas antun würde.

„Was machst du hier?!", knurrte er und sie hielt inne.

„Mir die Beine vertreten.", flüsterte sie und fummelte an ihrem Gürtel herum.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann nickte er. „Sag es."

„Was?!"

„Sag mir, dass ich erbärmlich bin, dass ich ein absoluter Verlierer bin. Lach!"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen und geöffneten Mund an. Hatte er auch nur eine Ahnung, was er von ihr verlangte, was er über sich selbst sagte? „Nein.", brachte sie schließlich über die Lippen.

„Was?"

„Nein.", sagte sie wieder und ging auf ihn zu.

„Und was denkst du dann? Ich bin gerade von meiner Frau aus meinen Gemächern geschmissen worden. Du hast alles gehört, was sie zu mir gesagt hat…"

„Na und? Pansy ist schrecklich, Draco. Vergleich sie bitte nicht mit mir."

Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was sie dir an den Kopf geworfen hat. Ich verstehe es auch gar nicht. Und zwing mich nicht, dir dasselbe zu sagen." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und nahm seine Hände. Überrascht, dass er sie nicht zurückstieß, hielt sie kurz inne, bevor sie leise flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid."

Er schnaubte. „Toll, es tut dir leid. Auf Mitleid kann ich verzichten, Granger."

Sie sah ihn lächelnd an. Sie mochte es, dass er sie Granger nannte. „Nein, ich meine, es tut mir leid."

„Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen!", sagte er und begann zu zittern. „Ich kann das nicht mehr."

Sie schlang vorsichtig und sanft ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit geweint und du hast mich getröstet… dabei habe ich nicht gesehen, dass es dir auch nicht gut geht."

***

Zuerst versteifte er sich, bis Grangers Hände beruhigend über seinen Rücken strichen. Sanft und leicht. Es war beruhigend und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so unendlich gut an. Es war schon Ewigkeiten her, als er das letzte Mal so berührt worden war.

Es tat gut.

Diese Berührung ließ seine Abwehr fallen und er sackte in sich zusammen, gab sich ganz der Umarmung hin.

Granger hatte Recht gehabt. Er durfte und konnte sie gar nicht mit Pansy vergleichen. Es glich einer Straftat und außerdem waren es so unendlich verschiedene Frauen.

Pansy war eiskalt. Sie interessierte sich nur für Geld und Ansehen, hatte ihren Spaß wann und mit dem sie es wollte und nutzte ihre Familie schamlos aus.

Granger hingegen, war warm, sie besaß ein sehr gutes Herz. Er wusste, dass ihr nichts wichtiger war, als das Wohlergehen ihrer Familie und Freunden. Sie liebte ihre Tochter, das hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Es war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Ein sehr warmer Tag und eine eiskalte Nacht ohne Sterne.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und fragte sich dabei, was er gerade tat. Wenn Pansy ihn so sehen würde, wenn Weasley kommen würde… das würde wohl keiner von ihnen überleben. Und trotzdem stand sie hier und hielt ihn fest…

Er entfernte sich etwas von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Er hatte es an dem Abend gesehen, als sie am See gestanden hatten. Jetzt waren ihre Augen dunkel, aber am See waren sie golden gewesen. Sie hatten so unendlich wertvoll ausgesehen.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen.", sagte er leise. So leise, dass es fast nur ein Hauch war und doch verstand sie ihn.

Kurz senkte sie den Blick, bevor sie wieder aufsah und nickte. „Und du?"

Er lächelte, zumindest versuchte er es. „Ich werde… ein wenig durch die Gänge streifen und nachher zu Bett gehen. Pansy wird sich dann wieder beruhigt haben.", sagte er leise, ohne sie anzusehen. Es war eine Lüge. Eine fürchterliche Lüge. Er konnte ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Sicher?", fragte sie nach, als hätte sie seine Gedanken lesen können.

Ernst nickte er und zog seine Hemdärmel hinunter, um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Und jetzt geh.", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick, drehte sie sich um und ging.

Er sah ihr nach. Der Morgenmantel strich ihr um die nackten Beine und ihr Haar floss wie ein Wasserfall über ihre Schultern. Sie war keineswegs mehr der verdammte Hasenzahn, den er im ersten Schuljahr kennengelernt hatte.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?"

Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte aber.

„Warum nennst du mich Granger?", fragte sie und nestelte an ihrem Gürtel.

„Wieso?? Warum??"

„Warum nennst du mich Granger und nicht Weasley?", wollte sie wissen. Sie sah ihn nun ernst und fest in die Augen, er konnte es auch aus dieser Distanz erkennen.

Kurz senkte er seinen Blick, bevor er lächelnd zu ihr aufsah. „Mit Weasley verbinde ich ganz andere Menschen. Für mich bist du immer noch Granger, Granger."

Ein Lächeln durchbrach ihr ernstes Gesicht und sie nickte einmal heftig. „Danke." Mit diesem Wort huschte sie um die Ecke und war verschwunden.

War er verrückt oder hatte sie sich tatsächlich darüber gefreut? Er musste dringend mal zum Arzt.

***

Keiner der beiden hatte die dunkle Gestalt in der Ecke gesehen. Die Person senkte erkennend und traurig den Kopf, bevor sie diesen einmal ungläubig schüttelte und dann noch einmal auf die Ecke sah, hinter der Draco verschwand. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal so enden würde. Für beide.

Noch einmal senkte sie den Kopf und verschwand dann. Sie konnte nicht länger dort verweilen...

* * *

Und? Vergesst die Reviews nicht.

Übrigens werde ich Rose und Scorpius demnächst auch etwas mehr in den Vordergrund bringen. Ich habe die beiden einfach ins Herz geschlossen.


	8. Du wirst deinen Weg finden

So, hier ist also mein neues Chap. Wie versprochen tauchen endlich wieder Scorp und Rose auf und Hermine schafft es endlich, Ron die Stirn zu bieten, aber ob sie es wirklich schafft oder nicht, müsst ihr selbst herausfinden.

Meinen Dank gilt meiner Beta und all den tollen Reviwern.

_Franzi: ^^ Wer die Person war, verrate ich natürlich nicht, aber ihr werdet es noch erfahren._

So und jetzt viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Chap.

LG

* * *

**Du wirst deinen Weg finden**

*******

„Scorpius!", schrie ein lachendes Mädchen, das gerade die Klasse betrat und rannte auf einen blonden Jungen zu, der lachend etwas in die Luft hielt. „Scorpius, ich verhexe dich!", drohte sie und sprang auf und ab, um sich ihren Besitz wieder zu holen, erfolglos.

„Nein, Weasley, das wirst du nicht.", sagte er wissend und drehte sich einmal, ihr zeigend, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

„Na, das werden wir ja sehen.", sagte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Einige gemurmelte Worte später, krümmte sich der Blonde lachend am Boden, das Gestohlene schon längst vergessen.

„Mach… das… es… aufhört…", japste er und wurde immer roter.

Rose sah ihn einige Minuten an, bevor sie die Schulter kurz anhob, sich über ihn setzte, den Zauber aufhob und selbst begann, ihn zu kitzeln.

„Nein!", schrie er und krümmte sich weiter unter ihr.

„Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du mir mein Buch geklaut hast!", sagte sie und nickte, während sie ihm keine Pause gönnte.

„Weasley, bitte!", keuchte er und Rose hörte seufzend auf. „Danke."

Ihre Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich hoffe ja mal, dass das eine Lehre war, Mr Malfoy.", sagte sie lachend.

Von jetzt auf gleich wurde sie hochgerissen und brutal nach hinten gezerrt. „Lass ja die Finger von meiner Tochter, Malfoybrut!", schrie ihr Vater und Scorpius wurde direkt weiß wie Kalk. Die letzte Begegnung hatte er immer noch nicht vergessen.

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal in der Nähe meiner Tochter sehe, dann Gnade dir Merlin!", schrie er und ging bedrohlich auf den Jungen zu. Erschrocken sprang dieser auf, allen Spaß bereits vergessen.

„I-Ich… Ich…", stammelte er und bemerkte erst als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß, dass er rückwärts gegangen war.

„Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt!", schrie er.

„J-Ja.", stammelte er und die blanke Panik stand in seinen Augen.

„Ja, Sir!", brüllte Ron und hob seine Hand, doch bevor dieser dazu kam zuzuschlagen, wurde seine Hand mit einem festen Griff aufgehalten.

„Wehe du schlägst meinen Sohn, Weasley!", schnarrte es hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und schubste den Blonden erst einmal einige Meter von sich weg, dann sah er sich um. Hinter Malfoy stand eine verängstigte Rose und sah zitternd zu ihm auf.  
Sie hatte tatsächlich Malfoy geholt. Er musste ihr mal gründlich zeigen-

„Haben wir uns verstanden, Weasley!?", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. „Wenn du meinen Sohn ach nur anfasst, kann ich für nichts garantieren.", drohte er und seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Ron!", hörte er sie schreien und Hermine blieb erschrocken neben ihnen stehen. Sie spürte, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Womit willst du mir drohen, Malfoy? Deine Todesserfreunde gibt es nicht mehr, dein Lord ist vor Jahren gestürzt worden…"

Hermine hielt die Luft an und Draco erstarrte.

„Bist wohl doch nicht so mutig ohne deine Freunde, was?!", spottete Ron.

„Ron!", warnte Hermine leise, doch ihn interessierte es nicht. All die Jahre, all die ganzen Jahre, hatte er sich Malfoys Prahlerei anhören müssen, er hatte ständig hören müssen, wie gut seine Familie war, was sie für ein Ansehen hatte. Und nun… nun stand eindeutig er über ihm. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

„Papa?", hörte er den Schnösel hinter sich fragen und spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, ließ es dann aber.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir. Lass meinen Sohn in Frieden.", sagte Draco ruhig aber gefährlich. Auch wenn es manchmal so schien, hatte er dennoch nicht alle Fähigkeiten eines Malfoys verloren.

Weasley konnte ihn von ihm aus beschimpfen und beleidigen, aber seinen Sohn nicht. Scorpius hatte mit ihren Streitigkeiten nichts zu tun und er sollte auch nichts damit zu tun haben. Wenn Weasley es toll fand, Rose mit hineinzuziehen, war das seine Sache, aber sein Sohn spielte hier keine Rolle.

„Er ist genauso eine Malfoybrut! Es sollte verboten werden, euch zu vermehren!", zischte er.

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Ihr wurde es mit einem Mal eiskalt.

Rose und Scorpius versteckten sich hinter ihrer Mutter und seinem Vater.

Und Dracos Augen verdunkelten sich. Außerdem spürte er, wie eine Hitze von Wut ihn übermannte. Er musste einen Filmriss haben. Das nächste was er sah, war Weasley mit blutiger Nase unter ihm. Bevor er sich jedoch zurückziehen konnte, spürte er einen wahnsinnigen Schmerz im Gesicht und etwas Warmes lief ihm von der Nase hinunter zur Lippe. Metallisch. Er blutete. Wütend blitze er den Rothaarigen an und holte wieder aus. Das ließ er sich nicht gefallen.

„Du Mistkerl!", zischte er und drückte dem Wiesel die Luft ab. Ihm war es in dem Moment egal, was die anderen dachten, ob Schüler da waren.

„Draco!"

Mitten im Schlagen hielt er inne und sah zur Seite. Das war ein Fehler. Weasley nutzte die Chance um ihn mit voller Wucht im Gesicht und dann im Magen zu treffen. Stöhnend sank er auf die Seite.

„Ron!"

Der Mann über ihm reagierte nicht, schlug einfach immer weiter auf ihn ein. Er konnte sich nicht wehren und so langsam begann seine Sicht zu verschwimmen.

„Mr Weasley!" War das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er ins Dunkle sank.

***

"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!", schrie sie ihn an. Das Bild von Draco wollte einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf, immer wieder hörte sie die Worte, die ihr Mann gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe ihm das gesagt, was ich denke.", sagte Ron ziemlich gelangweilt, während er mit Hilfe eines Spiegels seine Wunden heilte.

„Gesagt, was du denkst?! Ist dir klar, was das für eine Bedeutung hat? Ron, wie konntest du nur?!", schrie sie und raufte sich die Haare. Sie empfand keinerlei Mitleid mit ihrem Mann, dafür um so mehr für den Blonden, den man nach Eingreifen der Professorin sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte.

„Hast du gesehen, wie die Brut mit unserer Tochter umgegangen ist?", sagte er und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Seine Brut und unsere Tochter waren danach mehr als verstört, Ronald! Ich brauchte Stunden um sie wieder zu beruhigen, aber das interessiert dich ja so wie so nicht! Was bist du nur für ein Monster?!", schrie sie und warf vor lauter Wut einen Teller gegen seinen Kopf.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?!", schrie er auf und betastete sich die Stelle.

„Vielleicht.", sagte sie nur. Es hatte allerdings mehr Bedeutungen als ihr Mann wissen konnte. „Ronald.", sagte sie und ging um ihn rum. „Was hättest du getan, wenn er es gesagt hätte?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich hätte dasselbe gemacht.", sagte er lachend. „Hoffentlich lässt sich diese erbärmliche Entschuldigung von Rawenclaw nicht wieder in der Nähe unserer Tochter sehen."

Ein Klatschen. Stille. Ein aufgeregtes Herzrasen. Ein böses Funkeln.

Ron presste Hermine gegen die Wand, hielt ihre Arme gefangen und starrte sie Zorn funkelnd an. „Du hast mich geschlagen, Frau!"

„Das hast du auch verdient!", sagte sie mit schmerzhafter Stimme. „Du bist ein Monster. Unsere Kinder wollen nichts als befreundet sein. Wo ist das Problem!?"

„Das Problem ist er!", zischte er.

„Papa!"

Hermine und Ron sahen gleichzeitig in ein und dieselbe Richtung. Rose stand dort mit einem Buch in den Armen. Das Buch, das Scorpius ihr aus Spaß weggenommen hatte.

„Er ist nett. Warum hasst du ihn so sehr?", fragte sie leise und sah zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Er ist nicht nett. Malfoys sind alle gleich. Er führt dich nur hinters Licht!", schnappte der Rothaarige und ließ Hermine ruckartig los. „Davon abgesehen möchte ich nicht, dass du dich mit einem von diesen Kreaturen abgibst. Sie sind es nicht wert." Er warf ihr noch einmal einen wütenden Blick zu und rauschte dann raus.

Hermine saß dort eingekauert auf dem Boden. Erinnerungen schossen wie Blitze vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Schlechte Erinnerungen. Schlechte Erinnerungen, die ihr Mann mit diesen Worten wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht hatte. Sie hatte diese Worte schon oft gehört. Damals. Im Krieg. Sie wusste, wie sehr sie schmerzten. Ron hatte sich damals immer zwischen sie und ihrem Angreifer gestellt, der es gewagt hatte, so etwas über sie zu sagen und heute… Heute war er nicht anders.

„Mama?"

Hermine sah auf.

„Hat Papa Recht?", wollte Rose wissen. „Warum sind sie so schlecht?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Damals war Draco ein Sohn eines Todessers. Eines sehr treuen. Sein Vater legte sehr viel wert auf die Normen dieser Monster. Also sagte er Draco immer das, was auch jetzt dein Vater gesagt hat. Irgendwann lernte Draco sich so zu verhalten.

Diese Leute, die Malfoys ganz besonders, hatten sehr viel dagegen, dass ich hexen dürfte. In ihren Augen hätte ich nicht einmal mehr leben dürfen.

Dein Vater, Onkel Harry, Tante Ginny und ich… wir haben diese Leute gehasst. Gehasst deshalb, wie sie mit uns umgingen.

Heute habe ich das Gefühl, dass dein Vater selbst so geworden ist.", erklärte sie leise und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„A-Aber Scorpius…?", fragte Rose und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. „Er ist nicht so. Nein!" Beim letzten Wort kniff sie die Augen zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Scorp hat nichts gegen uns. Er mag uns!", verteidigte sie ihn.

Hermine lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Scorp?"

Rose nickte langsam. „Ich darf ihn so nennen. Es ist kürzer und… er ist mein Freund. Bitte, Mama, ihr dürft mir nicht verbieten…" Sie senkte den Kopf, sprach den Satz nicht mehr aus.

Hermine stand langsam auf und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Ich verbiete es dir nicht. Scorpius scheint wirklich ein braver Junge zu sein. Aber du musst immer auf dich aufpassen, ja?"

Rose sah zu ihr auf und nickte lächelnd. „Was ist mit Papa?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Mach dir darum keine Gedanken.", sagte Hermine leise, während eine Welle der Angst sie übermannte. Was wenn Ron die beiden finden würde? Er wäre zu alles in der Lage. Am besten warnte sie Draco. „Sollen wir sie besuchen gehen?"

„Ja."

***

Ein Klopfen ließ ihn und Scorpius aufschauen. Gleich darauf wurde die Türe ein wenig geöffnet und Hermine und Rose traten ein. Rose trug ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Hermine besorgt zu ihm sah. Sie wollte etwas sagen, schien sich aber nicht zu trauen.

Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie ruhig ganz eintreten konnte und Rose ging rüber zu Scorpius, der immer noch an seinen Hausaufgaben saß. Er lächelte sie an, während sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
Hermine ging auf ihn zu und blieb vor seinem Bett stehen. Er sah, wie sie sein Gesicht untersuchte und an ihrem Umhang nestelte.

„Hermine?", fragte er leise und sah, wie sie ihn erschrocken ansah. Hatte sie Angst vor ihm?

Eine Weile blieb er ruhig, bis sie ganz auf ihn zu trat und mit ihren Fingern sanft über sein Gesicht strich. Diese Berührung tat gut. Sie war so sanft und leicht. Er hatte schon gedacht, so etwas nie wieder spüren zu können, zu dürfen.  
Dann senkte sie den Kopf und ließ ihre Hand sinken.

Ihn überkam ein plötzliches Gefühl des Verlustes. Er wollte nicht, dass sie aufhörte. Auf der anderen Seite waren sie zwei verheiratete Menschen. Es ging so nicht.

Dann hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Erschrocken sah er sie an. Ihr Gesicht war von den Haaren bedeckt. Ihre Haare waren lange, glänzende, wellige Locken. Wunderschön.

„Hermine.", sagte er und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinunter und tropften auf sein Betttuch. „Was hast du denn?", fragte er leise, um die Kinder nicht zu erschrecken.

Sie sah langsam zu ihm auf und strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie. „Ron ist ein Monster."

Er lächelte. „Ich habe ihn angegriffen."

„Nein, hast du nicht. Ich hätte es auch getan. Ron hat dich angegriffen und das mit übleren Dingen als eine Prügelei."

Draco senkte den Kopf. Sie hatte Recht. Alles was Weasley ihm an den Kopf geknallt hatte, hatte mehr geschmerzt als jeder Schlag. Jedes Wort war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Aber so Unrecht hatte er nicht. Er sah zu seinem Sohn, der lachend mit Rose an einem Tisch saß. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen, was anderes hatte er von Grangers Tochter auch nicht erwartet.

Er spürte eine Bewegung auf der Matratze und sah in Hermines Richtung. Sie hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.

„Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte sie leise.

„Eigentlich ganz gut.", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Ich… muss dich warnen. Ron hat Rose verboten sich mit Scorpius zu treffen, aber… ich kann das nicht zu lassen. Er ist ein netter Junge und Rose mag ihn sehr. Das Problem ist nur, dass es gefährlich werden kann, wenn Ron die beiden sieht."

Draco lächelte. „Ich weiß. Danke für die Warnung."

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich werde Scorpius machen lassen. Ich will nicht so enden wie mein Vater. Ich will nicht so sein. Er hat mir damals auch verboten zu gewissen Leuten Kontakt zu haben, er hat einige verachtet, alleine wegen der Herkunft. Mir ist das egal. Ich will Scorpius nicht so eine Kindheit geben, wie ich sie hatte. Nur soll er auf sich aufpassen."

„Du hast dich stark verändert, Draco.", sagte sie leise und schaute aus einem Fenster.

„Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten?", fragte er aus Spaß.

Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an. „Definitiv zum Guten. Damals, als du mich gerettet hast, wusste ich, dass du gar nicht so schlecht sein konntest, wie du immer vorgegeben hast zu sein. Aber nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du so bist. Dass du wirklich so ein netter Kerl bist oder sein kannst."

Er sah sie einfach an. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte eigentlich immer vorgegeben einer zu sein, der er nie gewesen war. Einfach aus Angst vor seinem Vater und den anderen. Er hatte nie wirklich etwas getan, worauf er stolz gewesen war. Außer einmal.  
„Bereust du es wirklich?", fragte er plötzlich und Hermine, die vorher noch die Kinder beobachtet hatte, sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Dass ich dir geholfen habe.", sagte er leise.

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ab und zu.", gestand sie. „Aber wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte ich Rose nicht und das macht mich glücklich."

„Aber es gibt auch was, was dich nicht glücklich macht, was dich bereuen lässt?!", sagte er.

Sie hob den Blick und er schaute in kastanienbraune Augen. Wunderschön. Er mochte keine Tränen mehr in ihnen sehen. Das war wie ein Fleck auf einem Kunstwerk. Es war unverantwortlich.

„Vielleicht.", sagte sie leise und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Es gelang ihr nicht. Das Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre wunderschönen Augen.

Er hob die Hand und strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du alles wieder hinkriegen wirst. Du wirst deinen Weg finden.", sagte er genauso leise wie sie zuvor.

* * *

_Hier jetzt einmal etwas, was ich normalerweise nicht tue... Da ich bereits vorgeschrieben habe, bekommt ihr jetzt eine Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel. Aber glaubt nicht, dass ich das nun immer mache!^^_

_„Aber sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du auf so einen Kitsch stehst!"_  
_Empört riss sie ihm das Buch aus der Hand und presste es an ihre Brust. „Erstens ist das absolut kein Kitsch, sondern einfach nur romantisch, wovon du nichts verstehst und zweitens ist es nicht für mich!", sagte sie gespielt beleidigt, reckte das Kinn und ging weiter zur Kasse._

* * *

Vergesst die Revewis nicht!


	9. William Shakespeare

__

So, hier ist endlich nach gaaaanz langer Wartezeit mein neues Chap. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid und hoffe doch, dass ich keinen von euch vergrault habe.^^

_Einen Dank an all die Reviewer.  
_

_Franzi:__ Ja, ich hasse ihn auch! Wirklich... Wann sie sich von ihm trennt, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, ich habe ja selbst keine Ahnung.^^_

_BigMäck:__ Hey, danke. Ich freue mich immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn ich so etwas höre._

_Anna__: Danke erst einmal für dein dreifaches Review.^^ Also erst einmal dazu, dass Hermine Draco wegstößt. Da sich meine Story in eine ganz andere Richtung entwickelt hat, wird sie das noch öfters und heftiger tun und Draco wird Pansy in naher Zukunft auch nicht abschießen. (Natürlich sind Änderungen vorenthalten.^^) Hmmm... Ron und Pansy? Mal sehen... _

_An all die anderen. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse, dass ich euch hier nicht mehr angesprochen habe. Ihr habt ja eure Antworten per Private Message bekommen. Sollte ich einen vergessen haben, tut es mir wirklich sehr leid._

_So und jetzt viel Spaß mit meinem Chap._

_LG und Frohe Ostern!!!_

* * *

**William Shakespeare**

*******

„Eine was?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt und sah in die tiefen blauen Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Eine Party!", sagte diese noch mal. „Bei uns in Hogwarts! Für Schüler ab der vierten Klasse."

Sie blinkte einige Male und griff nach ihrem Butterbier. Sie war nicht in der Laune, eine Party zu feiern! Was hatte sich McGonagall nur dabei gedacht? McGonagall! Hallo?

„Komm, Herm, sei nicht so spießig! Das wird lustig! Du, Harry, Ron und ich."

Beim letzten Satz hatte sie wieder fahrig nach ihrem Butterbier gegriffen und es an ihre Lippen gesetzt. Wie toll! Sie und Ron auf einer Party! Verdammt, die ganze Welt schien sie zu verspotten. Warum rammte man ihr immer wieder ein Messer ins Herz! Denn sie war sich sicher, wenn Ron auf der Party wäre, würde er vor ihren Augen nichts anderes tun, als mit all den anderen Frauen zu flirten. Das hieß natürlich, Frauen in seinem Alter.

„Hermine, wann hattest du das letzte Mal Spaß?", wollte ihre Freundin wissen, als sie die Kellnerin zu sich winkte und noch einmal für beide ein Butterbier bestellte.

„Du meinst so richtig?", wollte sie wissen und Ginny nickte. „Ich weiß nicht…", gab sie kleinlaut zu. Aber wann sollte sie denn bitteschön Spaß haben? Sie hatte genau das Gegenteil!

„Siehst du! Das wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt! Lass uns den Kleinen Mal zeigen, wie richtig gefeiert wird."

Ginny steckte nur so voller Übereifer, während sie sich am liebsten ein Loch gebuddelt hätte und nie wieder rausgekommen wäre.

„Ginny, eine Party ist nichts für mich!"

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen, meine Teuerste! Ich muss dich doch nicht daran erinnern, wer bei all den Feiern im Turm mitten in der Menge gestanden und jeden Blick auf sich gezogen hat!?"

„Das ist Jahre her, Gin! Ich hab mich verändert, ich bin nicht mehr dieselbe!", sagte sie fest und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„In die Bibliothek.", gab sie nur zurück und war gerade am Ausgang des Pubs, als Ginny ihr noch hinterher rief.

„Du musst so oder so kommen!"

Wütend trat sie raus und sah für einen Moment in den klaren Himmel, dann stapfte sie weiter. _Das werden wir ja einmal sehen, meine Liebe._

Sie würde nicht auf diese dumme Party gehen!

Als sie durch die leeren Straßen lief, beachtete sie kein einziges Geschäft, an das sie damals hängen geblieben wäre. Die Zeiten veränderten Menschen. Krieg veränderte die Menschen. Und sie hatte sich verändert. Jeder den sie kannte. Der Krieg und all die Jahre hatten Spuren auf jedem Gesicht hinterlassen. Es ließ sie älter erscheinen, lebensmüde. Das waren sie auch. Jetzt. Sie erkannte es jeden Morgen, wenn sie in den Spiegel sah. Oft erschrak sie vor sich selbst.

Sie fragte sich immer wieder, was mit der Hermine Granger passiert war, die sie einst gewesen war. Es war, als hätte dieser Teil angefangen zu sterben, als sie im Krieg so verletzt worden war, und wäre nun vollends verschwunden. Ron hatte diesem Teil von ihr wohl vollkommen den Rest gegeben, ohne es selbst einmal zu bemerken.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob Ron ihre Veränderung nicht bemerkte. Selbst Draco hatte es getan. Sie selbst tat es. Sah Ron denn gar nichts? War sie ihm so egal?

Sie seufzte, als sie die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete und die kleine Klingel ertönte. Es war ein schönes Geräusch, zumindest in ihren Ohren. Es gab ihr ein Teil von damals. Sie hatte oft hier gestanden und jedes Buch begutachtet, während Ron und Harry sich im Quidditchladen ausgetobt hatten.

„Guten Tag, Miss.", sagte der nette Herr am Tresen und sie nickte ihm freundlich zu, bevor sie hinter vollgestellten Regalen verschwand.

Bücher über Bücher. Die Oberen trugen eine Zentimeter hohe Staubschicht, während die Unteren extrem abgenutzt aussahen und dennoch fühlte sie sich wohl.

Wahllos griff sie in eines der Regale und angelte sich ein Buch. _Hexenverfolgung des 16. Jahrhunderts._

Nicht gerade das, was sie gerne hätte. Aber suchte sie überhaupt etwas? Sie Schritt weiter an den Regalen vorbei und fragte sich, ob sie dies immer tat. Vor Problemen einfach davon laufen und sich in einer großen Bibliothek hinter Büchern verstecken? Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie nichts anderes tun.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und starrte auf ein einzelnes Exemplar. Ihre Tochter hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht, seit sie ihr davon erzählt hatte.

Sie griff nach dem großen Wälzer und pustete die Staubschicht hinunter. _Romeo und Julia. _Sie selbst hatte es ein paar Mal verschlungen. Es war Wahnsinn, dass es so etwas hier in der Zaubererwelt gab.

Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte sie ihren Weg zur Kasse fortgesetzt, den Blick immer noch auf dem Titel des Buches, und rannte gleich in einen hinein. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag fiel ihr Buch zu Boden, während sie gerade noch am Handgelenk festgehalten wurde.

„Lesen kann gefährlich sein.", lachte einer nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr und sie sah verwirrt auf.

Als sie ihren Retter erkannte, lächelte sie. „Ach wirklich? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es mir jemals geschadet hätte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du dir je Gedanken darüber gemacht hast."

Er spitzte die Lippen und wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Du hast Recht. Aber dennoch sollte man nicht im gehen lesen."

„Da gebe ich dir recht.", sagte sie, als sie sich nach ihrem Buch bücken wollte, doch Draco kam ihr zuvor.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn begutachtete er ihr Fundstück und sah dann zu Hermine. „Romeo und Julia? Was willst du denn damit?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Du kennst Romeo und Julia?"

Er nickte. „Sicher. Ich würde sagen, es gibt niemanden, der die beiden nicht kennt.", sagte er und besah sie skeptisch. „Aber sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du auf so einen Kitsch stehst!"

Empört riss sie ihm das Buch aus der Hand und presste es an ihre Brust. „Erstens ist das absolut kein Kitsch, sondern einfach nur romantisch, wovon du nichts verstehst und zweitens ist es nicht für mich!", sagte sie gespielt beleidigt, reckte das Kinn und ging weiter zur Kasse.

Draco folgte ihr lachend. „Aber du stehst drauf?!"

Hermine funkelte ihn böse an, während sie das Buch auf den Tresen legte. „Ja, ein Problem damit?!", zischte sie und suchte nach ihrem Geldbeutel.

„Nun, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auf so einen untalentierten Hornochsen stehst.", sagte er nur grinsend und beobachtete, wie sie sich versteifte.

„Ich stehe nicht auf _ihn_! Und zweitens, woher kennst du die Story? Woher kennst du William-"

„William Shakespeare?", fragte er und wartete, bis sie zu Ende bezahlt und das Buch eingepackt hatte. „William Shakespeare mochte zwar ein ausgezeichneter Autor sein, aber im Zaubern und Sonstiges war er eine absolute Niete. Glaub mir, nicht einmal Longbottom war so blöd."

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte, bevor sie stehen blieb und ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Du willst mir also weiß machen, dass William Shakespeare – der William Shakespeare! – ein Zauberer war?!", fragte sie perplex und musterte ihn einen Moment, als würde sie sich fragen, ob Ron ihm irgendwelche psychischen Schäden zugefügt hatte.

„Ja. William war ein Zauberer. Seine Eltern waren Genies, wenn es ums Zaubern ging. Da hatte der kleine Willi wohl nichts von geerbt und um seinen Eltern und Verwandten, die immer mehr glaubten, er wäre zu nichts Nütze, es zu zeigen, begann er zu schreiben. Und er schrieb von seiner Liebe. Er hatte sich in ein normales Muggelmädchen verliebt. So entstanden Romeo und Julia. Nach seinem großen Erfolg, was keiner für möglich gehalten hatte, schrieb er noch weitere Dinge und damit das Mädchen – die Liebe seines Lebens – von seinen Gefühlen lesen dürfte, schaffte er es, das Buch auch in eure Welt zu bringen und fand da noch eine ganze Menge mehr Leser als hier.  
Ursprünglich kam Romeo und Julia also von hier.", endete Draco seinen Vortrag und Hermine starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort.", sagte sie schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen bloßen Gedanken, William könnte ein Zauberer gewesen sein, abzuschütteln.

„Tut mir leid, Miss. Der nette Herr hat recht.", sprach nun der junge Mann hinter dem Tresen. „Shakespeare gehörte eigentlich zu uns."

„Ich…", sagte Hermine, brach dann aber ab, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte raus.

***

Er starrte ihr einen Moment verwirrt hinterher, bevor er dem Mann zu nickte und ihr folgte. Sie hatte einiges an Vorsprung, doch nach wenigen Minuten holte er sie ein und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Hermine!"

„Ich kann das nicht glauben!", sagte sie und sah ihn fest an. „Ich…"

„Komm, lass uns eine Tasse Kaffee trinken.", sagte er nur und zog sie in ein kleines Cafe, das sie noch nie betreten hatte.

Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen, runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und Draco bestellte zwei Tassen Kaffee, während sie einfach nur in die Luft starrte.

„Hermine…", sagte er wieder und sie sah erschrocken in sein Gesicht. „Hab ich dich jetzt so erschrocken?"

„Ich… William war mein Vorbild. In einer ganz bestimmten Weise und nun… Ich kann das nicht glauben."

Draco lächelte. Es war süß, wie sie sich versuchte, an ihre Perspektiven zu klammern, aber er sagte ihr nur die Wahrheit. „Weißt du, in Wirklichkeit kommen viele von euren tollen Wissenschaftlern eigentlich von uns.", sagte er leise, während die Bedienung die zwei Tassen brachte und sie vor ihnen hinstellte.

„Auch Newton?", fragte Hermine mit einer zitternden Stimme.

Draco nickte. „Newton, aber auch Einstein."

Hermine verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffe und sah erschrocken zu dem Blonden hoch. „Einstein?", fragte sie heiser, während sie versuchte, das Kratzen im Hals los zu werden.

Er nickte ernst. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum die Menschen sagen, er sei Wahnsinnig gewesen? Damals konnte Außenstehende noch nicht so viel mit Magie anfangen. Für sie waren es nur Wahnsinnige."

Hermine senkte den Kopf und betrachtete die dampfende Brühe in ihrer Tasse. Eine lange Zeit war es still zwischen den Beiden, bis er schließlich aufseufzte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dein wunderschönes Bild nicht zerstören sollen."

„Nein. Ich danke dir, dass du es getan hast. Es ist mir nur nicht klar, wie ich es nicht bemerken konnte. Weißt du, vor allem bei Einstein war es so klar und ich habe es nicht gesehen…", sagte sie leise und hob lächelnd den Kopf. „Es war nur ein kleiner Schock. Ich meine,… Shakespeare… Ich liebe seine Arbeiten seit dem ich lesen kann…"

Draco nickte. „Verrätst du mir denn jetzt, für wen das Buch war? Ich schätze ja mal nicht, deinem gefühlvollen Mann…" Noch während er es aussprach wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Hermines Augen blitzten zornig und eiskalt auf.

„Nein, nicht für meinen gefühlvollen Mann, aber das geht dich ja eigentlich auch nichts an!", schnappte sie, griff nach ihrer Tasche, sprang auf und war im Begriff zu gehen, als Draco sie an der Hand festhielt.

„Geh nicht, bitte! Das… Das war unfair von mir, ich habe nicht nachgedacht und gerade ich sollte so etwas nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid. Bitte.", sagte er leise und stellte erschrocken fest, wie rau seine Stimme klang, aber er sprach die Wahrheit. Es war schön, endlich mal wieder mit einem reden zu können, normal reden zu können.

Hermine stand einen Moment unschlüssig da und sah Richtung Tür, bevor sie sich wieder mit einem Seufzen auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Danke.", hauchte er und sie sah ihn giftig an.

„Du hast recht, es war unfair, aber du hast auch recht in dem, was du gesagt hast.", flüsterte sie und schaute ihn unter ihren Wimpern hindurch an. Dann nahm sie wieder einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. Danach leckte sie sich über die Lippen und sah ihn ehrlich an. „Das Buch war für Rose. Sie wollte es unbedingt mal lesen und ich habe es da stehen sehen und…"

„Und du konntest nicht daran vorbeigehen, ohne es ihr zu kaufen.", führte er ihren Satz zu Ende. „Ich denke, es wird ihr gefallen."

Sie sah überrascht auf.

„Na, jedem Mädchen gefällt es, oder?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine nickte langsam, strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und sah ihn wieder an. „Weißt du was von der Party?", fragte sie nun.

„Eine Party?"

„Ja. Ab der vierten Klasse. Lehrer sind auch anwesend.", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Ginny hat mir gerade eben davon erzählt."

„Deswegen bist du so wütend aus dem Eberkopf raus.", sagte er verstehend und erntete einen Blick von Hermine, der ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Er hatte das Gefühl geröntgt zu werden, es schüttelte ihn.

„Spionierst du mir nach?", fragte sie kalt und legte sich über den Tisch, die Augen nur noch Schlitze.

„Nein!", wehrte er sofort ab und hob die Hände. „Ich war nur zufällig auch da."

Sie beugte sich noch mehr vor. „Ach, und du warst auch zufällig zur selben Zeit in der Bibliothek, nach dem du mich beim Eberkopf gesehen hast?"

„Nun ja…", brachte er heraus und strich sich fahrig durch den blonden Schopf. Gott, diese Frau hatte Sinne so scharf wie Messer. Man wollte sie nicht als Feind haben, dass hatte er bereits gelernt. „Nein, ich bin dir gefolgt. Ich wollte wissen, warum du so aufgebracht warst.", gestand er schließlich und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Aha!", rief sie aus und saß plötzlich kerzengerade. „Ich hab's doch gewusst. Hab ich wirklich so schlimm ausgesehen?"

„Nun, dein Blick hatte Bände gesprochen.", flüsterte er und Hermine seufzte ergeben auf.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Wie hab ich was gemacht?", fragte er verwirrt. Themenwechsel. Urplötzlich. Frauen!

„All deine Gefühle hinter ein und derselben Maske zu verstecken.", sagte sie leise. „Manchmal würde ich das auch gerne können. Du warst damals so… so distanziert. Als könnte dich auch nichts schocken, als würde alles an dir abprallen."

Er lächelte. „Das war Übung. Aber ich war nie so kalt. Es ist nie was an mir abgeprallt, ich habe es euch nur nicht sehen lassen und habe alles in mich rein fressen lassen. Ich rate dir nicht dazu. Ich hasse diese Maske.", erklärte er leise. „Pansy trägt auch so eine."

Hermine brauchte nicht mehr nachfragen. „Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie, doch er winkte ab.

„Nur, Hermine, wenn du so eine Maske trägst, bist du kein Mensch mehr.", sagte er und hob seine Tasse an. „Glaub mir."

„Würdest du zur Party kommen?", fragte sie schließlich und Draco hob die Schultern.

„Pansy wird kommen, so wie ich sie kenne. Aber ich bin nicht so ein Fan von solchen Dingen.", erklärte er und trank einige Schlucke. „Du?"

„Nein. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, aber Ginny besteht drauf. Sie, Harry, Ron und ich.", sagte sie, den letzten Satz nur noch flüsternd.

„Hermine… Da stimmt doch was nicht."

Sie sah ertappt auf. „Wo?"

„Bei dir und Weasley.", sagte er und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. Als er die Veränderung wahrnahm war für ihn alles klar. Granger war anscheinend mit einem gewalttätigen und gefühlslosen Mann zusammen. Sie war mit einem Mann zusammen, mit dem sie eigentlich nicht mehr zusammen leben konnte.

Aber warum ging sie nicht? Er kannte sie. Zumindest genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es sich eigentlich nicht gefallen lassen würde. Erpresste er sie? Er hätte damals gedacht, dass Weasley lieber persönlich vor Voldemort stand, als Hermine irgendwie weh zu tun. Hatten sie sich wirklich so sehr verändert?

Er bemerkte, wie sie ihren Kopf senkte und die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug. Erschrocken klärte sich seine Sicht und er kam zurück in das Hier und Jetzt.

Ein leises Schluchzen ließ ihn wissen, dass sie weinte. Wieder. Hatte sie all die Zeit wegen des Rothaarigen geweint? Machte er sie so unglücklich?

„Hermine…", sagte er leise und griff rüber zu ihrem Arm. „Nicht.", sagte er sanft und sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist peinlich, aber ich kann nicht anders. Es… Es tut so weh.", flüsterte sie und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte er, obwohl er sich dieser Sache nicht so sicher war.

„Können wir gehen?", fragte sie leise und er nickte.

„Sicher. Komm." Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie ohne zögern ergriff.

Sie traten aus dem Cafe und so, wie sie es verließen, erschien Ron auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Mist.", fluchte Draco und zog sie in eine Seitengasse. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er sie mit sich zog. Irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass Weasley sie sah. Nicht so. Ihre Augen waren immer noch rot und glänzten von den letzten Tränen.

Er beobachtete, wie der Rothaarige sich immer wieder verstohlen umsah und sich dann ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Einen Moment dachte er, Weasley hätte ihn entdeckt, bis eine blonde Schönheit über die Straße kam und direkt von dem Rothaarigen umarmt wurde.

Eigentlich war ja nichts dabei, aber es war nicht nur eine Umarmung. Nein. Man konnte genau sehen, dass da mehr lief und gleich darauf wurde heftig Speichel ausgetauscht.

Ihm wurde schlecht. Erfolgreich unterdrückte er einen Würgereiz und schaute angewidert zur Seite, was ihn an Granger erinnerte. Erschrocken sah er sich um, doch sie war nicht mehr da. Hatte sie alles mitbekommen? Eigentlich schon. Sie hatte immerhin direkt neben ihm gestanden.

Suchend blickte er sich um und sah noch einmal zu dem Pärchen, dass ganz ineinander versunken in der gegenüberliegenden Seitengasse verschwand. Aber Granger war nirgends zu sehen.

_Verdammt!_ Er rannte los. Wer wusste, was ihr jetzt alles durch den Kopf schoss. Hey, sie war immerhin eine Frau, deren Herz gebrochen war. So viel er wusste, waren diese Frauen zu alles im Stande. Er wollte nur nicht, dass Granger jetzt etwas tat, was sie nachher bereuen würde oder… _was mich verletzen könnte… _

Dieser Gedanke erreichte ihn nicht. Sein Unterbewusstsein sprach ihn aus. Denn tief, ganz tief, in ihm drin, wusste er bereits, dass Hermine ihm wichtig war.

* * *

**Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:**

_Hermine sah sie sprachlos an. So dachte das Mädchen also, ja? Nun, dann musste sie ihr einmal die Augen öffnen. "Soll ich dir mal was verraten?!", fragte sie gefährlich und sprang auf. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr so über mich denkt! Warum? Weil ich nichts dergleichen bin! Ich bin nicht stark oder bewundernswert! Ich bin auch nicht selbstbewusst! Ich bin in allen Teilen das Gegenteil!"_

* * *

_So, vergesst bitte die Reviews nicht. Bitte, bitte, bitte... _


	10. Ich bin nicht mehr Ich

__

Na? Das ging doch jetzt um einiges schneller als die letzten Male, nicht?

_Einen herzlichen Danke wieder einmal an meine tollen Reviewer._

_Anna: Also, erst einmal wird Hermine nicht so schnell wieder sie selbst und außerdem wird etwas zwischen den beiden (zumindest im Moment) gewaltig schief laufen.^^_

_So und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap._

_LG_

* * *

**Ich bin nicht mehr Ich**

*******

Endlich fand er sie. Sie saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke einer Häuserreihe.

Sie sah auf, noch bevor er sie erreichte. „Komm bloß nicht näher!", zischte sie.

Es überraschte ihn, wie fest ihre Stimme klang, obwohl sie in Tränen aufgelöst war. Aber ihrer Bitte nachkommen, konnte er nicht. Er wusste doch einfach zu gut, wie sie sich fühlte. Er wollte jetzt einfach für sie da sein. Vorsichtig machte er noch zwei Schritte auf sie zu und sie sprang auf, warf ihre Haare in den Nacken.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst nicht näher kommen!", schrie sie und wich immer mehr zurück, während er immer näher kam. „Bleib stehen!"

Er hörte nicht auf sie.

Dann stand sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer und er nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und schluchzte. Es war ein herzzerreißendes Bild, doch er war froh, dass ihr sonst nichts passiert war. Obwohl man es nicht als "sonst nichts" bezeichnen konnte.

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und ihre Augen sprühten wild Funken. „Mach dich doch endlich lustig über mich!", schrie sie ihn an und er taumelte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück. Was? „Sag mir, wie erbärmlich und bemitleidenswert ich bin!", schrie sie weiter.

Er sah sie einfach nur aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen an. Diese Worte kamen ihm bekannt vor. „Sag mir doch endlich, dass du immer recht gehabt hast! Sag mir, dass mich niemand will! Beleidige mich!", schrie sie immer wieder, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren, ging Schritt für Schritt ein wenig mehr noch auf sie zu. Beim letzten Satz stampfte sie wütend auf. „Sag es mir endlich!" Und er riss sie in seine Arme. Den Teufel würde er tun! Diese Frau war etwas Besonderes und er würde sie nicht auf Wunsch hin beleidigen. Das konnte er doch gar nicht mehr.

Weasley, dieser Idiot, schien nicht zu wissen, was er hatte. Aber warum nur, war er so? Warum gingen die beiden so auseinander? Sie hatten immer wie Pech und Schwefel zusammengehalten, vor allem dann, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

„Warum sagst du es mir nicht?", schluchzte sie an seiner Brust und klammerte sich in seinen Umhang.

„Warum sollte ich etwas sagen, was nicht stimmt?", fragte er leise zurück und strich ihr durch ihre weichen Locken.

Sie sah erschrocken zu ihm auf und er lächelte. „Du meinst das ernst?", fragte sie leise.

„Hermine, wenn Wiesel nicht sieht was er an dir hat, muss er entweder Stockblind sein, oder er ist noch Dümmer als ich gedacht habe. Wobei sich sein IQ irgendwo unter null befinden muss." Der letzte Satz war mehr für ihn gedacht, aber sie kicherte trotzdem. „Komm.", sagte er und strich ihr die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen. „Wiesel ist es nicht wert."

„Aber du?", fragte sie ärgernd und sah fragend zu ihm auf. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine Fangfrage war oder ein Test.

Trotzdem antwortete er ihr ehrlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Sie sah in seine Augen und hielt ihn für einen Moment so gefangen, bevor er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte und sie mit sich zog. „Komm, lass uns hier verschwinden. Die frische Luft geht mir langsam auf die Nerven."

Sie lächelte wieder und er fühlte, wie sich etwas zufrieden in sich regte. Es gefiel ihm, sie zum Lachen zu bringen und derjenige zu sein, der ihre Tränen trocknete. Aber er hatte Recht in dem behalten. Anscheinend war es wirklich Wiesel, der sie stets zum Weinen brachte. Er wollte nicht wissen, was der Kotzbrocken von roten Haaren alles angestellt hatte und er wollte auch nicht wissen, was Hermine schon alles durch ihn hatte ertragen müssen. Ihr Herz musste nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen sein.

Ein Gewicht an seiner Schulter ließ ihn zur Seite schauen und er erblickte Hermine, die sich mit dem Kopf gegen ihn lehnte.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal.", flüsterte sie plötzlich und so leise, dass er seine Ohren richtig spitzen musste. Innerlich erschrak er. Also hatte Wiesel sie schon öfters betrogen und sie wusste es! Warum war sie noch bei ihm? Glaubte sie, es würde irgendwann aufhören? Aber konnte er wütend auf sie sein, wenn er doch genau dasselbe tat? Wie oft hatte Pansy ihn schon betrogen? Warum ging er nicht?

Sie schniefte und er zog sie näher.

„Warum gehst du nicht?", fragte er leise und sie versteifte sich für einen Moment.

„Ich kann nicht.", flüsterte sie zurück und ließ den Kopf hängen, bis er plötzlich etwas einzufallen schien und sie richtig panisch zu ihm aufsah. „Bitte, Draco, du darfst niemanden davon erzählen! Niemandem!", sagte sie fest und unterstützte ihre Aussage mit wilden Gestikulationen.

„Wieso?", fragte er ein wenig verwirrt.

„Bitte, du musst es mir versprechen. Bitte, behalt es für dich!", flehte sie und wand sich aus seinem Griff.

„Hermine, wieso?!", wollte er nun schon etwas fester wissen.

„Das… Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich bitte dich, Draco!"

Er senkte einen Moment den Kopf, bevor er langsam nickte. Vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht würde er, wenn er es gewusst hätte, etwas sehr schlimmes tun.

Hermine atmete neben ihm hörbar auf und nahm seine Hand. Es war eine sanfte und zärtliche Berührung, so unbedeutend sie auch sein mochte. Er genoss dieses Gefühl, denn vielleicht würde er es nie wieder spüren können. Und dann... eine leichte Berührung an seinen Lippen. Sie küsste ihn! Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller schlug und hoffte inständig, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.

Dann - ruckartig - zog sie sich wieder zurück und sah ihn noch einmal flüchtig in die Augen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und los rannte.

Er konnte nichts sagen, sie nicht einmal aufhalten. Er war wie versteinert und schaute ihr nur dumm nach. Hermine hatte ihn gerade geküsst! Langsam schloss er seine Augen und holte den Moment in seinen Kopf zurück, während der Wind mit seinem Haar spielte.

***

Sie rannte den ganzen Weg hoch zum Schlossportal. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie da gerade getan hatte. War sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Und das Schuldgefühl, was sie nun plagte, war... war... Sie fand einfach kein Wort dafür, weil sie es gleichzeitig unendlich genossen hatte.

Noch einmal blickte sie über ihre Schultern, bevor sie die riesige Eingangstür zitternd aufdrückte. Drinnen legte sie sich dagegen und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte einen anderen Mann geküsst! Sie hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst! Den Draco Malfoy!!

Urplötzlich stieg die pure Panik in ihr auf. Wen... Wenn Ron davon erfuhr... Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Langsam sank sie auf ihre Knie. Sie hatte Angst. Unglaubliche Angst. Leise schluchzte sie auf und ein leises Gemurmel trat ein. erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und starrte auf eine riesige Schülermenge. Fahrig strich sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, wobei sie gänzlich versag.

"Mrs Weasley?", fragte die Schulsprecherin besorgt und eilte auf sie zu. Sofort streckte sie die Hand aus, um sie auf Abstand zu halten.

"Mir geht es gut, Miss Payton!", sagte sie und stand wankend auf. "Wirklich.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen sah.

"Miss Weasley?", sagte die schwarzhaarige Schulsprecherin und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

"Danke.", hauchte sie und sah dann die anderen an. "Und ihr... Ihr macht, dass ihr weg kommt!" Es war ihr egal, dass sie barsch klang - wie Snape - , aber sie wollte nicht weiter in diesem Zustand begafft werden. Die Schüler senkten die Blicke und begannen den Rückzug. Sie verstanden.

"Mama!", rief ein Mädchen, was geschockt in der Menge stand. Hermine sah entgeistert auf ihre hübsche Tochter. Hatte sie alles mitbekommen?

"Rose." Ihr Blick huschte zu einem Jungen, der direkt neben dem jungen Mädchen stand. "Lass und gehen."

"A-Aber..."

"Deine Mutter braucht etwas Ruhe.", sagte er leise und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt mit. Sie war unendlich dankbar und machte sich eine Notiz, dem jungen Malfoy noch richtig zu Danken. Sie lächelte leicht, obwohl die Tränen noch nicht ganz getrocknet waren.

"Mrs Weasley.", begann die Schulsprecherin leise und dirigierte sie langsam zur Treppe, auf der sie sich setzten. "Ich bin siebzehn. Erlauben Sie mir zu sagen, dass ich solche Tränen kenne."

Hermine hielt erschrocken inne. "W-Woher wollen Sie wissen, welche Tränen das sind?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Doch bevor die Schülerin antworten konnte, wurde die riesige Eingangstür aufgestoßen und ihr blondes aber gutaussehendes Problem betrat die Eingangshalle. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie er sie geschockt erblickte, bevor sie den Blick senkte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Es waren andere Tränen als sonst.

"Hermine?!" Sie hörte, wie er auf sie zu kam, aber...

"Mr. Malfoy, bitte!"

Seine Schritte verhalten und sie sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Sorge und Schock waren auf sein Gesicht geschrieben. Dann nickte er, nachdem er einen Moment ihren Blick festgehalten hatte und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. Nachdem seine Schritte erneut verhallt waren, war es noch ein wenig still, bevor das Mädchen wieder sprach. "Mrs Weasley... Sie sind eine Frau, die ich wirklich bewundere. So eine starke Persönlichkeit wie die Ihren habe ich noch nirgendwo gesehen... Auch wenn Sie nicht wirklich Professorin sind, sind sie meine Lieblingslehrerin. Bitte, vertrauen Sie sich mir an."

Hermine sah sie sprachlos an. So dachte das Mädchen also, ja? Nun, dann musste sie ihr einmal die Augen öffnen. "Soll ich dir mal was verraten?!", fragte sie gefährlich und sprang auf. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr so über mich denkt! Warum? Weil ich nichts dergleichen bin! Ich bin nicht stark oder bewundernswert! Ich bin auch nicht selbstbewusst! Ich bin in allen Teilen das Gegenteil!" Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie angefangen hatte zu schreien. Es war ich auch egal. Es tat einfach gut Mal alles raus zulassen und ihr richtiges Ich zu zeigen.

"A-Aber ich habe gelesen..."

"Das war alles Mal, meine Liebe! Aber so ist es nicht mehr. Die Hermine Granger, die einmal existiert hat und über die alles berichtet wurde, gibt es nicht mehr! Das musst du verstehen! Ich bin nur noch Hermine Grangers Hülle. Der Rest ist eine Ruine! Ich bin nicht mehr Ich!"

Das arme Mädchen war zurückgewichen und versuchte vergebens ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Hermine hatte alles gebeichtet und die Ruine schien weiter zu bröckeln. Würde man sie je wieder aufbauen können? Plötzlich schüttelte Payton energisch den Kopf und sprang ebenfalls auf. Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie Hermine an und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie. "Das glaube ich nicht. Man verliert nie sein wahres Ich. Hören Sie, ich kenne Sie nicht wirklich, aber ich weiß, dass irgendwo noch die Hermine Granger existiert, die sie gewesen sind. Irgendwo!" Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.

Hermine sah ihr noch hinterher, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelnd senkte. War dieses Mädchen naiv oder hatte sie vielleicht doch recht?

"Mrs Weasley?"

Hermine sah erschrocken auf Seite und in das Gesicht von McGonagall.  
"Hätten Sie Zeit?"

***

Hermine hatte vielleicht gedacht, es hätte niemand gehört, außer Ms Payton und Minerva, aber da war noch jemand. Diese Person stand im Schatten eines Ganges und schloss ungläubig die Augen. Auf irgendeine Art hatte es sie zu tiefst verletzt und gleichzeitig wusste sie nun, wie es wirklich in der Brünetten aussah. Mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg, während sie sich schwor, der jungen Frau zu helfen.

Sie würde nicht weiter zu lassen, dass Hermine weiter zerfiel...

***

"Mrs Weasley...", hauchte McGonagall und deutete ihr sich zu setzen. Hermine kam der Aufforderung zögernd nach. Ihr war allerdings sehr unangenehm unter den stechenden Adleraugen ihrer Vorgesetzten. McGonagall sagte sie erste Minuten kein Wort, musterte sie nur leise und direkt. Es war ihr, als würde diese schroffe Frau ihr direkt unter die Haut schauen, direkt in ihre Seele. Und sie spürte, dass die Ältere sie durchschaut hatte. ALs wüsste sie nun, was wirklich mit ihr los war und ihr Ausbruch von vorhin machte es nicht wirklich besser.

"Hermine...", begann die Alte wieder und die Brünette zuckte vor Anspannung zusammen. Sie wollte nicht, dass McGonagall es nun wusste. Es erfüllte sie mit purer Scham.

"Ja?", hauchte sie leise und war überrascht, dass die Rektorin überhaupt das Gesagte verstanden hatte.

"Ich habe Sie vor einigen Wochen abends mit Mr Malfoy gesehen."

Hermine riss die Augen auf.

"Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, euch zu belauschen. Ich machte mir nur Sorgen über das, was ich gesehen habe." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie Hermine betrachtete, die ihren Kopf bereits ertappt gesenkt hatte. "Sie beide schienen sehr aufgewühlt. Und Ihr Ausbruch von gerade eben hat mir nur alles bestätigt. Bitte, Hermine, erzählen Sie mir, was geschehen ist."

Ein leises Schluchzen durchbrach die darauffolgende Stille. obwohl es nur ein Schluchzen war, drückte es all den Schmerz , die Angst und Verzweiflung des Eigentümers aus. Mit tränenvollen Augen blickte Hermine endlich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es nicht...", flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

"Hermine...", flüsterte die Rektorin und legte ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Bitte, zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu...", flüsterte sie, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Die aufmerksamen Augen der alten Frau bohrten sich in ihre und es war unmöglich das Mitleid in ihnen nicht zu sehen. Es brach sie. Sie sprang auf. "Ich komme schon klar.", sagte sie mit roten Wangen und drehte sich um. Als sie gerade aus der Tür verschwinden wollte, meldete sich McGonagall noch einmal.

"Sie können immer mit mir sprechen."

Hermine nickte noch schnell und rannte dann los. Sie wusste nicht, wohin ihre Beine sie brachten, aber in der Eingangshalle blieb sie erschrocken stehen. Was hatte sie getan, dass das Leben sie so hasste? Sie stand da und sah _ihn _mit _ihr_. Es fühlte sich immer wie ein Dolch an, der sich in ihre Brust grub, doch dieses Mal war es noch viel schlimmer. Keine Träne verließ mehr ihre Augen. Ob sie keine mehr besaß oder einfach zu geschockt war, wusste sie nicht. Das Einzige was sie wahr nahm, war diese Taubheit, die sich über ihre Glieder gelegt hatte und diese unendliche Leere in ihrem Kopf.

Sie sah, wie sie sich engumschlungen entfernten.

Erst als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, drehte sie sich erschrocken um. Und in dem Moment, in dem sie ihn sah, in seine Augen sah. verschwand die Taubheit und der Schmerz setzte ein. Ohne zu warten oder etwas zu sagen, zog er sie in seine Arme und die Tränen kamen wieder. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine männliche Gestalt und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Vorsichtig strich er ihr durchs Haar und zog sie enger. Er hielt sie einfach fest.

* * *

_Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:_

_"Scorp...", flüsterte sie und wandte sich wieder zu ihm. "Ich darf dich doch so nennen, nicht?", fragte sie und er nickte zitternd. "Gut. Scorp, was ist passiert? Was ist mit deinem Vater?"_

__

"Ich... Ich weiß es nicht." Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich... Ich habe ihn heute Morgen auf der Couch g-gefunden... Er... Er be-bewegt sich nicht... nicht mehr und..."

Hermine sprang auf, nahm Scorp und Rose an die Hand und rannte los.

* * *

_Ahhh.... bin ich nicht böse? ^^ Na ja, was da passiert ist und wie es Draco geht, erfahr ihr im nächsten Chap und natürlich auch im Laufe der Story._

_Also schreibt mir bitte gaaaanz viele Reviews, damit ich auch weiterhin so motiviert schreiben kann._

_Noch mal glG_


	11. Alles vorbei?

__

__

_So meine Lieben, hier mein neues Chapter, was die ganze Geschichte in eine andere Richtung wenden wird. Zumindest fürs Erste. Ich war selbst überrascht, als ich das geschrieben habe, denn eigentlich sollte es ganz anders aussehen. Ich hatte geplant, Hermine und Draco endlich einander finden zu lassen, aber dann kam mir eine andere und verrücktere Idee. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie sie vielleicht bei euch ankommt - ich bin ja selbst hin und hergerissen. Also lasst es mich am Ende bitte wissen._

_Und wie jedes Mal ein Danke an die tollen Reviewer._

_Anna_: _Ja, die arme Hermine und es wird sie noch härter treffen. (bin ich nicht böse?) Ich hoffe, dass ich dich mit diesem Chap zufrieden stellen kann._

_sily__: Na ja, wie schon gesagt, werden die beiden doch nicht so schnell zusammenkommen. _

_Franzi__: Hmmm... soll ich ihn warnen oder nicht? Aber da ich deiner Meinung bin, lasse ich ihn doch lieber auflaufen, nicht? _

_Tonia__: Hey, Dankeschön. So etwas höre ich immer wieder gerne._

So und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.

* * *

**Alles vorbei?**

*******

In dieser Nacht lag sie lange neben einem Mann wach, über den sich Herz und Verstand stritten. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie ihn unmöglich noch lieben konnte, nach all dem, was er ihr angetan hatte und was er noch tun würde. Ihr Herz aber sagte ihr, dass es unmöglich so zu Ende gehen konnte. Sie waren doch immer beste Freunde gewesen, hatten sich immer in den Armen gelegen und miteinander gelacht. Sie hatten noch so sehr streiten können, aber am Ende wäre der eine dem anderen in den Tod gefolgt. Das... Das konnte doch nicht einfach so vorbei sein. Oder?

Wenn sie daran dachte, wie sich Malfoy immer über sie lustig gemacht hatte...

Malfoy... Der Mann von damals schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Ob er recht gehabt hatte? Ob ihre Liebe von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war? Sie hatte das nie wahr haben wollen. Hatte immer geglaubt, ihre Liebe würde für immer halten. Aber sagte man auch nicht, dass beste Freunde unmöglich eine Beziehung haben konnten, die mehr war als Freundschaft? Und sagte man nicht auch, dass es zwischen Liebe und Hass nur einen schmalen Grat gab? Was war es nun? Eine Beziehung, die auf Freundschaft aufgebaut war oder doch mehr der Grat zwischen Liebe und Hass? Aber... hasste sie ihn? Oder hasste er sie?

Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihren rothaarigen Gatten. Nein, hassen tat sie ihn nicht, aber sie empfand auch keinerlei Zuwendung mehr ihm gegenüber. Und nach seinem empfinden brauchte sie gar nicht erst fragen. Also war es das? Einfach aus?

Sie setzte sich auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte die Vorhänger aufgelassen. Im Licht des Mondes ließ es sich normalerweise sehr gut schlafen, aber nachdem was heute geschehen war...

Müde strich sie sich durch ihre Haare und erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der leichten, zärtlichen Berührung, die Draco ihr heute geschenkt hatte. Ron hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so berührt. Eigentlich tat er es gar nicht mehr, wenn es denn nicht sein musste und vor allem nicht in zärtlicher Hinsicht.

Sie lachte hohl und leise auf. War das Ironie? Ihr bester Freund tat ihr mehr weh, als jeder andere zuvor und ihre größter Feind war da, um die Tränen zu trocknen, die ihr Freund angerichtet hatte. Seit dem sie hier war, schien sich die ganze Welt andersrum zu drehen.

Warum gehst du nicht? Seine Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf und fragend runzelte sie die Stirn. Ja, warum ging sie nicht? Was hatte sie denn schon groß zu verlieren? Sollte er doch... Aber sie konnte es Rose nicht antun. Sie glaubte ihm ohne jeden Zweifel, dass er das tun würde, womit er ihr gedroht hatte und sie wusste, er würde es schaffen. Ihr Leben konnte er zerstören - hatte er zerstört. Aber er konnte es nicht Rose antun. Sie hatte noch so viel vor sich. Rose...

Mit müden Beinen stand sie auf und warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als diese trotz allen Bemühungen quietschte. Sofort warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter und seufzte erleichtert. Ron schlief immer noch so fest wie eh und je.

Schnell schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und tapste durch den kleinen Wohnbereich zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Ganz leise öffnete sie die Tür und dankte Gott, dass diese nicht quietschte.

Vorsichtig trat sie an das Bett ihrer Tochter und schaute auf sie hinab. Sie war wunderschön. Ihr langes, glänzendes Haar hatte sich auf ihren Kopfkissen ausgebreitet und sie schien so unendlich friedlich.

Zittrig sank sie auf die Bettkante und strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Nein, sie würde alles tun, damit es zumindest ihr gut ging.

Plötzlich zuckte Rose leicht unter ihrer Hand zusammen und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. "Mama?"

"Schsch... Schlaf weiter.", flüsterte Hermine und strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar.

"Geht es dir wieder besser?

Sie lächelte. "Ja."

Rose lächelte erleichtert und deutet ihrer Mutter, sich neben sie zu legen. Vorsichtig zog Hermine ihre Füße auf das Bett und kroch unter die Decke.

"Schön.", gähnte Rose.

"Hattest du heute Spaß?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, das Scorpius bei ihr gewesen war.

Rose nickte und lächelte dann. "Ich mag ihn, Mama.", flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich an Hermine.

"Er ist wirklich ein netter Junge. ich mag ihn auch." Sie fragte sich, in dem Moment, in dem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, ob sie wirklich den Kleinen gemeint hatte.

"Und seinen Vater?", wollte Rose wissen und sah mit großen Augen zu ihr auf.

Hermine hielt kurz die Luft an und fragte sich, ob Rose ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, bevor sie diesen Gedanken verwarf. Das war Blödsinn. Sie hatte noch nie viel von Wahrsagerei gehalten.

"Ich... mag ihn auch.", flüsterte sie dann und Rose lächelte.

"Gut. Ich auch."

Kurz versteifte sie sich, bevor sie Rose einen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückte und ihr zu murmelte, dass sie jetzt schlafen sollte.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie sehr unangenehm geweckt. Ein lautes Donnern an der Tür, was einfach nicht vergehen wollte, holte sie aus ihrem tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.

Rose neben ihr, reckte sich und setzte sich dann stirnrunzelnd auf.

"Rose!"

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und horchte noch einmal. Wieder donnerte es an der Tür.

"Rose, bitte!"

Sie sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und raste aus dem Zimmer.

War das nicht eben Scorpius gewesen? Sofort sprang sie auf. Hatte er sich ängstlich angehört? Sie erreichte gerade den Wohnbereich, als Rose die Tür aufriss und ein verzweifelter und überaus panischer Junge ihr um den Hals fiel. Waren das Tränen auf seinen Wangen?

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich von meiner Tochter fernhalten?", donnerte Ron schon an der anderen Tür und stampfte auf die beiden Kinder zu.

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass ihm Hörner wuchsen und er kurz vor einem Angriff stand, Scorpius war sein rotes Tuch.

Erschrocken wich der Junge zitternd zurück, bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. "Bitte...", schluchzte er und sah hilfesuchend zu Hermine. "Bitte..."

"Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?", schrie Ron und packte ihn am Kragen.

"Papa!", schrie Rose auf und zerrte an seinem Ärmel.

Sah Ron nicht, wie aufgelöst und ängstlich der Junge war oder interesseierte es ihn nicht? Vielleicht weidete er sich auch an der Angst? Sie wusste es nicht. Fakt war, das irgendetwas passiert war, dass Scorpius so verängstigt hatte und plötzliche Panik überkam sie. Draco? War etwas mit Draco?

Sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie sie den Jungen aus den Fängen ihres Mannes zog, wusste auch nicht, wie sie es schaffte. Das nächste, was sie registrierte war, dass sie Ron anfauchte, er solle sich verziehen und den Jungen in Ruhe lassen. Dann schaute sie etwas panisch den Blonden an. O Gott, er war das Ebenbild seines Vaters. Die sturmgrauen Augen sahen aufgelöst in die ihre, bevor er wieder aufschluchzte.

Rose war sofort an seiner Seite und hielt ihn, während sie selbst versuchte ihn zu trösten und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. "Scorpius..."

Ein Schluchzen.

"Scorpius, sieh mich an!", befahl sie und der Junge tat das, was sie von ihm verlangte. "Gut so.", sagte sie und strich ihm durchs Haar. Genau wie bei seinem Vater fiel es in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück.

Hinter ihr donnerte Ron.

"Ron, halt deinen verdammten Mund!", schrie sie und sah wieder den blonden Jungen an. "Und jetzt sag mir, was passiert ist.", verlangte sie wieder sanfter zu wissen. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie ihm auch noch angst machen würde.

"M-Mein V-Vater...", stotterte er und Hermine wurde es eiskalt. Also doch Draco! Zitternd strich sie dem Jungen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, Hermine!, mahnte sie sich selbst und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

"Was ist mit deinem Vater? Hat er endlich eingesehen, wie nutzlos er ist und hat sich-"

"Ron!", schrie sie. Sie konnte nicht hören, wie er sich über Draco lustig machte, wie er über ihn herzog. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Es tat ihr weh.

"Scorp...", flüsterte sie und wandte sich wieder zu ihm. "Ich darf dich doch so nennen, nicht?", fragte sie und er nickte zitternd. "Gut. Scorp, was ist passiert? Was ist mit deinem Vater?"

"Ich... Ich weiß es nicht." Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich... Ich habe ihn heute Morgen auf der Couch g-gefunden... Er... Er be-bewegt sich nicht... nicht mehr und..."

Hermine sprang auf, nahm Scorp und Rose an die Hand und rannte los. Nein, dass... das konnte nicht sein! Ihm dürfte nichts passiert sein. Bitte nicht! Sie schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel. Betete darum, dass dem Menschen, der ihr so wichtig geworden war, nichts passiert war.

Sie stieß die Tür auf und fand ihn sofort dort, wo Scorp es gesagt hatte. Zitternd ließ sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen. Eine Hand hielt sie an seinen Hals, genau dort, wo die Hauptschlagader verlief und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Puls spürte.

"Er lebt...", hauchte sie und begann seine Wangen zu tätscheln. "Komm schon, Draco...", schniefte sie. Sie konnte ihre eigene Angst nicht mehr verbergen. Denn auch wenn er atmete, es stimmte etwas nicht mit ihm. Er schien nicht wach zu werden. "Draco, lass mich nicht alleine...", schniefte sie und tätschelte seine Wange, strich ihm durchs Haar. "Komm schon, Draco... was ist mit Scorpius...?"

Der Junge saß zitternd neben ihr, versuchte durch rütteln seinen Vater wieder wach zu kriegen. Nichts.

"Draco... Ich brauche dich. Lass mich nicht alleine. Bitte!", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Was sollte sie machen? Sie wusste nicht, ob er starb oder nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ein Zauber, ein Fluch oder ein Trank war. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihn jemand angetan oder ob er es selbst getan hatte. Sie wusste doch nichts. Nur, dass sie ihn brauchte. Er war ihre Rettungsleine. Eine Rettungsleine, die man ihr endlich zugeworfen hatte, nachdem sie Jahre in einem tiefen, dunklen Schacht verbracht hatte. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich endlich wieder wie sie selbst, sie konnte lachen. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart wieder wie eine Frau.

"Draco...", schluchzte sie und hielt sich an ihm fest.

"Deine Mutter kommt!", rief Rose, die gerade wieder in die kleine Wohnung gerannt kam. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und schlug Draco so fest sie konnte. "Wach doch auf, verdammt nochmal!" Nach Luft schnappend fuhr er hoch und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er war dabei, einen Wutanfall zu bekommen, als er mich erkannte und den kleinen Jungen, der lachend auf seinen Schoß krabbelte.

Verwirrt sah er mich an, bevor Pansy im Türrahmen erschien. Ich sprang auf und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. "Schlammblut!", zischte sie. "Was machst du hier?" Dann ging ihr Blick weiter zu Draco und ungläubig trat sie einen Schritt vor. "A-Aber das... Das ist unmöglich...", murmelte sie und sah ihn sprachlos an.

War... War das so, wie sie es sich gerade dachte? Hatte Pansy... Draco das angetan? Hatte sie versucht ihn umzubringen?

Dann huschte ihr Blick wieder zu Hermine. Alles was darin stand, war Mordlust.

Sie schluckte.

"Du...", zischte sie und ging auf Hermine zu. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung packte sie Hermine an den Hals und drückte sie gegen die Wand. "Du bist die Frau?", zischte sie und drückte noch fester zu.

Hermine würgte, versuchte, die Hände an ihrem Hals loszuwerden. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass eine Frau so hart zupacken konnte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco mal so tief sinkt und sich mit einem Schlammblut einlässt...", hauchte sie amüsiert und drückte noch fester zu.

Hermine erstarrte.

"Da sieh mal einer an. Gibst du es zu?"

Sie konnte nicht einmal mit dem Kopf schütteln. Pansy hatte sie in einem Griff, in dem sie praktisch Bewegungsunfähig war und gleichzeitig mit jeder Sekunde ihrem Tod näher kam.

"Ah, also gibst du es zu?!"

Ängstlich schaute sie über die Schulter der Frau vor ihr und begegnete dem stürmischen Dracos. Sie brachte ihn genauso in Probleme. Aber warum... Warum unternahm er nichts?

"Du Schlampe!", zischte sie und schlug Hermines Kopf gegen die Wand. Für einen Moment wurde alles schwarz und eine unendliche Übelkeit machte sich in ihr breit.

"Pansy!", donnerte Draco.

Die Schwarzhaarige fuhr herum. Hustend und keuchend fiel Hermine auf ihre Knie und hielt sich den Hals, der ungeheuer schmerzte.

"Da war nichts!", zischte Draco.

Pansy lachte schrill auf. "Du kannst mich nicht für dumm verkaufen, Draco. Aber bevor ich dich wegen so einer Kreatur verliere", Hermines Kopf schoss hoch und ihr Blick traf den von Draco, "musste ich doch etwas unternehmen. Wie sähe es denn aus, wenn ich meinen Freunden sagen würde, dass du mich wegen eines Schlammbluts verlassen hast?"

Dracos Blick hob sich zu seiner Frau, als diese ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte. "Du weißt doch, du gehörst nur mir.", hauchte sie und küsste ihn. Hermine konnte dessen nicht stand halten. Etwas an der Art, wie sie ihn küsste, war weit aus intimer. Es war, als hätte sie sie bei einem Liebesspiel zugesehen.

"Pansy, es ist nie etwas zwischen uns gelaufen.", hauchte er zurück. Es war, als würden sie miteinander flirten. "Du weißt doch genau, dass das Schwachsinnig ist."

Sie stellte sich erneut auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Hermines Übelkeit stieg wieder an. Außerdem störte es sie, dass er sich so von ihr küssen ließ. Was war nur los?

Pansys Blick huschte zu ihr und sie lächelte süßlich. "Nun, eigentlich sollte ich ihr danken.", hauchte sie und stieß Draco so heftig gegen die Mauer, dass er auf keuchte. Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich wieder etwas von den kalten Steinen zu entfernen, sondern drängte sich sofort an ihn.

"Immerhin kann ich jetzt wieder etwas Spaß haben."

Und wieder zog sie Draco in einen Kuss und er... Er erwiderte ihn.

Gott, hätte sie etwas gegessen, wäre es ihr in diesem Moment wieder hochgekommen.

Pansy keuchte auf und Hermine stand auf ihren Beinen. Sie schnappte sich Rose und hielt einen Moment an, bevor sie sich auch den Jungen nahm und losstürmte. Das brauchte sie nicht mehr sehen. Sie hatte genug gesehen. Genug um zu wissen, dass ihre Rettungsleine nur eine Fata Morgana gewesen war. Sie hatte nie wirklich existiert.

_

* * *

___

**Vorschau auf das nächste Chapter:**

_"Hermine-", begann er sprachlos, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen._

"Ich kann dich nicht mehr hören, Malfoy, also bitte verschone mich von deiner Stimme! Am besten haust du gleich ab!"

Der junge Mann sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen und ganz tief in ihr drin, wusste sie, dass sie ihm unrecht tat.

* * *

Und? Lass es mich wissen.


	12. Durchschaut

_So, hier ist mein neues Chap. Na ja, wir ihr im Letzten ja bereits erfahren habt, wird es einige Schwierigkeiten zwischen Hermine und Draco geben. Was genau mit ihm passiert ist, werdet ihr im Laufe der Story erfahren._

_Einen Dank wieder an meine tollen Reviewer._

_Tonia__: Hey, danke. Dann lass mir doch am Ende des Chapters wieder deine Meinung da, ja? _

_Franzi__: Danke erst mal. Hmmm... wie schon gesagt, musst du weiterlesen um genaueres zu erfahren. Allerdings kann ich dich beruhigen. Sie hat nicht versucht ihn umzubringen. Oder doch? Vielleicht ändere ich ja noch was.... *scharf überleg*^^_

_So und jetzt viel Spaß._

* * *

**Durchschaut**

*******

"Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny und winkte mit ihrer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her. Aus ihren Gedanken geholt, blinkte sie einige Male, bevor sie Ginny ansah und sich fragte, ob sie gerade wirklich so geträumt hatte. "Was ist denn, Ginny?"

"Ich habe gefragt, ob du in Ordnung bist? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht.", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. Hermine senkte den Kopf und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. "Ich meine... das du dich verändert hast, habe ich schon längst gemerkt, aber etwas ganz entscheidendes ist noch."

"Ginny...", hauchte Hermine und sah ihre rothaarige Freundin an. "Mir geht es gut, wirklich."

Skeptisch zog die junge Frau eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie genau. "Das kannst du mir nicht sagen. Ich kenne dich, Hermine."

Hermine seufzte auf und nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser. Nein, Ginny kannte sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Sie hatte doch absolut keine Ahnung, wie ihr Leben aussah. Wie sehr sie sich verbog.

"Draco...", keuchte eine Frau plötzlich.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihrer anderen Seite und machte ein angewidertes Geräusch.

Hermine sah erst gar nicht hin, sie konnte es sich schon denken.

"Echt Mal, wie kann man so etwas nur... nur anfassen...", sagte Ginny und schüttelte sich.

"Wen?", fragte Hermine und sah der Jüngeren in die Augen.

Ginny seufzte auf. "Eigentlich beide aber... eigentlich... verdammt hast du gesehen, was aus Malfoy geworden ist? Und aus Parkinson?"

Hermine riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick zu den beiden. In dem Moment, in dem sie zu ihnen sah, wandte Draco sich von seiner Frau ab und fing ihren Blick auf. Seine stürmischen Augen blickten in die ihre und irgendetwas schien sich dort empor zu kämpfen, bevor Pansy ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte und sein Gesicht wieder zu ihr drehte.

"Ja...", hauchte Hermine und brauchte noch eine Zeit, bevor sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Freundin schenken konnte.

"Ich meine... eigentlich hat er schon immer gut ausgesehen, aber...", flüsterte Ginny und sah wieder hinüber. "Und die beiden... eigentlich passen sie zusammen wie Pesch und Schwefel..."

Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen. "Findest du?"

"Hey, die beiden sehen aus, wie König und Königin. Verdammt heiße-"

"Ist schon gut, Ginny. Ich weiß, was du meinst.", sagte sie schroff und sprang auf. Ohne auf den Protest ihrer Freundin zu achten, eilte sie aus der Halle und lief auf die Ländereien. Wie in der ersten Nacht Draco, lief sie nun hinunter zum großen See und setzte sich gegen die Weide. Eine Weile sah sie den Blättern des Baumes zu, bevor ihr Blick über den See glitt. Er war so unendlich tief. Vielleicht... Nein! Erschrocken von sich selbst, schlug sie eine Hand gegen ihr Gesicht und krallte die andere in den Boden.

Verdammt, sie war so ein Schaf! So unendlich dumm! Hatte sie denn gar keinen Bezug mehr zu Realität? Zitternd atmete sie ein. Wie hatte sie auch nur glauben können, das der Prinz sich auch nur annähernd verändert hatte. Wie nur? Nur weil er sie gerettet hatte? Weil er mal kurz Stress mit seiner Frau gehabt hatte? Verdammt, in welcher Welt lebte sie?

"Mrs Weasley?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte in die vertrauten Augen McGonagalls. Merlin, konnte diese Frau sie nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Sie wollte nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen. Sie wollte mit niemanden darüber sprechen.

"Minerva...", hauchte sie und versuchte sich vergeblich an einem Lächeln. Sie überlegte innerlich, ob es Mal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der sie genauso orientierungslos umhergelaufen war, wie jetzt. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein. Kein Wunder, dass die Alte sich Sorgen machte.

"Hermine, erlauben Sie mir noch einmal die Frage, ob ich nicht irgendwie helfen kann. Als ich Sie gerade eben so aufgelöst aus der Halle habe laufen sehen, da-"

"Es ist schon gut. Wirklich. Und machen Sie sich bitte meinetwegen keine Sorgen. Ich komme schon zurecht. ", sagte sie etwas schroff und stand auf.

"Gibt es denn wirklich niemanden, mit dem Sie sprechen wollen?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf. Draco... _Ja, ich will mit Draco sprechen, ihn hierhaben..._ Doch sie wusste sehr gut, dass das nur ein Traum bleiben würde. Wieso hatte sie auch nur angenommen, dass Draco sie verstand. "Nein...", hauchte sie schließlich und strich sich durchs Haar. "Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen... Ich muss in meine Klasse."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie an die alte Rektorin vorbei, die es doch eigentlich nur gut mit ihr meinte. Mit müden Beinen stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und bog in unzählige Korridore, bevor sie vor ihrem Klassenraum stehen blieb. Draco würde dort drin sein. Sie müssten miteinander sprechen... Unsicher biss sie sich auf die Lippe und öffnete zitternd die Tür.

Der Blonde sah sofort vom Schreibtisch auf und lächelte ihr zu. Wieso verdammt nochmal lächelte er? Sie schenkte ihm nur einen wütenden Blick und holte sich ihre Unterlagen, die sie heute Morgen schon bereitgelegt hatte.

"Hermine, alles in Ordnung?"

Das fragte er? Ausgerechnet er?! Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. "Nein, es ist nichts in Ordnung! Das solltest du eigentlich wissen und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Hermine-", begann er sprachlos, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen.

"Ich kann dich nicht mehr hören, Malfoy, also bitte verschone mich von deiner Stimme! Am besten haust du gleich ab!"

Der junge Mann sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade mit der Faust in den Magen geschlagen und ganz tief in ihr drin, wusste sie, dass sie ihm unrecht tat. Hey, sie konnte ihm doch nicht böse darüber sein, dass sich die Differenzen zwischen ihm und seiner Frau gelegt hatten und sie sich wieder super verstanden. Nein, dass wünschte man doch jedem, der verheiratet war. Oder? Und dennoch war da etwas, tief in ihrer Brust, dass es einfach nicht dulden konnte.

Draco sah sie noch kurz an, bevor er tief Luft holte und nickte. "Im Unterricht werde ich aber sprechen müssen.", hauchte er leise und zuckte kurz zusammen, als hätte er mit einem weiteren Ausbruch gerechnet.  
_Rede so viel du willst_!, schrie es in ihr und sie schloss die Augen. Sie mochte seine Stimme.

"Das kann ich dir ja leider nicht verbieten!", zischte sie und hielt erschrocken inne. War das tatsächlich sie gewesen?

Draco sah sie aus seinen grauen Augen an. Konnte es sein, dass sie dunkler waren? Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Schrank, um sich ein Buch herauszuholen. Kurz drehte er sich zu ihr um, bevor er noch einmal hineingriff und ihr eins wortlos hinhielt.

Gott, sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihm das Buch abzunehmen, zu Lächeln und ihm ein Danke entgegen zu hauchen... Doch nichts davon tat sie. Sie starrte einfach auf dieses gottverdammte Buch und fragte sich, ob sie so handeln sollte, wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte. Ihm zeigen, dass sie genauso sein konnte.

Er seufzte auf und legte es ihr auf den Schreibtisch.

Sich selbst hassend, senkte sie den Kopf und griff danach. Benahm sie sich wirklich so kindisch, wie sie sich selbst empfand? Verdammt, sie sollte sich doch für ihn freuen, nicht? Ihm zu lächeln und ihm sagen, dass sie es einfach toll fand, dass die beiden sich wieder so toll verstanden. Aber das konnte sie einfach nicht. Nicht nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie Parkinson mit ihm umging und auch nicht nachdem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.

Denn Fakt war, dass da etwas war. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht genau, was es war, aber es existierte. Sonst hätte sie ihn nicht geküsst und er hätte es auch nicht geduldet.

Sie warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und sah, wie er sich steif durch das Haar strich und sie dann ansah. Ertappt sah sie wieder auf ihr Buch und schlug es auf.

Hatte er es denn nicht bemerkt? Oder war da nichts für ihn?

Dann holte er doch tief Luft und drehte sich mit so einem Schwung zu ihr um, dass sein Umhang um ihn herum wehte. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was los ist?", sagte er wütend und knallte das Buch auf den Tisch.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Genoss den Ton seiner Stimme und dennoch war alles, was sie ihm entgegenbrachte, ein Blick, der hätte töten können.

Wütend funkelte er zurück, bevor er sich verzweifel durchs Haar strich. "Schau, ich... Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich dir getan habe..."

_Das kannst du doch auch gar nicht... _"Ach nein?!", zischte sie und fragte sich, wie das, was aus ihrem Mund kam, so unendlich anders sein konnte, als das, was ihre innere Stimme sagte.

"Nein... und... Hör zu, ich... Ich will keinen Streit mit dir, Hermine. Ich-"

_Ich doch auch nicht, Draco. Ich weiß nur nicht, was verdammt nochmal mit mir los ist. Sieh mich doch an, kannst du wirklich glauben, was ich dir sage? Nimm mich doch einfach in deine Arme, bitte! _"Ach... du willst keinen Streit? Dann lass mich - bei Merlins Barte - in Ruhe!", schrie sie und er ging einige Schritte zurück, wollte noch etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und die Schüler strömten herein.

Er sah sie noch einmal verletzt an, bevor er sich der Klasse zu wandte und sie bat, die Bücher herauszuholen.

***

"Mr Malfoy?"

Der junge Mann sah zu seinem Schüler und gab ihm mit einem Nicken die Genehmigung weiterzusprechen.

"Mr Malfoy, kann ich Ihnen eine mehr oder weniger persönliche Frage stellen?", fragt der Schüler und Draco holte einmal tief Luft.

Hermine sah in seine Richtung und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Hat es etwas mit unserem Unterrichtsstoff zu tun?", wollte er leise wissen. Seine Stimme war rauer als sonst. Als hätte er Angst, die Frage zu hören, geschweige denn, sie zu beantworten.

Der Junge nickte.

"Dann fragen Sie.", hauchte er und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch.

"Wie kam es, dass Sie mitten im Krieg die Seiten wechselten? Ich habe nämlich gehört, dass sie Mal zur anderen Seite gehört haben."

Hermines Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung und er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, begegnete dann ihrem Blick. Gott, wie konnte sie sich nur so unhöflich benehmen? Seine grauen Augen hielten sie einen Moment komplett gefangen, bis sie sich auf die Lippen biss und verlegen den Kopf senkte. Aber sie war genauso auf seine Antwort gespannt.

"Ich..." begann Draco und stockte dann wieder. Er sah durch die Klasse und fing dann wieder ihren Blick. Einen Moment hielt er sie gefangen, dann lachte er auf. "Wissen Sie...", sagte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Hermine zwang sich, ihre Augen von seinen nun feuchten Lippen zu nehmen und sich wieder voll und ganz auf seine Antwort zu konzentrieren. Wie sah das denn eigentlich aus, wenn sie mitten im Unterricht Draco anschmachtete? _Ich hab's doch gewusst. Du magst ihn, Hermine._ Langsam und unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte Draco in diesem Moment und blickte in die Klasse. "Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung."

"Es gab keinen Grund?", fragte ein Mädchen plötzlich und er sah in ihre Richtung. Er lächelte.

"Nein. Obwohl... Etwas geschehen ist, dass mir bei meiner Entscheidung geholfen hat. Ich hatte schon lange das Gefühl, dass ich auf dem komplett falschen Weg war, dass ich mich abwenden sollte. Aber ich hatte Angst. Ich stellte mich nicht nur gegen meine Familie und Freunde sondern auch gegen IHN. Und meine ganze - fast ganze - Familie stand in seinem Dienst. Ich wusste, dass wenn ich mich gegen ihn entschied, ich mein Todesurteil unterschrieb.", erklärte er und sah jeden in der Klasse an. Die Augen der Kinder hingen an seinen Lippen und sie lauschten gespannt seinen Worten.

Genauso wie sie.

"Was war es denn, dass Ihnen mit der Entscheidung half?"

"Nun...", begann Draco und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar.

Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie es sich unter ihren Fingern angefühlt hatte. Gott! Sie war eine verheiratete Frau, die gerade Unterricht gab und einen verheirateten Mann anschmachtete. Sie kam in Teufels Küche.

Dann spürte sie seinen Blick wieder auf sich und sie sah in seine Richtung. Doch sein Blick war so schnell wieder weg, wie er da gewesen war.

"Es... Sagen wir einfach, jemand brauchte meine Hilfe, weil er von einem Todesser tödlich getroffen wurde. Jemanden, den ich schon sehr lange gekannt hatte und in dem Moment, in dem ich diese Person dort hatte liegen sehen... Eine Person, die eigentlich gar nicht dort auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte stehen sollen... Da wusste ich, was für wirkliche Monster es waren und ich auf gar keinen Fall zu ihnen gezählt werden wollte...", erklärte er leise und am Ende hin, hatten seine Augen wieder ihre gefunden.

Sie war es gewesen? Sie war das letzte bisschen gewesen, was ihn veranlasst hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln?

"Kennen wir sie?", wollte Scorpius wissen. "Ich meine, vielleicht ist sie ja Mal erwähnt worden..."

Draco lächelte und senkte den Blick, bevor er ihn ansah. "Nein, das tut ihr nicht. Die Person, ist nach dem Krieg verschwunden... Ich habe sie auch nicht mehr gesehen..."

Es schüttelte sie. Log er ihn nun an, oder meinte er damit ihre Veränderung, dass das Mädchen, was er damals gerettet hatte, nicht mehr existierte? Egal was es war, sie war froh, dass es immer noch ihr Geheimnis war und er es niemandem erzählte. Und genauso würde sie es auch immer bewahren. Selbst Harry, Ron oder Ginny hatte sie nie etwas davon erzählt.

Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er ihre Wange getätschelt hatte und sich ihr Blick geklärt hatte. Das nächste was sie gesehen hatte, waren diese sturmgrauen Augen. Sie glaubte, dass es wohl das erste Mal gewesen war, dass sie seine Augenfarbe registriert hatte. Sie waren einzigartig und... wunderschön. Sie verstand nicht, wieso sie sie nie gesehen hatte. Und immer hatte sie gedacht, seine Augenfarbe sah aus wie Dreck. Matschig, dreckig, eiskalt. Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen. Das hatte sie immer angenommen, aber nie hatte sie hingesehen.

"Mama?"

Hermine sah auf und in die fragenden Augen ihrer Tochter.

"Kanntest du sie?"

"Ja, ich kannte sie.", war ihre kurze Antwort.

"Waren Sie befreundet?", wollte Rose von Draco wissen.

Der Blonde lächelte Rose so breit an, dass es Hermine die Sprache verschlug. Was sie dafür geben würde, dass Ron Rose einmal so ansah...

"Wir waren nicht wirklich befreundet, aber wir haben uns respektiert. Ich glaube..." Den letzten Satz brachte er nicht zu Ende, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Und Sie?", wollte Scorpius wissen.

"Ja, ich war mit ihr befreundet und..." _Mach es! Sag es! Deine einzige Chance!_ "Ach, nicht so wichtig!" _Warum tust du es nicht? Kommt ausgerechnet jetzt der Gryffindor in dir raus?_

_Noch bevor irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es und die Schüler rannte raus. Einen Moment blieb sie noch stehen und schaute ihrer Tochter zu, wie sie lachend mit Scorpius den Raum verließ. Freundschaftlich legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, während sie ihm ein Lackritzzauberstab anbot. Verdammt, die beiden waren einfach süß und sie dankte Draco innerlich dafür, dass er seinen Sohn so erzogen hatte und er ihm den Umgang mit Rose erlaubte._

Dann seufzte sie auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

"Hermine..."

Verzweifelt sah sie zu ihm auf. War der Kerl taub? "Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen.", sagte sie und zog ihre Haare aus dem Träger ihrer Tasche. Mit einem letzten Blick in diese gottverdammten Augen wandte sie sich ab und marschierte quer durch den Raum. Vor der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen. "Also, wir sehen uns dann wohl in der nächsten Stunde.", sagte sie kalt und rauschte dann raus. Sie hielt es keine Sekunde länger mehr mit diesem Mann in einem Raum aus.

Was war denn bloß los mit ihr?

"Hermine!"

Ginny holte sie auf und tauchte an ihrer Seite auf. "Was gibt's?", wollte sie wissen und bog um die nächste Ecke.

"Ich habe gerade Malfoy gesehen... Er sah irgendwie..." Sie wankte mit dem Kopf und machte mit ihrer Hand eine nicht sichere Geste. "Verzweifel, verwirrt... komisch aus?" Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, da sie sich selbst nicht sicher war, wonach er ausgesehen hatte.

"Ja, hat er das?", fragte sie fast gleichgültig und stieß die Tür zu ihren Räumlichkeiten auf. Dort legte sie nur die Tasche ab, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und wieder auf den Flur hinaustrat.

"Ich habe mir gedacht, du wüsstest vielleicht, warum?", sagte Ginny und versuchte mit Hermine Schritt zu halten.

Die Brünette sah sie mit einer faltigen Stirn an. "Muss ich mir Sorgen um Harry machen?" Das letzte, was sie wollte war, dass die beiden dasselbe Problem bekamen wie sie und Ron.

Ginny lachte und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Mein Gott, nein! Du weißt doch, dass Harry der Einzige für mich ist."

Sie lächelte erleichtert und nickte. "Das ist schön zu hören, Ginny. Ihr beide passt auch einfach super zusammen. Das habe ich immer schon gesagt und.. er liebt dich."

"Er trägt mich auf Händen.", sagte die Rothaarige etwas peinlich berührt und senkte den Kopf. Hermine lachte. "Wie auch immer."

Plötzlich blieb die Jüngere stehen und sah ihre Freundin ernst an und lag da tatsächlich etwas trauriges in ihren Augen?

"Ginny, was ist denn? Du liebst ihn doch, oder?", sagte Hermine verwirrt und ging wieder einige Schritte auf ihre beste Freundin zu.

"Ja, sicher. Über alles. Aber es geht jetzt nicht um mich und Harry..."

Hermine hielt erschrocken inne und schaute schnell über ihre Schulter um sicher zu gehen, dass auch niemand zu hörte. "Wie meinst du das, Ginny?", fragte sie und hoffte innerlich, dass es nicht das war, was sie befürchtete.

"Ich meine damit, das..." Ginny rang mit ihren Händen, sah ihre Freundin hilfesuchend an. "Dass du und... und Ron..." Sie strich sich durchs Haar, dass ihr lang bis zu den Hüften reichte. Ein Fluss aus purem Feuer.

"Dass ich und Ron... was?", fragte sie und merkte selbst, wie ihre Stimme zitterte.

Die Rothaarige sah zu ihr auf, die Augen so voll mit Mitleid und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Da stimmt doch was nicht..."

* * *

**Vorschau auf das nächste Chap:**

_Starr vor Schreck konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Mit einem festen und schmerzhaften Griff packte er sie am Oberarm und stierte sie an._

__

"Du lügst!", zischte er und schüttelte sie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich.

* * *

_Und? Lasst mir ein Review da!_


	13. Ich hasse ihn

_Hier ist Mal ein Chapter, das auch aus anderen Sichten geschrieben ist. Lasst mich also am Ende eure Meinung hören._

_**Miss XXX: **__Danke. Es freut mich, dass sie dir wirklich so gut gefällt. ^^Ein neuen Fan kann man immer gebrauchen. Schön, dass du da bist. =)_

_**Tonia :D:**__ Danke, und ob du es glaubst oder nicht... Ich bin auch schon gespannt, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht.^^_

_**Tina^^: **__Hey, auch danke. Immer schön zu hören. Ja, ich glaube du hast mit Draco recht, aber ich denke, er wird am Ende wieder mehr oder weniger der Alte sein._

_**Lena G.: **__Danke. =) Das hört man immer wieder gerne._

_So... und jetzt viel Spaß..._

_P.S.: Das Chap ist nichts für Ron-Fans._

* * *

**Ich hasse ihn!**

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie auf ihre Freundin hinunter. Sie hatte es also doch bemerkt. Was machte sie denn jetzt? Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Ginny alles zu erzählen, aber es handelte sich bei Ron um ihren Bruder und... er hatte ihr doch gedroht!

Verzweifelt strich sie sich dir Locken aus dem Gesicht und sah zur Decke.

"Hermine, sag mir bitte, dass ich mir nichts einbilde!", bat Ginny und Hermines Kopf schoss runter.

"Wieso willst du, dass ich dir sage, dass du recht hast?", flüsterte sie.

"Weil...Weil ich sonst nicht weiß, was los mit dir ist und... ich mache mir doch nur wahnsinnige Sorgen um dich..."

"Aber... Er ist dein Bruder, Gin.", sagte sie.

"Ja. Aber mein Bruder kann ein riesiger Arsch sein, Herm. Bitte, sag mir was los ist.", bat sie und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich hab dich doch lieb."

Ein Schluchzen kämpfte sich aus ihrer Kehle und plötzliche Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht. "Ich..." Wieder ein Schluchzen. "Ron, er..."

Verdammt, sie bekam einfach keinen richtigen Satz zu Stande, stattdessen schluchzte sie nur noch mehr und Ginny riss sie in ihre Arme.

"Schsch...", sagte sie und hielt sie fest.

"Ich kann nicht...", hauchte Hermine und hielt ihre Freundin fest. "Ich kann einfach nicht..."

"Schsch... Du musst mir nichts sagen, wenn es dir so schwer fällt.", beruhigte Ginny sie und wiegte sie wie ein Kleinkind hin und her. Aber ihre Berührungen, ihre warmen Arme... Diese Dinge hatten nicht dieselbe Wirkung wie bei dem blonden Mann, den sie gerade eben so... so... Wieder ein Schluchzen und dieses Mal war es nicht wegen Ron. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr alles entgleiten.

"Ich hasse mein Leben...", flüsterte sie und Ginny packte sie fester, drückte sich dennoch etwas von ihr weg, um sie in die Augen zu sehen.

"So etwas darfst du nicht sagen, hörst du? Du darfst es nicht!", sagte sie fest und hob Hermines Hand. "Ich bin für dich da. Du kannst immer mit mir reden. Wir gehen durch Dick und Dünn, hörst du?"

Hermine nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie Ginny wieder in die Arme schloss.

"Her- Hermine?"

Sie schrak hoch und blickte in die Augen, die sie bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte. Na toll, jetzt sah er sie wieder heulen! Ginny hielt sie immer noch an einem Arm fest, während sie ebenfalls auf Malfoy sah. Ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn ganz genau. Von oben bis unten und dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu ihr.

"Was?! Lach mich aus! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen! Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen, Frettchen!"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, als hätte sie ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. _Frettchen..._ Sie hatte ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so genannt und es tat weh. Ja, auch ihr tat es weh und sie verstand sich selbst nicht. Wie konnte sie so die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren? Hatte Ron sie nun vollends zerstört?

"Ich... habe nur gedacht...", stotterte er, ohne die Augen von ihr zu nehmen. Augen, die sie so warm anblickten und in die sie sich so gerne verloren hätte. Doch stattdessen gewann ihre Zunge ein Eigenleben.

"Du kannst denken, Malfoy? Ist ja mal was ganz neues und jetzt hau ab!", schrie sie und machte eine ausladende Geste. _Nein, bleib hier. Nimm mich in die Arme, wie du es schon so oft getan hast... _Doch ihr innerliches Flehen bekam er nicht mit. Wie denn auch?

Mit einem letzten Blick und einem tiefen Atemzug, drehte er sich um und ging.

"Ich hasse dich, Malfoy! Und ich hasse dich für das, was du getan hast!", schrie sie ihm hinterher und er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Tu es... Aber ich... Ich bereue nichts.", sagte er und ging mit einem letzten Blick auf Ginny weiter.

"Was hat er denn getan, dass du so... so...", fragte diese und zwang Hermine, sie anzusehen.

"Nichts.", sagte sie und machte sich von ihrem Griff los. "Ich muss los, Ginny.", sagte sie und verschwand dann auch um die nächste Ecke.

"Ginny!"

Harr y rannte auf sie zu und so, wie er sie erreichte, griff er nach ihrem Kopf und küsste sie. Er küsste sie nach all den Jahren immer noch wie am allerersten Tag.

Ihre Hände wanderten an seine Hüften hinauf, über seine Schulter und Arme bis zu seinen Händen, die sie sanft in ihre nahm und sie von ihrem Gesicht zog.

"Ginny...", sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter.", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn wieder. Er lachte unter ihren Lippen und zog sie enger an sich.

"Ich liebe dich auch...", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und sie seufzte auf.

Doch dann trat sie wieder einige Schritte von ihm fort und nahm seine Hände in die ihre. "Ich... muss mit dir reden...", flüsterte sie und schaute ihm ernst in die grünen Augen.

Er lachte leise auf. Leise und wundervoll. "Zuerst sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst und dann willst du Schluss machen...?", sagte er albernd und beugte sich vor, um sie wieder zu küssen, doch sie legte ihm nur einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich meine es ernst.", sagte sie und er trat verwirrt zwei Schritte zurück, bevor er nickte und sie mitzog.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen und Ginny setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ich habe mit Herm gesprochen... Sie kam mir in letzter Zeit so komisch vor.", erklärte sie und er nickte zustimmend, während er nach ihrer Hand griff.

"Und... was hat sie gesagt?", fragte er nach, da Ginny anscheinend mit sich rang.

"Sie... Es... Redest du manchmal mit Ron über uns?", wollte sie wissen und Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Er sah ihr fragend in die Augen und suchte nach einer Antwort. "Manchmal, warum?"

"Über was genau?", fragte sie weiter, ohne auf sein '_warum'_ einzugehen.

"Ginny...", sagte er lachend und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hat das mit Herm zu tun?"

"Bitte, Harry, es ist mir wichtig.", sagte sie leicht drängend und drückte seine Hand.

Er holte tief Luft, befeuchtete seine Lippen und nickte. "Ich sage ihm zum Beispiel immer, wie sehr ich dich liebe und ich nichts bereue..."

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und erkannte in seinen Augen nichts als liebe. Merlin, wäre diese Situation nicht so wichtig, würde sie ihn hier und jetzt niederküssen. "Und Ron? Was sagt er über Hermine?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah geradeaus. Er schien eine ganze Zeit zu überlegen und sah sie dann mit halb offenem Mund an. "Jetzt, wo du es sagst... Er sagt nie mehr, als das es gut läuft. Mehr nicht."

"Und seine Augen, Harry?", fragte Ginny und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. _Hermine..._

Harry schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Er hob ihre Hand an und pflanzte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nichts.", hauchte er und nicht mehr, während sie sich auf die Lippen biss und verzweifelt die Tränen versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Doch Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er ihren Gemütszustand nicht bemerken würde. Sofort zog er sie in seine Arme und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seine Brust, krallte ihre Finger in sein Shirt.

"Er liebt sie nicht...", hauchte sie und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf den Hals, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah. "Er liebt sie nicht!"

"Was? Woher willst du das wissen? Er... redet doch nicht gerne über seine Gefühle.", sagte Harry und strich ihr durch die Haare.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich die Tränen von den Wangen. "Nein, er liebt sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Hermine ist gerade eben in Tränen ausgebrochen, als ich sie gefragt habe..."

Harry saß einfach nur da und sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

"Hey.", sagte er und schaute zu wie sie sich neben ihn fallen ließ. Ihr Gesicht verlor mit jedem Tag mehr die Fröhlichkeit und der Glanz verschwand immer mehr aus ihren Augen. Verstehen konnte er sie, keine Frage. Aber sehen, konnte er das nicht. Zumindest nicht länger.

Seine Augen suchten ihr Profil. Sie schaute einfach mit starrer, Trauriegen Mine nach vorne. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne, die kurz davor vom Wind nach vorne geweht worden war, hinters Ohr. Sie schaute nicht zu ihm, schloss aber die Augen. Sie schien es zu mögen. Verdammt! Sie war so wunderschön und klug... So ein Mädchen hatte es einfach nicht verdient so zu leben.

"Sie haben sich wieder gestritten.", sagte sie schließlich schwach und mit zitternder Stimme.

Er rutschte näher an sie heran und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

Sie schniefte und senkte den Kopf. "Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen.", hauchte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es schon geht... aber es wird immer schlimmer und..." Sie zog die Beine an und verschränkte ihre Arme auf den Knien, bevor sie ihren Kopf hineinlegte.

"Rose...", hauchte er und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken und durchs Haar. Ihr Haar floss wie ein samtener Wasserfall durch seine Finger und glänzten im sachten Sonnenlicht unter der Weide.

"Ihr geht es immer schlechter...", kam es schließlich ganz leise von ihr und sie schaute auf. Ihre Augen waren rot und nasse Streifen zierte ihre Wangen. "Das ist nicht fair."

Er lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht.", gab er ihr recht und schaute auf den See hinaus. Er wusste nicht, was zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater immer vorfiel, aber er wusste, dass man gegen Mr Weasley so gut wie gar nicht ankam. Er selbst machte sich doch jedes Mal in die Hose, wenn ihr Vater auch nur schon vom weiten zu sehen war. Eigentlich war er ein ziemlich tougher Kerl - lau seines Vaters -aber wenn den Leuten, die er liebte, etwas geschah oder wenn ein Verrückter auf ihn zu kam - in diesem Fall ihr Vater - na ja...

"Streiten sich deine Eltern auch?", wollte sie nach einer Zeit des Schweigens wissen. Es war kein bedrücktes Schweigen gewesen. Ein friedliches. Er genoss einfach ihre Nähe.

Dann sah er sie an. Etwas in seiner Brust regte sich und stimmte ihn traurig. "Sie haben sich gestritten. Noch bis vor kurzem, aber jetzt... ist es, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.", gestand er und fragte sich wieder einmal was da wirklich los war. Leute, die sich so sehr gestritten hatten wie seine Eltern, konnten sich nicht von heute auf morgen wieder so zusammen raufen. Er war zwar erst elf und mochte im ersten Jahr sein, aber er wusste zu fünfundneunzig Prozent, dass da was im Busch war.

Ganz gewaltig sogar. Und darüber zerbrach er sich schon seit Tagen den Kopf. Er kannte seinen Vater und seine Mutter...

"Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen, Scorp?", wollte sie wissen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Einen Moment versteifte er sich, bevor er sich lächelnd entspannte. "Sicher."

"Kann man eigentlich einen Teil seiner Eltern hassen?"

Erschrocken sah er zur ihr hin und beobachtete, wie der Wind mit ihrem braunen Haaren spielte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Ich liebe meine Mutter, aber... ich kann nicht sagen, wie ich zu meinem Vater stehe. Er macht mir immer wieder Angst, tut mir und den Menschen, die ich liebe weh... und... lieben tue ich ihn nicht. Manchmal wünschte ich, er wäre einfach weg.", gestand sie ihm und er spürte, dass sie sich dabei absolut nicht wohl fühlte. "Ich muss ein grauenhafter Mensch sein, nicht? Meinen eigenen Vater hassen und... mir wünschen, ihn gäbe es nicht."

Er schlang seinen Arm wieder um ihre zierliche Gestalt und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, während er auf den See starrte. Er wusste was sie dachte, wie sie fühlte. Er hatte sich das selbst schon oft gefragt. Nur das er so an seinem Vater hing. Er war irgendwie schon sein bester Freund.

"Nein, du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Ganz im Gegenteil, Rose.", hauchte er schließlich und sah lächelnd zu ihr hin. Ihre blaue Augen trafen seine. "Ich denke, dein Vater ist der schlechte Mensch. Er hat kein Recht die Dinge zu tun, die er tut und... hassen ist doch ein sehr starkes Wort, nicht? Aber ich weiß, was du meinst."

Einen Moment sah sie ihn nur an, bevor sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub. "Danke.", hörte er sie sagen und er sah sie fragend an. Dann sah sie wieder lächelnd auf. "Ich danke dir, für deine ehrliche Antwort. Du bist immer für mich da."

Er lächelte. Wie konnte er auch nicht? Eigentlich war sie doch schon seine beste Freundin, denn immerhin war auch sie immer für ihn da. Er zog sie in eine enge Umarmungen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. "Das ist doch klar.", flüsterte er. "Ich werde auch immer da sein."

Sie konnte die Leichte, die sie nun spürte gar nicht in Worte fassen. Ihre Sorgen schienen wie weggeblasen und alles nur dank des Blonden. Es schien ihr, als könnte sie ihm alles sagen und sie vertraute ihm. Blind. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie sogar von einer Klippe springen, wenn er es denn sagte. Ja, sie wusste, dass das absolut nicht gut war. Das es vielleicht auch lebensmüde war, aber... sie wollte einmal in ihrem Leben auf ihr Herz hören und dieses schien ihren Verstand auch lauthals zu besiegen.

Sollte ihr Vater denken was er wollte. Sie würde ihre Freundschaft zu Scorpius nicht aufgeben. Nein. Er war ihr in dieser kurzen Zeit so unendlich wichtig geworden... Und ja, er bedeutet ihr schon weit aus mehr als ihr Vater.  
Lächelnd und schwerelos trat sie in die kleine Wohnung, die ihren Eltern gehörte und stieß auf ihren Vater. Sofort blieb sie stehen und Kälte ersetzte das gute Gefühl, was sie noch vor einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde verspürt hatte. Er würde doch nicht...

"Wo warst du?", fragte er eiskalt und stierte sie mit einem Blick an, der hätte töten können. Auch, wenn sie diesen Blick schon oft gesehen und gespürt hatte, machte er ihr dennoch immer wieder aufs neue Angst.

"Ich... war draußen.", sagte sie leise und legte ihren beigen Mantel über den roten Sessel.

"Was hast du draußen gemacht?", fragte ihr Vater weiter.

Rose zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich war am See... und habe ein wenig nachgedacht.", flüsterte sie, sicher, dass jedes Wort schon zu viel sein konnte.

"Allein?", fragte ihr Vater und etwas an seiner Stimme ließ sie bereits glauben, dass er wusste, dass sie nicht alleine gewesen war. Aber ob er wusste mit wem sie dort gewesen war, wusste sie nicht. Trotzdem versuchte sie ihr Glück. "Ja."

Ron schoss so schnell vom Sofa, dass sie nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt hatte zu blinzeln, und rannte auf sie zu. Starr vor Schreck konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Mit einem festen und schmerzhaften Griff packte er sie am Oberarm und stierte sie an.

"Du lügst!", zischte er und schüttelte sie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Verdammt, wieso behandelte er sie nur so? Sie war seine Tochter. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut! Und so, wie sie daran dachte, schlug der Hass ihr plötzlich voll ins Gesicht. Er kam urplötzlich und warf sie fast um. Sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen wütend zu dem Mann auf, den sie eigentlich lieben sollte, doch das was sie für ihn empfand, war das reinste Gegenteil.

"Wenn du es schon weißt, warum fragst du dann?", fragte sie fest und herausfordernd.

Ron schnaubte und stieß sie auf den Sessel. Eine Antwort blieb er ihr allerdings schuldig. Stattdessen sagte er: "Du warst mit _ihm_ dort!"

"Mit wem?", fragte sie und reckte das Kinn vor. Eigentlich war es doch eine aussichtslose Sache. Ihr Vater wusste bereits von allem Bescheid und sie würde wohl kaum ohne Bestrafung davon kommen. Aber woher wusste er das alles? Sie wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit - zu hundert Prozent - das es auf keinen Fall Scorpius gewesen war, der ihrem Vater alles zugeflüstert hatte. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Aber wer sonst? Niemand anderes hatte gewusst, dass sie mit ihm dort gewesen war. Sie waren allein gewesen, weit und breit kein anderer Schüler oder Lehrer. Also?

"Stell dich nicht dumm, Mädchen!", schrie er und beugte sich bedrohlich über sie. "Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich es nicht dulde, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist und ich habe gedacht, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt!"

Sie hatte Angst, aber auf gar keinen Fall, wollte sie ihre Gefühle vor ihrem Vater zeigen. Nicht diese. "Mir ist egal, was du davon denkst. Er ist mein Freund und ich werde mich auf gar keinen Fall von ihm fernhalten!", sagte sie dann also und beobachtete, wie ein wilder Glanz in die Augen ihres Vaters trat und dann... ein brennender Schmerz auf ihrer Wange, eine erhobene Hand... Er hatte sie geschlagen. Langsam hob sie ebenfalls die Hand und strich sich über die geschundene Wange.

Sie brauchte in keinen Spiegel zu sehen, um zu wissen, wie rot sie war. "Du hast mich geschlagen...", hauchte sie.

"Und ich hoffe, dass dir das eine Lehre gewesen ist!", sagte er fest und rauschte dann an ihr vorbei und ins Bad.

Einen Moment blieb sie noch auf dem Sessel sitzen, bevor sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang, sich ihren Mantel schnappte und hinausrannte. Sie wollte nur noch weg und am liebsten nie, nie wieder kommen.

* * *

_**Vorschau auf das nächste Chap:**_

_Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und wirbelte sie herum, ihr Haar flog durch die Luft._

_Dracos stürmischen Augen fanden ihre und sie wusste, was zu tun war. Ganz tief in ihr drin, wusste sie es._

* * *

Reviews bitte. =)


	14. Alles vergessen?

_Und Tada!! Das neue Chap. Nun, viel kann ich hierzu auch nicht sagen... sonst verrate ich ja schon das wichtigste. Also wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß._

_**Evil*Twin:**__ Danke für dein Review. Nein, zu Ron muss man sich auch nicht äußern, ich denke, ich weiß bereits, was du von ihm hältst.^^ Die Sache mit Scorp und Rose... Ich bin mir mit den beiden noch nicht sicher, aber ich denke, dass sie einfach nur gute Freunde bleiben. Sonst kämen wir in eine sehr komische Situation, der ich doch lieber aus dem Weg gehen will._

_**Miss XXX:**__ Also ob Ron sich ändern wird, glaube ich eher weniger. Aber vllt sieht er irgendwann was er für einen Mist gebaut hat._

_**Lena G.:**__ Kein Problem, das müssen wir doch alle mal.^^ Jep, das ist er._

_**Tina^^: **__Danke. =) So was höre ich immer wieder gerne._

_So und jetzt noch mal viel Spaß und vergesst am Ende die Reviews nicht, ja? Bis dann..._

_GlG ;-)_

* * *

**Alles vergessen?**

"Rose?"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Das große, erwachsene Ebenbild ihres besten Freundes stand wenige Meter vor ihr. Seine grauen, erfahrenen Augen blickten besorgt auf sie hinunter. Und genauso wie bei Scorp, überkam sie das Gefühl der Sicher - und Geborgenheit. Außerdem wusste sie, dass ihre Mutter was dagegen hatte. Was ihr Vater dachte, war ihr sowieso egal.

Er ließ sich vor ihr in die Hocke und strich ihr vorsichtig die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Die Berührung tat nach den Schmerzen, die ihr Vater ihr angetan hatte, gut. Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder, als sie seine sanfte Stimme hörte.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte er leise wissen und eine komische Art der Panik überkam sie. Was würde er von ihr denken? Würde er Scorp den Umgang mit ihr verbieten, auch nachdem was bereits passiert war? Das würde sie nicht verkraften. Sie brauchte ihn. Er war ihre Rettungsleine. Fing sie auf, wenn sie fiel- Sie würde zerbrechen, wenn der Mann vor ihr, ihre Ängste wahr machte.

Als seine grauen Augen Erkenntnis zeigten, schickte sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er nicht so reagieren und sie einfach alleine lassen möge. Sie fühlte sich zwar sicher, aber auch ein klein wenig unbehaglich. Sie wollte nicht, dass er oder Scorp oder irgendjemand von den Übergriffen ihres Vaters erfuhren. Auch wenn es nicht sie war, war es ihr peinlich.

"Dein Vater?", fragte er, als bräuchte er wirklich Gewissheit und sie sah ertappt auf. Vielleicht hatte doch noch ein kleiner Teil von ihr Gedacht, er hätte es doch nicht heraufgefunden. Wie dumm sie doch war!

Sie senkte mit einem Kloß im Hals den Blick und er zog sie - als spürte er genau, wie es ihr ging - in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Es tat gut, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugeben wollte. Es machte ihr ein wenig Angst, in den Armen dieses Mannes, den sie doch eigentlich gar nicht kannte, zu liegen und ihren eigenen Vater zu hassen.

Sie konnte sich das plötzliche Schniefen nicht verkneifen und kniff die Augen zu. Aus Scham und auch aus Schmerz. Verzweifelt krallte sie sich in den schwarzen Umhang ihres Gegenübers und vergrub ihre Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Dann hörte sie schnelle Schritte und gleich darauf seine Stimme, die ängstlich ihren Namen rief. Nein, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie schon wieder so sah. Sie war doch stark, nicht? Er sollte ihre Tränen nicht sehen.

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zur Seite, in dem Moment, in dem der Große sie losließ und sie in andere Arme gerissen wurde. Arme, die sie immer hielten.

"Rose, hey...", hauchte er und strich ihr durchs dicke Haar. Sie war sicher, dass es hoffnungslos aussah, genauso wie alles andere an ihr. Sie musste erbärmlich wirken. "Rose..."

"Scorp...", drang es schließlich über ihre Lippen und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, wie bei seinem Vater zuvor.

"Es wird alles gut, hörst du?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie wollte ihm so sehr glauben. Mehr als alles andere. Hoffte, betete, dass er recht hatte, dass es irgendwann wirklich vorbei war und sie und ihre Mutter endlich frei waren.

Und dennoch gab es einen Teil von ihr - vielleicht noch größer als der andere - der es nicht glauben konnte. Es schien so unmöglich, dass es besser werden konnte.

"Lasst uns gehen.", flüsterte Draco plötzlich und sie entfernte sich ein wenig von Scorpius, nur so weit, dass er immer noch den Arm um sie geschlungen lassen konnte. Mit Tränen in den Augen, sah sie zu dem Mann auf, der ihre Mutter vergessen lassen konnte und nickte.

Als sie sich auf den Weg machten und Draco immer wieder besorgt zu ihr hinunter sah, regte sich eine kleine Hoffnung in ihr. Vielleicht konnte er sie hier rausholen. Vielleicht konnte er sie und ihre Mutter "retten". Aber das war ein großes "Vielleicht" und sie wollte ihn zu nichts drängen.

XxX

"Hermine!"

Nein, sie würde nicht anhalten. Sie würde nicht stehen bleiben und in seine gottverdammten Augen sehen und dieses Gefühl wieder erleben, was sie jedes Mal spürte, wenn sie es tat. Dieses Gefühl, dass er doch etwas mehr sein konnte. Aber was brachte es ihr, wenn sie darauf hoffte und er nie dasselbe empfinden würde? Sie würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht zum Vollidioten machen. Nein, nicht vor ihm. Obwohl... hatte sie das nicht schon getan? Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb sie diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und ging noch ein wenig schneller.

Trotz allem hielt er locker Schritt und tauchte dann plötzlich neben ihr auf. Sie sah seine Gestalt aus dem Augenwinkel und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie würde auf gar keinen Fall nachgeben.

"Hermine, ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht habe, aber hör mir zu!", drängte er und packte sie am Handgelenk. Ein Stromschlag durchfuhr sie und sie riss ihre Hand weg. Wütend, dass er sich erlaubt hatte, sie anzufassen.

"Fass mich ja nie wieder an, Malfoy!", zischte sie. "Und was du zu sagen hast, geht mir am Hintern vorbei, also sei ein braver Mann und hau ab! Oder erzähl es irgendeiner Wand. Hier ins Hogwarts gibt es ja genug.", zischte sie und ging weiter. Sie würde auf gar keinen Fall länger als nötig in seiner Nähe verbringen. Nicht so lange sie es verhindern konnte und dann...

"Hermine!"

Sie blieb stehen und wirbelte herum und sah, wie ihr blonder (Alb-)Traum wieder die Beine in die Hand nahm und sie erneut einholte. Innerlich entzwei gerissen wartete sie, bis er wieder auf ihrer Höhe war. Ihre Zunge war kurz davor, sich abermals zu verselbstständigen, bevor sie den ernsten und besorgten Blick in seinen Augen sah, der sich beim genaueren hingucken auch über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte. Was war passiert? Der bissige Kommentar, den sie zuvor noch auf der Zunge gehabt hatte, war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Seine wunderschönen Augen verrieten pure Sorge und Anspannung. Er hatte Angst, es ihr zu sagen, sie erkannte es an seiner ganzen Haltung. Gott, es musste etwas passiert sein. Etwas nicht gerade Erfreuliches.

Also verschränkte sie die Arme und wartete. Sie würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht zeigen, dass sie seine Gefühle erkannt hatte und brennend neugierig und gleichermaßen auch besorgt war. Die Zeit, in der sie ihm ihre Gefühle gezeigt hatte, waren vorüber. Dank ihm und anscheinend hatte der Gute immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, warum sie sauer war. Stellte er sich nur so doof oder war er wirklich so?

Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Dann öffnete er ihn und schloss ihn. Das Ganze wiederholte er ganze fünfmal, bis ihr schließlich der Kragen platzte.

"Verdammt, Malfoy, hör auf dich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen zu benehmen und komm endlich zum Punkt. Ich habe keine Lust, meine kostbare Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden!", zischte sie und so etwas wie Schmerz trat in seine Augen, bevor es von Wut abgelöst wurde.

"Schön, wenn du willst, dann musst du es auch nicht.", sagte er kalt zurück und drehte sich um. "Viel Spaß noch, Granger."

Sie sah ihm nach, hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Da war etwas wie Genugtuung, dann aber hatte sie gleichzeitig ein komplett schlechtes Gewissen, was überlagert wurde von purer Sorge und Neugier. Sie stöhnte auf und schmiss ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Dann hüpfte sie schneller hin und her. "Malfoy, warte..."

Er ging weiter. Schien sie nicht zu hören, oder wollte es einfach nicht. Dieser Blödmann.

"Malfoy..."

Langsam drehte er sich um und zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. "Was? Doch Lust, deine Zeit zu verschwenden?", wollte er mit Spott in der Stimme wissen.

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und biss sich auf die Lippe, bis sie schließlich diesen einen Satz herausbekam. "Was ist los?"

Er lachte hohl und freudlos auf. Was war das? War das nur wieder ein dummes Spiel von ihm? "Ich habe nur gedacht, dass du wissen willst, dass es deiner Tochter nicht gerade gut geht." Mit diesem Satz drehte er sich erneut um und ging weiter.

Sie stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Rose? Was war mit ihr? War sie verletzt? In Sicherheit? "Malfoy...", hauchte sie, so leise, dass er es unmöglich hören konnte, doch er tat es und blieb stehen.

Etwas daran, dass er sie gehört hatte, oder vielleicht auch, dass er wartete, gab ihr wieder die Kraft sich zu bewegen und sie rannte auf ihn zu. Krallte sich, als sie bei ihm angekommen war in seinen Ärmel und sah flehend zu ihm auf. "W-Was ist mit Rose?", fragte sie und bemerkte erschrocken, wie zittrig ihre Stimme klang.

Seine Sturmgrauen Augen sahen auf sie hinunter und kein Gefühl, was gerade darin tobte, konnte sie zuordnen.

"Sie... ist doch in Sicherheit, oder?", wollte sie weiter wissen und zog an seinem Ärmel, als er keine Antwort gab. Merlin... Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nichts mehr wahrhaben. Nicht das, dass sie dabei war, Draco und Rose zu verlieren und Ron dabei zu gewinnen. Sie wollte einfach nur noch aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen und nie wieder daran denken müssen. Aber... es war kein Albtraum. Das war die Realität. Ihr Leben. Die Hölle!

"Draco...", hauchte sie und legte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Oberarm. Warum sprach er denn nicht mit ihr. Und ... o Gott... seinen Vornamen auszusprechen hörte und fühlte sich so richtig an. Sie wollte keinen Streit mehr mit ihm und wusste, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb.

Seine Hands glitt zu ihrer hinauf und entfernte ihre von seinem Oberarm. Einen Moment fürchtete sie, dass er sie wegstoßen würde, doch stattdessen, sah er sie so unglaublich ehrlich und besorgt an, dass ihr fast das Herz brach. Wie nur, konnte sie ihn so ungerecht behandeln? Er hatte das alles doch gar nicht verdient...

"Sie ist in Sicherheit und es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Keine Sorge.", sagte er leise. Seine Hand hielt immer noch ihre fest.

"Den Umständen entsprechend gut? Was soll das heißen? Und wie, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Sie ist meine Tochter.", sagte sie und dieses Mal schon wieder ein wenig fester.

"Das musst du aber nicht.", sagte er lächelnd und zog sie dann plötzlich mit sich. Sie fielen in einen Lauf, der durch Korridore und über Treppen ging.

Egal, was in den letzten Tagen mit ihnen losgewesen war, was sie ihm alles an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, es war alles vergessen. Zumindest in diesem Moment. Und statt ihre Hand wegzuziehen, schloss sie ihre Finger um seine und hielt sich krampfhaft an ihm fest. Sie war so froh, dass er da war. Vielleicht verstand er sie ja doch. Vielleicht war ja doch etwas zwischen ihnen.

Sie holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen, dann hielt er plötzlich an. Sie erkannte sofort wo sie waren und sah sich ein wenig beschämt im Korridor um. Hatte sie ihn hier nicht angeschrien, dass sie ihn hassen würde und all diesen Kram? Hatte er sie nicht gebeten, ihm zu sagen, wie nutzlos er war? Dies schien alles schon so ewig lang her zu sein und auch er schien sich zu erinnern. Hielt einen Moment ihren Blick gefangen, bevor er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufstieß.

Mitten drin, auf der Couch, saß ihre Tochter in den Armen, des Jungen, den sie ebenfalls schon ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Wie in Trance rannte sie auf das Mädchen zu, das nun auch ihre Arme nach ihr ausstreckte und sie riss sie in ihre Arme. Hielt sie fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Sie hatte diese verhassten Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen und so, wie sie es gesehen hatte, kam die Erkenntnis. Sie wusste, warum sie hier war, warum sie weinte. Sie wusste, wer für all das verantwortlich war und erneute Wut stieg in ihr auf. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Es war eine Sache sich an ihr zu vergreifen, aber eine ganz andere, die Hand gegen Rose zu erheben. Sie sah die blauen Flecke auf den Armen ihrer Tochter, erkannte die Finger ihres Mannes. Wie sie es hasste, ihn so zu nennen. Er war ihr absoluter Albtraum. Nicht ihr Mann, den sie eigentlich lieben sollte.

Ohne Rose loszulassen, sah sie zu Draco, der mit Scorpius etwas abseits stand und nicht recht wusste, was er zu tun hatte, oder besser, tun sollte. Sie sah ihn dort stehen und fühlte sich schlecht dafür, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Ihn. Der doch eigentlich die ganze Zeit über für sie dagewesen war, der ihr Leben gerettet hatte. Und sie wusste, dass sie ihm eigentlich überdankbar war.

Sie erkannte, dass sie ihn wirklich verletzt haben mussten, als sie ihn weiterhin so betrachtete, während sie versucht Rose zu trösten. Sie hatte ihm Unrecht getan, dass war keine Frage, aber... sie konnte es irgendwie nicht kontrollieren. Immer, wenn sie glaubte, sie könnte endlich wieder Frieden mit ihm schließen, tauchte Pansy auf und... und ihre Zunge bewegte sich, ohne ihre Erlaubnis.

Langsam stand sie auf und hielt seinen Blick fest. Seine Augen bohrten sich geradezu in ihre. "Also... danke.", sagte sie fest und kalt. Wo kam schon wieder diese Kälte her und war er gerade wirklich ein wenig zusammengezuckt?  
Mit Rose an der Hand drehte sie sich um und war im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen.

Sie wollte nicht so sein. Sie wollte nicht wie ihr Mann sein. Nein. Sie wollte ihre Wärme behalten.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und wirbelte herum, ihr Haar wirbelte durch die Luft und schlug auf ihre Schulter.

Dracos stürmige Augen fanden erneut ihre und sie wusste, was zu tun war. Ganz tief in ihr drin, wusste sie es.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wusste aber nicht wie. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie all das ausdrücken sollte, wusste nicht, ob es genügte. Würde er sie verstehen? Würde er all das annehmen?

Und dann... schmiss sie alle Vorsicht über Bord und... rannte auf ihn zu.

* * *

**Vorschau auf das nächste Chap:**

_"Scorp?"  
Sein Junge sah wieder von seinen Aufgaben auf und sah ihn neugierig an. Die grauen Augen trafen seine und nur Gutes stand in ihnen geschrieben.  
"Was ist passiert? Warum... war Hermine so wütend?"_

_

* * *

_

So, wie ihr seht, kommen wir im nächsten Chap dem Problem oder dem Geheimnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge. Also schön weiter lesen, wenn ihr erfahren wollt, was nun wirklich mit unserem Blonden los ist.

Bis zum nächsten mal.


	15. Es tut mir leid

__

So, heute gibt es das Chap mal ein wenig früher. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen weitaus besseren Tag als ich und musstet kein geliebtes Haustier verabschieden oder sonst jemanden... *seufz*

_Na ja, jetzt zum Chap selbst... Ich denke, dass Scorp ein sehr pfiffiger kleiner Junge ist.^^ Ihr werdet schon herausfinden warum. Hermine und Draco? Tja, mit den beiden fängt es ja schon an, also lest selbst. Ich denke, einige werden sich über diesen Wandel freuen und für die Pansy-Hasser unter euch: Keine Angst. Es wird nicht zur Gewohnheit und vor allem, wird das nicht mehr lange anhalten, das kann ich euch allen versprechen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie sich trennen werden!  
Und entschuldigt bitte diesen miserablen Titel. Mir viel leider nichts anderes ein._

_Ich wünsche euch also allen viel Spaß und wenn ihr das heute noch lest, einen schönen Abend. Allen anderen wünsche ich noch einen schönen Tag._

_GlG, _

_eure Nessi_

* * *

**Es tut mir leid**

Da war sie. Die Frau, die ihm bereits so viel bedeutet. Die Frau, die ihn all seine Probleme vergessen ließ und die Frau, die ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr beachtete. Die Frau, die ihn in dieser kurzen Zeit so oft verletzt hatte.

Sie stand vor ihm, wie ein Fisch und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen oder wie sie es ausdrücken sollte. Neben ihr stand Rose, ein Schatten neben ihr. Er konnte nicht zu dem Mädchen sehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr bereits besser ging. Diese haselnussbraunen Augen hielten ihn wie eiserne Ketten gefangen. Die Augen, in denen jetzt so viele Emotionen tobten.

Er hätte ihr doch gerne geholfen, würde sie nur etwas sagen. Die Spuren ihrer Tränen waren immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen und seine Finger juckten. Er hätte diese Spuren doch nur zu gerne beseitigt. Verdammt...

Und dann... rannte sie auf ihn zu, ihre Wangen feuerrot. Was...? Bevor er sich versah, schmiss sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hielt ihn fest. Für einen ganz kleinen Moment war er zu geschockt, als hätte er etwas tun können und dann... schlangen sich seine langen und kräftigen Armen wie von selbst um ihre zierliche Hüften, zogen sie näher. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge in ihren Haaren, holte tief Luft und nahm ihren Duft war. Sie roch nach Vanille und Erdbeere. Eine Mischung, die er bei sonst noch niemandem gerochen hatte und die ihm mehr als gefiel.

Er genoss das Gefühl sie endlich wieder in den Armen zu halten, hatte er doch gedacht, es nie wieder tun zu können. Und doch... wusste er immer noch nicht, was sie so wütend gemacht hatte. Er wünschte, er wüsste es, dann könnte er sie verstehen. Dann könnte er ihr komplett verzeihen...

Sie schniefte an seiner Schulter und er hörte vier kleine Worte... "Es tut mir leid."

Er drückte sich ein wenig von ihr weg und sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht, wollte sehen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Er konnte ihr nicht verzeihen, wenn sie es in einigen Tagen wieder tun würde.

"Bitte...", hauchte sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten.

Er sah einfach nur in ihre Augen, die so viel Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit ausstrahlten... Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Wange und verweilte dort, bis er seine Antwort nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und ein atemberaubendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht ausbrach. Sie erkannte es so schnell, wie er es fühlte und lachte ihn glücklich an. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Die Hand, die bis gerade noch auf seiner Wange geruht hatte, wanderte in seinen Nacken und sie riss ihn erneut in eine enge Umarmung.

"Danke...", kam es ihr über die Lippen und gleich darauf spürte er ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange. "Ich danke dir. Für alles."

Dann entzog sie sich ihm und blickte ein wenig verlegen zu ihm auf, bevor sie sich zu Rose umdrehte und hinüberging. "Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht.", sagte sie leise und verließ mit Rose die Wohnung. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
Einen Moment starrte er verdattert auf die Tür, bis sein Sohn einen eindeutigen Laut von sich gab.

"Uuuuhh..."

"Was?", wollte er wissen und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du es nicht. Sie hat dich geküsst...", hauchte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Draco seufzte. In ihrem Fall war der Apfel wirklich nicht weit vom Stamm gefallen. "Lass das, Scorpius. Sie hat mich nicht geküsst."

"Doch.", beharrte er und zeigte theatralisch auf seine linke Wange. "Genau _dahin._", sagte er fest und nickte ganz heftig.

Draco rollte mit den Augen und gab mit einem Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass er es aufgab, seinem Sohn etwas anderes eintrichtern zu wollen. Er war einfach zu hartnäckig und kannte ihn viel zu gut.

Erneut sah er auf die Tür und fragte sich, was nur los gewesen war. Die letzten paar Tage. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, bevor sie angefangen hatte, so verrückt zu spielen war, als sie beide Weasley mit der Blondine in der Eingangshalle hatten rummachen sehen und am Tag darauf, als er wachgeworden und sie neben ihn gesessen hatte. Danach war alles verschwommen bis komplett unklar. Er wusste nicht, wann und warum sie danach gegangen war oder was passiert war.

Er hatte in all seinen Erinnerungen ab da immer wieder Momente, die total unklar waren. Als hätte er jedes verdammte Mal einen Filmriss.

Hatte er in diesen Zeiten etwas gemacht, was sie verletzt hatte? Diese Frage stellte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal und somit kam er auch zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl mehr oder weniger schuld an ihrem verhalten trug.

Er sah langsam fragend zu Scorp, der sich an den Tisch gesetzt und mit den Hausaufgaben angefangen hatte. Sollte er...? Aber er wollte ihn nicht belasten. Ihm keine Sorgen damit machen, dass ihm Erinnerungen fehlten. Was würde er denn nur denken?

"Wie lange willst du noch da stehen und Wurzel schlagen?", wollte der Kleinere plötzlich wissen und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an.

"Bis meine Wurzeln so groß sind, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann?", antwortete er und sah seinen Sohn herausfordernd an, der genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Er lachte und ließ sich gegenüberfallen. Sich zum ersten Mal fragend, wo seine hinreißende Frau war. Hinreißend war in diesem Moment mehr Sarkasmus als alles andere. Wundernd kräuselte er die Stirn. Er war sarkastisch? Ihm schien es wirklich etwas besser zu gehen.

"Dad?", fragte Scorpius und er sah fragend auf.

"Seit wann nennst du mich "Dad"?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen und sein Junge holt tief Luft.

"Seit heute. Kann... kann ich dich was fragen?", wollte er wissen.

Draco nickte. Scorp hatte schon lange nicht mehr so mit ihm gesprochen. "Du kannst mich alles fragen, dass weißt du?"

"Wirklich alles?"

Draco nickte.

"Nun..." Es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, doch dann raffte er seinen Mut zusammen. "Du magst sie, nicht?"

Alle Alarmglocken gingen los. Wachsam sah er seinen Sohn an und versuchte in seinen Augen nach einer Art Falle zu suchen, fand aber nichts als pures Interesse und Vertrauen zu ihm. "Wen?", versuchte er es hinauszuzögern, in der Hoffnung, er meinte nicht sie.

"Roses Mutter.", sagte er und sah lächelnd zu ihm auf, als er keine Anstalten machte zu antworten. Was sollte er denn auch groß sagen? Ja, ich mag sie? Vielleicht bedeutet sie mir auch mehr? Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Das konnte er nicht. Er sollte so etwas nur über die Mutter seines Sohnes sagen und nicht über eine andere Frau. Was für ein Vater war er denn? Also hob er nur die Schultern.

Scorp seufzte übertrieben auf und sah seinen Vater herausfordernd an. "Du magst sie.", stellte er für ihn klar und nickte als Nachdruck.

"Scorp-"

"Dad...", seufzte er. Hatte er seine Stimme wirklich richtig gedeutet? "Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte seinen Sohn amüsiert an. So, er war also kein Kind mehr? Nun, dann hatte er wohl irgendetwas verpasst. Schande über ihn und sein Haupt. Er begann sich zu schütteln, bis das unterdrückten Lachen in ein schallendes Gelächter überging.

Scorpius sah ihn gefährlich beleidigt an. "Was ist ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte", begann er und funkelte seinen Vater böse an, "ist, dass du nicht mehr so tun musst, als ob. Ich verstehe das."

"Was glaubst du, spiele ich denn?", wollte er wieder ernst wissen. Hatte der Kleine ihn wirklich durchschaut? Merlin nochmal! Von wem hatte er das?

"Du liebst Mum nicht. Zumindest nicht mehr und du magst Roses Mutter.", stellte er ruhig fest. "Hör auf dir und mir etwas vorzumachen! Ich sehe doch, dass es dir dabei nicht gut geht."

Er senkte den Kopf. Scorp hatte ihn tatsächlich durchschaut, bis in seine Seele. Die Frage, die er sich nun stellte war: Was nun?

"Hör auf dir Sorgen um mich zu machen.", setzte der Junge noch einen drauf.

"Scorp-", wollte er erneut widersprechen, doch er kam nicht dazu.

"Nein! Mir geht es gut, solange es dir gut geht, hörst du?"

Draco nickte, bevor ihm wieder _die_ Frage einfiel. Die Frage, die ihm schon seit Tagen auf dem Herzen lag. Die vielleicht der Schlüssel sein könnte. Und Scorp schien ihn tatsächlich so gut zu kennen... vielleicht kannte er die Antwort. Er musste nur fragen. Aber er hatte Angst. Angst vor der unwiderruflichen Wahrheit.

"Scorp?"

Sein Junge sah wieder von seinen Aufgaben auf und sah ihn neugierig an. Die grauen Augen trafen seine und nur Gutes stand in ihnen geschrieben.

"Was ist passiert? Warum... war Hermine so wütend?"

Scorps Augen weiteten sich alarmiert und er starrte ihn an, als käme er geradewegs vom Mond. Als wäre er der Osterhase höchstpersönlich. "Du kannst dich also an nichts erinnern?", fragte er baff und legte seine Feder zur Seite. Die Aufgaben waren fürs erste komplett vergessen.

Draco nickte und fühlte sich mit einem Mal extrem unbehaglich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er wirklich besser nicht nachgefragt hätte. Und jetzt konnte er auch mit ganzer Gewissheit sagen, dass es nichts Gutes war. Zumindest nicht für ihre Verhältnisse. Merlin, was hatte er nur getan? Bestimmt kam er in die Hölle.

Sein Blick klärte sich, als Scorpius zu sprechen ansetzte. Doch die ersehnte Antwort bekam Draco nicht. Pansy kam in die Wohnung gestürmt und blieb vor den beiden stehen.

Er sah auf seine Mutter und dann zu seinem Vater, der mit einem undefinierbarem und sehr komischen Blick zu der Schwarzhaarigen aufsah. Was ihm bereits aufgefallen war, war das sein Vater seine Mutter seit diesem komischen Morgen immer so ansah. Konnte er vorher noch komplett dagewesen sein, verwandelte er sich, wenn sie auftauchte, in einen ganz anderen Menschen. Soweit er denken konnte, hatte sein Vater seine Mutter nie _so_ angesehen. Das hier war ja schon fast gruselig und gleichzeitig ekelte es ihn.

Hey, er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich knutschten, aber dann bitte in einem geschlossenen und leeren Raum.

Sein Vater stand auf und Pansy fiel ihm um den Hals. Und wie.

Scorpius schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er seine Sachen einsammelte und in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Auch wenn er eigentlich im Rawenclaw-Turm hätte schlafen und wohnen können, war es hier mit der Stille angenehmer. Außerdem konnte er hier alleine seinen Gedanken nachgehen ohne gestört zu werden.

Er setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf sein Bett und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während er die Tür anstarrte, als läge darauf die Antwort auf alle Fragen. Er wusste nicht was geschehen war, er wusste nur, dass was geschehen war. Sein Vater war seit diesem Tag ein komplett anderer Mensch. Er konnte eigentlich sagen, dass er sich benahm wie ein frischverliebter und das war nicht sein Vater. Nicht mit seiner Mutter.

Und außerdem war er auch alt genug, um sagen zu können, dass ihn etwas mit Mrs Weasley verband. Vom allerersten Moment, in dem er sie kennengelernt hatte, wusste er, dass da irgendetwas war.

_Und das heißt, dass ihr euch auch gehasst habt? _

_Es war nur so, dass wir damals allen Grund dazu hatten. Ihr nicht mehr. Wir lebten im Krieg. Ihr tut es nicht._

_Sagen wir einfach, jemand brauchte meine Hilfe, weil er von einem Todesser tödlich getroffen wurde. Jemanden, den ich schon sehr lange gekannt hatte und in dem Moment, in dem ich diese Person dort hatte liegen sehen... Eine Person, die eigentlich gar nicht dort auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte stehen sollen... Da wusste ich, was für wirkliche Monster es waren und ich auf gar keinen Fall zu ihnen gezählt werden wollte..._

Er saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade im Bett. Konnte es das sein? Auch wenn es absurd klang und es vielleicht auch an den Haaren herbei gerissen war, vielleicht war es ja doch ein Stückchen wahr. Das konnte das meiste erklären. Die Art, wie sie sich im Zug angesehen hatten, wie sie versucht hatten, an dem Thema vorbeizureden... Und es hatte einen Abend gegeben, an dem er Mrs Weasley sagen gehört hatte, dass sie ihn hassen würde, für das, was er getan hatte.

Aber...? Wer sollte nicht froh darüber sein, gerettet zu werden? Bei diesem Gedanken schwoll ihm vor Stolz die Brust an. Sein Vater hatte Mrs Weasley gerettet, die Mutter von Rose. Wegen ihr hatte er das letze bisschen Mut zusammengekratzt, um die Seiten zu wechseln.

Das konnte, musste es sein! Er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Bett und raste zur Tür. Ohne wirklich anzuhalten riss er diese auf und rannte durch den Wohnbereich weiter zur nächsten Tür. Seine Eltern waren nicht mehr da. Womöglich hatten sie sich im Zimmer verschanzt, aber diesen Gedanken schob er auch wieder auf Seite. Er musste erst einmal seine Theorie überprüfen.

Hinter ihm knallte die Tür ins Schloss und er hörte bereits das Donnerwetter seiner Mutter, falls sie gerade das gehört hatte.

Er sprintete die Korridore entlang, die Treppen hinauf und wieder hinunter. Er hörte die Portraits schreien, dass er nicht so rennen sollte, dass ihm noch Punkte abgezogen wurden... Aber ihm war das alles im Moment egal. Er wollte endlich herausfinden was das war, was zwischen Mrs Weasley und seinem Vater existierte und er wollte herausfinden, was mit seinem Vater los war. Er konnte doch nicht mit einer Schreckschraube wie seiner Mutter... diesen Gedanken hielt er an, bevor das Essen hochkommen konnte und er zwang seine Beine noch schneller zu laufen.

Seine Füßen schlugen auf den harten Steinfußboden und die Schritte hallten in den leeren Gängen, dröhnten mit dem Blut in seinen Ohren.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Er machte eine Vollbremsung von der Meisterklasse und kam schliddernd zu stehen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und schuldbewussten Blick, drehte er sich zu seiner Professorin und Schulleiterin um. Minerva McGonagall stand in ihrer ganzen Größe und Weisheit vor ihm und sah mit ihren wachen Adleraugen eindringlich zu ihm herunter.

Er versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, wusste aber, dass er kläglich versag.

"Mr Malfoy, würden Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum sie durch die Gänge rasen, als wäre ein Dementor höchstpersönlich hinter Ihnen her?", fragte sie und neigte den Kopf ein wenig.

"Ich... wollte zu Rose.", gab er zu.

Die Alte zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und da haben Sie es so halsbrecherisch eilig?", bohrte sie weiter und er nickte.

"Ja, ja, genau. Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen und es ist überaus wichtig, Professor."

Minerva sah noch ein paar wenige Sekunden auf ihn hinunter, bevor sie seufzte und sich umdrehte. "Na laufen Sie schon. Ich habe nichts gesehen, aber lassen Sie sich von niemand anderen erwischen. Hören Sie?"

"Ja, ja, danke, Professor.", sagte er erleichtert, drehte sich um und nahm erneut seine Beine in die Hand. Es waren sowieso nur noch wenige Korridore und schließlich kam er vor de Tür schlitternd zu stehen.

Ungeduldig klopfte er gegen die Tür. Vielleicht auch ein wenig zu heftig.

Er hörte Rose drinnen rufen, dass sie kommen würde und wenige Minuten später öffnete sie die Tür. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien sofort ein glückliches Lächeln, aber bevor sie nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, brachte er sechs Wörter raus, dann stützte er sich nach Luft schnappend auf den Knien ab.

"Rose, ich muss mit dir reden."

* * *

_**Vorschau auf das nächste Chap:**_

_Sie sah ihn mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an und er biss sich auf die Lippe._

_"Deswegen sind es Geheimnisse...", hauchte er und drehte sich um, um fluchtartig das Bad zu verlassen. _

_Er Arsch! Merlin sollte ihn zur Hölle schicken. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er hätte es nicht tun sollen. Er hatte es nicht tun dürfen!_

* * *

_So, lasst es mich wie immer wissen. Lob und Kritik wie immer gleichermaßen erwünscht._


	16. Geheimnisse

_Einen wunderschönen guten Tag!  
Was für ein Tag. Ich habe meine zweite Abschlussprüfung mehr oder weniger erfolgreich hinter mir! Eine folgt noch. *seufz*_

_Na ja, ich bedanke mich wie immer bei meinen tollen Reviewern. *euchalleknuddel*__**Miss XXX**__: Danke, danke, danke... =) Warte mal ab, was ich für das nächste Chap habe.^^ _

_**Princess-Frances**__: Auch wieder danke. Ja, am besten lässt du dich überraschen. Ich kann aber schon einmal so viel sagen, dass einer bereits das Geheimnis gelüftet hat, auch wenn diese Person es noch nicht weiß._

_**Franzi**__: Hey, schön das du wieder da bist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass i-wann die Zeit kommt, in der Hermine Ron so richtig die Leviten liest. ich freue mich ja schon drauf. *bösegrins*_

_**Lena G**__: Hmmm... Ich denke, dass die Reaktion von Rose so einige doch überraschen wird._

_**Tina**__: Hach... danke. Na ja, daran kann ich leider nichts ändern. Nelly Furtado hat dazu doch so ein nettes Lied gesungen: All good things must come to an end. ^^Auch wenn mir das auch nie gefällt._

* * *

**Geheimnisse**

Sie blinkte. Blinkte... und blinkte noch einmal. Das war nicht sein ernst. Oder doch? Sollte... Nein, sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, als wolle sie ihm sagen, dass das kompletter Schwachsinn war. Aber da war etwas in seinen Augen. Etwas, das sie nicht recht zu deuten wusste. War er denn wirklich so davon überzeugt, dass _ihre_ Mutter _dieses_ Mädchen gewesen war?

"Rose, das ergibt alles einen Sinn.", sagte er und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen durch die Luft. Sie rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und konnte es nicht glauben. Ihre Mutter hätte ihr davon erzählt. Oder? Sie hätte es doch...

Sie sah tief Luft holend wieder zu ihm auf und direkt in seine festen Augen, die jetzt Entschlossenheit zeigten. "Ich denke nicht, meine Mutter hätte es mir erzählt. Wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

"Rose...", sagte er sanft und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr rüber, seine Augen sahen ruhig in ihre. "Jeder hat Geheimnisse." Er lächelte. "Es gibt Dinge, die will man nicht mit anderen teilen."

"Aber warum sollte meine Mutter verheimlicht haben, dass sie gerettet worden ist?", wollte sie wissen und Scorp öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. In seinen Augen stand plötzlich ein riesiger Konflikt und schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab er leise zu und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Doch, du weißt etwas. Etwas, was du mir nicht sagen willst.", sagte sie fest. "Hast du... Ich meine... Scorp..."

Der Blick in seinen Augen veränderte sich, als wüsste er, dass sie kurz davor war, das Thema zu ändern. Doch dann lächelte er und stand auf, kam um den Tisch zu ihr herum und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. "Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir.", sagte er fest. "Ich will es auch nicht. Und ich will nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt, was dich belastet und du es mir nicht sagst, verstehst du?", wollte er wissen und sie nickte. Zu abgelenkt von seiner plötzlichen Nähe und die noch stärkere Intensivität seiner Augen.

Sie wusste nicht, was das war, was sie dazu veranlasste, aber ein plötzlicher Schluchzer entkam ihrer Kehle und trieb Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt, nicht wieder vor ihm und nicht wegen nichts. Merlin, sie war so erbärmlich.  
"Rose?", fragte er erschrocken und auch ein wenig irritiert. Ja, er konnte doch nichts wissen.

Beschämt wandte sie den Blick ab und nahm einen Schluck ihrer heißen Schokolade, nur um ihre Tränen vor seinen Augen zu verstecken und den Kloß hinunterzuspülen. Zweites gelang ihr auch, nur das Erste wollte nicht verschwinden. "Mir geht es gut.", hauchte sie und schloss die Augen, atmete tief und ruhig ein und dann wieder aus. Verdammt, sie war so eine Heulsuse... Man hätte denken können, sie wäre drei und keine elf.

"Rose, hey... Egal, was ich gesagt habe, es tut mir leid.", hauchte er und kniete sich vor ihr hin, seine Hand auf ihrem Bein.

"Nein.", sagte sie und sah ihn wieder an, versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. "Du hast nichts schlimmes gesagt. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was los ist.", erklärte sie ein wenig schüchtern und kam sich total idiotisch vor.

"Also glaubst du es wirklich?", fragte sie nach einer Zeit des Schweigens, in der sie das Für und Dagegen abgewogen hatte und sie schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass das Für überwog und Scorps Theorie demnach nicht falsch oder zumindest etwas wahr sein konnte.

"Ich ja, aber zu hundert Prozent kann ich es nicht sagen. Es gibt nur zwei Personen, die uns komplette Gewissheit geben können.", sagte er und setzte sich lächelnd wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Rose nickte und lächelte dann ebenfalls.

"Mama müsste gleich kommen.", sagte sie und wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür.

Als ihre Mutter herein kam und sie beide dort sitzen sah, blieb sie erst einmal überrascht stehen, bevor sie lächelnd auf sie zu kam. "Hallo, Scorpius, schön, dich zu sehen.", sagte sie ehrlich.

"Danke gleichfalls."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah dann zu ihr. "Rose?"

Sie seufzte. Warum wusste es ihre Mutter immer, wenn etwas im Busch war? Hilfesuchend sah sie nach Scorp. Sie hatte Angst ihre Mutter darauf anzusprechen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei diesem Gedanken. Anscheinend schien Scorp zu wissen, was los war und lächelte sie sicher an, dann wandte er sich zu ihrer Mutter. "Mrs Weasley, könnten wir Sie etwas fragen?", wollte er wissen und sah sie fest an.

Ein aufmerksamer und vorsichtiger Blick trat in ihre Augen, während sie sich langsam neben den beiden fallen ließ. Wachsam sah sie jeden an. "Was gibt es denn?"

"Kann es sein, dass Sie das Mädchen aus dem Krieg sind, das mein Vater meinte?", kam Scorp gleich zum Punkt und verstiefte sich ihre Mutter wirklich?

"W-Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte sie wissen, statt direkt zu Antwort.

Rose seufzte innerlich auf und senkte den Blick. Der Blonde hatte also wirklich recht gehabt. Ihre Mutter war dieses Mädchen. Sie war vor mehr als zehn Jahren dem Tod nur knapp entkommen.

"Also ja?", fragte Scorp, der genau dasselbe zu denken schien und Hermine senkte den Kopf. Das letzte bisschen, was gefehlt hatte. Es brauchte keine Worte mehr. Sie war es wirklich!

"Woher wisst ihr es?", wollte sie leise wissen und sah traurig in die Runde.

"Nein, ich wusste es nicht. Scorp wusste es.", antwortete sie ehrlich und sah ihre Mutter genauso traurig an. "Warum hast du es mir nie erzählt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... konnte es nicht. Niemand wusste davon. Nicht einmal dein Vater oder deine Großeltern. Niemand. Und das sollte eigentlich auch so bleiben."

"Aber warum hast du es niemandem erzählt?" Sie schrie fast, aber das war ihr egal. "Wieso hast du in der Klasse so getan, als wärst du sie nicht? Wieso hast du _mich_ angelogen!"

"Rose, bitte.", bat ihre Mutter und hob die Hände. "Es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ich... verbinde nichts mehr mit meinem alten Leben und... damals waren wir stark verfeindet. Niemand hätte mir geglaubt, also... behielt ich es für mich. Wir haben die Wahrheit gesagt, als wir sagten, dass wir uns nie wieder gesehen haben. Bis... jetzt."

"Aber du hast mich _angelogen_! Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden uns alles sagen."

"Rose-"

"Nein!", schrie sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht erklären, wo die plötzliche Wut herkam, aber sie zerriss sie fast. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Schmerz. "Ich will keine Lügen mehr hören!" Mit diesem Satz stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und in den Gang. Sie machte nicht halt, um nachzudenken. Sie rannte einfach weiter.

XxX

Er sah sie mit einem komischen Gefühl hinterher. Vielleicht hätte er Hermine selbst und alleine fragen sollen. Vielleicht hätte es besser vor Rose weiterhin geheim bleiben sollen...

"Tut mir leid.", hauchte er und ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Nein.", sagte sie und sah ihn liebevoll an. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf diesen Blick reagieren sollte, aber es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Wärme, was er bisher nur von seinem Vater gekannt hatte. "Mir sollte es leid tun. Ich hätte es sagen sollen."

"Vielleicht nicht.", sagte er und lächelte. "Ich weiß nicht, was damals geschehen ist, aber mein Vater sagt, dass man manche Erinnerungen einfach nur für sich behalten will. Nicht, weil sie einem peinlich sind oder Ärger bereiten könnten... sondern nur, weil man sie schützen will, weil man sie für sich alleine haben will.", erklärte er und sah sie an.

Hermine lächelte. "Das sagt er? Er hat sich wirklich verändert."

"Zum positiven?", wollte er wissen und sah sie spitzbübisch an. Insgeheim kannte er die Antwort und als sie ihn lächelnd ansah und dann nickte, brach ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Damals hätte ich meine Hände dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass dein Vater nie gut zu anderen sein könnte. Ich hatte sogar geglaubt, dass er kein Herz besaß und... nun... würde ich durchs Feuer gehen, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, weil ich den wahren Draco kenne.", sagte sie und sah an die Decke.

"Dürfte ich Sie noch etwas fragen?", wollte er leise wissen und er wusste, dass er vielleicht zu weit ging, doch er musste es erfahren.

"Nenn mich Hermine, Scorpius, und ja."

Er nickte. "Ich habe sie einmal mit mein Vater reden hören und Sie sagten, dass Sie ihn dafür hassen würden. Also für das, was er getan hat. Was war es?"

Hermine versteifte sich und in ihren Augen trat ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wissen solltest.", sagte sie leise und wich seinem Blick aus. "Dieser Vorwurf war dumm und ich meine ihn nicht so. Im Grunde bin ich froh, dass er es getan hat."

"Sie reden davon, dass er sie gerettet hat, nicht?", fragte er und sie riss den Kopf hoch. Kurz sah sie ihn sprachlos an, bevor sie bewundernd den Kopf schüttelte.

"Du bist ein sehr kluger Junge, Scorp. Pass auf. So etwas kann auch gefährlich werden."

"Warum waren Sie sauer?", wollte er wissen und ging nicht auf ihren Kommentar ein.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", gab sie ehrlich zu und sah dann besorgt zur Tür.

Er folgte ihren Blick und wusste, was sie dachte. "Sie wird schon kommen.", sagte er beruhigend, dann nickte sie. Er stand auf und sah sie noch einmal fest an. "Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht, was mit meinem Vater los ist, aber irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Seien Sie nicht wütend auf ihn, wenn er etwas tut, was Sie vielleicht verletzt, denn die Wahrheit ist, dass er sie mag. Sehr. Ich werde schon herausfinden was los ist. Aber... behandeln Sie ihn nicht mehr so ungerecht. Er kann nichts dafür."

Dann rannte er weg. Er hatte diese letzten Sätze noch sagen wollen, müssen. Für seinen Vater, das war er ihm schuldig. Seine Füße schlugen wieder auf den Steinboden auf, während er verschiedene Korridore entlang lief und ein Schluchzen schließlich an seine Ohren drang.

Sofort hielt er inne und schaute sich um. Er war auf der Höhe der Mädchen Toilette. Allerdings die, die schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Sein Vater hatte ihm Mal erzählt, dass dort wohl ein Geist sein Unwesen trieb. Wie hatte er ihn noch einmal genannt? _Die Maulende Myrte_! Genau. Dieses Geistermädchen musste wohl keine besonders lustige Gesellschaft sein, wenn er den Erzählungen Glauben schenken konnte. Wieder drang das Schluchzen an seine Ohren und es hörte sich so verdammt vertraut an...

Rose!

Er stürmte in die Toilette und sah sich um. In der Ecke an einem der Waschbecken hockte sie und hatte die Beine angezogen, um denen sie ihre Arme geschlungen hatte. Der Kopf ruhte auf ihnen. Ihre zitternden Schultern und das Schluchzen verrieten ihm, dass sie schon wieder weinte. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören und vor allem nicht mehr sehen.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und ließ sich vor ihr in die Hocke. Sie gab ihm kein Zeichen, dass sie wusste, dass er da war. Aber er wusste, dass sie es tat. Vorsichtig rutschte er zu ihr an die Wand und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Sie erschrak nicht oder sagte etwas. Sie lehnte sich einfach gegen ihn und schloss ihre Augen.

Eine Weile saßen sie so dort da. Keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Nur ab und an durchbrach ein leises Schluchzen die Stille.

Er wusste nicht, wie er sie hätte trösten sollen. Sein Vater hatte einmal gesagt, dass es auch nur half, einfach da zu sein und genau das war er. Er saß die ganze Zeit über neben ihr, hielt sie fest und versuchte sie irgendwie zu beruhigen. Ohne Worte, die sie hätten verletzen können. Er hatte viel über ihren Vater sagen können, aber bei ihrer Mutter war das etwas anderes. Es tat weh vom besten Freund oder besten Freundin verraten zu werden. Nun, zumindest fühlte sich Rose in diesem Moment danach und er... er hatte es auch schon erlebt.

"Sie hätte es mir sagen sollen...", hauchte sie schließlich und strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er sagte nichts. Zum einen, weil er nicht wusste was und zum anderen, weil er ihre Ansichten nicht ganz teilte. Er wusste es. Es gab Geheimnisse, die einem überaus wichtig waren und die man mit niemand anderem teilen wollte. Egal, wie nah derjenige einem selbst stand.

"Sie hätte es mir sagen sollen!", sagte sie nun fester und setzte sich auf. Ihr Blick suchte seinen, doch er vermied es direkt sie anzusehen. Sie wusste doch sowieso schon, was er dachte. Wütend sprang sie auf und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Er hatte keine Angst. Und es war wohl das beste, sie einfach reden zu lassen. Waren dafür nicht auch Freunde da?

"Du denkst also nicht?", schrie sie und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen. "Stehst du also wirklich auf der Seite meiner Mutter? Auf der Seite der Lügner?"

"Rose...", sagte er nun doch, konnte aber nicht mehr weiter sprechen.

"Ich habe gedacht du wärst mein Freund! Ich habe gedacht, du würdest zu mir halten!", schrie sie und Tränen rannen wieder ihre Wange hinunter.

Merlin. Hatte er nicht eben noch gedacht, dass er es nicht mehr sehen wollte? Jetzt weinte sie wieder und dieses Mal sogar _wegen_ ihm. Langsam stand er auf und ging vorsichtig einige Schritte auf sie zu, überrascht, dass sie nicht zurückwich. "Rose, sicher halte ich zu dir. Ich werde es immer tun, aber..."

"Aber was?", sagte sie wütend und drehte ihm ihren Rücken zu.

"Manchmal muss man Geheimnisse haben. Manchmal sind Geheimnisse das, was einem am Leben erhält.", erklärte er leise.

"Was redest du da für einen Müll!", schrie sie. "Durch Geheimnisse belügt man andere!"

"Nenne mir einen, der keine Geheimnisse hat!", sagte er fest und ihre Augen suchten hektisch in seine, suchten nach Antworten und er erkannte schnell, dass sie keine fand. "Also hast du auch welche."

"Nein, nicht vor meiner Mutter!", sagte sie fest und verschränkte die Arme. "Hast du welche vor deinem Vater?"

"Ja.", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß und lächelte sie an.

Er sah, wie sie sich versteifte, als sie merkte, wie nah er ihr plötzlich war. Er war ganz dicht hinter ihr getreten und legte jetzt seine Hände auf ihre Arme. "Aber keine, die all zu wichtig wären. Zumindest nicht für meinen Vater."

"Ach...", sagte sie und während sie sich herumdrehte, fragte sie: "Und welche wären-"

Sie hatte nicht mehr die Chance, ihre Frage zu Ende zu stellen. Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt. Er spürte, wie sie sich zuerst versteifte und sich dann entspannte und in diesem Momente machte er eilig ein paar Schritte zurück, entfernte sich von ihr.

Sie sah ihn mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an und er biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Deswegen sind es Geheimnisse...", hauchte er und drehte sich um, um fluchtartig das Bad zu verlassen.

Er Arsch! Merlin sollte ihn zur Hölle schicken. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er hätte es nicht tun sollen. Er hatte es nicht tun dürfen! Nicht jetzt und am besten nie.

* * *

_**Vorschau auf das nächste Chap:**_

_"Dass?", wollte Draco wissen und sah seinen Jungen aufmerksam an und anhand dieses Blicks, konnte er erkennen, dass es schon wieder sehr unschön wurde.  
"Dass du und Mom...", sagte Scorp.  
Und Draco traf es wie der Blitz. Das... hatte er nicht. Nein, oder? Denn der Blick seines Sohn ließ ihn wissen, dass der Kleine absolut nicht log. Er hatte also mit ihr... Ergeben schloss er die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen._

* * *

XxX

_Erstmal für alle die glauben, dass Scorp und Rose doch noch mehr als Freunde werden, muss ich mehr oder weniger enttäuschen. Im Moment ist es nicht vorgesehen! Allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, wie die Story noch weiterverläuft und wie ich doch __immer so gerne sage... Meine Chraktäre entwickeln immer ein eigenleben. Selbst hier bei Scorp war ich es nicht schuld. *kopfschüttel* ^^_

Okay, noch einmal ein danke und vergesst die reviews nicht!


	17. Was soll ich tun?

_So, hier ist, nach einer sehr langen Wartezeit ,was mir sehr leid tut, das nächste Chapter. Ich habe mir leider eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung zugezogen, weshalb ihr auch auf das nächste Chapter mehr oder weniger lange warten müsst._

_Wieder einmal einen ganz, ganz fetten Dank an meine tollen Reviewer und all die Favoriten._

_**Miss XXX**_: _Ja, ich fand es einfach süß, ihn das sagen zulassen mal schauen ob mehr daraus wird._

_**isolea: **__Einen ganz dicken Dank. So was hört man immer wieder gerne. und keine Angst, Hermine wird Ron 100% in den Wind schießen - irgendwann._

_**Franzi:**__ ^^Glaub mir, sie wird ihn so richtig die Meinung geigen. Eins dieser Szenen habe ich bereits geschrieben und ich muss gestehen, dass es echt Spaß gemacht hat._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Neuen Chapter._

_Lasst mir am Ende wie immer Ein Review da._

_GlG _

* * *

**Was soll ich bloß machen?**

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Wo war er? Seine Sicht klärte sich und er erkannte sein Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und strich sich durch die Haare. Er musste aufstehen und Scorp wecken. Sein Blick blieb am Wecker hängen und für einen Moment blieb sein Herz vor Schreck stehen. Das... Das konnte nicht sein, oder?

Er warf die Decke weg, sprang auf und erneut blieb er erschrocken stehen. Langsam, als könnte er etwas ganz schlimmes sehen, sah er an sich hinunter und sein Kinn machte beinahe Bekanntschaft mit dem Steinboden. Das war nicht wahr. Das... Wieso, um Merlins willen, war er nackt? Ganz nackt? Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schwung, stand er in gewohnter Kleidung dort, bevor er sich vorsichtig im Zimmer umsah. Es sah aus, wie immer, nur... Als sein Blick auf das Bett fiel, hoffte, betete er, dass er nicht das gemacht hatte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er konnte sich an nichts dergleichen erinnern. War er nicht eben noch bei Scorp gewesen und hatte mit ihm über Hermine gesprochen? Hermine... Er schluckte. Ob er...? Nein, er schüttelte den Kopf. Das wüsste er. Aber, wer dann?

Fast fluchtartig drehte er sich um und riss die Türe auf. Und so, wie er aus seinem Zimmer kam, stürmte Scorp in die kleine Wohnung und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er ihn sah.

"W-", er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich vor, erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Das... ergab sich bestimmt schon, oder? Oder? O bei Merlins Bart...

"Hi.", hauchte Scorp und ging zum kleinen Kühlschrank, um sich dort ein Kürbissaft herauszunehmen.

"Hi.", gab er ebenfalls zurück und sah noch einmal über seine Schulter. Bestimmt nur ein Traum. "Bekomm ich auch einen?", wollte er wissen und nickte zum Saft.

Scorp hob die Schultern. "Wenn du fangen kannst.", sagte er und ein breites Lächeln brach auf Dracos Gesicht.

"Das fragst du allen Ernstes mich?", wollte er lachend wissen und sah Scorp mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Der Kleine lächelte ebenfalls und warf seinem Vater die kleine Flasche entgegen, die Draco mit einer flinken Bewegung aus der Luft fischte. Während er die Flasche aufdrehte, beobachtete er seinen Jungen, wie er sich auf die Couch setzte und betrübt in die Luft starrte, ohne seine Flasche auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Was ist los mit dir, Sportsfreund?", wollte er wissen und hoffte inständig, dass er nichts falsches gemacht hatte. Er konnte nicht auch noch Scorp verlieren. Das würde er nicht ertragen.

Der Junge sah über die Lehne zu seinem Vater und hob die Schultern. "Ich würde mal sagen, ich habe Mist gebaut.", hauchte er und schraubte die Flasche nun so brutal auf, dass Draco kurz davor war, die Flasche aus dem Griff seines Sohnes zu retten.

Langsam ging er um die Couch rum und setzte sich auf den Sessel; Scorp gegenüber. "Was? McGonagall einen alten Raben genannt?"

"Dad...", hauchte Scorp und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht."

"Was dann?", wollte er wissen und nahm einen Schluck seines Saftes.

Scorp befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge und sah dann in seine Flasche. "Hast... Hast du schon einmal etwas getan, was du unheimlich gerne getan hast, aber wusstest, dass es auch unendlich falsch war?", wollte er leise wissen und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich... habe viele falsche Sachen in meinem Leben getan. Aber... auf deine Frage würde wohl nur eins passen.", gestand er und lehnte sich zurück.

"So etwas, wie Mrs Weasley zu retten?", wollte er leise wissen und Draco fuhr wieder hoch. "Keine Angst, sie hat es uns erzählt, nachdem ich das meiste herausgefunden hatte."

"Sie... hat es _euch_ erzählt?", wollte er wissen.

"Ja, mir und Rose.", erklärte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich wieder. Er sah besorgt und geleichzeitig traurig-verletzt aus.

"Wann?", hauchte er. Was hatte er alles verpasst? Hätte er nicht schon längst etwas davon mitbekommen, wenn die beiden es gewusst hätten? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Und wieso hatte er geschlafen?

"Gerade eben.", erklärte Scorp.

"Haben wir nicht noch miteinander geredet?", wollte er wissen und ohrfeigte sich.

Scorp sah ihn sprachlos an und setzte sich ebenfalls aufrecht. Langsam zeigte er auf ihn und sagte: "Du, weißt schon wieder nichts?", wollte er leise wissen und setzte die Flasche an.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, und langsam macht es mir Angst."

"Du... weißt also nicht, dass..."

"Dass?", wollte Draco wissen und sah seinen Jungen aufmerksam an und anhand dieses Blicks, konnte er erkennen, dass es schon wieder sehr unschön wurde.

"Dass du und Mom...", sagte Scorp.

Und Draco traf es wie der Blitz. Das... hatte er nicht. Nein, oder? Denn der Blick seines Sohn ließ ihn wissen, dass der Kleine absolut nicht log. Er hatte also mit ihr... Ergeben schloss er die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Jesses... Wieso verlief sein Leben nur so Scheiße. Hey, der Einzige Lichtschimmer war Scorpius. Von Anfang an, hatte er ein beschissenes Leben gehabt. Irgendwann reichte es doch, oder? Nicht nur, dass er für sich alleine Buße tat, nein, er hatte es auch schon für seine Eltern getan. Damals.

"Dad?", hörte er Scorp besorgt fragen und er sah lächelnd auf.

"Mir geht es gut.", sagte er und der Kleinere verdrehte die Augen.

"Wohl kaum, wenn dir Erinnerungen fehlen.", sagte er wütend und stellte die Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch. "Deswegen war sie wütend."

Für einen Moment verstand er nicht, bevor die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf einrasteten und Hermines Bild vor seinen Augen auftauchte. "Sie war wütend, weil mir Erinnerungen-"

"Verdammt! Nein. Natürlich nicht. Nur..."

"Nur was?", wollte er wissen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er nun die Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen.

"Mal von Anfang.", begann Scorp und sah ihn ernst an. "Erinnerst du dich an den Morgen, an dem Hermine das letzte Mal hier gewesen ist?", wollte Scorp wissen und er nickte.

"Ab da hat es ja angefangen."

"Ja. Das liegt daran, dass du zuerst so getan hast, als würdest du dich riesig darüber freuen sie zu sehen und gleich darauf taucht Mum auf, unterstellt ihr Sachen von dir und Hermine, die du nicht abstreitest. Mum hat sie gewalttätig verletzt und kurz darauf fangt ihr an, vor _ihren_ und meinen und Roses Augen, rumzumachen. "

Dracos Kinn machte nun wirklich Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Das... war auch nicht Wahr! Oder? Es war die Einzige Erklärung, die er hatte und Scorp würde ihn nicht anlügen. Nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

"Und das habt ihr praktisch jedes Mal. In Momenten, in denen ich gedacht habe, dass du wieder du bei ihr bist, taucht Mum auf und... PENG!" Er klatschte so laut in die Hände, dass Draco erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach an seiner Anspannung. "Ich meine, es ist verständlich, dass Hermine so gehandelt hat."

"D-Das habe ich getan?", fragte er schließlich und sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Er hätte eher geglaubt, dass es den Weihnachtsmann gab.

"Nein.", sagte Scorp und winkte ab. "Das war nur Spaß. Eigentlich hast du dich bis auf die Unterhose vor ihr ausgezogen und angefangen Hip-Hop zu tanzen." Scorp sah ihn ernst an und er war kurz davor zu platzen. Darüber machte man jetzt wirklich keine Scherze. Und genau das erkannte auch Scorp. "Natürlich ersteres. Diese Blöße hätte ich dir nicht gegeben."

Dracos sackte in den Sessel. Zu schwach, als das er noch irgendetwas wütendes entgegnen konnte.

Eine Weile war es still zwischen den beiden. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und so langsam bekam Draco unbändige Angst. Er hatte selten in seinem Leben Angst gehabt. Aber, hey, wenn man gewisse Erlebnisse einfach nicht mitbekam oder Erinnerungen verlor... Das war nicht mehr normal.

"Dad?", drang es schließlich durch die Stille und Draco sah fragend auf. "Ich... habe Rose geküsst."

Wieder war stille.

xXx

Immer noch benommen ging sie die ganzen Korridore entlang und versuchte zu verstehen, was da gerade eben passiert war. Wie konnten sich Menschen, die sich im ersten Moment stritten, im zweiten...küssen? Nachdenklich blieb sie stehen. Was hatte Scorp ihr gesagt? Sein Vater benähme sich komisch, wenn Pansy auftauchte? So verdammt Verliebt? Obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass sein Vater seine Mutter hasste?

Sie drehte sich um und blickte den Korridor hinunter. Vielleicht stimmte ja etwas nicht mit seinem Vater. Nicht körperlich oder geistig. Nein, irgendjemand oder irgendetwas war bei ihm los.

Doch dann brach ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Nein, was für ein Schwachsinn dachte sie denn jetzt? Sie sollte aufhören, solche Bücher zu lesen.

"Rose, Gott sei Dank."

Fragend blickte sie auf und sah ihre Mutter auf sich zu eilen. Kurz vor ihr machte sie halt und ging in die Hocke, schwer atmend.

"Hast du schon lange nach mir gesucht?", wollte sie wissen und Hermine lachte.

"Ein wenig. Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie und strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.

"ja.", sagte sie und sah sich noch einmal um, bevor sie jeden Gedanken vertrieb und zu ihrer Mutter aufsah. "Es tut mir leid, Mama.", gestand sie leise. "Das war ungerecht von mir."

Hermine lächelte. "Nein, du hattest Recht. Kommst du mit?"

Erneut nickte sie und folgte ihrer Mutter.

_Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht, was mit meinem Vater los ist, aber irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Seien Sie nicht wütend auf ihn, wenn er etwas tut, was Sie vielleicht verletzt, denn die Wahrheit ist, dass er sie mag. Sehr. Ich werde schon herausfinden was los ist. Aber... behandeln Sie ihn nicht mehr so ungerecht. Er kann nichts dafür..._

Diese Worte hallten immer wieder in ihrem Kopf und sie konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was mit Draco falsch sein sollte. Außer der Tatsache, dass er blind sein musste, wenn er Pansy weiterhin noch... liebte.

Sie selbst hatte endlich eingesehen, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gab, ihn zu hassen und eigentlich... tat er immer noch so viel für sie. Alleine Rose zu nehmen und auf sie aufzupassen...

"Mum?"

Sie sah auf und direkt in die blauen Augen ihrer Tochter. "Was gibt es, Süße?"

"Ähm...", machte sie und setzte sich ein wenig unbehaglich auf den Sessel. Zittrig faltete sie die Hände und starrte einen Moment auf diese, bevor sie wieder aufsah und sich umsah. "Ist... Papa da?", wollte sie leise wissen und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Rose musste etwas getan haben, dass Ron sehr verärgern würde.

"Was hast du gemacht?", wollte sie ruhig wissen und nahm sich ihr Glas Butterbier. Hey, auch sie dürfte mal trinken. Und sie betrank sich ja nicht. Nein...

"Ich?", sagte sie und zeigte geschockt auf sich selbst, bevor sie ertappt zu Boden sah. "Ich habe nichts gemacht. Scorp-"

"Hat er dir weh getan?", wollte sie wissen. Es konnte nur nach ihrem Streit gewesen sein.

Erschrocken sah Rose auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein... Ganz im Gegenteil.", flüsterte sie und färbten sich ihre Wangen wirklich rot?

Hermine kräuselte die Stirn. Also, wenn er ihr nicht weh getan hatte und sie meinte, es wäre genau das Gegenteil und sie dabei noch rot wurde, dann...

"Merlin!", schrie sie auf und stand plötzlich auf ihren Füßen. Ungläubig blickte sie ihre Tochter an, die schüchtern und auch ein wenig ängstlich in ihrem Sessel zusammensackte. "Er hat dich geküsst?"

Ein wenig unsicher nickte Rose den Kopf.

"Merlin...", hauchte Hermine und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Lächelnd sah sie ihre Tochter an. Ihre Tochter.

"W-Was mach ich denn jetzt?", wollte sie leise wissen und senkte den Blick.

Hermine stand lächelnd auf und ging zu ihrer Tochter rüber. Langsam und sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf Roses Schulter und kniete sich vor sie. "Sie mich an.", sagte sie und Rose tat, was man von ihr wollte. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du machen sollst. Das weißt nur du.", erklärte sie und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn, strich ihr vorsichtig durch die Haare. "Aber ich weiß, dass Scorp ein anständiger Junge ist und ein sehr guter Freund."

"Ja...", hauchte sie und senkte wieder den Blick.

"Das ist deine Entscheidung.", erklärte Hermine weiter und stand auf. Sie musste noch etwas erledigen. Als sie an der Tür ankam, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Tochter um. "Rose...", sagte sie und die kleinere sah auf. "Hör auf dein Herz." Sie lächelte noch einmal, bevor sie die Wohnung verließ.

* * *

_**Vorschau auf das nächste Chapter:**_

_Sie schloss die Augen und schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um seinen muskulösen Körper. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und hatte das Gefühl, dass doch alles wieder gut werden würde. Damit meinte sie auch wirklich alles.  
"Du... hast es ihnen gesagt.", sagte er schließlich nach einer Zeit und löste sich langsam von ihr. Dieses Gefühl des Verlustes konnte sie nicht ganz unterdrücken._


	18. Erstaunliche Erkenntnisse

_Und da bin ich wieder. Zu aller erst muss ich euch leider mitteilen, dass ich jetzt erst mal kein Chap mehr on stelle. Wie ich im letzten Chap ja bereits gesagt habe, leide ich an einer blöden Sehnenscheidenentzündung, die einfach nicht weggehen will. Also ist weiteres Tippen auf dem PC erst einmal tabu. Und leider ist dieses Chap das letzte, was ich hier auf meinem PC liegen habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid und so bald mir der Arzt das OK gibt, werde ich wieder posten._

_Wie jedes Mal einen ganz fetten Dank an all meine Reviewer. Es freut mich wirklich jedes Mal aufs Neue einen Kommentar von euch zu bekommen. Dankeeee! _

**Tina****: **_Hehe... Danke. Hach, ich finde die Beziehung zwischen Scorp und Draco einfach herrlich. _

**Franzi:**_ Danke und Danke =). Hmmm... Also ich bin mir sicher, dass dir der erste Teil des Chaps bestimmt gefallen wird. Review mir doch später und lass mir deine Meinung da._

**Miss XXX:**_ Danke. Ja, ich weiß und ich kann ja leider nichts dafür. Wie schon oben gesagt, sobald ich grünes Licht habe, wird bestimmt wieder mehr kommen. Ich habe ja jetzt auch 8 Wochen Sommerferien. Da muss sich ja was tun.^^_

**Lena G: **_Und auch hier ein fettes Danke. Es freut mich zu hören, dass meine Story so gut ankommt. _

_So und jetzt **für alle**! Dieses Chap hat eine kleine Wendung und zwar wird Hermine... Hmmm... nein, selber lesen und lasst mir am Ende doch eure Meinung da. Mich würde es brennend interessieren, wie ihr mehr oder weniger den Höhepunkt des Chaps findet._

_Und ja, schon einmal im Voraus... Ich liebe den Film Titanic.^^ ;-) Ihr werdet schon sehen warum ich das jetzt sage._

_Und jetzt Schluss mit der ganzen Vorrede und viel Spaß beim lesen._

_Eure __**Nessi**_

* * *

**Erstaunliche Erkenntnisse **

Noch einmal atmete sie zittrig ein und aus und legte dann ihre Hand auf die kalte Türklinke. Einen Moment hielt sie noch inne. Ihr war bewusst, dass jetzt einiges anders sein würde... und sie hatte Angst. Vielleicht hatte sie ja durch ihr zickig sein schon mehr zerstört, als sie bis jetzt angenommen hatte.

Ein allerletztes Mal atmete sie tief ein und dann drückte sie mit einem Ruck die Türe auf. Wie sie bereits angenommen hatte, war er schon dort.

Sein Kopf hob sich und seine wunderschönen Augen fanden ihre. Er lächelte sie breiter an, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte und langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie wollte keinen Streit mehr. Überhaupt keinen. Auch wenn sie nicht das sein konnten, was sie sich insgeheim erhoffte, wusste sie, dass sie trotz allem gute Freunde sein konnten. Und bevor sie Draco ganz verlor, wollte sie ihn als ihren besten Freund. Was eigentlich mit Harry war? Ihre Beziehung war kaum noch dieselbe. Er war immer noch ihr Freund, aber es war schon lange nicht mehr so eng wie früher.

Mit einem Lächeln ging sie an ihm und dem Schreibtisch vorbei und setzte ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl. "Hi.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er sagte nichts, sah sie einfach nur an, beobachtete sie.

"Draco...", seufzte sie und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrer Tasche rum, wühlte ein wenig darin. Schließlich fanden ihre flinken Finger die kleine Dose und sie holte sie heraus. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächelnd drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und ging auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah zu ihm auf. "Draco, ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber... ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht wieder bissig werde. Also...", sagte sie und sah ein wenig unschlüssig zu der kleinen Packung in ihrer Hand. Unsicher hielt sie es ihm schließlich entgegen.

Mit einem erstaunten Blick, sah er zuerst auf die Schachtel _Schockofrösche_ und dann wieder auf Hermine.

"Bitte. Ich will sie nicht umsonst geholt haben.", sagte sie und wich seinem Blick aus.

Langsam nickte er und nahm ihr die Schachtel aus der Hand. "Woher weißt du-"

"Das Weihnachten...", sagte sie nur und senkte den Kopf.

Er schien zu verstehen und lächelte sie an. "Du hast es also nicht vergessen?", wollte er dennoch wissen, auch wenn die Antwort bereits klar war.

"Nein.", gab sie zu. Dann sah sie ihn wieder ernst an. "Hör zu, ich habe mich wirklich echt unfair benommen. ich weiß, dass ich kindisch-"

"Nein.", unterbrach er sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir ebenfalls leid."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Er wusste es also doch.

"Hermine...", hauchte er und stellte die Schachtel auf den Schreibtisch, bevor er ihr Gesicht langsam mit seinem Finger anhob.

Sie sah ihn an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Warum war er immer noch so zu ihr? Sie hatte sich Ron gegenüber nie so unfair benommen und sieh einer, wie er sie behandelte und... Draco... Er war immer noch so sanft wie am Anfang.

"Ich glaube wir waren beide Dummköpfe. Lass es uns vergessen, ja?", wollte er leise wissen und sie nickte. Sie wollte nichts mehr als das. Diesen ganzen Mist vergessen und noch mal von neu anfangen.

"Ich... Danke...", hauchte sie und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. Sie hoffte, dass er merken würde, wofür sie sich alles bedankte und er schien es tatsächlich zu verstehen.

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Langsam legte er seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper und zog sie näher.

Sie schloss die Augen und schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um seinen muskulösen Körper. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und hatte das Gefühl, dass doch alles wieder gut werden würde. Damit meinte sie auch wirklich alles.

"Du... hast es ihnen gesagt.", sagte er schließlich nach einer Zeit und löste sich langsam von ihr. Dieses Gefühl des Verlustes konnte sie nicht ganz unterdrücken. "Ja...", sagte sie. "Dein Sohn hat es herausgefunden und kam zu mir, ob es wirklich wahr sei.", erklärte sie und fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Nun war es nicht mehr _ihr _Geheimnis. Jetzt wussten auch andere davon und sie hatte das Gefühl, einen Schatz mit jemandem teilen zu müssen. Einen Schatz, den sie bis jetzt für sich allein gehabt hatte.

"Er hat es herausgefunden?", fragte er verwirrt und blickte sie fragend an.

Sie nickte und lachte. "Du hast einen echt klugen Jungen, Draco." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und ging zum Schreibtisch, um ihre Unterlagen zu sortieren. Die Kinder mussten jeden Moment kommen. "Er ist ein guter Junge. Pass auf ihn auf.", erklärte sie leise.

Draco trat neben sie und sah sie undefinierbar an. "Ich weiß. Dito.", sagte er lächelnd und sie hielt inne, um zu fragen, was er mit dem letzten meinte und dann fiel es ihr ein.

"Danke.", hauchte sie und senkte den Blick wieder. "Allerdings bin ich nicht so gut wie du, nicht?" Rose hatte immer noch blaue Abdrücke an ihren Armen und man konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, wenn ihr Vater vor ihr stand.

"Hermine..."

"Ich kann sie nicht einmal vor ihrem eigenen Vater beschützen.", sagte sie schließlich und bemerkte erschrocken, dass sie einen Kloß in ihrem Hals hatte.

"Hermine, hör auf.", sagte er nun schon etwas fester. "Du kannst nichts für die Sachen, die Wiesel macht. Gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür."

"Wer passt eigentlich auf dich auf? Das nichts an dir kommt?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

Er hielt verwirrt inne und sah sie fragend an, sie musste lächeln.

"Och... Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, dass mache ich schon.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und Scorp trat neben seinen Vater. Freundschaftlich legte er ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte.

Draco sah zu seinem Sohn runter und er schien zu verstehen, denn sofort veränderte sich etwas in seinen Augen und er sah zu ihr.

"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr beide ein gutes Team seid.", sagte sie und Scorp grinste breit.

"Sicher sind wir das."

Sie lachte und sah zu Draco, der mit glänzenden Augen in ihre sah.

xXx

"Hermine!"

Sie drehte sich mit einer gerunzelten Stirn um und sah Ginny breit grinsend auf sich zu rennen. Irgendwie befürchtete sie schlimmes. Bei der Rothaarigen konnte man eben nie wissen.

"Wie ich sehe, geht es dir wieder gut?", sagte diese und schaute noch einmal prüfend in ihre Augen.

Hermine nickte. "Was wolltest du denn so genau?"

Breit grinsend fischte die Rothaarige einen gefalteten Flyer aus ihrer Umhangtasche und hielt ihn offen in die Höhe. "Genial, nicht?", sagte sie und ihre Aufregung war kaum zu überhören. Ja, ja, Ginny war immer noch das Partygirl, während ihr bei der dicken, knallroten Überschrift fast schlecht wurde. Merlin hatte es bestimmt nicht gut gemeint mit ihr.

"Himmel.", hauchte sie und riss ihrer Freundin den Flyer aus der Hand. "Jetzt schon?"

"Was heißt denn hier jetzt schon? Genau richtig. Immerhin brauchen wir noch Kleider, die Jungs müssen die Mädchen fragen... Ach, du weißt das doch alles!", zählte sie schnell auf.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sah erneut auf den Titel und das darunter stehende Datum. "Ginny, ich weiß nicht..."

"Nein, du kommst mit. Kein aber, meine Liebe.", sagte die Rothaarige fest und entnahm Hermine wieder den Zettel. "Am Samstag werden wir uns schöne Kleider besorgen."

"Nein, _du_ wirst dir ein Kleid-"

"Nein, wir beide!", widersprach Ginny und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, die keine andere Antwort duldeten.

Hermine seufzte, was Ginny als ein 'Na gut' wertete und die Rothaarige klatschte erfreut in die Hände. "Super. Samstagmorgen um zehn in der Eingangshalle." Dann rauschte sie weiter und Hermine stand da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Sie ging also auf eine Party oder mehr einer Weihnachtsfeier.

Sei seufzte theatralisch auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. Dann hörte sie ein Lachen hinter sich. Eins vertrautes und wunderschönes. Sie drehte sich lächelnd um und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?", wollte sie ernst wissen, aber ihr Lächeln ließ es nicht danach aussehen.

"Dein hoffnungsloses Gesicht, Granger.", gestand er und kam auf sie zu.

"Na danke, so fühle ich mich auch.", sagte sie und ging mit ihm weiter. "Sag mal..."

"Hmmm?", machte er und sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel fragend an.

"Wirst ... du auch kommen?", wollte sie leise wissen und er blieb stehen.

"Hatten wir das nicht schon einmal?", fragte er zurück und sie nickte langsam.

"Bitte, komm.", bat sie. "Ich werde das sonst nicht aushalten.", gestand sie und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. Er konnte doch nicht diesen Augen widerstehen, oder? Sie schob vorsichtshalber noch die Unterlippe vor und faltete die Hände. "Bitte...", hauchte sie.

Draco holte tief Luft und sah durch die Luft. "Ich hasse so etwas."

"Aber... du kannst mich doch nicht alleine in die Höhle des Löwen gehen lassen.", sagte sie und nickte heftig.

Er seufzte auf und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Nein, das kann ich nun wirklich nicht.", sagte er und sie klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

"Heißt das also ja?", wollte sie wissen und er nickte. Erfreut und erleichtert sprang sie ihm um den Hals. "Mein Held!", rief sie und sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

Und dann... kam ein gutgebauter und rothaariger Mann um die Ecke. Hermine sprang erschrocken von Draco weg und stierte den Rothaarigen an, als wäre es etwas vollkommen Unnormales ihn dort zu sehen.

Noch hatte er sie nicht gesehen. Sein Blick war auf einen kleinen Zettel geheftet. Einen Zettel, den sie Ginny abgenommen hatte, um ihn selbst zu lesen.

"Geh.", drängte sie Draco und zeigte den Gang hinunter.

Dracos Augen wandten sich von dem Rothaarigen ab und legten sich wieder auf sie. Aber sich bewegen, dass tat er nicht.

"Geh.", drängte sie noch einmal und versuchte ihn am Arm halb umzudrehen und zu schubsen, aber es war einfach aussichtslos. Er stand da, wie eine aus Stein gemeißelte Statur und sah sie an. Warum ging er denn nicht? Wollte er wirklich wieder in einen Streit mit Ron geraten? Und sie war sich sicher, dass es einen geben würde. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob Ron eifersüchtig war. Sie sah es mehr als ein markieren seines Reviers, dass ihr niemand zu nahe kommen dürfte. Sie war aber auch keine Frau, die er liebte, sondern mehr ein Eigentum im materiellen Sinn.

"Draco, willst du, dass er-", sagte sie, wurde aber von der wütenden Stimme ihres Mannes unterbrochen.

"Hermine!", schrie er und sie drehte sich langsam um, die Augen nahm sie zu allerletzt von dem Blonden. Sie hatte ihn doch gewarnt...

Ron lief auf sie zu. "Was glaubst du, machst du da?", fragte er wütend und stierte Draco an, als wäre er sein persönlich rotes Tuch. Was er wohl auch wirklich war. Aber sie selbst konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie der Mann, den sie lieben sollte und der Mann, der ihr so wichtig war, sich gegenüber standen und einen auf Hogwarts-ist-nicht-groß-genug-für-uns-beide machten.

"Malfoy...", spie Ron hervor und reckte sein Kinn vor. Er wusste es einfach. Er wusste, dass er Draco nun überlegen war.

Hermine sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und hatte größte Mühe den Drang nach Dracos Hand zu greifen zu unterdrücken.

Sie hatte recht, Ron war Draco überlegen, aber nur in der Muskelmasse. In Herz, Sport und Kopf hatte eindeutig Draco die Nase vorne.

"Was willst du von meiner Frau?", schnauzte Ron und schubste Draco zurück. Der Blonde taumelte einige Schritte zurück und fing sich noch gerade so. Aber in all der Zeit hörte er nicht auf, Ron fassungslos anzusehen.

"Ron, bitte.", bat sie und griff nach seinem Arm. "Ich... habe ihn nur etwas über den Unterricht gefragt. Du... weißt doch, dass wir beide zusammen unterrichten.", sagte sie und sah Ron dabei fest in die Augen. Sie hatte schon lange kein Problem mehr, ihn anzulügen.

Langsam, nur ganz langsam, drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie fest an. Er brauchte das Wort nicht auszusprechen. Sie konnte es ganz genau in seinen Augen lesen. Eiskalt und Unbarmherzig. _Lügner! _Und trotz allem verspürte sie nicht den Drang, ihre Augen von seinen abzuwenden. "Lass ihn in Ruhe, er hat mit nichts was zu tun.", sagte sie und ließ ihre Hand sinken.

Auf seinem Gesicht brach ein zynisches Lachen aus und sie wusste, dass es unschön wurde. All das Flehen brachte bei diesem Mann nichts. Er tat das, was er wollte und was er für richtig hielt.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie sah, wie er sich erneut nach Draco umdrehte und seine Faust ausholte. Nein, das konnte er nicht machen. Nicht schon wieder!

Sie wusste nicht, wann oder wie sie es geschafft hatte. Sie stand auf einmal zwischen den beiden und kurz darauf spürte sie einen ungeheuerlichen Schmerz, den sie mit keinem zu vergleichen vermochte. Stöhnend ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen und spürte zwei Hände, die versuchten sie zu halten. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen tastete sie nach ihrer Nase. Etwas floss heraus und sie brauchte nicht nachsehen, um zu verstehen, dass es Blut war.

"Hermine...", flüsterte Draco und kniete sich neben sie, hob ihren Kopf sanft an.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah in die besorgten nun dunkelgrauen Augen Dracos. "Es geht schon.", flüsterte sie, ohne die Hand von ihrer Nase zu nehmen. Ob sie gebrochen war, konnte sie nicht mit ganzer Gewissheit sagen, allerdings war es bei einem Schlag von Ron nicht unwahrscheinlich.

Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und war im Begriff, ihre von der Nase zu nehmen, als Hände seinen Kragen packten und er brutal hochgezogen wurde. Er keuchte erschrocken auf.

Da stand er wieder. Feuerrotes Haar und blitzende, blaue Augen. Augen, die sie so lange geliebt hatte. Augen, die sie nun auch nicht vergessen konnte. Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an und versuchte den Mann, den sie geheiratet hatte, hinter dieser Fassade zu finden. Irgendwo... Er konnte doch nicht ganz verschwunden sein!

Doch als er erneut mit der Faust ausholte und Draco mitten ins Gesicht schlug, wurde ihr ein für alle Mal klar, dass dieser Mann nichts mehr von dem übrig hatte, den sie so sehr geliebt hatte. Er war weg und sie würde ihn nie wieder haben.  
Ron stieß den Blonden hart gegen die nächste Wand. So fest, dass Draco zischend ausatmete und benommen in seine Augen schaute.

Warum wehrte er sich denn nicht? War ihm egal, dass er verprügelt wurde? Hatte er vergessen, wer er einmal gewesen war? Er war einmal ein starker, junger Mann gewesen, der sich nichts hatte gefallen lassen. Wo war dieser Mann hin?  
Sie schloss die Augen. Konnte nicht weiterhin zusehen. Aber genau das war doch auch feige, oder? Da zu sitzen und die Augen vor dem Schrecklichen zu verschließen, ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Und sie wusste, sie konnte es. Tief in ihr drin war etwas, was es konnte. Die alte Hermine Granger. Sie war noch da. Sie konnte sie spüren. Nur... reichte ihre Kraft nicht aus, um sie wieder aus ihrem ewigen Schlaf zu befreien.

Wieder keuchte Draco auf und sank schließlich, als Ron ihn losließ, auf den Boden und blieb dort liegen. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er war nicht ohnmächtig, nein, aber ihm fehlte jegliche Kraft um wieder aufzustehen und diesem Arsch in den Hintern zu treten!

Sie beobachtete ihn. Sah, wie sich sein Rücken unter den schnellen und schweren Atemzügen hob und senkte. Sie sah seine kraftlose Gestalt. All das hatte er einbüßen müssen, nur weil er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war. Freundschaftlich.  
Sie schluckte hart und presste die Augen zu. Sie wollte dieses Bild nicht mehr sehen und diesen Schmerz in ihrer Brust nicht mehr fühlen.

Eine harte und kalte Hand fasste sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hoch. "Komm schon.", zischte er und zog sie mit. "Dieser Versager hat es nicht anders verdient. Du gehörst zu mir!"

Empört und endlich viel wacher als sonst, entzog sie sich ihn und schubste ihn mit beiden Händen einige Meter weiter von sich. "Ich bin nicht dein, noch jemand anderem. Ich gehöre mir!", rief sie und stampfte auf den Boden auf. "Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, was du gerade getan hast? Du bist ein Monster mehr nicht!" Wieder schubste sie ihn und wich seiner Hand aus. "Viel zu lange habe ich mich mit dir rumgeschlagen!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, immer hysterischer. "Du bist nichts mehr als ein riesiger Arsch in den ich am liebsten treten würde!"

Er packte sie am Handgelenk und griff so fest zu, dass sie vor Schmerz auf quiekte. "Lass mich los!", schrie sie und wand sich.

Schnell und hart presste er sie gegen die Wand. Sie spürte die kalten, ausladenden Steine in ihrem Rücken und wusste, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte. Aber dennoch würde sie nicht aufgeben, noch nicht.

"Willst du das also? Eine kleine Hure sein?", zischte er und presste sich an sie. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an und das nächste verließ so schnell ihren Mund, dass sie sich innerlich fragte, ob sie es tatsächlich gewesen war. Wo nahm sie diesen Mut her?

"Lieber bin ich seine Hure als deine Frau!", schrie sie und riss das Knie hoch. Erschrocken und jaulend ging er in die Knie und sie sah triumphierend zu ihm hinunter. "Merk dir das..."

Auf dem Absatz drehte sie sich um rannte nach Draco, der sich mitterlweile aufgesetzt und sie beobachtet hatte. Sofort ließ sie sich neben ihn nieder und begutachtete sein Gesicht.

Stöhnend kam Ron wieder auf die Beine und sah sie wütend an. "Das war noch nicht das Ende!", zischte er ihr entgegen und als Antwort hob sie ihren Mittelfinger. Wütend drehte sich Ron um und marschierte davon.

Vorsichtig und leicht legte Draco seine Hand um ihren Finger und drückte ihn runter. "Frauen wie du, sollten sich nicht so ausdrücken...", hauchte er und hustete gleich darauf. Er war wohl übler zugerichtet, als sie vermutet hatte.

"Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment.", flüsterte sie und er nickte.

"Das solltest du auch. Und trotzdem... gute Arbeit.", lächelte er und sie lachte.

"Na komm, wir bringen dich erst einmal zum Krankenflügel.", schlug sie vor, stand auf und stützte ihn. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich mit ihn in Bewegung. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend und Hermine mehr als konzentriert.

"Hast... hast du das wirklich ernst gemeint?", wollte er schließlich wissen und ließ sich auf einen Sockel einer Rüstung fallen.

"Was?", fragte sie und sah auf ihn hinunter. Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie erst einmal hier bleiben würden?"

"Das mit der Hure.", sagte er und grinste sie frech an.

Ein wenig erschrocken lief sie rot an. Nie im Leben war ihr etwas so peinlich gewesen...

* * *

_Und? Vergesst die Reviews nicht._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._


	19. Chapter 19

__

Hey Leute! Ich kann endlich wieder schreiben und habe mich dann natürlich auch wieder an die Story gesetzt. Ich bitte euch nur meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen, dass das Chap extrem kurz ist. Aber bestimmt passiert etwas, dass das alles wieder wett macht. ;-)

_Ich bedanke mich wie immer an meine Reviewer und auch die, die mich unter ihre Favouriten gelegt haben._

Hmmm... Zum Thema Review. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht. Ich sehe ja, wie viele diese Story lesen oder sie zu ihren Favos legen und trotz allem bekomme ich so wenig Reviews. =( Bitte, bitte, bitte lasst mir ab jetzt doch wieder eure Meinung da, ja? Denn diese spornt an weiter zu schreiben. Also überlegt es euch gut, ob Draco am Ende wirklich mit unserer Hermine zusammen sein soll oder ob beide wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückfallen.

_**Miss XXX**__: Hey, danke für dein Review. __Hmmm... zum Thema warum er sich nicht verteidigt kann ich nur sagen, dass er sich eben stark verändert hat und... ist Ron nicht immer noch Hermines Mann?_

_**Lisa**__: Danke, danke. Und bleib doch bitte weiterhin dabei._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Ich...", hauchte sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Wie sollte sie es denn, wenn sie selbst nicht wusste, was sie dazu gebracht hatte? Es war ihr wortwörtlich über die Lippen gerutscht. Sie hatte nicht einmal nachgedacht. Es war, als hätten Zunge und Lippen sich verselbstständigt und ihren Verstand vollkommen im Stich gelassen.

Sie senkte den Kopf. Konnte ihn nicht weiter ansehen. Sie konnte den Mann, dessen Hure sie lieber war als die Frau ihres Mannes, nicht ansehen. Weil sie wusste, irgendwo ganz tief in ihr drin, das es die Wahrheit war. Aber sie hatte Angst. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hatte, war sie schrecklich enttäuscht wurden.

"Hermine...", flüsterte er und hob ihr Gesicht mit seinen Fingern an.

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Nähe zuckte sie zurück. Wann war er zu ihre gekommen? Seine Finger rutschten von ihrem Kinn über ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrer Schulter und blieben dort. Sein Daumen streichelte vorsichtig über ihren Hals und sie spürte ihren Puls, dort wo sein Daumen drüber strich. Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihr Sanft eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr und lächelte, als sie sich schnell über die Lippen leckte.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann es war, als sie sich das letzte Mal so gut in der Gegenwart eines Mannes gefühlt hatte und als sein heißer Atem über ihr Gesicht strich, entschied sie, dass es schon viel zu lange her war.

Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie in seinen Nacken, kraulte ihn am Haaransatz. Bevor sie zu seinem Gesicht wanderte und über seine Verletzungen strich. Es machte sie krank zu wissen, dass das zum Teil oder auch vollkommen wegen ihr war. Und sie wusste, wenn Ron sie jetzt finden würde, würde er ihn umbringen. Aber etwas in ihr, konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihm wegzubewegen.

"Tut mir leid...", hauchte sie stattdessen und krallte die Finger ihrer anderen Hand in seinem Ärmel. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er sich ein wenig weiter zu ihr nach vorne beugte. "Nichts von all dem ist deine Schuld, Hermine."

"Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es das ist." Sie senkte den Blick. "Ich... Solange du irgendwie in meiner Nähe bist, wird er das immer wieder tun." Dann sah sie wieder auf. Dieses Mal mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich will das nicht."

Er lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass nicht seine Augen erreichte und strich ihr die nun gefallen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Bei seiner leichten Berührung schien irgendetwas in ihr zu platzen und ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer entkam ihrer Kehle.

Draco schien keinen Moment mehr nachzudenken, sondern zog sie in eine sichere und feste Umarmung, hielt sie dort, während sie ihn seinen Umhang weinte.

"Ich will das alles nicht mehr.", wiederholte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang. "Ich kann nicht mehr."

"Sch...", machte er und strich ihr tröstend durchs Haar. "Das wird alles wieder..."

"Nein...", brachte sie gebrochen hervor und sah ihm in die Augen. "Es wird nichts mehr so wie es einmal war und so sehr ich will wieder ich selbst zu sein..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zur Seite. Es brachte doch alles nichts. In dem Moment, in dem sie geheiratet hatte, hatte sie den Vertrag zu ihrer persönlichen Hölle unterschrieben. Etwas, was am Anfang aussah wie das Paradies... hatte sich in Hölle verwandelt. Schneller als sie Schnipsen konnte. Und es hatte sie zerstört. Vollkommen. Es war ein Totalschaden. Wie etwas, was man in so viele Teile zerbricht, dass es unmöglich war, sie auch nur noch annähernd zu kleben.

"Ich werde nie wieder Ich sein.", sagte sie schließlich und entfernte sich von ihm.

Seine Händen rutschten ihre Arme hinunter und nahmen ihre. Seine grauen Augen sahen besorgt und traurig in ihre, als wüsste er, dass es wirklich aussichtslos war.

Plötzlich packte sie seine Hand fester. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte geklickt und es war ihr egal, was jetzt noch passieren würde. Sie packte ihn mit ihrer anderen Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Ohne auch nur noch eine Sekunde über das nachzudenken, was sie vorhatte, bedeckte sie seine Lippen mit ihren und entfernte sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder. Schneller, als er sich nach dieser Überraschungen hatte fangen können.

Mit strahlenden Augen und neuer Entschlossenheit blickte sie zu ihm auf. Das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit sich wieder über etwas vollkommen sicher. "Ja...", hauchte sie und sie spürte endlich wieder nach einem halben Jahrzehnt, dass sie lebte. "Ja.", sagte sie, dieses Mal schon fester und als seine Augen aufleuchteten, wusste sie, dass er verstanden hatte. "Mehr als alles andere...", flüsterte sie wieder kurz vor seinem Mund bevor ihre Lippen wieder seine fand und dieses Mal reagierte er sofort.

Er zog sie ohne nur eine Sekunde verstreifen zu lassen in seine Arme, hielt sie fest und sie konnte nicht anders als so etwas wie Genugtuung zu empfinden.

Sie war sich der Dummheit und der "Gefahr" bewusst, aber... Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar und als er vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat, war sie mehr als bereit ihn ihm zu gewähren.

**XxX**

Währenddessen standen zwei Personen den Korridor hinunter um der Ecke und sahen begeistert zu. "Endlich...", hauchte er und sie kicherte in ihre Faust.

"Wenn die wüssten.", sagte sie und sah mit strahlenden Augen zu ihm. Er grinste zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Verlegen sah sie zur Seite und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Keiner von ihnen hatte den Vorfall im Badezimmer noch einmal zu Wort gebracht, aber erstand zwischen ihnen, wenn auch unausgesprochen.

Sie wusste, sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte Angst. All die Jahre hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre Mutter litt und sie hatte einfach Angst auch so einen Fehler zu begehen. Aber jedes Mal wenn sie ihn ansah, wusste sie, dass er ihr so etwas nie antun würde. Egal, wie sehr sie sich anstrengen würde.

Sie ließ sich an der Wand neben ihm hinunter und sah auf ihre gefalteten Hände. Und war sie nicht zu jung?

Er legte den Kopf gegen die Steinmauer und verfluchte sich für den Fehler, den er im Bad begangen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er all das damit zerstören würde und so sehr sie sich auch anstrengten, es war nicht mehr so, wie es einmal war. Er seufzte. Davon abgesehen wäre es doch eine Zwickmühle. Sein Dad liebte Hermine. Das war offensichtlich und er war froh, dass die beiden nun diese Kluft überstanden hatten, aber... Hatten er jetzt nicht ein Problem? Wenn das alles wirklich mal vorbei war und sein Dad mit Hermine zusammen war und sie vielleicht heirateten... würde Rose seine Stiefschwester. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte doch nicht seine eigene Schwester... Nein.

Plötzlich legte sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter und fragend sah er zu ihr hinunter. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Ich freue mich für sie.", sagte sie und kuschelte sich weiter an ihn.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er sie beobachtete, konnte aber nicht anders als auch zu Lächeln. Für beides. Wegen sie, Rose, und seinem Vater.

**xXx**

"Scorp!" Er stürmte in die Wohnung mit nur einem Gedanken. Er wollte das gerade eben Erlebte und vor allem _sie _nicht verlieren. Also brauchte er die Hilfe seines Sohnes.

"Moment!", hörte er ihn aus seinem Zimmer rufen und er setzte sich seufzend auf das Sofa; die Beine lang ausgestreckt. Er spürte immer noch ihre Lippen auf seinen und die Stellen an denen sie ihn berührt hatte. Merlin, er hatte sich so schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt. Eigentlich - um ganz ehrlich zu sein - fühlte er sich wieder wie sechzehn.

Er hörte, wie dir Tür aufging und sah zu seinem Sohn, der dümmlich grinsend auf ihn zu kam. "Gute Arbeit, Dad.", lobte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er sich neben ihm fallen ließ.

"Du weißt es?", fragte er baff und leckte sich unsicher über die Lippen. Er wusste nicht, wie sein Sohn zu dem stand, was er getan hatte. Er wollte endlich wieder so fühlen, aber wenn sein Sohn es nicht tolerierte, sie nicht akzeptierte, würde er wohl den sofortigen Schlussstrich ziehen. Sein Sohn ging ihm immer noch vor.

Scorp lachte und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. "Um genau zu sein, Dad, habe ich es sogar gesehen.", gestand er und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. "Und bevor du fragst, Rose auch."

Draco ließ sich perplex in das Sofa zurückfallen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wo seid ihr gewesen?"

"Ah... hattest die Augen wohl wo anders, was?", sagte Scorp und lachte wieder. "Wir waren nur um die Ecke. Ihr beide wart einfach zu sehr ineinander vertieft.", säuselte er.

"Okay. Schluss damit.", sagte Draco und setzte sich wieder gerade auf. Er sah seinen Jungen ernst an und tief in ihm drin hatte er Angst vor seiner Antwort. "Scorp, du musst jetzt ehrlich zu mir sein.", sagte er und Scorps Miene wurde auch ernst. Er kannte seinen Vater und wusste, wann er aufhören sollte, also nickte er. "Ich muss wissen, ob... du in irgendeiner Weise etwas... dagegen hast."

"Wogegen? Dir und Hermine?", fragte Scorp und lächelte. "Nein. Ich freue mich für dich. Wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist, bist du glücklich. Und wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich es auch."

Draco lächelte seine Sohn an, bevor er den Blick auf seine Hände richtete. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Familie geben, die du verdienst..."

"Dad...", hauchte Scorp, "der letzte, der etwas dafür kann bist du. Also hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen und fang wieder an zu Leben!"

Draco lachte. "Wie schaffst du das? Gerade mal elf zu sein und schon so zu reden?", wollte er wissen und als Antwort hob sein Sohn die Schultern. "Ich muss dich noch um einen gefallen bitten. Wenn du bereits wärst, es zu tun."

"Alles was du willst.", sagte Scorp und zog die Beine an. "Und wenn ich McGonagall ein Furzkissen auf den Stuhl legen soll.", sagte er. "Kennst du die Dinger? Rose hat mir einen gezeigt.", sagte er plötzlich ganz schnell und aufgeregt. "Boah, die Dinger sind so spitze. Wirklich, dass wär ein Spaß."

Draco seufzte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er musste mal mit Rose reden. All diesen Muggelkram, der seinen Sohn so den Kopf verdrehte... "Nein, dass wirst du nicht tun."

Scorp zog eine Schnute und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was dann?"

"Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir, wenn deine Mutter da ist und ich möchte dich bitten, dass, wenn du mit bekommst das ich mich komisch benehme, du mich versucht irgendwie wieder aufzuwecken. Verstehst du, was ich meine? So kann das nicht weitergehen."

Das Gesicht seines Jungen war während er sprach immer ernster geworden und er schien ihn zu verstehen. Und jetzt nickte er. "Sicher, Dad. Glaubst du, ich will das weiterhin sehen? Ich werde alles tun, damit du wieder klar denken kannst."

Draco lächelte und nahm seinen Sohn als Dankeschön in die Arme.

* * *

_**Bitte, bitte reviewt mir. Ich kann euch versichern, dass das nächste Chapter viel schneller kommt und das es auch wieder länger wird. Ich wollte euch nur nicht länger warten lassen und hab euch deshalb schon einmal dieses bisschen gepostet. Also bitte... Reviews! Stellt euch das einfach so vor, dass für jedes Review Hermine und Draco ein wenig mehr zusammen bleiben. Wir wollen doch ihr Glück nicht zerstören, oder? =P**_


	20. Das richtige Kleid

**Das richtige Kleid**

Ein Knurren ließ sich hören, als Ginny Weasley verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft schmiss und den Kopf hängen ließ.

Sie stapften jetzt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor, schon durch den Schnee, er einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu fallen, und hatten noch nichts gefunden. Na ja, Hermine hatte noch nichts gefunden, was man von der Rothaarigen nicht sagen konnte. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, wären die meisten Läden in Hogsmeade beinahe leer. Aber da Ginny großspurig darauf bestand, dass Hermine sich heute noch ein Kleid kaufen sollte, standen sie jetzt kniehoch im Schnee. Lustlos und müde.

"Du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass kein einziges - kein _Einziges _Kleid dir gefallen hat.", sagte Ginny mit funkelnden Augen und nahm ihre Einkaufstasche in die andere Hand. Es war eine riesige, knallrote, glänzende Tüte in denen in fetten, weißen Buchstaben _Happy Christmas_ stand. Und Hermine wusste ganz genau, was sich in dieser überirdischen Einkaufstasche befand.

_Das_ Kleid, wie Ginny es nannte. Sie hatte unendlich viele Kleider angehabt, bis sie schließlich dieses entdeckt hatte. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie Ginny es gefunden hatte. Im einen Moment hatte die Rothaarige noch in der Umkleide gestanden und sie gefragt, wie das Kleid denn aussehe, als ihre Augen plötzlich größer und größer geworden waren. Es war beinahe schon furchterregend gewesen. Und dann hatten sich ihre Arme anscheinend automatisch nach vorne gestreckt und sie war wie hypnotisiert auf einen überfüllen Ständer zugelaufen und irgendwo hatte sie dann zwischen all den prunkvollen Kleidern dieses Stück herausgezogen. Als sie über den Stoff strich hatte es ausgesehen als würde sie jemanden liebkosen. Und es hatte ihr breit und fett im Gesicht gestanden, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. In das Kleid. Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

Wie in Trance hatte sie sich zu Hermine umgedreht und das Kleid hochgehalten. "Das ist es...", hatte sie leise geflüstert und dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen. Hektisch hatte sie es wieder umgedreht und nach etwas gesucht, bevor sie freudestrahlend ausgesehen und wie ein kleines Kind zu hüpfen angefangen hatte. "Und es ist meine Größe!"

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Kommentar war die Rothaarige feurig in ihre Umkleide geeilt, hatte sich dort dem Kleid das sie trug entledigt und das andere angezogen. "Es passt!"

Und als sie mit voller Eifer den Vorhang beiseite gezogen und Hermine das Kleid präsentiert hatte, hatte Hermines Kinn beinahe Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht.

Es war ein Elegantes Abendkleid aus glänzendem Satin in einem himmelblau. Der Rock war plissiert und viel weit. Es hatte einen V-Ausschnitt, der relativ tief ging, aber dank eines Bandes unter der Brust nur etwas erahnen ließ. Durch den Schnitt zauberte das Abendkleid eine schlanke Silhouette. Gehalten wurde das Abendkleid von breiten Trägern. Um diese und dem Ausschnitt waren kleine schimmernde Perlen angebracht die dem Abendkleid eine besondere Exklusivität verlieh. Diese Applikationen wiederholten sich auf dem Band unter der Brust. Im Rücken war ein Reißverschluss eingearbeitet. Genauso wie der Ausschnitt vorne war auch der Rücken tief geschnitten.

Ginny hatte darin, so fand Hermine, fast schon so schön ausgesehen wie eine Meerjungfrau. Dank ihres roten Haares.

Hermine hatte einmal stark geschluckt, bevor sie ihre Freundin angesehen hatte und anscheinend zu nichts mehr in der Lage gewesen war als den Daumen zu heben. Freudig hatte Ginny in die Hände geklatscht und ohne ein zweites Mal zu überlegen dieses Kleid gekauft.

"Hallo? Hermine!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihre Freundin schuldbewusst an.

"Hört du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Ginny wütend und blieb stehen, weswegen sie noch einige Zentimeter tiefer in den Schnee sank.

"Tut mir leid.", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Ginny seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen, bevor sie wieder aufsah und hilflos den Kopf schüttelte. "Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, was in dich gefahren ist?", wollte sie wissen und kam auf sie zu. "Ich meine..." Sie brach ab. Sie wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass sie ihr keine Antwort geben würde oder konnte. Sie hatte schon genug getan, als sie ihr erlaubt hatte herauszufinden, dass zwischen ihr und Ron nichts mehr gerade funktionierte.

"Es ist nichts.", sagte sie deshalb und ging weiter.

"Hermine!", rief Ginny und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Ginny sah ihr in die Augen und einen Moment verweilten sie so. Sie fragte sich, was genau ihre Freundin in ihren Augen zu finden versuchte, als Ginny schließlich die Augen schloss und zu überlegen schien. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, als versuchte sie einen Gedanken loszuwerden und sah lächelnd zu ihr auf. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Und mit diesen Worten wurde sie weiter geschleift.

"Ginny...", seufzte sie.

"Versuch nur einen Abend mal abzuschalten, Herm. Nur diesen Abend.", bat Ginny und sah sie flehend an. Ihre blauen Augen glänzten und Hermine wollte genau dasselbe. Endlich wieder Zeit mit ihrer besten Freundin verbringen. Ohne Sorgen. Aber wie? Wie konnte sie das, wenn Ron dort sein würde? Und Ginny war doch seine Schwester. Die Weasleys hielten immer zueinander und damals hatte sich gedacht, sie würde dazugehören.

"Bitte, Herm.", hauchte Ginny und nahm ihre Hand fester. "Lass uns einmal wieder Spaß haben."

Hermine senkte den Blick und sah auf ihre Hände. Auf die von Ginny, die ihre so krampfhaft festhielt. Sie atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie nickte und zu Ginny aufsah. "In Ordnung und jetzt... Lass uns mein Kleid finden."  
Auf Ginnys Gesicht brach ein Strahlen aus, was sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte und sie fühlte sich genauso. Etwas in ihr sehnte sich nach dem Spaß, den sie immer mit ihrer Freundin gehabt hatte und brannte darauf ihn auch endlich wieder zu erleben, also zog sie Ginny mit.

"Verdammt, Hermine, dass wird super. Wie damals.", sagte Ginny nach einer Zeit des Schweigens. Hermine wandte das Gesicht zu ihrer Freundin und war gerade im Begriff zu antworten, als ihr Blick auf das Schaufenster hinter der Rothaarigen fiel und ihr die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, war sie stehen geblieben und starrte mit halb offenem Mund auf das Objekt, was sich hinter dem Glas des Geschäftes befand. "Wow...", brachte sie heiser und nur sehr, sehr leise hervor.

Ginny, die weder das Gesagt richtig verstanden hatte, noch das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Freundin, drehte sich langsam um und auch ihr Mund klappte auf.

Mit einer ausgestreckten Hand ging Hermine an Ginny vorbei und legte sie auf das kalte Glas. So ungefähr musste sich Ginny vor einigen Stunden gefühlt haben.

"Hermine!", sagte Ginny und zog an ihrer anderen Hand. Nur widerstrebend nahm Hermine den Blick von dieser... Pracht. "Komm, lass uns rein gehen.", sagte sie und zog die Brünette mit.

Als sie die Tür öffneten und die Glocke erkling, wurde Hermine nur allzu bewusst, dass sie hier gar nicht her gehörte. Das war eins der feinsten Geschäfte - und davon gab es sonst keins in Hogsmeade. Und so fein wie es war, war es auch teuer. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah noch einmal verstohlen zu dem Objekt ihrer Begierde.

Eine junge Frau kam auf sie zu gestöckelt und Hermine wusste, dass sie die Art von Person war, die hier ganz bestimmt hergehörte. Sie seufzte lautlos auf.

"Guten Tag, kann ich etwas für sie tun?", wollte sie wissen und es überraschte den Lockenkopf, dass diese Frau trotz allem sehr freundlich klang.

Ginny, wie immer der Mensch der Taten, zeigte sofort mit einer hektischen Bewegung auf den Grund für ihr auftauchen. "Bitte, könnte meine Freundin das einmal anprobieren?", wollte sie wissen.

Die Frau sah Hermine einmal skeptisch von oben bis unten an, bevor sie tief Luft holte und lächelte. "Sicher."

Und Hermine wusste, wie gern sie das Gegenteil gesagt hätte.

Die junge Frau setzte sich in Bewegung und stöckelte mit wackelnden Hüften zum Schaufenster und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs fiel das Kleid, das vorher in der Luft geschwebt hatte, in ihre wartenden Hände. Vorsichtig brachte sie das Gewünschte zu Hermine, die es genauso vorsichtig entgegen nahm. Sie spürte sofort die kalte, glatte Seide unter ihren Fingern. Es fühlte sich fast an wie Wasser, dass durch ihre Finger rann. Sie schluckte einmal hart, bevor sie aufsah und sich bei der Frau bedankte.

"Komm schon.", sagte Ginny und zog sie mit zu den Ankleiden.

"Ginny, warte doch mal.", sagte Hermine und blieb stehen.

Fragen zog ihre Freundin die Augenbrauen zusammen und wartete, während Hermine an dem Kleid herumfingerte und schließlich das fand, was sie suchte. Ein kleines Schildchen und in dem Moment, in dem sie darauf sah, blieb ihr die Luft weg und sie japste auf. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, warum die Frau so komisch geschaut hatte.

"Was? Nicht deine Größe?", fragte die Rothaarige besorgt und kam wieder auf sie zu.

"Das ist es nicht, Gin.", hauchte Hermine und konnte ihre Augen nicht von der enormen Zahl abwenden und auch als Ginny darauf sah hätte sie schwören können, dass ihre Freundin blass geworden war.

"Na ja... anprobieren?", hauchte sie leise mit zittriger Stimme.

Sie biss mir auf die Lippen. Dieses Kleid war ein Traum. Etwas, was sie immer schon hatte tragen wollen und sie hatte Angst, dass wenn sie es jetzt nur anprobierte, sie noch größere Enttäuschung erlitt. Sie konnte es sowieso nicht bezahlen, also warum anprobieren? Also schüttelte sie enttäuscht den Kopf.

"D-Das kannst du nicht machen.", sagte Ginny perplex. "Zieh es wenigstens einmal an!"

"Und es dann hier trotzdem hier lassen? Wenn ich es nicht tragen darf, was bringt mich dann das anprobieren?", wollte sie wissen und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

"Das du es wenigstens einmal an hattest?", sagte Ginny und kniete sich vor ihr hin.

"Ich gehöre da nicht rein, Ginny. Das gehört einer Chici Mici-Tussi. Nicht mir.", sagte sie und sah bedrückt auf das Kleid.

"Von wegen. Zieh es an!", sagte Ginny und stand wieder auf. "Du bist genauso hübsch, Herm, und wenn nicht noch hübscher, also rein da!"

"Gi-"

"Nein, keinen Widerspruch.", sagte sie und drängte Hermine zur Umkleide.

Hermine seufzte ergeben auf und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Vorsichtig legte die das Kleid auf die gepolsterte Bank und begann sich zu entkleiden und bei jedem Schritt sah sie in den Spiegel und konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Sie war eine ganz gewöhnlich Frau. Nichts besonderes, was dieses Kleid verdient hätte.

"Mach hinne!", rief Ginny von draußen und Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Vorsichtig griff sie nach dem Kleid und zog es sich über den Kopf. Es hatte weder Knöpfe noch einen Reisverschluss. Jede Bewegung von ihr war vorsichtig um ja nichts an diesem Kleid kaputt zu machen und strich es, als es vollkommen an war, nur noch glatt. Der Satin fühlte sich an, wie ein einziger kühl-weicher Wasserfall. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegung fiel der Stoff schmeichelnd um ihre Figur und innerlich bekam sie Angst in den Spiegel zu sehen. Als sie schließlich den Kopf hob, hätte ihr Herz genauso gut aus ihrem Brustkorb springen können, aber was sie sah, machte sie sprachlos. Das Kleid... saß perfekt. Wie für sie gemacht.

Sie rieb sich einmal kurz die Augen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch nicht träumte. Das Kleid ging ihr in einem einzig burgunderrot zu den Füßen und wurde im Nacken von einem breiten Riemen, der an beiden Seiten der Brust entsprang, gehalten. Von der Brust Mitte an, unter der Brust hinweg bis zu beiden Seite verliefen zwei glänzenden Paliettenstreifen. Genauso wie Ginnys war dieses hier relativ weit ausgeschnitten und brachte ihre Brust gut zur Geltung. Allerdings war es auch mehr schlicht als pompös, aber auch nicht langweilig. Es war genau richtig.

Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich kurz vor, wie es wäre, dieses Kleid wirklich auf dem Weihnachtsfest zu tragen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie stellte sich ihre Blicke vor. Rons und... und _seinen_. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn begannen ihre Lippen zu kribbeln und sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Nein, jetzt nicht. Aber... und wieder fand sie sich bei ihm. Wie es vielleicht sein würde mit ihm in diesem Kleid zu tanzen...

"O. Mein. Gott.", hörte sie Ginny hinter sich sagen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Langsam und mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Du siehst aus wie..."

"Wie was?", wollte Hermine leise wissen, als sie Ginny hinaus folgte, damit ihre Freundin sie komplett betrachten konnte.

"Wie... eine Prinzessin.", hauchte diese und schluckte einmal.

Hermine lachte und sah zur Seite. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. War das gerade... Nein, sie musste sich geirrt haben. Also sah sie wieder zu ihrer Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass den Mist, Ginny. Das ist Schwachsinn."

"Nein. Wirklich.", sagte diese fest und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Du solltest es tragen."

Hermine holte tief Luft und sah an dem Kleid hinunter. Mit Ginny zusammen sah sie auf das weiße Schildchen. "Es ist sündhaft teuer.", sagte sie gebrochen und hielt sich an der Wand zur Umkleide fest. Ihr Blick huschte noch einmal zur Seite und da stand ein großer, schlanker Mann am Tresen und schien mit der Frau zu diskutieren, bevor sie seufzte und nickte. Er nickte und verschwand. Etwas an seiner Haltung, an seiner Bewegung kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie seufzte und sah noch einmal am Kleid hinunter. Das war's also. Mehr bekam sie nicht. _Er_ würde sie nie in diesem Kleid sehen.

"Ich.. geh mich dann mal umziehen.", hauchte sie und ging zurück in die Umkleide. Dieses Mal zog sie sich wie automatisch aus und händigte Ginny das Kleid, damit sie es zurückbringen konnte. Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn.

Sie bekam kaum mit wie sie sich anzog und wieder in ihre Schuhe stieg. Schuhe... Auch die hätte sie noch gebraucht.

Plötzlich hörte sie den Schrei ihrer Freundin und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, bevor sie aus der Umkleide schoss und vor Ginnys errötetes Gesicht stehen blieb. "Was ist?", wollte sie besorgt wissen und sah sich um. Nichts.

"Du hast das Kleid.", sagte sie und drückte ihr die Tasche in die Hand.

"W-Was?", brachte sie nur hervor, als sie auf die Tüte in ihrer Hand starrte.

"Die Frau sagt, dass gerade eben ein Mann da gewesen wäre, der drauf bestanden hat, das Kleid zu bezahlen. Sein Name wollte er aber nicht Preis geben.", sagte Ginny in einem verschwörerischen Ton.

Hermine stand dort mit offenem Mund. Ob es der Mann gewesen war, der gerade eben hier gestanden und mit der Frau diskutiert hatte? Er konnte es eigentlich nur gewesen sein.

"Hermine, kommst du?", fragte Ginny und sie nickte. Dachte nicht einmal mehr daran, der Frau auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, wie es ihre Freundin tat. Alles was im Moment ihren Verstand einnahm war dieses Kleid und dieser Mann? Wer würde ihr ein so teures Geschenk machen?

**XxX**

Zufrieden steckte er die Hände in die Jackentaschen und lächelte vor sich hin. Er hoffte, dass er ihr damit ein wirkliches Geschenk gemacht hatte. Er hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, der ihm sagte, dass sie nichts mehr gewollt hatte, als dieses Kleid. Und verdammt, sie hatte unglaublich gut ausgesehen. Es hatte ihn an den Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr erinnert. Er hatte, bis zu diesem Moment, in dem sie die Treppe hinter gekommen war, gedacht, sie würde nicht kommen, sondern sich im Schlafsaal die Augen ausheulen, weil man sie nicht gefragt hatte. Mehr als die Überraschung, dass von allen Jungs Victor Krum sie gefragt hatte war die, wie sie an diesem Abend ausgesehen hatte.

Als sie die Treppe hinuntergekommen war, hatte er erst einige Male geblinkt, bevor er wirklich realisiert hatte, dass er nicht träumte und das wirklich kein Engel die Treppe hinunter kam, sondern _nur_ Hermine Granger. Sie hatte an diesem Abend wunderschön ausgesehen und er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er den ganzen Abend über, für keine andere Augen gehabt hatte, als für sie. Nicht einmal für seine eigene Begleitung. Er hatte Krum um solche eine Schönheit beneidet und sich dafür gehasst, dass er sie nie wirklich _so_ gesehen hatte. Nie richtig gesehen hatte.

Und nach diesem Abend war es wieder richtig leicht gewesen mit ihr wie sonst umzugehen, auch wenn etwas anders war. Er schien immer wieder diese Frau, die ihn so verzaubert hatte, in diesem Mädchen wieder zu finden und heute... heute hatte er es.

Er hätte kein besseres für sie finden können. Keines, was ihre Figur so gut betonte und auch keines, was ihre Augen und ihre Haare so gut schmeichelte. Ihre Haare hatten wie Engelslocken über ihren Schultern gelegen...  
Er seufzte. Es würde wohl nie so sein, wie er es gerne hätte.

Müde öffnete er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und ließ sich auf die Couch nieder, ohne auch nur Mantel oder Schal auszuziehen.


	21. Nächtlicher Besuch

_So, ich bin wieder da und dieses Mal mit einem weiteren Chap, in dem Hermine ihre Grenzen findet.  
Es gibt eigentlich auch sonst nicht viel zu sagen. Nur bitte, Leute, mehr Reviews? Danke schon einmal im Voraus. =)_

_**Miss XXX: **__Na, ich denke, wer auch immer dieser Mann ist, er wird sich schon früh genug zu erkennen geben. Danke übrigens für dein doppel Review. =)_

* * *

**Nächtlicher Besuch**

Etwas kitzelte sie. Wütend schlug die dort gegen und kam in Kontakt mit einer anderen Hand. Eine andere Hand? Erschrocken und verwirrt schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihn blaue Augen. Kalte Augen.

Er lächelte auf sie hinunter und fuhr fort mit seiner Fingerspitze über ihr Gesicht zu fahren und ihr die verirrten Haarsträhnen fort zu streichen. "Hey...", hauchte er und lehnte sich noch ein wenig über sie.

Fragend zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, über die nun entstandenen Falten zu streichen und den Kopf zu schütteln. Irgendetwas war hier komisch und damit meinte sie nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er es war, der das tat. Was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst?

"Nicht doch, Hermine. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die bleiben.", flüsterte er und fuhr mit seinem Finger von der Stirn über die Nase runter zu ihren Lippen.

Ohne es auch nur mitzubekommen hielt sie die Luft an und sah ihn mit großen, braunen Rehaugen an.

"Du bist so schön...", hauchte er, als er ihr durch das Haarstrich und sich schließlich hinunter lehnte und ihr einen rauen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Einen Kuss, der den Geschmack von fahlem Bier und Schweiß hinterließ.

Sie schluckte einmal hart, als er sich wieder von ihr löste. Nur mit größter Mühe, konnte sie einen Würge reiz unterdrücken.

"Du bist betrunken.", sagte sie abfällig und schubste ihn von sich, um sich selbst aufsetzen zu können. Mit wütenden Augen sah sie zu ihm herüber.

"Nur ein bisschen.", hauchte er ihr entgegen und jetzt, wo sie vollends wach war, schlug ihr die Fahne mit voller Wucht entgegen, haute sie fast um.

"Was willst du?", sagte sie bissig und stand auf. Sie konnte keine weitere Sekunde mit ihm in diesem Bett sitzen. Nicht nachdem was sie im Gefühl hatte, was er machen würde. Und sie war nicht seine Puppe. Sie war keine Nutte, zu der er kommen konnte, wenn er mal Lust hatte. Und seine Lust für sie war nur dank des Alkoholes da, den er zuvor konsumiert hatte.

"Du weißt, was ich will.", sagte er und krabbelte über das Bett auf sie zu, packte sie an den Hüften.

"Fass mich nicht an!", zischte sie und schlug seine Hände fort. Es mochte vielleicht mal eine Zeit gegeben haben, in der sie sich nach jeder Berührung von ihm gesehnt hatte, doch diese war um. Das Einzige was sie in diesen Moment empfand war pure Übelkeit.

"Oder was?", bellte er zurück und sprang auf. In nur wenigen Sekunden stand er in seiner ganzen Größe vor ihr, nur in Boxershorts. Damals wären ihre Augen über seinen ganzen Körper geglitten, hätten die durchtrainierten Muskeln angeschmachtet, doch nun blieb ihr Blick eiskalt an seinen Augen hängen und ihre Arme verschränkten sich trotzig vor ihrer Brust.

"Es gibt nichts 'Oder was'. Ich habe keine Lust.", sagte sie wütend und drehte sich um, nur um von ihm an der Hand gefasst und gegen die Wand geschleudert zu werden. Die Luft entkam ihr als ein Zischen.  
"Es ist wegen _ihm_, nicht?", sagte er wütend und drängte sich an sie, packte sie an den Oberarmen.

Hermine biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, um einen Keuchen zu verhindern, was ihre Lippen bei diesen Schmerzen entkommen wollte. Er packte mit seiner ganzen Kraft zu, aber egal wie lange er das tun würde, sie würde nicht klein bei geben, stattdessen funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

"Und wenn es so wäre?", zischte sie.

Er holte sie von der Wand, nur um sie wenige Sekunden später wieder dagegen zu schlagen. Ihr entwich die ganze Luft und augenblicklich fand sie ihre Gedanken bei ihm. So musste er sich gefühlt haben.

"Ron, bitte...", hauchte sie und wimmerte durch den noch stärker werdenden Druck. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh.

"Du bist mein, Hermine, dass hast du versprochen. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich dieses Frettchen von Todesser mir wegnimmt!", zischte er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, bevor er an diesem knabberte.

Ihr wurde schwindelig. Nicht in einer positiven Art und Weise.

"Hast du verstanden?", zischte er und packte noch einmal härter zu.

Am Rand ihres Sichtfeldes wurde es bereits schwarz und sie wusste, dass wenn sie nicht ohnmächtig werden wollte, sie jetzt besser nachgab. Sie wusste sonst nicht, was er mit ihr machen würde. Also nickte sie nur und sah zur Seite. Unfähig diesem Mann noch länger in die Augen zu sehen.

"Gut..." Und wieder fanden seine Lippen die ihre. Er presste sie hart und fordernd auf ihre.

Und noch einmal schluckte sie, bevor ihre Hände an seinen Armen hochfuhren bis zu seinen Schultern und wieder hinunter zu seiner kräftigen Brust, wo sie jeden Zentimeter erkundeten. Jeden Zentimeter den sie bereits auswendig kannte und jeden hatte sie einmal geliebt.

Sie spürte, wie er den Druck von ihren Armen nahm und seine Hände in ihrem Haar vergrub, während er den Kuss vertiefte und sie nichts mehr lieber getan hätte, als ihm die Zunge abzubeißen.

**xXx**

Kalt. Und es tat gut. Immer und immer wieder spritzte er sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht und versuchte sich wieder einiger maßen zu beruhigen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Irgendwann... als er noch ein Teenager war. Und jetzt... brachte ihn dieser hier vollkommen aus der Fassung. Nicht weil es eben ein _Alp_traum gewesen war, sondern weil er sich so echt angefühlt hatte und genauso aussah wie sein _wirkliches _Leben. Nur war er dort verdammt dazu für immer in ihren Fängen zu bleiben. Und jetzt, als er sein nasses und blasses Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtet, fragte er sich, ob er wirklich nie frei sein würde. War er für immer verdammt als _Gefangener_ zu leben?

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nur ein Traum. Er war Pansy ja bereits auf die Schliche gekommen. Schlimmer konnte es also nicht werden. Er griff nach dem grünen Tuch neben sich und trocknete sich das Gesicht.

Noch einmal sah er in den Spiegel und verließ dann das Bad. Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Deprimiert und wissend, dass er nicht mehr schlafen könnte, ging er zum kleinen Kühlschrank und fischte sich eine Flasche Butterbier raus. Leise, um seinen Sohn nicht zu wecken, schloss er diesen dann wieder und ging auf dem Weg zur Couch an der Tür zum Korridor vorbei und blieb stehen. Seine Ohren kribbelten in der Anstrengung besser zu hören. Weinte dort jemand?

Mit gerunzelter Stirn stellte er die Flasche auf ein kleines Tischen ab und öffnete die Tür. Es war dunkel. So dunkel, dass er zuerst nichts sah. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er zumindest Schemen erkennen konnte. Die Bilder waren ruhig, sie konnten es also nicht sein, aber ansonsten war keiner dort.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, während er die Türe wieder schließen wollte, ob er nun auch schon paranoid wurde. Und dann plötzlich hörte er wieder ein Schluchzen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah in die Richtung aus der es gekommen war. Nichts... Dann ein rascheln und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sein Blick zu Boden fiel, rechts neben der Tür.

Da hockte, in nichts mehr bekleidet als Unterwäsche und einen offenen Bademantel, eine Brünette, die er überall wieder erkennen würde. Sie hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und ihre Schultern verrieten durch das leichte Zittern, dass sie es war, die weinte. Vor seiner Tür?

Leise ging er auf sie zu und kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Sein Blick fiel noch einmal über ihren spärlich bekleideten Körper und er biss sich verbietend auf die Lippe. All die Dinge, die ihm im Moment durch den Kopf gingen, waren nicht gerade angemessen in dieser Situation. Also belehrte er sich eines besseren und hob seine Augen wieder Richtung ihres Gesichtes.

"Hermine...", hauchte er und ihr Kopf schnellte hoch.

Rot verweinte Augen trafen erschrocken und ungläubig seine. Sie saß einfach da und starrte ihn an, während weitere Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter fielen. Ihr schien gar nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sie noch weinte, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Aufzug. Er sah sie schlucken, bevor sich ihre Augen bei einem weiteren Schluchzer verengten und ihre Arme auf ihn zu geflogen kamen. "Draco...", brachte sie gebrochen hervor, als sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlangen und sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergrub.

Völlig überrumpelt sah er auf die Frau in seinem Armen hinunter und legte dann schließlich seine Hände auf ihre Arme. Eigentlich hatte er nur vor, sie irgendwie zu beruhigen, aber stattdessen zuckte sie schmerzlich zusammen und wimmerte.  
Erneut verwandelte sich seine Glatte Stirn in eine mit vielen Falten und noch einmal streiften seine Hände über diese Stellen an ihre Arme, mit dem gleichen Effekt.

"Hermine...", hauchte er und drückte sie ein wenig von ihm fort, suchte in ihren Augen die Antwort, wartete darauf, dass sie es ihm sagte, aber sie blieb still. Nur leise Schluchzer entkamen ihren Lippen, als sie den Kopf senkte.

Ihr Morgenmantel war an den Armen weit, weshalb er die Chance dazu bekam, ihre Ärmel hochzukrempeln, doch bevor er auch nur die Hälfte schaffte, hielt sie ihn auf. "Bitte nicht...", hauchte sie gebrochen und sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.

Er wusste, dass er nicht nachgeben dürfte. Egal wie sehr ihr Blick ihn dazu auch verleiten wollte. Also nahm er ihre Hände fort und begann weiter, den samtigen Stoff ihre Arme hinaufzuschieben.

Langsam griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, den er immer irgendwo bei sich trug und dieses Mal war es der Hosenbund seiner Schlafhose. "Lumos...", flüsterte er und direkt darauf waren sie ihn ein bläulich-weißes Licht getaucht, was ihn schon viel besser sehen ließ.

"I-Ich wollte reinkommen, aber...", begann sie, um von ihren Armen abzulenken als er wieder hinauf sah und seine Augen sich vor Unglauben und Schock weiteten. "A-Aber ich wusste nicht, o-ob sie da sein w-würde..."

Er bekam das Gesagte nur halb mit. Seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit waren den blau-grünen Flecken an ihren Oberarmen gewidmet. "Wer..." Nur dieses eine Wort brachte er heraus. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte und eine ganz kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er es bereits wusste.

"Das spielt keine Rolle.", sagte Hermine, nun wieder etwas gefasster und löste sich aus seinem Griff, um die Ärmel wieder hinunter zuschieben. Sie stand wacklig auf und sah unwohl auf ihn hinunter. "Ich hätte nicht kommen dürfen...", begann sie und machte einen Schritt um zu gehen, verweilte aber dann. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe und sah sich um, als wüsste sie nicht wohin.

"Es war er, nicht?", fragte er leise und als Antwort senkte sie nur den Blick, zog den Morgenmantel enger und vergrub ihre Haut darunter. "Hermine, dass kannst du nicht durchgehen lassen.", sagte er, nun etwas gereizt und sprang auf.

"Das hab ich schon!", zischte sie, bevor sie sich schämend den Kopf senkte. Ihre Haare fielen wie ein schützender Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht.

Draco stand dort und wusste nicht Recht, was er sagen sollte, wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte.

"...schon mehr als das...", hörte er sie schließlich sagen und sie umarmte sich selbst, zog den Morgenmantel noch enger, als versuchte sie sich zu verstecken. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch hinter ihrem Wasserfall von braunem Haar versteckt.  
"W-Was meinst du...?", fragte er leise und ging auf sie zu. Vorsichtig strich er ihr die Haare hinter das Ohr und strich ihr mit dem Daumen beruhigend über die Wange.

"Nicht.", brachte sie hervor und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Wange, drückte sie hinunter und ließ sie los. "Du willst das nicht..."

"Hermine, was soll das?", sagte er wütend und schmeißt die Hände in die Luft. "Du kommst zu mir, sitzt mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür und weinst. Was ist mit... dem Kuss...?"

Sie holte tief Luft und sah zu ihm auf. Streckte das Kinn raus und ihre Augen funkelten selbst dort in der Dunkelheit. "Ein Fehler, okay?", sagte sie. "Er war ein verdammter Fehler..."

Wieso nur, glaubte er ihr nicht? Wieso sah er sie an und wusste, dass sie genau das Gegenteil sagen wollte? Und warum um Merlins Barte wollte sie es ihm nicht sagen? "Das glaube ich nicht...", sagte er schließlich und ging auf sie zu. Mit jedem Schritt den er tat, machte sie einen zurück.

"Das ist mir egal. Es ist so und damit... Schluss...", brachte sie noch hervor, als ihr Rücken endlich die kalte Mauer erreichte und sie nicht mehr fortlaufen konnte.

Er nahm vorsichtig ihren Kopf in seine Hände und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Noch einmal machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, ihre Kleider berührten sich fast. Und als er sich nach vorne legte, um ihr ernst in die Augen zu sehen und sie zu zwingen ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, fing sie plötzlich an zu zittern und Tränen sammelten sich wieder in ihren Augen. "Hermine?", fragte er besorgt.

"Bitte. Nicht... noch einmal...", wimmerte sie und einen Moment zog sich seine Stirn zum x-mal in dieser Nacht fraglich zusammen, bevor er sie los ließ, als hätte er sich verbrannt und einige Schritte zurückging.

Die Frau vor ihm brach weinend zusammen und vergrub erneut ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? War wirklich das passiert, was er glaubte?

Wütend drehte er sich um und ballte die Faust. Wenn er sie noch weiter so ansah wusste er, dass er dem elendigen Wiesel noch heute Nacht einen Besucht abstatten würde. Und dieses Mal, wäre es dieser Mistkerl, der den kürzeren ziehen würde. Niemand legte sich mit seinen Freunden an. Mit Leuten, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Ihr Schluchzen hinter ihm, zerriss ihm das Herz und er wollte nichts mehr als sie in die Arme zu nehmen und sie zu trösten. Ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber wie sollte er das, wenn sie Angst vor ihm hatte?

Wütend schlug er auf die nächste Wand ein. Man wollte ihn wohl verarschen... Das verdammte Leben wollte ihn verarschen und das Schicksal lachte sich wohl gerade irgendwo hinter seinem Rücken ins Fäustchen.

"Draco...?"

Oder doch nicht?

Langsam drehte er sich um und fand Hermine nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehend. Ihre Augen waren immer noch tränennass, aber sie hatte sich beruhigt. Er wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht genau was, als schloss er den Mund wieder.

"Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte sie und ging mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu, bat ihn um eine Umarmung, die er nicht abweisen konnte.

Also schlang er nur ganz vorsichtig seine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Locken. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen.", murmelte sie in sein Shirt und er lächelte.

"Genauso wenig ist es deine und es ist vollkommen klar, warum. ", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie holte tief Luft.

"Was mache ich denn jetzt?", wollte sie besorgt wissen. "I-Ich will nicht mehr zurück...", hauchte sie und er nickte verstehend.

"Komm.", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, während er Richtung Tür nickte.

* * *

**Reviews bitte!**


	22. Weil du mir wichtig bist

_Hallo, meine Lieben. So, bevor ich hier Anfange, muss ich mich für die lange Wartezweit entschuldigen. Aber vielleicht kennt ihr das ja auch, dass euch plötzlich Ideen fehlen und erst nicht mal weiter wisst, bevor dann die Muse wieder zurückkehrt._

__

Aber als Entschuldigung habe ich dieses Chapter extra lang gemacht und Draco/Hermine sowie Scorp/Rose Momente mit rein gebracht. Also seid nicht allzu böse, ja? Und mir hat es wirklich Spaß gemacht, dieses Chap hier zu schreiben. Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich Scorp und Draco einfach lieb habe? Wenn nicht, dann habe ich es jetzt.

Ich versuche das nächste Chap wirklich schneller zu posten.

_So, einen gaaanz fetten Dank an all die Reviewer.__**Miss XXX: **__Hmmm... Ja, dass ist er auf jeden Fall. ^^ Auch wenn es mir ein wenig leid tut, dass Ron so OOC ist, aber irgendeiner muss ja die böse Rolle haben. ;)_

So und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.  
P.S.: Es wird eine Rolle auftauchen, du schon länger nicht mehr zu sehe (bzw. zu lesen) gewesen war.

_Eure Nessi_

* * *

**Weil du mir wichtig bist**

Er betrachtete ihr schlafendes Gesicht und wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie so noch viel schöner aussah, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ohne all die Sorgen und die Ängste in ihrem Gesicht, sah sie so unendlich entspannt und friedlich aus. Und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als eines Tages diesen Ausdruck auch tagsüber bei ihr zu sehen, wenn sie wach war. Er seufzte und sah noch einmal an ihr hinunter. Sie war, sobald sie den weichen Stoff des Kissens berührt hatte, in einen tiefen und anscheinend auch traumlosen Schlaf geglitten. Diese Tatsache hatte ihm erlaubt, sie genauer zu untersuchen.

In dem Moment, in dem er ihren Morgenmantel wieder geöffnet hatte und ihre spärlich bekleidete Figur vor ihm gelegen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass es falsch war, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte. Aber er hatte sicher gehen müssen, dass es ihr ansonsten einigermaßen gut ging. Er wusste nicht, wie Wiesel sie behandelt hatte und hatte deswegen ihren Körper noch einmal nach weiteren Spuren seiner Gewalt untersucht. Nach Stellen, die aussahen, wie ihre Arme. Er hatte mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ihren Körper dann noch nach gebrochenen Knochen oder Prellungen abgesucht, aber glücklicher Weise und sehr zu seiner Erleichterung hatte er sonst nichts gefunden.

Und er schwor auf sein Herz, dass er die ganze Zeit, während er ihren halbnackten Körper untersucht hatte, an nichts anderes Gedacht hatte. Er hatte auch versucht, sie an sonst keinen Stellen zu berühren. Er hatte sich so schon schlecht genug gefühlt. Also hatte er, nachdem er alles genauenst untersucht hatte, ihren Bademantel wieder um ihre zierliche Gestalt geschlossen und sie zu gedeckt.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, während Hermine neben ihm schlief und sich von dem Erlebten erholte. Denn er wusste eins, egal wie stark Hermine noch war im Gegensatz zu damals... diese Aktion hatte sie gebrochen. Es hätte auch die alte Hermine gebrochen. Es brach jede Frau und er verabscheute Männer, die so verzweifelt waren, dass sie sich auf eine solch grausame Art und Weise an die Frauen vergriffen. Sie nutzten ihre körperliche Überlegenheit gegen die Frauen aus.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und klappte das Buch zu. es hatte keinen Sinn. Immer wieder driftete er ab und die Worte verschlangen sich, bis das die Buchstaben absolut unleserlich wurden. Er legte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und sah gegen die Decke. Es gab doch bestimmt irgendetwas, dass er tun konnte. Ob Hermine wohl in eine anders Zimmer ziehen konnte? Weg von ihrem Mann? Vielleicht sollte er einmal mit McGonagall sprechen... Aber würde das Schwein das zu lassen?

Hermine, neben ihm, bewegte sich ein wenig und murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand, bevor sie wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und in die Decke gekuschelt. Es schien fast, als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr richtig geschlafen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Fünf Uhr.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und hob seinen Finger, um ihr damit die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie rümpfte kurz die Nase, schlief aber weiter. Er lachte leise.  
Vorsichtig strich er ihr über die Wangenknochen, immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken. Seine Berührung war leicht, kaum spürbar.  
Langsam fuhr sein Finger über ihre Lippe und strich von da hinunter zu ihrem Kinn. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Brünetten, während er seinen Weg von neuem machte. Leise seufzte sie, ohne aber je aus ihrem Schlaf aufzuwachen.

Noch einmal lächelte er und beugte sich dann hinunter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Ganz sanft. Einen Moment verweilte er dort, bevor er sich vorsichtig wieder zurück zog und aufstand. Leise schlich er sich durchs Zimmer und betete, als er zur Türklinke griff, dass die Tür keine ärgerlichen Geräusche von sich geben würde. Es nervte so wie so. Ja, ihm war klar, dass dieses Schloss alt war. _Sehr_ alt, aber musste man es dann wirklich auch so 'verfallen' lassen? Gott, es war doch nichts dabei, dass Schloss ein wenig in Form zu halten und darunter verstand er auch keine quietschenden Türen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sie langsam aufzog und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie ohne jedes Murren aufschwang. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Genauso leise wie zuvor verließ er das Zimmer und zog die Türe sachte wieder zu und auch dieses Mal wieder dankbar, dass sie zum aller ersten Mal keine Geräusche von sich gab.

Hermine hatte ihren Schlaf verdient und den würde sie hier auch bekommen. Nur Glück, dass seine über alles geliebte Gattin nicht da war. Er seufzte. Sie lag wahrscheinlich wieder mit irgendeinem draufgängerischen Typ in irgendeinem Bett und hatte ihren Spaß.

Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. Aber man hatte es ihm gesagt. Sogar Hermine hatte es ihm damals gesagt...

**Flashback**

_Müde betrat er den Raum und hoffte inständig sie nicht vorzufinden. Er konnte ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und ihr nerv tötendes Grinsen jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen. Aber wie so oft spielte das Schicksal mal wieder nicht mit. Er hatte seit einigen Tagen einfach dieses verdammte Pech, dass nichts so lief wie er es wollte und so langsam wurde es echt ätzend..._

__

Da saß sie also wie jeden Abend im Sessel, die Beine überkreuzt und ein Buch darauf abgelegt. Ihre Augen waren wie auf den Text geheftet und dennoch wusste er zu hundert Prozent, dass sie wusste, dass er da war. Sie sah niemals auf. Lächelte nur immer so, als würde sie etwas ganz bestimmtes wissen, was er auch wissen sollte, es aber nicht tat. Es brachte ihn um und wie jeden Abend stellte er sich trotz allem vor dieses Mädchen und verschränkte die Arme. Wartete, bis das sie aufsah und das tat sie dann schließlich auch an diesem Abend. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie sahen sich nur an, bis Hermine schließlich irgendwann den Kopf senkte und murmelte: "Es tut mir leid."

Diesen einen Satz brachte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn. Nie hatte sich jemand ernsthaft bei ihm entschuldigt und nie hatte sich jemand so mitleidig ihm gegenüber angehört. Er wusste nicht Recht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er zurückschlagen sollte, wie er es immer tat, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Stattdessen sah er sie fragend an und setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit fand er dann schließlich die Stimme.

"Was genau tut dir leid?", wollte er leise wissen und er hatte dieses unangenehme Gefühl, dass das, was er jetzt hören würde, alles andere als angenehm wurde. Und er hatte Recht.

"Du weißt es noch nicht?", fragte sie ungläubig und sah ihn mit großen Rehaugen an. Er hatte sie immer schon faszinierend gefunden, nicht, dass er das irgendwann mal zugeben würde.

"Was soll ich wissen, Granger? Spuck's schon aus, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit!", zischte er wütend und sprang auf, um ins Bad zu marschieren, doch ihre warme Stimme hielt ihn auf.

"Tu dir einen gefallen und sag mir zuerst, wo du heute Abend noch hin willst.", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um, das Buch war schon längst vergessen.

Er drehte sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr um, um sie zu fragen, ob sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätte, dass er ihr auf keinen Falls sagen würde, was er vor hatte... Doch dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen hielt ihn davon ab, jegliches dieser Art zu sagen, stattdessen machte sich seine Zunge selbstständig.

"Nach Hause. Pansy und ich..." Er sah zu Boden. Verdammt, er wollte es nicht und jetzt musste er es auch noch Granger von allen erzählen! "Wir sind verlobt."

Er sah zu, wie ein geschockter Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat und sie langsam aber bestimmt das Buch auf den Tisch legte und aufstand. Sie ging keinen Schritt weiter, blieb nur dort stehen und sah ihn flehend an. Ihre Hände fummelten am Saum ihres Sweatshirts.

"Das kannst du nicht machen. Du darfst es nicht.", hauchte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie den Kopf neigte.

"Wieso? Bist du eifersüchtig?", fragte er belustigt und hob eine Augenbraue. Irgendetwas war komisch. Normalerweise interessierte es sie gar nicht, was er tat. "Hast du dich in mich verliebt? Ach, Granger, ich weiß, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin aber-"

"Halt deinen verdammten Mund, Malfoy!", zischte sie und sah mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf. "Das letzte was ich bin ist in dich verliebt!", sagte sie wütend und stampfte einmal wie ein kleines bockiges Kind auf, bevor ihre Augen wieder warm und sanft wurden. "Nur dieses eine Mal... Hör auf mich.", hauchte sie.

Er zog die Augenbrauen nicht verstehend zusammen. Was sollte dieser ganze Mist? "Granger, hör auf mit deinen Spielchen. Ich muss mich beeilen.", sagte er wütend, bevor er sich umdrehte und im Bad verschwinden wollte, doch schon wieder hielt ihre Stimme ihn auf.

"Bitte, Draco, du hast keine Ahnung. Die ganze Schule spricht darüber...", hauchte sie und er blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Wovon? Von der Verlobung wusste bisher nur sie.

"Von was um Merlins brennender Unterhose redest du?", wollte er zischend wissen und sie rang die Hände.

"Pansy, sie..."

**Flashback Ende**

Und da hatte Hermine ihm alles gesagt. Wie Pansy ihn benutzte und sich hinter seinem Rücken lustig machte, wie sie mit anderen schlief. Er hatte es damals nicht zugeben, nicht zeigen wollen... doch er war sehr verletzt gewesen. Und irgendetwas in ihm, hatte Hermine damals geglaubt, als sie dort mit flehenden Augen und hochrotem Kopf vor ihm gestanden und nach Worten gesucht hat, um ihm das mehr oder weniger schonend beizubringen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf die Couch und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er hatte sie schon damals nicht heiraten wollen und als Hermine es ihm dann noch gesagt hatte, es bestätigt hatte, was er insgeheim immer befürchtet hatte, erst Recht nicht. Aber er hatte gemusst. Aus den Familien, aus denen er stammte, suchten die Eltern die Partner aus. Ungefähr wie im Mittelalter. Sie suchten eine angemessene, gutaussehende, reiche Partnerin und in diesem Fall war es Pansy gewesen. Das einzig Gute, was Pansy ihm je getan hatte, war Scorpius. Aber auch er war Pflicht gewesen. Die Familien - und vor allem seine - hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie einen 'Nachfolger' in die Welt setzten, damit ihr _kostbares _Blut und damit auch die Familie nicht zu Ende ging.

Und er wollte für Scorpius nicht so ein Leben. Er wollte, dass Scorp selbst entschied und glücklich wurde, anders als er.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu seiner linken und ein verschlafen aussehender Mini-Draco trat in das kleine Zimmer. Er strich sich gedankenverloren durchs Haar und gähnte einmal ausgiebig, bevor er seinen Vater dann doch auf der Couch entdeckte. Mit großen Augen sah er ihn an und dann zur nächsten Uhr.

"Wie lange bist du schon wach?", wollte er wissen und ging auf ihn zu.

Draco sah ebenfalls auf die Uhr. Sechs Uhr dreißig. Er seufzte. "Dreieinhalb Stunden.", gestand er und beobachtete, wie sein Sohn mit großen ungläubigen Augen zum Kühlschrank ging und sich eine Flasche Wasser rausholte.

"Das kennt man gar nicht von dir.", sagte er und ging weiter zur Wand um auf den Kalender zu sehen, dann verzog er das Gesicht. "Ich schreibe morgen einen Test in Zaubertränke...", quengelte er und Draco lachte.

"Ich hatte einen Alptraum.", sagte er und sah zu wie sein Sohn zu seinem Zimmer ging. Sein Herz machte einen Satz.

"Mom da?", fragte er und ging weiter, um die Türe zu öffnen.

"Scorp!", schrie Draco leise, doch es war zu spät. Er spürte, wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg und sein Herz in die doppelte Geschwindigkeit fiel. Er war tot!

"Scheiße...", hauchte Scorp und zog schnell die Türe wieder zu. Einen Moment verweilte er mit dem Rücken zu Draco, bevor er sich umdrehte und ihn ungläubig musterte.

Draco rechnete mit so ziemlich allem. Einen Lachanfall, einen Wutausbruch, Ohnmächtigkeit, Übelkeit... aber nichts davon geschah. Stattdessen schmiss sein Sohn die Arme in die Luft und gestikulierte wild zwischen Tür und Draco, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und trocken sagte : "Klar, konntest nicht schlafen... Alptraum..."

Draco sah ihn sprachlos an. Mehr nicht? Keine Vorwürfe oder sonstiges? "Mehr nicht?", fragte er und sah seinen Sohn fassungslos an.

"Was soll ich denn sagen? Hermine, die Mutter von Rose, die Frau deines größten Feindes, liegt bei dir im Bett und schläft. Angezogen."

Nun entkam ihm ein erleichtertes aber zur gleichen Zeit ein ungläubiges Lachen. Und ohne weiter nachzudenken ging er auf seinen Sohn zu und nahm ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr er ihn liebte. "Danke...", hauchte er und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf, was Sorp dazu veranlasste mit einer gerümpften Nase die Umarmung zu brechen und seinen Vater mit großen Augen anzusehen.

"Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich auf die Couch.

"Sie saß diese Nacht vor unserer Tür..." Er schluckte. Eigentlich sollte er so etwas gar nicht seinem Sohn zu erzählen, doch dieser schlug die Augen nieder und nahm einen kräftigen Schlug aus der Flasche, bevor er den Mut fand, seinen Vater wieder anzusehen.

"Es ist wegen ihm, nicht?"

"Wegen wem?", wollte er wissen und ließ sich neben seinen Sohn nieder. Wie viel wusste er?

"Wegen Roses Vater.", sagte er und nahm noch einen Schluck. Danach schüttelte er den Kopf und schlug erneut die Augen nieder. "Rose... hat es mir erzählt.", hauchte er und schluckte hart.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. War sein Sohn im Begriff das zu tun, was er vermutete? Normalerweise brach man ihn nicht so schnell, doch als der Junge wieder zu ihm aufsah und ihre Augen sich trafen, hatte er die Bestätigung. In den nun traurigen Augen seines Jungen standen tatsächlich tränen.

"Sie hat mir fast alles gesagt..." Er brach ab, um nochmal zu schlucken. "Aber ich versteh das nicht. Ich... kann sie nicht mehr so sehen..." Und dann brach der Damm.

"Scorp...", hauchte Draco und nahm seinen Jungen sofort in die Arme.

Scorp vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Brust und krallte sich in seine Arme. Er hatte ihn schon ewig nicht mehr so weinen sehen.

"Sie bedeutet dir viel, nicht?", hauchte er und erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort und als nach einer Zeit immer noch nichts kam, wusste er, dass auch keine kommen würde, bis Scorp doch nickte.

"Ja...", brachte er gebrochen hervor und drückte sich nur noch enger an seinen Vater, bevor er sich nach einer sehr langen Zeit wieder von ihm löste. "Kann man denn nichts machen?", wollte er heiser wissen und strich sich wütend die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Draco holte tief Luft und lächelte leicht. "Ich versuche mit Hermine zu reden. Eine Idee hätte ich nämlich." Dann stand er auf und nickte Richtung Bad. "Und jetzt mach dich fertig."

Scorp nickte und verschwand.

**XxX**

Da war etwas. Ganz leise nur im Hintergrund.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich verschlafen um. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und sie saß kerzengerade im Bett, während ihr Körper anfing zu zittern. Das... Sie war doch nicht eingeschlafen, oder? Gott... Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie auf die Uhr neben dem Bett sah. Halb sieben. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie an sich hinunter sah. Sie trug immer noch ihre Bademantel und als sie vorsichtig darunter sah, wurde sie weiß. Sie war wirklich so... hierhergekommen? Merlin, sie konnte sich an kaum noch etwas erinnern.

Mit wackeligen Beinen ging sie zur Tür und zog sie vorsichtig ein Stück auf.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Paar. Vater und Sohn, die sich beide in den Armen hielten. Sie lächelte und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie dieses Bild nie bei Ron und Rose sehen würde.

"Ich versuche mit Hermine zu reden. Eine Idee hätte ich nämlich." , sagte Draco plötzlich und sie sprang vor Schreck über ihren Namen einige Zentimeter in die Luft. Mit rasendem Herzen, krallte sie sich an der Tür fest und beobachtete, wie er aufstand und mit seinem Kopf Richtung einer Tür deutete. "Und jetzt mach dich fertig."

Sein Sohn sah mit großen Augen und Vertrauen zu ihm auf, bevor er leicht lächelnd nickte und hinter der eben angedeuteten Tür verschwand.

Draco starrte einen Moment auf die nun geschlossene Tür und seufzte, als er sich fahrig durchs Haar strich und einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde anfangen zu weinen.

Vorsichtig zog sie die Türe nun ganz auf und Dracos Kopf schoss hoch. Seine grauen Augen fanden ihre und kurz sagte keiner etwas, bevor er schluckte und Richtung Tür deutete. "Wie... lange hast du da gestanden?", wollte er heiser wissen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sie holte tief Luft und hob die Schultern. "Ich habe nur mitbekommen, wie du sagtest, dass du mit mir reden willst.", flüsterte sie. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber es fühlte sich sicherer an. Sie hatte Angst.

Draco schloss die Augen und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor die Tür aufging und ein angezogener und frischgeduschter Scorp hinaustrat. Seine Augen fanden direkt ihre und er lächelte. Wusste er es? Sie sah Draco fragend an und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Erleichtert atmete sie aus.

"Guten Morgen, Hermine.", sagte Scorp höflich und ging zu einer kleinen Schüssel auf dem Couchtisch und nahm sich einen Apfel. Fragend hielt er ihn ihr entgegen. "Auch einen?", wollte er wissen und sah sie neugierig an.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, danke.", hauchte sie und strich sich durchs Haar, bevor sie unbewusst ihren Morgenmantel fester an sich zog. Sie fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdige Weise nackt.

Scorp nickte nur und hob dann die Schultern. "Wer nicht will, der hat schon.", sagte er und biss genussvoll in die grüne Frucht.

Draco lachte, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte und die Schulten unschuldig hob.

"Ähm...", begann sie und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich... geh dann mal besser.", brachte sie heiser hervor und eilte Richtung Tür, als Draco sie am Handgelenk festhielt. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich mit großen Augen zu ihm um. Es war immer wieder wie ein kleiner Stromschlag, wenn er sie berührte, doch statt Schmerzen entfachte er einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Sie lächelte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Nie hätte sie gedacht, noch mal so fühlen zu dürfen.

"Ich muss mit dir reden, Hermine.", sagte er fest und sah sie ernst an. Ihr Blick schweifte zu seinem Sohn, der heftig nickte und sie schluckte einmal, bevor sie es dem Kleinen nachtat.

"Scorp.", sagte Draco und sah seinen Sohn auffordernd an, der geschockt zu seinem Vater rauf sah.

"Aber, Dad-", begann er, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen.

"Nicht jetzt, Scorp.", sagte er hart und seine Augen ließen keinerlei Widerrede zu.

Also nickte Scorp nur enttäuscht und ging Richtung Tür, die in den Gang hinaus führte. "Ich bin dann beim Frühstück.", schmollte er und sah dann noch einmal Richtung Hermine und lächelte ihr zu. Es hatte etwas aufbauendes. Wollte er das auch bezwecken? Und dann schloss sich die Tür.

"Setz dich.", bat Draco und zeigte auf das Sofa.

Ohne Widerrede tat sie, was er von ihr wollte und sah ihn fragend an. Hier das war wichtig. Sehr wichtig. Sie spürte es und sah es an seinen Augen.

Er ging Richtung Kühlschrank und holte eine kleine Wasserflasche raus, schloss ihn wieder und händigte ihr die kleine kalte Flasche. Sie nahm sie dankbar an und drehte sie auf, immer noch darauf wartend, wann er anfangen würde zu sprechen.  
Schließlich ließ er sich auf das andere Ende der Couch sinken und sah sie an. Sie konnte die Enttäuschung nicht ganz verdrängen und schlug die Augen nieder. Vielleicht hätte sie das diese Nacht nicht sagen sollen. Dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, denn sie wusste immer noch, dass es alles außer das gewesen war.

"Wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?", wollte er plötzlich laut und hart wissen.

Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf und sah die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen, aber auch Sorge. Um sie? "W-Was meinst du?", fragte sie leise und sah in den Inhalt der Flasche.

"Hermine, ich weiß wer du bist und stell dich jetzt nicht dumm, denn das bist du nicht. Und es bist auch nicht du, wenn du weiterhin zulässt, was er mit dir macht! Die Hermine, die ich kenne, hätte ihm gestern einen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt und hätte alles getan, damit sie nicht weiter verletzt wird! Also, wo ist sie?"

Wütend sah sie auf und klammerte sich an die Flasche. Mit konzentrierten Atemzügen versuchte sie sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie wollte all das nicht mehr hören, weil... Weil sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. "Die Hermine ist im Krieg gestorben, Malfoy!", sagte sie wütend und sprang auf; kümmerte sich nicht darum, als Wasser aus der Flasche spritzte. "Und ich habe es satt mir diese Rede immer wieder anzuhören!", schrie sie und stellte die Flasche mit einem lauten Knall auf den kleinen Tisch ab.

Draco hatte sie, während ihres ganzen Ausbruches nur angesehen, hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt. Er schien komplett ruhig, aber in seinen Augen wütete ein Sturm. Er war wütend. Auf sie. "Also willst du dich weiter wie Dreck behandeln lassen?", wollte er mit unterdrückten Wut wissen. "Du willst dich weiterhin missbrauchen lassen?", fragte er noch etwas drückender und stand auf. "Wenn du das willst, _Granger_, dann bist du wirklich gestorben!"

Sie zuckte bei der Erwähnung ihres Nachnamens zusammen. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so reden zu hören und wieder wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. "Seit wann interessiert es dich, wie es mir geht!", schrie sie und spürte, wie das Blut in ihr Gesicht schoss. "Du hast Jahrelang mit nichts anderem verbbracht als mich fertig zu machen, mich zu beleidigen und bloß zu stellen!"

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen und er griff nach ihrer Wasserflasche. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie Angst, er würde sie nach ihr werfen, doch stattdessen brachte er sie zu seinem Mund und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Dann schloss er die Augen. Sie konnte fast hören, wie er in seinen Gedanken bis zehn zählte um sich zu beruhigen, dann öffneten sich seine stürmischen Augen wieder.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass mir das leid tut.", sagte er fest und hielt ihren Blick. "Und du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache."

"Aber das sollst du nicht!", schrie sie und machte eine weite Geste mit ihrem Arm. "Kümmer dich um deine eigenen Probleme, denn davon hast du genug!"

In seinen Augen blitze Schmerz auf, bevor er diesen wieder hinter einen seiner Mauern versteckte und es erschreckte sie, dass sie ihn tatsächlich verletzt hatte.

"Was ist mit Rose?", wollte er plötzlich wissen und sie schlug die Augen nieder. Er hatte sie. Sie hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, war aber immer wieder mit sich selbst im klaren gewesen, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würden.  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie er sie fest an den Handgelenken nahm und sie gegen die Wand drängte.

Erschrocken holte sie Luft und schluckte einmal, als Bilder von letzter Nacht durch ihren Kopf schossen und sie schüttelte ihn schnell. Nein, Draco würde so etwas nicht machen. Er würde es nicht... oder?

"Sieh mich an, Hermine.", sagte er rau.

Sie schluckte und hob langsam ihren Blick. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie nah er ihr wirklich war. Sein Mund war nur fünf Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Sie schluckte hart und konzentrierte sich auf seine Augen. "Was. Ist. Mit. Rose?", wollte er erneut wissen und dieses Mal legte er unter jedem Wort einen besonderen Druck und schlug am Ende mit der Hand gegen die Wand, kurz neben ihrem Kopf.

Sie zuckte zusammen und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Warum?", flüsterte sie, zu ängstlich, dass ihre Stimme brechen würde, wenn sie lauter reden würde.

Draco zog fraglich die Augenbrauen zusammen und sein Druck an ihren Handgelenken nahm ab. "Warum, was?", wollte er zurück wissen.

"Warum interessiert es dich? Warum willst du Rose helfen?", fragte sie und schluchzte auf.

Er lächelte und lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorne. "Weil du mir wichtig bist. Und weil Rose Scorp wichtig ist. Und mir ist Scorp wichtig.", erklärte er und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, verletzt werden.", hauchte er. "Lass mich dir helfen."

Langsam nickte sie. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich benebelt. Seine Nähe und sein Geruch verdrehten ihr so langsam den Kopf und sie war kaum noch dazu im Stande, klare Gedanken zu fassen.

"Gut...", hauchte er und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter.

Hermine schloss die Augen noch bevor seine Lippen auf ihre trafen und schlang ihre Arme, die er kurz zuvor losgelassen hatte, um seinen Nacken.

Er lächelte unter ihren Lippen und zog sie an den Hüften an ihn, bevor er seine Arme um ihren Körper schlang und den Kuss vertiefte.

Sie keuchte auf, als seine Zunge sanft um Einlass bat und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn ihm besser zu gewähren. Sie spürte, wie die das Blut durch ihren Körper raste und die Hitze in ihr aufstieg.

Nein, es war kein Fehler gewesen. Es war nur ein Fehler, zu versuchen ihn von sich wegzustoßen, denn genau das, würde sie bereuen. Weil sie wusste, dass sonst niemand sie so zum fühlen bringen konnte. Sie fand all ihre Gefühle wieder, die sie gedacht hatte, schon lange begraben zu haben.

Er vergrub seine Hand in ihren Haaren und seine andere fand seinen durch den Bademantel. Sie zitterte, als seine Hand auf ihrer nackte Haut traf und stöhnte in seinen Mund.

**XxX**

"Scorp!"

Erschrocken sah er auf. Diese Stimme würde er über all wieder erkennen und er würde alles tun, um sie zu hören. Doch die pure Angst war aus ihr zu hören, als sie an seine Ohren drang und als er aufsah, sah er das Mädchen, zu der die Stimme gehört, mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf sich zu rennen, die Augen verstört.

Sofort ließ er sein Brot fallen und sprang von der Bank, rannte die letzten paar Meter auf sie zu.

Panisch griff sie nach seinen Armen, versuchte durch den Mangel an Luft und den Tränen Worte zu formen, doch stattdessen entkamen ihr immer nur weiter hysterische Schluchzer, als sie mit diesen großen verängstigten Augen zu ihm aufsah.

"Rose, beruhig dich...", flüsterte er und nahm sie in die Arme.

Sofort krallte sie sich in seinen Umhang und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, als sie versuchte, dass zu tun, was er sagte und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schien sie es zu schaffen.

Er strich ihr noch einmal lächelnd durchs Haar, bevor er sie von sich wegdrückte und ihr forschend in die Augen sah. "Was ist passiert?", wollte er ruhig wissen, obwohl er innerlich zitterte.

"M-Meine Mutter. Weißt... Hast du sie gesehen?", fragte sie hektisch und sah sich um, im Versuch, ihre Mutter irgendwo aufzufinden.

"Rose, sieh mich an.", befahl er und ihre Augen fanden seine. Er lächelte. "Sie ist bei meinem Vater. Ihr geht es gut."

Rose atmete zittrig und erleichtert aus, bevor sie leicht lächelnd zu ihm aufsah. "Tut mir leid... Ich... mache mir nur Sorgen." Dann senkte sie den Blick, ihre Hände krallten sich immer noch in seinen Umhang, aber er verspürte keinerlei Drang, sie zu entfernen.

"Rose?", fragte er, denn irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

"Ich... hab sie diese Nacht gehört, Scorp.", flüsterte sie und begann zu zittern, ihre Finger gruben sich noch weiter in den Stoff. Die Knöchel wurden bereits weiß. "Und... Mama hat geweint.", schluchzte sie nun wieder und sah wütend zu ihm auf. "Er hat ihr weh getan!", sagte sie laut und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es brach ihm das Herz sie so zu sehen. Als er die Hände hob und ihr Gesicht in diese nahm, handelte er aus Instinkt. Er konnte es nicht mehr sehen. "Ihr geht's gut, Rose. Und ich verspreche dir, dass das bald aufhört." Er sagte es ihr, ohne auch nur einmal seine Augen von ihren zu nehmen.

"Warum tust du das alles?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Er lächelte und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstert: "Weil du mir wichtig bist."

Sie lächelte dann. "Danke.", hauchte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, bevor sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuss auf die andere Wange drückte.

"Scorp!"

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schubste Rose von sich weg, auch wenn er bereits wusste, dass _sie_ zu viel gesehen hatte. Mit kalten Augen sah er zur Frau auf, die seinen Vater so sehr verletzte. Er sah in kalte grüne Augen, die starr auf ihn hinunter sahen, bevor sie weiterschweiften und auf Rose hängen blieben.

Ihm wurde kalt.

Zweifelnd und es absolut nicht tolerierend, dass er mit Rose befreundet war, zog sie eine Augenbraue skeptisch hoch und musterte das Mädchen von unten nach oben und wieder hinunter.

Er konnte spüren und sehen, dass sich Rose nicht wohl fühlte. Ihr Blick senkte sich zum Boden und unsicher fummelte sie am Saum ihres Ärmels.

"Du bist Rose Weasley, nicht?", wollte sie wissen und sprach Rose direkt an, die zusammen zuckte und ängstlich aufsah.

Natürlich hatte sie Angst vor ihr. Er hatte ihr genug erzählt. Langsam nickte sie. "Ja, Madame.", hauchte sie.

Die Lippen seiner Mutter kräuselten sich zu einem belustigten Lächeln und ihre Augen fanden schließlich wieder ihn, als er zu Rose trat und ihre einen Arm um die Hüfte schlang. Er würde nicht zu lassen, dass sie nun auch noch von seiner Mutter verletzt wurde.

"Die Tochter, der kleinen Hure und des Wiesels.", lachte sie und sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. "Das ist nicht dein ernst, Scorp."

Scorps Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen, als er seinen Griff um Rose festigte und seine Mutter ernst ansah. "Und ob das mein ernst ist.", fauchte er. "Und rede nicht so über ihre Mutter, denn du hast keine Ahnung, wer sie wirklich ist."

"Ich bin mit ihr zur Schule gegangen, Scorpius. Sicher weiß ich, wer sie ist.", lachte sie und drehte sich dann kurz um. "Ich denke...", fing sie an und sah zum Lehrertisch rüber, "ich werde mir jetzt erst mal etwas zu essen holen und dann deinem Vater einen kleinen Besuch abstatten." Sie sah wieder zu ihm hinunter und zwinkerte einmal, bevor sie verschwand.

Er selbst war wie erstarrt. _...und dann deinem Vater einen kleinen Besuch abstatten_.

"Scorp?"

"Scheiße.", schrie er, packte Rose am Arm und rannte mit ihr los. Er musste sich beeilen.

"Scorp, was ist los?", wollte Rose wissen, als sie hinter ihm her stolperte und die Treppe hoch.

Er sah sich nur einmal kurz um und nahm sie fester. "Meine Mutter will meinen Vater sehen und als ich gegangen bin, war deine Mutter bei ihm!", rief er über die Schulter und Roses Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert war. Sie passte sich endlich seiner Geschwindigkeit an und raste mit ihm die Gänge entlang.

Schließlich kamen sie vor der Tür schlitternd zum stehen, Rose völlig außer Atem. Er erlaubte es sich, kurz zu Lächeln, bevor er die Türe aufschlug und zu sah, wie sein Vater sich von Hermine trennte. Er verbrachte keine Zeit damit, zu verdrängen, was er gerade gesehen hatte oder gar rot zu werden.

"Scorp?", fragte sein Vater, er spürte es immer, wenn etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

Hermines Augen fanden Rose, die hinter ihm trat und er atmete kurz ein, bevor ihm nur zwei Worte entkamen. "Mama kommt."

Die Augen beider erwachsenen weiteten sich.

* * *

**_Reviews bitte... ;)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Und da bin ich wieder. Ganz frisch aus Paris. *grins*_

Das Chap ist uum einiges kürzer als das andere und ich poste es so, damit ihr nicht länger warten müsst. Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Chap wieder länger wird.

_Wie immer einen Dank an_ _die Reviewer_.

_**Lufa: **__Hehe... Ja, ich weiß, aber genau das macht es doch noch interessanter, oder nicht? Obwohl ich  
es genauso wenig mag wie du. _

_**Franzi:**__Willkommen zurück! =) Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review und es freut mich wirklich, dass dir  
die Chaps wirklich so gut gefallen haben. Das mit dem Zauber oder was auch immer es ist ^^  
wird allerdings erst einmal anhalten. Aber wir wollen doch mal sehen, ob unser Scorp es in  
diesem Chap schafft, seinen Vater vor der bösen Hexe zu retten. _

_Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen._

GlG

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

Er spürte, wie die Übelkeit alleine beim bloßen Gedanken an seine Frau und daran sie zu küssen, in ihm aufstieg.

Er starrte seinen Sohn an, als wäre er vom Mars und sein Kopf versuchte wirklich zu begreifen, dass sie jetzt kam. _Jetzt_. Von all den Momenten, in denen sie kommen konnte, musste sie es jetzt tun. Die Frau hatte ein scheiß Timing!

"Dad!", rief Scorp panisch und sein Blick klärte sich wieder und er sah in das ängstliche Gesicht seines Sohnes. "Hast du mir nicht zu gehört? Mum kommt!", rief er und deutete wild zur Tür. "Lass dir was einfallen aber schnell!"

Dracos Blick schweifte nach Hermine, die mit großen Augen seinen Blick erwiderte und er schluckte hart. Wie sehr er es hasste, dass jetzt zu tun, aber er wusste, dass er sonst keine Möglichkeit hatte. Er packte sie grob am Arm, achtete nicht darauf, wie sie vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte und zerrte sie mit Richtung Tür. "Nimm Rose und hau ab!", sagte er fest und schob Rose in ihre Arme. "Geht!", rief er und knallte ihnen die Türe vor der Nase zu. Zum einen, da sie sich wirklich beeilen mussten und er einen Plan brauchte und zum anderen, da er seine Meinung geändert hätte, hätte er noch weiter in ihre Augen gesehen.

"Dad?", fragte Scorp besorgt, als er auf und ab lief.

Er strich sich fahrig durchs Haar und sah panisch zu seinem Sohn. Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, aber egal wann er auf seine Frau traf... Er hatte danach nie Erinnerungen und er hatte Angst, dass er schon wieder einen Fehler machen würde. Das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Nicht jetzt, da es mit Hermine...

"Dad!", rief Scorp und schlug ihn auf den Arm.

" Du musst mir helfen!", sagte er zittrig an seinen Sohn gewandt.

"Klar.", sagte dieser sofort. "Egal was es ist, Dad. Ich tue alles."

"Versprich mir, dass du dein Versprechen hältst.", hauchte er und sah hilfesuchend in die Augen seines Sohnes, die seinen so ähnlich waren.

Scorp schien einen Moment zu überlegen, was er meinte, bis seine Augen aufleuchteten und er fest entschlossen nickte. "Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann.", sagte er und nahm die Hand seines Vaters. "Ich lasse dich nicht alleine."

Draco lächelte und kniete sich zu ihm hin. Er wusste, dass er viel verlangte und das das alles schief gehen konnte. Alles was er dann noch wollte war, dass sein Sohn in Sicherheit war. Und es gab nur eine Person, die er seinen Sohn anvertraute. "Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Sobald du merkst, dass das alles nicht funktioniert, dann verschwindest du! Hörst du?" Scorp nickte, auch wenn er überhaupt nicht einverstanden damit war. "Du verschwindest und suchst nach Hermine und Rose. Bleib bei ihnen!"

"Aber-"

"Kein aber, Scorp. Versprich es mir!", bat er und der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Sohnes änderte sich. Er war bereit, alles zu tun, was er von ihm verlangte. Draco lächelte und drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. "Danke.", hauchte er.  
Scorp lächelte traurig zurück. "Immer doch."

"Ich hab dich so verdammt lieb.", gestand Draco, als er mit liebevollen Augen auf seinen Sohn hinunter sah.

Scorp öffnete den Mund, um was zu sagen, doch die Tür neben ihn flog auf und die schwarzhaarige Teufelin tänzelte in den Raum. "Draco...", hauchte sie und kam auf ihn zu, ohne ihrem Sohn auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen.

"Pansy.", stellte Draco trocken fest und stand auf.

**xXx**

_Scheiße_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er seine Mutter sah, die mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf seinen Vater zuging. Einen Schwung in den Hüften, den er bei ihr nur allzu oft gesehen hatte. Sie benutzte ihn immer, wenn sie einen tollen Mann entdeckt hatte, den sie sich unbedingt angeln wollte.

Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Es gab keinen anderen besseren Mann als seinen Vater und es kotzte ihn buchstäblich an, dass seine Mutter das nicht sah. Sollte sie am besten dort hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wuchs, ihm war es egal. So lange er nur bei seinem Vater sein konnte. Seinem glücklichen Vater. Und es gab nur eine Frau, die das schaffte. Es gab nur eine Frau, bei der er sah, dass sein Vater einigermaßen glücklich war und er wusste, dass er wirklich glücklich mit ihr werden konnte. Und genau diese Frau sollte in seinen Armen liegen und nicht die aufgetakelte, blöde Tusse, die sich da gerade wieder versuchte an seinen Vater ran zumachen.

Er betete inständig, dass er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren würde. Denn, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er seinen Vater wieder in die Realität zurückholen sollte, falls es wieder mit ihm passierte. Ja, genau. _ES_. Kein besonders einfallsreicher Name, aber er hatte auch schon genug anderer Probleme. Außerdem hatte er wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was mit seinem Vater nicht stimmte. ES war wie ein Schalter. Ein und Aus. Ein, wenn er seine Mutter sah. Und genau das schien auch gerade wieder zu passieren, als er zu seinem Vater hinaufsah. Sein Blick veränderte sich, als Pansy die Hand ausstreckte und ihm mit der Innenfläche über die Wange strich. Irgendwie wurde sein Blick verklärt.

Scorpius schluckte hart. Er wusste was das bedeutete und ihm wurde buchstäblich schlecht. Nur blöd, dass er noch vor einer halben Stunde gefrühstückt hatte.

Schnell sah er sich um, seine Mutter kam den Lippen seines Vater gefährlich nah und wenn er das geschehen ließ, war alles aus!

Sein Blick fiel auf die Obstschale, aus der er sich am Morgen den Apfel genommen hatte. Sie war aus Glas. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich unbemerkt dort hinschlich und mit einer flinken Handbewegung die Glasschale samt Obst vom Tisch stieß. Das Glas zersprang in tausend Teile, als es mit einem lauten Knall auf den Steinboden traf und die Früchte über den Boden rollten. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern wandte seinen Blick sofort wieder rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie der Blick seines Vaters sich klärte und er erschrocken zurückwich.

"Scorp, was-", begann er, doch unterbrach sich selbst, als er sah, was sein Sohn gerade verhindert hatte.

Er konnte am Blick seines Vaters erkennen, dass er keinen Plan gehabt hatte. Es war, als würde sein Körper ein Eigenleben entwickeln.

"Alles Gut, Dad, ich... bin nur ausversehen an die Schale gekommen.", log er und lächelte seinen Vater siegessicher an. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Pansy gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass sich anhörte wie ein Fauchen, als sie sich herumdrehte und bedrohlich auf ihn zukam.

"Du verdammter Bengel!", schrie sie und stürmte mit erhobener Hand auf ihn zu,

Er schluckte hart und machte sich schon auf den Schmerz bereit, als er sich schützend wegduckte, doch er kam nie.

Verwirrt sah er auf und in das wütende Gesicht seiner Mutter. Ihre Hand war erhoben, hing in der Luft und erst, als er sich schon fragte, warum sie denn nicht schlug, wurde ihm die zweite Hand an ihrem Handgelenk bewusst. Mit großen Augen, folgte er dem Arm und blieb irgendwann an den Augen seines Vaters hängen.

Er atmete erleichtert aus.

"Lass mich los!", schrie sie und zerrte und zog an ihrer Hand, doch der starken seines Vaters, war sie nicht gewachsen. "Draco, was soll das?"

"Ich warne dich!", sagte er bedrohlich und zog sie an sich, brachte seinen Mund zu ihrem Ohr und sagte: "Schlag auch nur einmal meinem Sohn... dann wünscht du dir, nie geboren worden zu sein. Und erheb auch nur einmal noch mal nur deine Hand gegenüber ihn..." Die Drohung ließ er offen.

Wütend wandte sie sich nach Draco und blitzte ihn an. "Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, mein Lieber. Scorpius ist auch mein Sohn.", zischte sie und Draco lachte, ließ sie aber nicht los.

"Nein, du magst ihn zwar auf die Welt gebracht haben, aber dein Sohn ist er nicht.", sagte er hart. "Er ist für dich nur Mittel zum Zweck."

Scorp zuckte zusammen, ohne es wirklich gewollt zu haben. Er hatte es immer schon gewusst, doch es laut ausgesprochen zu hören, war weit aus was anderes. Und es tat weh.

"Und jetzt... bevor ich mich vollkommen vergesse, Pansy, hau ab!", zischte er und drückte noch einmal ihr Gelenk, was sie zum wimmern brachte, bevor er sie los ließ.

"Was?", fragte sie perplex und legte den Kopf ungläubig schräg. "Du verlangst doch nicht etwa-"

"Doch, genau das tue ich!", schrie er. "Und jetzt verlass sofort dieses Zimmer!"

Mit einem wütenden Blick nach Draco und dann nach Scorp stolzierte sie hocherhaben aus dem Zimmer und er konnte sagen, dass das nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war. Sie würde sich erst einmal bei ein paar Männern abkühlen und dann würde sie wieder kommen. Die Tür schlug krachend ins Schloss.

**xXx**Sie nahm gerade die nächste Ladung auf die Gabel, als sich Ginny mit müden Augen neben sie setzte. Sie aß nichts und schenkte den Kaffee - ohne den sie normalerweise nicht auskam - keine Beachtung. Sie saß da, neben ihr, wie in Trance und seufzte hier und da einmal auf.

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und widmete sich weiter ihrem Kuchen. Irgendwann würde die Rothaarige schon damit rausrücken, egal was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

Also aß sie das letzte Stück des Pfirsichkuchens, legte die Gabel auf Seite und sah ihre Tochter mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an. Rose saß bereits seit Minuten ihr kichernd gegenüber und als sie den Blick ihrer Tochter begegnete, platze alles aus ihr heraus. Sie kugelte sich fast schon auf der Bank zusammen. Es tat gut, sie so lachen zu sehen. Nach alles was passiert war...

Ginnys Kopf schreckte hoch und klärte sich. "Was?", wollte sie wissen, als ihre Nichte dort auf der Bank saß und vor Lachen fast erstickte.

"Rose vergnügt sich nur über dich.", sagte Hermine und wandte sich nun endlich zu ihrer langjährigen Freundin. "Was ist denn los?"

"Endlich, ich dachte schon du fragst nie.", brachte sie mit strahlenden Augen hervor und klatschte in die Hände, was ihr ein Augenrollen von Hermine einbrachte. "Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du nun weißt, wer dir das Kleid gekauft hat."

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf und wollte schon aufstehen, als sich Rose zu Wort meldete. "Welches Kleid? Und warum geschenkt?"

"Hat dir deine Mutter nichts davon erzählt?", wollte Ginny ungläubig wissen und sah ihre Nichte mit großen Augen an, die mit offenem Mund und genau solchen Augen den Kopf schüttelte.

"Mama?", fragte sie und Hermine seufzte.

"Es ist nicht wichtig."

"Ach, nein?", wollte Ginny wissen und wandte sich dann wieder an Rose. "Weißt du, deine Mutter findet es nicht wichtig zu wissen, welcher anonyme Herr ihr die Pracht von Kleid gekauft hat, dass sie bestimmt irgendwo im Schrank verstaut hat."

"Ein Mann hat dir das schöne Ballkleid gekauft?", wollte Rose wissen, als ihr wieder einfiel von welchem Kleid Ginny hier sprach.

Hermine nickte leicht. "Ich habe aber keine Ahnung wer.", gestand sie. "Es war so teuer und ich wollte es wieder zurückhängen lassen, als..."

"Als die Verkäuferin mir sagte, dass es nicht nötig sei, da ein gutaussehender Herr, der anonym bleiben wollte, das Kleid bereits für sie bezahlt hätte.", erzählte Ginny zu Ende und schlug dann die Hände zusammen, als sie ihr Schwämer-Gesicht aufsetzte. "Wie romantisch.", hauchte sie und dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen. Sofort drehte sie sich nach Hermine um. "Vielleicht war es ja Ron!", sagte sie begeistert und Hermines Herz verkrampfte sich.

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, Ron bestimmt nicht. Er hätte es mir gesagt und... Ron hat so etwas noch nie getan. Vielleicht Harry, Fred, George oder deine anderen Brüder... aber Ron doch nicht!", sagte sie.

Ginny schlug die Augen traurig nieder und nickte. "Du hast Recht. Es wäre nur schön gewesen.", hauchte sie und Hermine lächelte traurig. Sie wusste, wie sehr sich ihre Freundin wünschte, dass sie sich wieder mit Ron vertragen würde.

"Vielleicht ist es ja von Draco.", flüsterte Rose, als hätte sie Angst einen Fehler zu machen und bei der Erwähnung seines Namens schlug ihr Herz ein klein wenig schneller.

"Nein.", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie es sich insgeheim irgendwie wünschte. "Er hat eine Frau und für mich..." Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Aber er mag dich!", setzte Rose noch einen drauf.

"Das hat nichts damit zu tun. Harry mag mich ja auch.", versuchte sie zu erklären.

"Aber Draco mag dich anders.", sagte Rose und lächelte vielsagend. "Mach mir nichts vor, Mama. Und ich weiß, dass du ihn auch magst."

"Moment mal! Stopp!", schrie Ginny und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Armen. "Du und Malfoy?", wollte sie dann wissen und Hermine senkte den Kopf. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was ihre Freundin jetzt von ihr dachte. Was hätte sie denn gesagt, wenn es umgekehrt wäre und sie Draco nicht so kennen würde, wie sie es tat? Sie würde ihn immer noch für den Mistkerl halten, für den sie ihn früher gehalten hatte. Sie würde ihn immer noch hassen! Aber... auch keiner von ihnen wusste, was er für sie getan hatte. Und dabei meinte sie mittlerweile nicht mehr nur, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte.

"Mama und er sind gut befreundet. Sie haben sich sogar geküsst!", sagte Rose und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie in ihnen sah. Unglaube, Verachtung, Hass, Wut...?

"Du hast Malfoy geküsst?", wollte sie wissen und es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ginnys Stimme war kalt. Eiskalt.

Sie traute es sich nicht, ihre Freundin weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen und senkte den Blick, versteckte sich hinter ihrem Haar.

"Ich glaub's einfach nicht!", schrie Ginny und sprang auf. Wütend sah sie Hermine an und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie. "Du sagst etwas davon, dass mein Bruder dich nicht mehr liebt! Wie kann er denn auch, wenn du mit anderen Männern rummachst und dann auch noch _Malfoy_? Hermine, hast du den Verstand verloren?", schrie sie und lief rot an.  
"Ginny-"

"Nein, Hermine, vergiss es! Ich... muss gehen!" Mit einem letzten, wütenden Blick drehte sich Ginny auf dem Absatz um und eilte aus die Halle.

Hermine seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Verdammt!

**xXx**

Keuchend schlug sie mit der blanken Faust gegen die Türe und hoffte inständig, dass Scorps Mutter bereits fort war. Sie hatte sonst keine Ahnung, wo sie Hilfe holen sollte.

Ein Knacken war zu hören und gleich darauf wurde die Türe geöffnet, die grauen Augen von Scorp sahen sie durch einen kleinen Schlitz an und als er sie erkannte, riss er die Türe auf.

"Was machst du hier, bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte er und suchte den Gang ab, bevor er sie an der Hand packte und sie mit einer geschickten Bewegung ins Zimmer zog und zur selben Zeit die Tür schloss.

"Rose.", sagte Draco überrascht und stand vom Boden auf, von dem er bis gerade anscheinend Glasscherben aufgesammelt hatte. Ohne Zauber?

"Gott sei Dank!", hauchte sie und griff sich einen Moment erleichtert an die Brust, bevor sie durchs Zimmer ging und begann die Äpfel aufzusammeln. Sie wollte erst gar nicht wissen, wie sie ihren Weg zum Boden gefunden hatten...

"Rose, stimmt was nicht?", wollte er weiter wissen und ließ die restlichen Scherben dann doch mit einem Schwänker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden.

Sofort hielt sie inne und atmete beruhigend einige Male tief ein und aus, bevor sie trotz allem Bemühen mit tränenden Augen zu dem Mann aufsah, den sie bereits so sehr mochte und von dem sie sich wünschte, dass er ihre Mutter glücklich machte.

"Rose...", hauchte er erschrocken und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

Sie fühlte sich dadurch noch erbärmlicher und schluchzte auf. Wieso hatte sie ihre verdammte Klappe nicht gehalten? Wegen ihr steckte ihre Mutter in Schwierigkeiten. "Ich...", schluchzte sie auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr Körper zu zittern begann und schlang die Arme um sich.

"Rose, hey...", hauchte er und strich ihr durchs lange Haar

Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und genoss die Berührung, bevor sie ihn abschüttelte und sich abwandte. "Ich... habe Mist gebaut..."

* * *

_Bis zum nächsten Mal und bitte, Leute... **Reviews?**_


	24. Weil du es bist

_So, hier mein neues Chapter. Oh, ich war so richtig böse. *Hände reib* Und es hat mir megamäßigen Spaß gemacht, dieses Chap zu schreiben. Ich glaube, in diesem Chapter kommt jeder auf seine Kosten. Hach... ^^_

_Und ich bitte euch darum, mir dieses Mal wirklich Reviews dazulassen. Ich habe gesehen, wie viele das letzte Chapter gelesen haben und nur eine hat reviewt. Es ist wirklich i-wie deprimierend... Also bitte... *schmoll*_

_**Franzi**__**: **__Oh... danke, danke, danke, danke, danke für dein Review. Du baust mich immer wieder etwas auf. *grins*Warte erst einmal ab, was Rose wirklich angestellt hat. Ich weiß, ich war böse und bitte denk jetzt nichts falsches von mir. Aber ich brauchte einen Bösen, einen Helden und eine ganz bestimmte Situation, die du am Ende des Chapters erfährst. Und noch einmal danke. Ich hoffe, dass du viel Spaß bei dem Chapter hast und fühl dich frei mit Ron zu machen, was du willst, er hat es nicht anders verdient. Aber bitte erst, wenn Draco fertig ist.^^ Lass mir doch bitte wieder ein Review da, ja?_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim neuen Chap. Und denkt nichts falsches von mir! Und bitte, wenn mehr Rechtschreibfehler enthalten sein sollten, tut es mir leid. Ich habe gerade das ganze Chap gelesen und es leider nicht noch einmal durchgesehen._

* * *

**Weil du es bist**

"Rose, was meinst du, du hast Mist gebaut?", fragte er und konnte die Angst, die in ihm hochkroch nicht ganz unterdrücken. Wenn es doch etwas ganz banales wäre, wäre Rose doch nicht zu ihm gekommen... Richtig?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Tränen rannen weiter ihre geröteten Wangen hinunter. Auch jetzt, in dieser Situation, konnte er verstehen, was sein Sohn an ihr fand. Sie erinnerte ihn an Hermine. Ihr langes braunes Haar, glänzte wie das von Hermine und es fühlte sich genauso seidig an. Nur ihre Augen hatte sie von ihrem Vater. Aber genau diese Augen, verzauberten auch ihn auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise. Es waren nicht die Augen des stinkenden Wiesels. Es waren ihre.

Rose schluchzte noch einmal auf und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend sah er sie an. Scorp hatte sich neben ihm gestellt und musterte seine Freundin besorgt.

"Ich habe Mist gebaut.", flüsterte sie wieder und senkte den Kopf.

Vorsichtig legte Scorp ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und Draco erkannte sofort, wie sie sich auf der Stelle entspannte. Er lächelte leicht.

"Was meinst du damit?", wollte er wissen und versuchte ihre Augen zu finden.

"Ich habe Tante Ginny gesagt, dass du und Mama..." Weiter sprach sie nicht. Ihre Stimme wurde von einem Schluchzer unterdrückt und sie verborg ihr Gesicht an Scorps Brust.

"...Das wir und geküsst haben?", wollte er sanft wissen und Rose sah ihn wieder an, nickte langsam.

"Tante Ginny ist ausgerastet und..." Sie schluckte.

"Und was?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

"Sie hat gesagt, dass sie verstehe könnte, wenn mein Vater sie nicht mehr lieben würde, weil sie hinter seinem Rücken mit anderen Männern..." Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf, anscheinend versuchte sie, ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.

Hermine hatte es damals so oft getan. Er hatte sie oft in den Gängen oder im Gemeinschaftsraum so gesehen, wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte oder versuchte zu lernen und etwas anderes hatte die ganze Zeit ihre Gedanken beansprucht.

"Ginny hat unrecht und... ich habe Angst, dass sie es Papa sagen wird. Verstehst du?"

Und da dämmerte es ihn. Sollte die verdammte Schwester des Wiesels ihren Mund gegenüber ihm aufmachen, würde er ausflippen. Und er würde nicht nur zu ihm kommen. Er würde genauso Hermine verletzen und vielleicht... vielleicht auch noch Rose und Scorp.

"Ich will nicht, dass er ihr weh tut. Nicht noch einmal.", sagte sie unter Tränen und krallte sich mehr in den Umhang seines Sohnes. Dessen Augen fanden seine und in beiden spiegelte sich dasselbe. Sorge.

"Bleib bei Rose.", sagte er und tätschelte seinem Sohn kurz die Schulter, bevor er aufstand und in den Flur rannte. Eigentlich handelte er überstürzt. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung, ob Ron wirklich das tun würde, was er befürchtete, noch wusste er, wo Hermine oder ihr Mann waren. Vielleicht machte er sich auch einfach zu viele Sorgen.

**xXx**

"Ron?", rief sie in den leeren Raum und sah sich um. Hatte er nicht er nicht gesagt, er würde hier sein? "Ron, bist du da?", rief sie noch einmal und zog ihren Umhang aus. Vorsichtig legte sie ihn über die Lehne des Sessel, als sie ihn hinter sich spürte. Während des Krieges hatte sie sich angewöhnt jeden zu bemerken, der hinter ihr stand. So hatte man einen gewissen Vorteil, auch wenn die Gänsehaut, die einem Überkam nicht wirklich mit offenen Armen empfang.

Sein Atem streifte über ihren entblößten Nacken. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden.

"Ich bin hier...", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und seine Finger strichen ihr über den Nacken.

"I-Ich muss mit dir sprechen.", sagte sie und versuchte mit aller Kraft einen kalten Kopf zu bewahren.

"Hmmm...", machte er und seine Hände wanderten leicht zu ihren Hüften. "Was gibt es denn, meine Schöne?", wollte er leise wissen und seine Finger fanden ihren Weg unter ihre Bluse und auf ihre nackte Haut.

"Wegen dem Ball...", begann sie und keuchte auf, als Ron sie grob in den Armen umdrehte, seine Hände befanden sich auf ihrem Bauch.

"Was ist mit dem Ball?", wollte er wissen und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken. Verteilte heiße Küsse auf jeden Fleck den er bekommen konnte.

"I-Ich...", hauchte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme, versuchte sie sachte herunter zu drücken, doch gegen seine Muskeln hatte sie keine Chance. Wahrscheinlich spürte er es nicht einmal.

"Ja?" Sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Hals und ließ sie erzittern. Ron lachte leise. Sein Kopf entfernte sich von ihrem Nacken und sein Gesicht befand sich nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem. Seine glänzenden Augen sahen in die ihre und einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl _ihren_ Ron wieder zu sehen. Den Ron, den sie geliebt und geheiratet hatte. Sie lächelte. Langsam hob sie die Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Wange. Sie blauen Seelenspiegel vor ihr schlossen sich und er lehnte sich in ihre Berührung. Ihre Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken und kraulte dort die Ansätze seiner Haare, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten.

Ron stolperte etwas nach vorne und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre, sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Ich habe ein Kleid für den Ball...", hauchte sie und strich ihm durch das dichte rote Haar. "Du wirst doch mit mir kommen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Ron lächelte und zog sie an den Hüften nun gänzlich an sich. "Immer doch...", flüsterte er und sie lächelte, bevor er sie endlich küsste. Er küsste sie, wie er es seit einer geraumen Ewigkeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Sie spürte endlich wieder seine Wärme, seine Liebe. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet und jetzt endlich...

Er drehte sie herum und drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand. Dieses Mal waren die kühlen Steine eine Erholung für ihren nun erhitzten Körper. Sie hatte ihn so lange wieder so spüren wollen...

"Du bist mein...", hauchte er, als er sich von ihr trennte und sah sie mit hitzigen Augen an. Schnell nickte sie. Sicher war sie seins. Sie war es immer schon gewesen.

Sein Kopf senkte sich und seine Lippen verteilten erneut heiße Küsse auf ihrem Hals und Dekolleté. Keuchend warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben, genoss jede Berührung von ihm. Sie hatte ihn endlich wieder.  
Er presste sie noch härter gegen die Wand, vergrub seine Nägel fast schon schmerzhaft in ihrer weichen Haut, doch es interessierte sie nicht. "Ron...", entkam es ihr wie ein Hauch von ihren Lippen und als Antwort fuhren seine Hände runter zu ihrem Hintern. Ohne nachzudenken, sprang sie auf und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Mit ihren Händen griff sie nach seinem Gesicht und brachte seine Lippen wieder zu ihren.

"Sag, dass du mich liebst!", befahl er, als er sich nur wenige Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernte. Seine Arme hielten sie sicher.

Sie strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar, als sie ihn mit glänzenden Augen ansah. "Ich liebe dich, Ron.", hauchte sie und irgendetwas in ihrem inneren begann zu schreien. Doch dieses Gefühl war in diesem Moment fort, indem er ihren Mund wieder mit seinem einnahm.

Sie nahm erst war, dass er sie bewegt hatte, als sie den weichen Stoff ihrer Matratze im Rücken spürte. "Ich liebe dich.", hauchte sie erneut, als sie in die blauen Augen sah.

Ron lächelte und beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinunter. Seine Hände fuhren ihre Beine auf und ab und dann... wie aus dem Nichts wurde er grob. Er presste seinen Mund brutal auf ihren, kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, ob er sie weh tat oder nicht.

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, als er ihr ohne Vorwarnung die Bluse vom Körper riss, doch Ron erstickte ihn mit einem weiteren harten Kuss.

Sie hob ihre Arme, um ihn von sich zu drücken. Nichts mehr in ihrem Körper schrie danach, ihn noch weiter zu spüren. Sie wollte nur, dass er von ihr abließ und runterging. Stattdessen schien er mehr Spaß daran zu haben als sie sich wehrte.

"Du liebst mich, ja?", wollte er wissen und entfernte sich nur ein wenig von ihr. "Warum schläfst du dann mit dem Frettchen?" Seine Stimme war leise und triefte nur von Hass. Seine Augen wanderten an ihrem Körper hinunter. Seine Hände taten es ihm gleich. Strichen über ihre nackte Haut hinunter bis zu ihrem Hosenbund.

Sie wimmerte auf, als er sich an dem Knopf zu schaffen machte. War sie wirklich so auf ihn hereingefallen? War das von Anfang an seine Absicht gewesen? Musste sie diese Qualen erneut durch leben? "I-Ich... habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen?", hauchte sie schwach, als Tränen der Verzweiflung in ihre Augen stiegen und langsam über ihre Wangen rollten.

"Nein? Man hat mir das was ganz anderes gesagt...", sagte er wütend. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr nach vorne. Ängstlich schloss sie die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr spürte. "Und hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du _mir_ gehörst?"

"Bitte, Ron...", hauchte sie. "Ich habe wirklich nicht-"

Er schlug sie mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. "Lügner!", schrie er und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete erkannte sie mit Schrecken, dass er bereits seine Hose entfernt hatte.

"Sag mir, dass du mich willst.", befahl er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Brust.

Sie schloss die Augen, nicht ein Ton wollte ihr noch von den Lippen kommen. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals versperrte den Weg nach draußen effektiv. Innerlich schlug sie sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? Ihre Hose verließ ihre Beine und mit einem letzten Schluchzer gab sie auf.

**xXx**

"Du hast was?", wollte Harry gerade von seiner Frau wissen, als diese wütend im Zimmer auf und ab lief. "Du hast es ihm... wirklich gesagt?", wollte er leise wissen und als sie sich mit feurigen Augen und einem wütenden Ausdruck zu ihm umdrehte, konnte er nicht mehr als schwer zu schlucken. Er liebte seine Frau. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber... auch er war nicht immun gegen ihr feuriges Temperament. Und genauso wie alle anderen, würde er in solchen Momenten lieber die Flucht ergreifen. Aber anders als die anderen, konnte er es nicht. Er war ihr Mann. Und als dieser hatte er gewisse Pflichten ihr gegenüber, die anderen erspart blieb.

Also blieb er dort auf der Couch sitzen und beobachtete Ginny, wie sie mit blitzenden Augen und geweiteten Nasenlöchern vor ihm stand und mit den Händen durch die Luft gestikulierte. Nein, sie war nicht sprachlos. Ginny besaß nur das Talent, so wütend zu sein, dass sie einfach nichts mehr über ihre Lippen bekam.

"Gin, Schatz...", begann er und griff nach ihren Händen. Ihre Augen wurden sofort wieder etwas sanfter und sie schien ihn endlich wieder Volkommen zu sehen.

"Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht, sie würde ihn lieben.", begann sie zu erklären. "Und dann haut sie ab und macht hinter seinem Rücken mit anderen Männern rum."

"Ginny...", seufzte er und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. "Mal angenommen, wir wären in dieser Situation.", begann er und sah sie vielsagend an. Denn anders als sie, verstand er seine beste Freundin und er musste es seiner Frau so beibringen, damit sie ihn nicht direkt danach versucht den Kopf abzureisen. "Also... mal angenommen, ich würde dich nicht mehr küssen, dich gar nicht mehr berühren, keine netten Worte zu dir sagen..." Er hatte mit Hermine vor einigen Tagen gesprochen und sie hatte ihm alles erzählt. Natürlich hatte sie die Sachte mit Malfoy ausgelassen. "Mal angenommen, statt dich so zu berühren, würde ich es bei anderen Frauen tun..."

"Andere Frauen?", fragte Ginny hellhörig und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er nickte. "Wenn das Jahre so gehen würde. Wenn ich dich schlagen würde... oder James..."

"Schlagen?", fragte sie und spannte sich an.

Er seufzte. Hermine hatte ihr natürlich nichts gesagt. Hätte er auch nicht, wenn man Ginnys feurige Art fürchtete und das taten alle. "Ginny... all das hat er mit Hermine gemacht."

"A-Aber... Sie hat mir nichts gesagt.", flüsterte sie und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. das Feuer der Wut war längst erloschen.

"Du bist seine Schwester, Gin. Du bist ein Weasley. Und Hermine weiß, genauso gut wie ich, dass ihr immer zusammen haltet.", erklärte er und sah sie erneut vielsagend an. Sie schien zu verstehen. "Als wieder zurück zu unserer Theorie... Wenn du also dann einen Mann finden würdest, der dir das gibt, was du brauchst, was du dir mehr als alles andere wünscht und bei dem du _frei_ sein kannst... zu wem würdest du gehen? Selbst wenn du mit mir verheiratet wärst?", wollte er wissen.

"Woher willst du wissen, ob Malfoy ihr all das gibt?", wollte sie wissen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Harry hob die Schultern. "Nur ein Beispiel. Nenn es geraten. Aber zurück zu meiner Frage: Was würdest du tun?"

Ginny hob ihre Hand und strich ihm sanft durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar. "Zu ihm...", flüsterte sie und Harry nickte verstehend und auch triumphierend.

"Glaubst du wirklich, unsere Hermine würde ihn in irgendeiner Weise betrügen, wenn alles perfekt wäre?", wollte er wissen.

langsam schüttelte die rothaarige ihren Kopf, bevor sie erschrocken aufsprang. "Du hast gesagt, er würde sie schlagen?"

Harry nickte verwirrt und Ginny griff nach seiner Hand. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, sie-"

Sie brauchte nicht weiter sprechen. Er packte sie an die Hand und rannte los.

**xXx**

Blind rannte er um die nächste Ecke und knallte mit irgendetwas zusammen, dass er gar nicht wahr genommen hatte. Schmerzhaft prallte er auf den Boden und blieb einen Moment orientierungslos liegen, bevor er sich aufsetzte und schmerzhaft zischte. Er hatte sich den Stoff seine Hose aufgerissen und die Haut darunter. Blut befand sich an seinen Händen, als er sie vor sein Gesicht hielt. Na toll!

"Verdammt, pass auf!", zischte es und erschrocken sah er von seiner Hand auf.

"Pansy.", kam es geschockt von ihm und er beobachtete, wie sie penibel jede einzelne nicht dorthin gehörende Falte aus ihrer Kleidung strich.

"Draco.", sagte sie eiskalt und sah auf ihn hinunter, die Hände nun in die Hüften gestemmt. "Was läufst du hier durch die Gänge, wie ein Erstklässler?"

"Geht dich nichts an.", murmelte er und stand auf, seine Knie brannten. Vermutlich bluteten sie genauso wie seine Hände.

Abschätzend sah sie an ihm herunter, bevor sie lachend den Kopf schüttelte und sich von ihm abwandte. "Du bist so erbärmlich, Draco. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich ein Kind geheiratet habe.", sagte sie und warf ihre Haare in den Nacken.

"Halt deine Klappe und hau ab!", zischte Draco und machte eine scheuchende Geste mit der Hand.

Mit erhobenem Kinn drehte sie sich um und stolzierte davon.

Er konnte nicht glauben wie kalt sie war. Er und ein Kind? Er schnaubte. Sollte sie besser mal ihr Verhalten sehen, dann würde sie erkennen, wer das Kind von ihnen wirklich war. Immerhin war er gerade unterwegs auf einer Rettungsmission.  
Erschrocken riss er den Kopf hoch und hätte sich selbst schlagen können. _Hermine_! Merlin, er hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso-

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war keine Zeit, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Also nahm er seine Beine wieder in die Hand und rannte weiter. Das brennen in seinen Knien schaffte er zu verdrängen, wenn auch nicht ganz erfolgreich. Es musste schlimmer sein, als er dachte.

Er bog keuchend in den Korridor ein, indem sich die Zimmer von Hermine befanden. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen und stemmte sich schwer atmend gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Er musste wirklich wieder anfangen mehr Quidditch zu spielen.  
Zitternd drehte er sich zu ihrer Türe um und hob bereits die Hand zum klopfen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu dem Türklinke und er drückte einmal leicht, als diese auch schon aufschwang. Sein geschulter Blick erkannte sofort den abgelegten Mantel auf dem Sessel. Es musste der von Hermine sein, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Also war sie hier. Er betrat den kleinen Wohnbereich und sah sich um. Nichts, was unnatürlich aussah. Und warum dann hatte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl im Magen, das ihm sagte, dass nichts in Ordnung war?

Er ging leise weiter zur nächsten Tür und blieb stocksteif stehen.

"_Hör auf_!", drang es gefährlich an sein Ohr.

"_B-Bitte_..."

Sein Kopf schoss hoch, den er im Begriff besser zu hören, mehr zur Tür gesenkt hatte. Das letzte war eindeutig Hermines Stimme gewesen. Völlig aufgelöst und schluchzend. Er vermutete mal aus reinem Instinkt das die andere Stimme dann wohl zu ihrem gnädigen Ehemann gehörte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, sehr darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu machen und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Zunge, um sich nicht sofort zu verraten. Das was ihm dort gezeigt wurde, war alles andere als... Ihm viel einfach kein Wort ein. Da saß tatsächlich der Wiesel _auf_ Hermine und schien sie erneut dazu zu zwingen mit ihm zu schlafen. Pure Wut kroch in ihm auf.

"Du hast mir gesagt, du liebst mich.", sagte Ron gerade und platzierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Draco schluckte hart und krallte sich an der Tür fest, um nichts unüberlegtes zu tun.

Hermine schluchzte auf und drehte den Kopf auf Seite. Ungünstiger weise genau in die Richtung, in der er stand. Ihre tränennassen Augen bemerkten ihn sofort und weiteten sich vor überraschen und schrecken.

Er hob augenblicklich seinen Zeigefinger zu seinem Mund und deutete ihr so an, ihn nicht zu verraten. Ihm musste nur schnell etwas einfallen. Wo hatte er denn... Seine Hände suchten seine Taschen ab, bis sie auf etwas langes und kaltes stießen. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick zog er seinen Zauberstab gerade aus einer seiner Taschen, als Hermine erneut aufschluchzte.

Draco sprang in den Raum und rief ein lautes _Stupor_ als er auch schon weiter auf den nun erstarrten Ron zu lief und ihn von Hermine zerrte. Mit dem Zauberstab wedelte in die Richtung eines Morgenmantels, der sich gleich darauf auf den Weg nach der verstörten Brünetten machte. Wütend starrte Draco den Rothaarigen vor seinen Füßen an und ekel überkam ihm. Er hatte diesen Typen nie gemocht. Er hatte ihn immer für ekelhaft und unwürdig gehalten. Und genau das bewies sich als richtig.

Er hatte viele Vorurteile gegenüber vielen Leuten gemacht. Doch keiner schien noch richtig. Außer die, die er sich über diesen Mann oder diesem Monster vor seinen Füßen gemacht hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht als er nur daran dachte, dass er Hermine angefasst hatte, ohne dass sie es wollte. Blind vor Wut ließ er sich zu ihm herab und schlug ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Einige Male schlug er auf ihn ein, ohne zu bemerken, dass bereits sein Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Auch das Knacken seiner Nase oder seines Kiefers bekam er nicht mit. Das Einzige, was zu ihm durchdrang, waren die Hände, die sich plötzlich auf seine Schultern legten und das leise bitten, es sein zu lassen.

Er ließ sich zitternd von den Händen wegziehen und stand auf. Sein Blick verließ für keine Sekunde den Mann, der bis vor einigen Minuten noch versucht hatte, seine eigene Frau zu vergewaltigen.

"Drecksack.", kam es über seine Lippen, bevor der Gedanke sein Gehirn erreichte und die Augen des rothaarigen blitzten gefährlich auf.

"Draco...", hauchte sie hinter ihm und nur langsam und widerstrebend drehte er sich zu ihm um. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dieses Monster seinen Rücken unbeaufsichtigt zuzudrehen.

Ihre braunen, qualvollen Augen sahen zu ihm auf und er ließ sich mit ziehen. Hatte den Wiesel bereits beim Anblick dieser Augen vergessen.

Leicht schloss Hermine die Türe hinter sich und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Seine Hand hatte sie bereits los gelassen.

"Du solltest gehen.", hauchte sie und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

"Was?", fragte er ungläubig und sah sie mit großen Augen und halb offenem Mund hinterher. Er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht einfach so alleine lassen. Nicht nachdem was gerade passiert war. Und sie konnte das nicht ehrlich von ihm verlangen, oder?  
"Du hast mich gehört, Draco.", sagte sie und sah endlich auf. Ihre Locken warf sie in den Nacken.

"A-Aber...", begann er doch sie bat ihn um schweigen, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und eine Hand hob.

"Du machst alles nur schlimmer, Draco.", sagte sie und sah ihn wütend an. Oder war es doch etwas anderes? "Ich hab das gewollt!"

Geschockt trat er einige Schritte zurück und das gesagt vom Wiesel dröhnte plötzlich laut und deutlich in seinen Ohren. _Du hast gesagt, das__s du mich liebst_! Tat sie das wirklich noch?

"Das sah aber gar nicht so für mich aus!", sagte er nun ebenfalls wütend. "Du hast dort gelegen und ihn angebettelt aufzuhören. Du hast geweint!" Ihm war nicht klar, dass er geschrien hatte, bis das er merkte, dass Hermine die Hände auf ihre Ohren gelegt hatte und den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle sie das auch nicht hören, als wollte sie das nicht wahr haben.

Er strich sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. "Hermine..."

"Nein.", sagte sie schneidend. "Nur wegen dir macht er das!", schrie sie und stampfte auf den Boden auf, die Tränen liefen wieder ihr Gesicht hinunter.

"Was habe ich denn gemacht?", wollte er wissen. "Es ist nicht meine schuld."

"Du hast mich geküsst!", sagte sie anklagend und ging bedrohlich auf ihn zu. "Du hast ihn dazu gebracht, dich als Konkurrenten zu sehen!" Sie stach mit den Finger auf seine Brust ein. "Du hast mich dazu gebracht so zu empfinden."

Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie ein Fisch, als er in die verzweifelten, nassen Augen von Hermine sah. Er wiederholte das eine ganze Zeit, bis er sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte und sich an ihr vorbei schob. "Ich bin an all dem also schuld?", wollte er wütend wissen. "Was ist mit dir, Hermine? Glaubst du nicht, dass du auch ein wenig Schuld hast?"

Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie senkte ergeben den Kopf.

"Und... was meinst du damit, dich so zum fühlen zu bringen?", wollte er ergeben wissen.

**xXx**

Harry blieb vor Hermines Tür stehen und legte sein Ohr dort gegen. Bevor er klopfte, musste er wissen, was darin geschah, sonst hätte er im Falle der Bot kein Überraschungsmoment. Doch in dem Moment, in dem er sein Ohr dort gegen legte, glaubte er, seine Ohren würde ihm ein Streich spielen. Schnell winkte er Ginny zu sich, die es ihm gleichtat und ebenfalls horchte. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte den Ausdruck in seinem wieder.

"_Was habe ich denn gemacht? Es ist nicht meine schuld_.", hörten sie die aufgebrachte Stimme von Draco.

"_Du hast mich geküsst! Du hast ihn dazu gebracht, dich als Konkurrenten zu sehen! Du hast mich dazu gebracht so zu empfinden."_ Ginnys Kopf ruckte hoch und ihre Augen suchten bestätigend seine. Sie wollte wissen, ob Harry genau dasselbe gehört hatte. Und als er nickte, hoffte sie, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht das meinte, was sie dachte.

_"__Ich bin an all dem also schuld?", _hörte man einen wütenden Draco nach einer langen Pause."_Was ist mit dir, Hermine? Glaubst du nicht, dass du auch ein wenig Schuld hast?"_

_Nichts. Hermine sagte nichts und eine Zeitlang war es still zwischen den beiden. Harry wünschte sich nur zu sehr zu wissen, was genau dort passierte und an dem Ausdruck seine Frau erkannte er, dass sie es genauso wollte._

_"Und... was meinst du damit, dich so zum fühlen zu bringen_?" Und Ginny spannte sich an. Das war die alles entscheidende Frage. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und Harry ergriff nach ihrer Hand. Er lächelte sie an.

**xXx**

Hermine hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Er hatte mit allem Recht und das letzte hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein Fehler, den sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte und ein Fehler dessen Konsequenzen sie sich nun zu stellen hatte. Und sie wollte es. Merlin, sie wollte nichts mehr, als endlich diese Gefühle komplett frei zu lassen, aber sie hatte Angst. Angst vor einer weiteren Zurückweisung. Angst vor den nächsten Konsequenzen, wenn ihr Mann davon erfuhr. Angst vor dem, was anderen denken mochten.

Aber verdammt... Sie hatte in dem Moment, in dem sie Ron gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebe, gewusst, dass es nicht mehr stimmte. Das Gefühl, dass sich in ihr breit gemacht hatte, hatte es ihr sagen wollen. Es hatte sie angeschrien, dass es nicht stimmte. Sie hatte nur nicht hören wollen.

"Meinst du, dass du Wiesel liebst? Hab ich dich dazu gebracht, wieder so zu empfinden?", wollte er wissen und zeigte Richtung Tür. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme fast erstickt, als wäre er ein Marathon gelaufen oder... als müsste er an einem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbeisprechen. "Sag etwas, Hermine. Mir ist egal was, nur sag etwas!", bat er und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Seine Augen verließen nie die ihre.

"Ja.", hauchte sie und hob endlich ihren Kopf, um den Blick von Draco zu begegnen.

"W-Was Ja?", wollte er heiser wissen.

"Ja, du hast mich so zum fühlen gebracht.", erklärte sie und fühlte einen Stich von Schuld, als sie den schmerzhaften Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.

"Und warum dann, hast du nicht mit ihm schlafen wollen? Warum hast du da gelegen wie ein kleines Kind und hast geheult? Wenn du ihn doch liebst..."

Sie zuckte vor der Feindseligkeit und Wut in seiner Stimme zusammen. Nahm sich aber vor, sich jetzt nicht von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Den Blick wandte sie nie von seinen grauen Augen. "Weil ich ihn nicht liebe.", sagte sie einfach, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. Sie rechnete damit, dass er sie wegschlagen würde, doch er blieb still und reglos.

"Was meinst du jetzt damit?", wollte er schließlich doch wissen und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, um ihre Hand von seiner Brust zu entfernen. Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Sie würde es auch tun.

"Weil..."

**xXx**

"_Weil..._"  
Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen und betete, dass sie unrecht hatte. Es konnte jeder sein, aber warum Malfoy? Warum musste ausgerechnet das Frettchen in Hermine solche Gefühle auslösen und warum verstand dieser Arsch nicht, was Hermine versuchte ihm die ganze Zeit verschlüsselt mitzuteilen?

Harry lächelte währenddessen in sich hinein. Das Gesprochene und die Reaktionen seiner Frau dazu, waren besser als ein Film. Das Einzige was fehlte war eine Schüssel Popcorn und ein bequemer Sessel. Er überraschte sich selbst damit, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Er hatte in der Zeit, in der sie hier waren gesehen, wie sehr sie Draco verändert hatte und auch seine Freunde. Und er konnte sagen, dass der Blonde Hermine gut tat. Er wusste es einfach.

**xXx**

"Weil du es bist.", hauchte sie und sein Mund klappte auf.

* * *

_***auf die Knie fall und bettel* Bitte Reviews?**_


	25. Du bist es!

_Hey, Leute. Es tut mir erneut wirklich leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Aber die, die zwischendurch auf meinem Profil waren, werden gesehen haben, dass ich im Moment so gut wie gar keine Zeit mehr habe.  
Aber wie schon gesagt. Ich werde diese Story nicht abbrechen. Es wird nur etwas länger für die einzelnen Chaps dauern._

_So, nun zu den Reviews. DANKE! Es waren dieses Mal wieder richtig schön viele und ich habe mich über jedes wie wild gefreut. Ich hoffe, ihr seid immer noch dabei und lass euch nicht durch die Wartezeiten abschrecken._

_**Franzi:**__ Hey, es freut mich, dass es dir wirklich so gut gefallen hat. Und was Ron und Pansy angeht. Bitte, fühl dich frei mit ihnen zu machen was du willst. Ich denke, dass du diesen Drang nach diesem Kapitel erneut zu spüren bekommst. ^^_

_Noch einmal einen ganz fetten Dank, dass du die Story immer noch verfolgst und ich von dir auch immer wieder ein Review erhalte :-)_

_**hey ho: **__^^Das wäre wirklich ein schönes Ende. Aber ich werde nichts verraten. Dazu könnte ich das auch gar nicht. Wie gesagt, machen die sich immer selbstständig. ^^_

_**Helene:**__ Dankeschön. So was hört man immer wieder gerne. :-)_

_**Sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben, tut es mir sehr leid!**_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß ;-)_

_

* * *

_

_**Du bist es**_

Er sah in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen, die ihn so ehrlich ansahen, dass es fast schon weh tat. Seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhaltsam und sein ganzer Körper schien seine Dienste aufzugeben. Er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so erstarrt und sprachlos gewesen. Hatte sie gerade wirklich gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte? Er brauchte ganze geschlagene zehn Minuten bis er endlich wieder irgendetwas tun konnte. Irgendetwas über das er keine Kontrolle zu haben schien. Seine Hand legte sich von alleine in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Glücklich schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich fallen. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war. Dass er das alles falsch deuten konnte. Er wusste, wenn sie ihn fallen lassen würde, er nie wieder aufstehen könnte. Und es machte ihm Angst. Diese Frau vor ihm hatte die Fähigkeit ihn mehr zu verletzen, als es irgendjemand sonst in seinem ganzen Leben hätte tun können. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt nun von sich stoßen, ihm sagen, dass er falsch lag... und er würde zerbrechen. Doch gegen all seinen Ängsten seufzte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und das war der Moment, indem er sich vollkommen entspannte und endlich verstand, dass sie es wahr. Hermine war die Frau, nach der er so lange gesucht hatte.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn zurück in die Realität und er entfernte sich von ihr, um zur Tür sehen zu können, die gleich darauf leicht geöffnet wurde. Ein vorsichtig schauender Harry Potter steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und seine Augen huschten fast schon ängstlich durch den Raum, bis sie an ihm und Hermine hängen blieben. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte erleichtert auf. "Die Luft ist frei.", sagte er und gleich darauf steckte eine besorgt aussehende Ginny Potter den Kopf ins Zimmer.

"Was meinst du mit '_Die Luft ist frei_'?", wollte Hermine wissen und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seinen Hüften. Entweder schien sie es nicht zu bemerken oder es machte ihr nichts aus.  
"Wir hatten Angst... dass wir... also ihr..."

Er begann zu lachen. Laut und erleichtert. "Ihr glaubtet wirklich, wir würden es hier treiben?", wollte er wissen und Hermine lief rot an. Sie hatte wohl vorher nicht verstanden, was Harry da vor sich hin stammelte.  
"Na ja... wir...", begann er erneut und Ginny, immer die Frau für die Taten unterbrach ihn.

" Wir haben gelauscht und nachdem es nach deiner Eröffnung so leise geworden ist, Hermine, haben wir natürlich damit-"

"Moment mal.", unterbrach Draco sie und hob die Hand. Harry und Ginny hatten mittlerweile das Zimmer komplett betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. "Du hast gesagt, da es still wäre, habt ihr damit gerechnet?", fragte er noch einmal nach. Nicht im geringsten sauer, dass sie gelauscht hatten. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie wussten, wie Hermine und er zueinander standen.

"Ja.", bestätigte Ginny und sah hilfesuchend nach Hermine, die die Schultern hob. Beiden war nicht klar, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Weasley, wenn ich es mit ihr treiben würde, würde sie vor Ekstase schreien.", sagte er ernst und Hermines Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an. Sie machte allen Ernstes das Haar der Weasley, die schüchtern auf den Boden sah, Konkurrenz. Harry dagegen hielt den Blick von ihm stand, bevor er ebenfalls anfing zu Lachen.

Vor lauter Scham schlug Hermine ihm irgendwann auf die Brust. "Ihr seid blöd.", sagte sie und zog eine Schnute.

"Autsch.", sagte er und griff sich spielerisch an die Brust. "Das hat gesessen."

"Spielkind.", murmelte sie, bevor sie zum Schlafzimmer ging und leise seufzte. Er konnte es nicht ganz deuten, aber er konnte schwören, sie hörte sich traurig an. Das Gelächter, das bis jetzt noch leise im Raum gestanden hatte, verschwand vollends, als er langsam auf sie zu ging und hinter ihr stehen blieb. Er hob seine Hände zu ihren Hüften und erlaubte es sich über ihre Schulte auf den nackten Wiesel zu sehen. Übelkeit überfiel ihm, als er das Arschloch komplett entblößt vor sich liegen sah und an den Gedanken, was er ihr angetan hatte oder angetan hätte, wenn er selbst nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre... Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanke von seinem Kopf zu entfernen und spürte die Anwesenheit der anderen hinter sich.

"Was sollen wir nur mit ihm machen?", wollte Hermine leise und gebrochen wissen.

Obwohl es ihn schmerzte, sie so über ihn reden zu hören, konnte er es verstehen und als kleinen Trost schlang er seine Arme nun ganz um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Ohne auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen, lehnte sie sich dankbar in seine Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

Er wusste, was sie zu tun hatten und dennoch wollte er es nicht ansprechen. Hermine würde nicht auf ihn hören, nicht in dieser Hinsicht und er wollte auch keinen Streit. Aber sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, solange Wiesel nicht komplett durchdrehte.

"Wir... du... solltest nach McGonagall gehen, Hermine.", sagte Harry zu seiner Rettung und Hermine drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihnen um.

"Nein.", sagte sie fest und sah jeden ernst in die Augen. "Das kann ich nicht.", sagte sie dann leise und sah über ihre Schulte zu ihrem eigentlichen Ehemann. "Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich ihn verraten."  
Ginny lachte. "Hermine, du liebst Malfoy...", sagte sie und sah sie vielsagend an.

Hermine seufzte und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

xXx

Das Leben war schwer. Aber warum musste es immer wieder so unfair sein? Als sie Ginny diese Worte sagen hörte, wurde ihr erst richtig bewusst, dass sie ihren Mann wirklich betrog. Dass sie Ron schon lange verraten hatte. Müde und hilflos legte sie ihren Kopf seufzend gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war alles ein Traum und sie würde endlich aufwachen. Sie würde aufwachen zu einem glücklicheren Leben und in den Armen eines Mannes, der sie wirklich liebte. Aber genau das, war der Traum und sie befand sich in ihrem wirklichen Leben. Eine absolute Hölle.

"Ginny hat Recht.", sprach Harry plötzlich und gestikulierte mit den Händen zu dem Rothaarigen, der immer noch erstarrt auf dem Boden lag. "Ich weiß, was er dir antut, Hermine, und ich will nichts mehr, als das du sicher und glücklich bist. Und genau das geht nicht, solange er hier ist."

"Er ist der Vater von Rose.", versuchte sie ihn zu verteidigen und schlug sich innerlich selbst. Wieso verteidigte sie ihn?

"Nein, das ist er nicht!", sprach Draco fest und sah sie ernst an. "Ein Vater tut seinen Kindern solche Dinge nicht an, Hermine, und das weißt du. Ein Vater liebt seine Kinder, egal was ist. Ein Vater ist immer für seine Kinder da und unterstützt sie!"

Hermine senkte den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die sie zuvor auf seine Brust gelegt hatte. Draco hatte im allen Recht, was er sagte. Und all das, was er sagte, hatte Ron nicht ein einziges Mal erfüllt. Und all das, tat er. Er war der Vater von ihnen. Sie hatte es schon vor langem erkannt. Sie hatte schon vor langem gesehen, dass auch Draco für ihre Tochter da war. Irgendwann im Laufe der vielen Wochen, die sie nun schon hier verbracht hatten, hatte er den Platz von Ron eingenommen. Sie hatte ihn oft im Unterricht mit den Kindern und Rose reden hören, hatte gesehen, wie er sich schon mal zu ihr hinunter kniete und sie mit - ja fast schon - liebevollen Augen angesehen hatte.  
"Woher wusstest du, dass er etwas versuchen würde?", wollte sie leise wissen, als ihre Hände langsam an seiner Brust hinauf und hinunter fuhren. Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe, als sie jeden einzelnen Muskel unter diesem Hemd spürte. Er sah nicht nur durchtrainiert aus, er war es auch. Jahrelanges Quidditch vermutete sie.

"Rose kam zu mir.", erklärte er leise und ihr Kopf schoss hoch. Schon jetzt lief Rose bei Problemen zu ihm. Sie war nie zu ihrem Vater gegangen. Immer nur zu ihr. "Sie sagte, sie hätte Mist gebaut und...", sein Blick verdüsterte sich und er sah Ginny anklagend an. "Sie hätte Ginny das mit uns gesagt. Sie sagte, sie wäre ausgerastet und hätte dich für Dinge beschuldigt."

Ginnys Kopf hatte sich gesenkt und beschämt sah sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen. "Ich... habe nicht gewusst... Ich hätte nie gedacht...", stotterte sie und sah schließlich wieder mit tränenden Augen auf. "Woher hätte ich es wissen sollen? Du redest nicht mehr mit mir!", sagte sie schließlich anklagend zu Hermine und die ersten Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter.

"Ginny... du kannst doch auch nichts dafür.", sagte sie und entwand sich aus den kräftigen Armen Dracos und ging mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihre beste Freundin zu. "Ich hatte nur Angst, du würdest mir nicht glauben, weil er dein Bruder ist.", hauchte sie und mit einem Schluchzer warf sich Ginny in die Umarmung und Hermine hielt sie fest, als hätte sie sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

"Mach das nie wieder, hörst du?", wollte Ginny wissen. "Du kannst mit mir über alles reden."

"Ich weiß.", schniefte die Brünette und entfernte sich endlich wieder von ihrer langjährigen Freundin, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich war dumm."

"Draco!", schrie Harry plötzlich und die Mädchen wirbelten herum. Noch im letzten Augenblick sahen sie, wie sich Ron auf den blonden stürzte, bevor beide zu Boden gingen.

"Du mieses Arschloch!" schrie Ron irgendwo zwischen Fäusten, Beinen und Füßen. "Niemand nimmt mir meine Frau weg, ohne sich mit mir anzulegen.", zischte er wütend und landete einen weiteren Fausthieb im Gesicht von Draco.

xXx

Währenddessen saßen Rose und Scorp enganeinander auf der Couch und warteten auf irgendein gutes Zeichen von Draco oder von Hermine. Und mit jeder Minute die verging, rutschte Rose enger an den Blonden, um sich ein wenig Halt zu suchen.

Sie hätten beide schon längst wieder hier sein müssen... Hart schluckte sie gegen die Tränen an und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Fantasien aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

"Meine Mutter spielt mit meinem Vater...", hauchte Scorp irgendwann. Es war zwar kein belangloses, lustiges Thema, aber es längte sie ein wenig von ihren jetzigen Sorgen ab.

"Wie meinst du das?", flüsterte sie sanft und versuchte ihm in die Augen zusehen, doch alles was er tat war, den Blick abzuwenden und starr auf die Tür zu starren. "Scorp...", flüsterte sie hilflos und nahm seine Hand. Sie wusste, dass er genauso die Nähe brauchte wie sie und sie war bereit, sie ihm zu geben. Es war das mindeste, was sie tun konnte.

Er schluckte hart, bevor er zu erzählen begann. "Ich weiß, dass mein Vater meine Mutter hasst - und das kann ich auch verstehen - aber... immer wenn sie auftaucht, vergisst er alles und benimmt sich wie ein _kleiner, naiver, liebesblinder Trottel von Teenager."_, das letzte bisschen spie er hervor und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Er verlangt von mir, zuschauen, dass ich ihn 'wecke'... aber ich kann das nicht mehr lange. Und ich weiß verdammt noch mal nicht, was mit ihm los ist!"

Rose sah auf ihre Hände, die sich gegenseitig festhielten, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Sie war noch lange nicht so gebildet wie ihre Mutter oder sein Vater, aber sie wusste, dass irgendetwas faul war und genau das, wusste auch ihr bester Freund. Jetzt kam nur die Frage, was? Und egal wie lange es dauern würde, die Antwort zu finden, sie würde sie mit ihm suchen und zusammen würden sie sie finden. Denn zwischen der hasserfüllten Zeilen, die er vorher gesagt hatte, hatte ein Hilferuf gesteckt.

"Wir schaffen das schon, Scorp.", flüsterte sie und hob ihre andere Hand, um ihm damit durch das Haar zu streichen.

"Was ist aber, wenn nicht?", wollte er leise und verzweifelt wissen. "Ich will meinen Vater nicht verlieren. Er ist alles, was mir geblieben ist."

Sie schloss mitfühlend die Augen und erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die er ihr erzählt hatte. An die Dinge zwischen seinem Vater und seiner eigentlichen Mutter.

xXx

"Kann mir einer von Ihnen erklären, was hier vorgefallen ist?", wollte Minerva mit einem besorgten und gleichzeitig ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf die beiden Verletzten im Krankenbett wissen.

Hermine, die seit geraumer Zeit die Hand Dracos hielt, sah mit tränenden Augen zu ihrer alten Hauslehrerin auf und irgendwie wusste sie, dass das Versteckspiel ein Ende hatte. Sie konnte nicht länger so tun, als wäre ihre Welt heil, wenn sie doch vor ihren Augen in sich zusammenbrach.

Leicht drückte der Blonde ihre Hand, signalisierte ihr, dass er da war und sie lächelte, bevor sie aufstand und zu Minerva trat.

"Ich... muss mit Ihnen sprechen. Unter vier Augen.", hauchte sie und versuchte vergeblich das Knurren aus Rons Kehle zu verdrängen. Er würde sie umbringen. Sie und Rose, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Die großen Augen ihrer Vorgesetzten sahen sie wachsam und besorgt an. Hermine wusste, dass sie schon länger etwas vermutete und es schüttelte sie bei dem Gedanken ihr zu erzählen, was wirklich passierte.

"Nun gut, dann begleiten Sie mich in mein Büro.", sagte diese und warf den beiden Männern noch einen entsprechenden Blick zu, bevor sie dich gefolgt von Hermine den Krankenflügel verließ.

xXx

Dracos Augen sahen ihr besorgt hinter her , obwohl er wusste, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war, Hermine irgendwie zu helfen.

"Sie packt das schon.", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Hermine hat sich Voldemort entgegen gestellt. Ich denke, dass wird sie nun jetzt auch überleben, nicht?", sagte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

"Das ist nicht das, was mir Sorgen macht.", gestand er und sein Blick fiel auf die andere Seite des Zimmers und auf die Figur seines nun größten Feindes.

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich n Falten. "Ich denke nicht, dass er ihr weiterhin weh tun kann, wenn Minerva erst einmal Bescheid weiß.", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor sie mit einem doch unsicherem Blick zu Potter aufsah.

"Minerva wird sich darum kümmern.", sagte er und nickte. "Und davon abgesehen hat sie uns. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er noch einmal in ihre und Roses Nähe kommt."

"Ich kann das nicht glauben.", hauchte Ginny plötzlich und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Er... ist mein Bruder. Familie hat uns immer so viel bedeutet... und... ich habe gedacht, er würde Herm wirklich lieben."

"Vielleicht hat er das auch. Damals.", flüsterte Draco und schloss die Augen.

"Ich habe gedacht, er würde sie unwiderruflich lieben.", setzte Ginny hintendran und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Menschen verändern sich. Und manchmal vergeht dann auch die Liebe.", hauchte Harry und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Bettes.

"Wie schnulzig, Potter.", lachte Draco und setzte sich unter Schmerzen auf. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihn doch besser erwischt, als er gedacht hatte.

"Halt den Mund, Malfoy.", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige zurück, aber auch auf seinem Gesicht war ein leichtes Lächeln zu sehen.

xXx

"Entspricht das der Wahrheit, Hermine?", flüsterte die Alte mehr geschockt als ungläubig. Mit tränenden Augen und einem Schniefen nickte die Brünette mit dem Kopf und zog die Beine auf den Stuhl. Sie wollte verschwinden. Sich so klein machen, bis das man sie nicht mehr sah und für alle einfach nur verschwinden.

"Habe ich Sie jemals belogen?", fragte sie dennoch zurück und die ehemalige Hauslehrerin schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf und wandte ihren Blick zum Boden.

"Warum sind Sie nicht früher gekommen?", wollte Minerva dann doch wissen und sah ihre alte Schülerin mit vorwurfsvollen Augen an. "Es hätte nie so weit kommen brauchen."

"Es war schon so weit, bevor wir überhaupt herkamen.", erklärte sie und nun liefen die Tränen wirklich ihre Wangen hinab. "Ich habe mich dafür geschämt und habe mir eingeredet es würde irgendwann wieder besser werden..."

"Doch das tat es nicht.", stellte die Ältere fest und Hermine nickte beschämt.

"Es gab Momente, in denen ich nicht gewusst hätte, was ich tun sollte, wenn Draco nicht da gewesen wäre.", schluchzte sie.

"Mr Malfoy?", fragte Minerva überrascht und hielt Hermine stillschweigend eine Packung Taschentücher entgegen.

Mit einem leichten Nicken griff die Brünette danach und putzte sich erst einmal die Nase, bevor sie erneut zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte. "Wir... sind schon sehr lange nicht mehr so... befeindet.", erklärte sie und erinnerte sich an die besagte Nacht zurück, in der er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Die Nacht, in der irgendetwas mit ihnen geschehen war. In der sich zwischen ihnen ein Band geformt hatte. Ein Band, dass nur noch stärker geworden war, als sie sich wieder getroffen hatten. Und eines, dass man nicht so leicht durchtrennen konnte. Und in dieser Nacht hatten sie sich gegenseitig zum allerersten Mal wirklich gesehen. Sie war nicht länger das Schlammblut gewesen und er nicht länger der verzogene Eisprinz und Todesser von Slytherin. Sie waren beide in etwas hineingedrückt worden, dass sie nicht wollten. Und auch jetzt, teilten sie dasselbe Schicksal.

"Erlauben Sie mir die Frage, Hermine: Was genau ist denn passiert, dass sie beide so verändert hat?", wollte Minerva nach einer Zeit des Schweigens wissen und riss sie unangenehm aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie wollte es nicht sagen. Es wusste niemand. Außer Rose und Scorp... aber die würden es nicht verraten. Oder? "Bitte, muss ich diese Frage beantworten?", wollte sie heiser wissen. Sie wollte sie trotzallem als kleinen Schatz aufheben. Einen Schatz, dem sie ihren Mann nie zeigen würde.

"Hermine, es... wäre einfacher für mich, dass ganze dann zu verstehen."

"Was gibt es denn daran nicht zu verstehen? Ron hat mich belogen, betrogen, misshandelt und hat versucht mich zu vergewaltigen.", zischte sie wütend und eine neue Welle der Tränen trat über sie ein. "Und Draco war da, um mir zu helfen."

"Hermine-"

"Bitte. Sie wissen nun das nötigste. Den Rest möchte ich nicht weiter ausbreiten.", hauchte sie und stand mit zitternden Beinen auf. "Ich... würde nun gerne gehen."

Minerva nickte sprachlos und schaute zu, wie ihre ehemals beste Schülerin gebrochen und weinend ihr Büro verließ.

xXx

"Rose?", flüsterte sie, als sie leise das Zimmer ihrer Tochter öffnete und hineinspähte. Der Mond fiel durch das offene Fenster und erhellte das schlafende und friedliche Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Sie lächelte leicht. Zumindest konnte ihre Tochter noch träumen.

Leise schlich sie sich zu ihr Bett und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um ihr vorsichtig durchs Haar zu streicheln und ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn zu legen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätten sie das schlimmste überstanden...  
Leicht lächelnd zog sie die Decke weiter über Rose und sorgte dafür, dass sie es wieder richtig warm hatte, bevor sie die Fenster schloss und das Zimmer wieder verließ.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den kleinen Blonden auf der Couch, der mit einem unruhigem Gesicht dort lag und sich immer wieder im Schlaf drehte. Er war unruhig. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh zu sehen, wie er immer versuchte für Rose da zu sein und gleichzeitig mit seinen eigenen Ängsten kämpfen musste. Allein.

Sie schlich auch zu ihm und nahm die Decke, die über dem Rücken der Couch lag und deckte auch ihn zu. Es war bereits Winter und er musste frieren. Sofort kuschelte er sich in den flauschigen Stoff der Decke und gähnte einmal, bevor er seine Augen öffnete. Grau. Wunderschön grau. Wie die seines Vaters.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", hauchte sie und kniete sich vor die Couch hin, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Verschlafen blinzelte er, bevor er zum Zimmer von Rose sah und sich ein besorgter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht legte.

"Ihr geht es gut. Sie lächelt im Schlaf.", erklärte Hermine und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Ich wollte dir dafür danken, dass du immer für die da bist."

Scorpius blickte wieder in das traurige Gesicht von Hermine und lächelte. "Das mache ich doch gerne. Ich mag es nicht, Rose traurig zu sehen."

"Du bist ein guter Junge, Scorp. Verändere dich nie!", gab sie zu und stand wieder auf. "Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen. Du brauchst es genauso, wie sie."

"Und was ist mit dir?", wollte er wissen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch bevor er auch nur eine sitzende Position erreicht hatte, drückte Hermine ihn wieder in die Kissen zurück.

"Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich. Und hör auf, dich um alles zu Sorgen. Du bist noch Kind, du solltest Lachen."

"Lachen?", fragte er skeptisch nach.

"Versuch es zu wenigstens.", seufzte sie "Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel es deinem Vater bedeutet, wenn du lachst?"

Scorpius blieb stumm. Sie wusste nicht, ob er die tatsächliche Antwort kannte oder nicht. Aber sie tippte mal auf ersteres. Er war ein sehr kluger Junge und kannte seinen Vater wohl am besten von allen.

"Du wirst zu ihm gehen, nicht?", hauchte er und entspannte in seinen Kissen.

Ein wenig erschrocken hielt Hermine zuerst inne, bevor sie auf ihn hinunter lächelte und nickte. "Ja. Immerhin ist es meine Schuld. Aber versuch jetzt zu schlafen, okay?"

Scorpius nickte und schloss die Augen. Doch als sie die Türe gerade hinter sich schließen wollte, hörte sie noch einmal seine Stimme. "Du bist das nicht Schuld und du weißt es. Und weißt _du_, wie viel es meinem Vater bedeutet, dass es dir gut geht?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage und sie schloss die Tür.

xXx

Leise öffnete sie die Türen zum Krankenflügel und schlich genauso leise am Bett von Ron vorbei, der glücklicherweise schlief. Sie konnte ihm nicht unter die Augen treten und so wie sie ihn kannte, hätte er sie auch gar nicht erst zum Bett von Draco kommen lassen.

Das Bett des Blonden war mit Vorhängen verborgen und sie öffnete sie leise und vorsichtig. Falls er schlief, wollte sie ihn nicht wecken. Doch in dem Moment, indem sie ihn sehen konnte, drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und lächelte.  
Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein und schloss den Vorhang wieder.

"Hey...", flüsterte sie.

"Hey...", kam es auch von ihm und er streckte die Hand aus.

Ein wenig unsicher griff Hermine nach dieser und ließ sich auf sein Bett ziehen.

"Was ist mit Scorp?", wollte er leise und heiser wissen.

"Ihm geht es gut. Er schläft bei uns auf der Couch. Da Ron im Moment nicht..." Sie brach ab und senkte den Kopf. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt.

"Das ist gut.", hörte sie ihn sagen und griff fester nach seiner Hand. "Hast du mit Minerva gesprochen?", wollte er weiter wissen.

Sie nickte. "Ja. Ich hab ihr alles mit Ron erzählt.", erklärte sie und strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seine Hand. "Und das du für mich da warst."

Er holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen. "Und?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand sie und hob die Schultern. "Ich habe ihr Büro so schnell es ging wieder verlassen. Ich... konnte nicht weiter darüber sprechen." Und dieses Mal entkam ihr doch ein leiser Schluchzer.

"Hey...", hauchte Draco und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. "Nicht weinen, bitte.", bat er und sie nickte. "Komm her..." Er nahm ihre Hand und rutschte im Bett etwas auf Seite, zog sie zu sich hinunter.

"Hättest du das damals gedacht?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihm in die Augen. Seine Augen glänzten im Mondlicht noch mehr als sonst. Wunderschön. Unglaublich.

Er lächelte. "Nein, ganz im Gegenteil." Dann lachte er und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Aber ich bin froh, dass es so ist."

"Hmm-mhhh...", machte sie und schloss die Augen. Sie genoss das Gefühl ihm so nah zu sein. "Was passiert jetzt?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Er schloss seine Augen und sie verspürte ein Gefühl des Verlustes. Sie wollte nie wieder aufhören, in diese Augen zu sehen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... lass uns einmal nicht darüber nachdenken.", bat er und sie tat nichts lieber als das.  
Er lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu streichen. Nur ganz kurz. Hermine ließ ein knurren hören, bevor sie ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zog.

"Also... wirst du zu diesem Ball gehen?", wollte er nach einer Zeit wissen.

Hermine senkte den Blick. "Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

"Aber... ich habe gehört, dass du so ein tolles Kleid bekommen haben sollst.", hauchte er und schwang tatsächlich etwas wie Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme mit.

"Ja, aber...", begann sie, brach aber dann ab. Verwirrt zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah, wie er es schaffte auf eine eigenartige Weise klein zu wirken. "Woher weißt du davon?", wollte sie mit einer nachdrückenden Stimme wissen.

"Hab ich nur so gehört.", sagte er hastig, fast schon zu hastig.

Hermine stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Kissen ab und sah ihn genau an. Seine grauen Augen sahen bittend zu ihr auf und irgendwie...

Ein Lächeln brach auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Das- Konnte das wahr sein? Es würde alles Sinn ergeben. Das Kleid hatte wahnsinnig viel gekostet und sie kannte niemanden, der so viel Geld und dazu noch einen so guten Geschmack hatte, außer...

"Du?", brach es aus ihr heraus und Dracos Hand schnellte zu ihrem Mund, und er bedeutete ihr mit dem Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand, den er gegen seinen Mund legte, leise zu sein.

Erschrocken warf sie ebenfalls ihre Hand auf ihren Mund, doch dann brach sie in ein wildes Gekicher.

"Hermine!", ermahnte er sie leise, doch sie kicherte nur unentwegt weiter. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete sie wieder in seinem Kissen und presste sich mit tränenden Augen die Hand gegen den Mund.

Und als er sie ansah, hatte er einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl zu fliegen. Diese Tränen in ihren Augen, waren keine, die sie vor Schmerz weinte. Sie waren Tränen, die sie aus Spaß und Glück weinte.

Lächelnd schlang er einen Arm um sie und stützte sich mit dem anderen neben ihr ab. "Ja, okay. Das Kleid ist von mir...", zischte er leise. Wenn Weasley aufwachen würde-

Hermine nahm sich die Hand vom Mund und aus Angst, sie würde wieder laut losschreien, beugte er sich nach unten und erstickte ihren freudigen Ausruf mit einem Kuss. Einem Kuss, der viel leidenschaftlicher wurde, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

* * *

So, vergesst die Reviews nicht!


	26. Der Weihnachtsball

_Endlich hab ich es geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Es tut mir wirklich leid, so lange gebraucht zu haben. Nicht nur, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte, ich hatte mich auch ganz schön mit dieser Story festgefahren. Eine kleine Schreibblockade, die ich hoffentlich überwunden habe. _

_Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei all denen, die mir ein Review da gelassen oder mich unter ihren Favouriten gelegt haben._

_**Franzi:**__ Danke für dein Review. Was mit Ron ist, wird bereits in diesem Kapitel erklärt, aber Pansy... Hmmm... das bleibt immer noch mein kleines Geheimnis. :-) _

_**lufa: **__Danke, danke :-) Na, das Problem Pansy wird auch bald aufgedeckt, das verspreche ich._

_**Daedalean: **__Danke, hört man immer wieder gerne. Du magst Draco, mal schauen, ob er dir auch in diesem Kapitel gefällt. :-D keine Angst, es passiert nichts schlimmes. Solange du für Draco/Hermine bist ;-)_

_So, jetzt wünsche ich Euch allen noch letzte, schöne Weihnachtstage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Aber bitte nicht wortwörtlich nehmen, vor allem nicht bei diesem Wetter :-D Obwohl ich es einfach nur schön draußen finde._

_

* * *

_

_**Der Weihnachtsball**_

"Am Wochenende ist es endlich soweit!", strahlte Ginny und warf die Arme in voller Begeisterung in die Luft.

Hermine seufzte. "Wirklich, Ginny, du benimmst dich wie eine vierzehnjährige.", beklagte sie sich und nahm einen Bissen ihres Schokokuchens.

"Na und wenn schon. Ich habe diese Veranstaltung zu meinem dritten Schuljahr geliebt.", seufzte sie und nahm einen Blick an, der mehr sagte, als tausend Worte.

Ginny träumte und war in einer vollkommen anderen Welt.

Hermine ließ sie auch, so kannte sie wenigstens in Ruhe ihren Kuchen essen und wirklich über diesen Ball nachdenken. Obwohl sie nun wusste, wer diese Unbekannte war, der ihr dieses Kleid geschenkt hatte, empfand sie alles andere als Begeisterung für diesen Ball. Davon abgesehen... Was brachte ihnen dieses wundervolle Kleid, wenn sie sich sowieso nicht zusammen zeigen durften? Ganz zu schweigen von einem gemeinsamen Tanz. Obwohl... Sie senkte den Blick und legte die Gabel beiseite. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als in diesem Kleid mit ihm tanzen zu dürfen.

Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber auf dem Weihnachtsball vor so langer Zeit, hatte sie, trotz das Victor ihr Begleiter gewesen war, Draco bestaunt. Er hatte unglaublich gut in seinem Anzug ausgesehen. Und die Geschmeidigkeit, wie er sich über die Tanzfläche bewegt hatte, war die einer Raubkatze gewesen. Und sie hatte sich an diesem Abend wirklich vorgestellt, wie es wäre mit _ihm_ zu tanzen. Es musste das einfachste auf der Welt sein, so sicher, wie er führte. ..  
Sie seufzte auf. Was war eigentlich los mit ihr? Kaum hatte sie etwas, wollte sie schon wieder mehr. Sie wollte nicht nur heimlich mit Draco zusammen sein. Sie wollte es aller Welt zeigen. Aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es einfach nicht ging. Nicht so lange Ron und Pansy ihr Unwesen trieben.

"Wirst du eigentlich das Kleid anziehen?", holte Ginny sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ja, sicher. Was sonst?", wollte Hermine wissen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ron würde mit ihr zum Ball gehen, so weit, wie es das letzte Mal noch gestanden hatte. Und sie wollte dieses Kleid nicht vor ihm tragen. Nicht, um ihm die Genugtuung zu geben und ihn den anderen zeigen zu lassen, dass sie ihm gehörte. Sie tat es einfach nicht mehr.

Die Eichentüre zur Großen Halle wurde aufgestoßen und in diesem Moment, indem sie ihn sah, wusste sie, dass sie mit ihrem letzten Gedanken Recht hatte. Sie gehörte Ron schon lange nicht mehr. Und sie brauchte nur in diese Augen zu sehen. Die, die sich gerade verstohlen zu ihr wandten und ihr ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten. Sie brauchet nur in sein Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm gehörte. Mit allem, was sie besaß.

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er sich durch die Tischreihen schlängelte und sich neben seinem Sohn und Rose am Rawenclaw-Tisch fallen ließ. Er schenkte Rose ein genauso großes Lächeln, wie seinem Sohn und strich beiden liebevoll durchs Haar.  
Und tief in ihr drin wusste sie, dass er nicht nur perfekt für sie war. Er war es genauso für Rose. Er war der Vater, der sich jedes Kind wünschte und der immer für ihre Rose da sein würde.

"Oi...", hauchte Ginny und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit somit wieder auf sie.

"Was ist denn?", wollte Hermine verwirrt wissen, als sie in diese vielsagenden grünen Augen ihrer Freundin sah.

"Hermine, du bist verschossener, als ich dich je gesehen habe.", stellte die Rothaarige fest und lachte dann.

"Was?", brach es entsetzt aus ihr heraus. War sie so offensichtlich?

"Hermine, du verfolgst ihn mit deinen Blicken und lächelst sofort, wenn er den Raum betritt. Du ziehst ihn förmlich aus mit deinen Blicken.", erklärte Ginny und nickte zum Blonden. "Außerdem bekommst du immer eine süße pinke Farbe im Gesicht, wenn er dich ansieht."

Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. Benahm sie sich wirklich so kindisch? Ihn mit ihren Blicken ausziehen? Sie schenkte ihm noch einen verstohlenen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder Ginny zu wandte. "Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Ginny lachte. "Hermine. Was ist schon dabei?", wollte sie wissen und schob sich ein Stück ihres Kuchens in den Mund. "Du bist eine erwachsene Frau, die Interesse an einem Mann hat. Wenn das verboten ist, dann bitte, sollen sie mich auch direkt festnehmen."

"A-Aber...", begann sie und senkte dann wieder den Blick. "Ich... breche somit mein Versprechen.", hauchte sie. "Und das ist es, was mich nicht gut fühlen lässt."

"Hermine, Ros hat es tausende Male gemacht." Hermine zuckte zusammen. "Und davon abgesehen... Warum lässt du dein Glück immer entkommen?"

Hermine sah sie erschrocken an. "Mein Glück entkommen lassen?", fragte sie nach und zog die Augenbrauen nachdenklich in Falten.

"Er liebt dich, Hermine.", sagte Ginny und nickte wieder zum Blonden. "Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen und soll ich vom Dementor geküsst werden, wenn ich falsch liegen sollte.", schwor sie. "Und du hast meinen Segen."

"Was?"

Ginny lachte. "Du bist meine beste Freundin und dich so gebrochen zu sehen, tut mir weh. Weißt du, wann du nicht so bist?", sagte Ginny, wartete aber auf keine Frage ab, sondern fuhr fort. "Wenn du mit ihm zusammen warst. Jedes Mal, wenn du dann wieder zu mir kommst, habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte er dich wieder repariert." Sie lächelte und dann wurde ihr Blick wieder traurig. "Ich... bin jedes Mal so verdammt glücklich, wenn ich dich so sehe. Es ist, als wäre die alte Hermine wieder da. Und ich sehe auch, wie sehr er versucht, dich wieder zusammen zu setzen. Es hält aber nie lange. Es ist, als würde er dich nur zusammen setzen und beim kleinsten Stoß brichst du wieder auseinander. Und bei jedem neuen Stoß von Ron, brechen die Teile in noch kleinere. Ich will das einfach nicht mehr sehen. Aus diesem Grund macht es mir auch nichts, dass es Draco Frettchen Malfoy ist. Solange er mir meine beste Freundin wieder zurückbringen kann, ist mir das egal."

Hermine sah ihre Freundin mit Entsetzen und tränenden Augen an. Sie hatte Ginny in all der Zeit nie so reden hören. Und es machte ihr Angst, dass sie sie so gut zu kennen schien. "Ginny...", hauchte sie und streckte die Arme nach ihrer besten Freundin aus. Die Rothaarige wartete nicht lange, sondern schmiss sich schniefend in die ausgebreiteten Arme der Brünetten. "Es tut mir so leid...", hauchte Hermine und vergrub ihr Gesicht im feuerroten Haar von Ginny.

"Ich will, dass du zum Ball kommst, damit du lachen kannst. Damit du einen Abend mal nicht an Ron denken musst.", erklärte Ginny und entfernte sich wieder.

"Ich... habe Ron versprochen mit ihm auf den Ball zu gehen. Kurz bevor er versucht hat..." Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht daran denken. Jedes Mal fühlte es sich an, wie ein Messer, das durch ihre Brust gerammt wurde.  
"Du gehst nicht mit ihm, Herm. Er darf nicht mehr."

Ginny hatte Recht. Noch an diesem Morgen war ihnen mitgeteilt worden, dass Ron jedes Mal fünf Meter Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr halten musste. Man hatte allen Lehrern Bescheid gegeben und sie gebeten, beim kleinsten Vergehen Rons Minerva sofort Bericht zu erstatten.

"Hat... Draco dich nicht gefragt?", wollte Ginny verwirrt wissen.

"Nein. Selbst wenn Ron kein Problem mehr darstellt, ist es zu gefährlich.", erklärte Hermine und fügte in Gedanken hinzu. _Weil er von seiner Frau genauso verletzt wird, wie ich von Ron._

"A-Aber..."

"Mach dir nichts draus, Ginny.", sagte Hermine und dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder auf. "Hey, das Kleid. Ich weiß, von wem es ist."

"Nein... Von wem?", fragte Ginny, die nun wieder Feuer und Flamme war. Es war immer so leicht, die neue Potter abzulenken.

"Drei Mal darfst du raten.", bot Hermine an und lächelte so breit, als hätte sie gerade den Weihnachtsmann persönlich gesehen.

"Nein...", hauchte Ginny, als sich Erkenntnis auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht breit machte. "Nicht etwa..." Ihr Blick huschte zum Blonden, der sich gerade vom Tisch erhob und langsam zu ihnen herüber geschlendert kam. Wie immer mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze und den Händen tief in der Hosentasche.

"Genau.", lachte Hermine und beim Gedanken daran, machte ihr Herz einen wilden Hüpfer vor Freude. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht so wirklich glauben.

"Das ist ja...", sagte Ginny und Draco erreichte ihren Tisch, "Wahnsinn!", schrie sie plötzlich und der Blonde trat erschrocken einige Schritte zurück.

"Was ist so überaus Wahnsinn, Potter?", wollte er mit mehr gespieltem Interesse wissen, als er eigentlich hatte.

"Draco!", schrie sie und sprang auf. Ihre fahrigen Hände packte ihm am Oberarm und ihre glänzenden Augen sahen zu ihm auf. "Ich liebe dich!", sagte sie mit rosigen Wangen und die Augenbrauen des Angesprochenen schnellten hoch.

"Ich hoffe doch, dass du das deinem Liebling schon gesagt hast.", sagte er und sah fragend zu Hermine, die ihn lächelnd ansah.

"Dummkopf.", lachte Ginny und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich umdrehte, Hermine ein Zeichen gab, sie solle ihr alles genau erklären, und dann verschwand.

"Okay...", sagte Draco und wandte sich zur Brünetten, die sich nun auch zu ihm drehte.

"Ginny weiß, dass das Kleid von dir ist.", erklärte sie und stand auf. "Bitte, geh mit mir spazieren.", hauchte sie und war versucht nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Sie hatte ihre Hand schon nach seiner ausgestreckt, als ihr einfiel, dass sie es nicht konnten. Nicht jetzt. Und vielleicht nie. Traurig ließ sie ihre Hand wieder zu ihrer Seite fallen und hielt einen Moment den Blick gesenkt, bevor sie zu ihm aufsah und dieselbe Traurigkeit, die sie empfand, in seinen Augen sah. Versuchsweise lächelte sie, doch am Gesicht von Draco konnte sie erkennen, dass es alles andere als den gewünschten Effekt hatte. Sein Gesicht wirkte plötzlich wütend und mit einem Schnaufen drehte er sich ruckartig um und verschwand aus der Halle.

Wie angewurzelt stand sie einige Minuten dort und wusste nicht Recht, was sie tun sollte. Was war das gewesen? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Warum war er plötzlich so wütend gewesen? Mit diesen Fragen blitzten Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf. Bilder von seinem traurigem und seinem wütenden Gesicht.

Ruckartig schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diese Bilder loszuwerden und rannte los. Sie würde mit ihm reden und ohne Antworten würde sie auch nicht gehen.

**xXx**

"Draco...", presste sie heraus, als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatte. Er war nicht einmal stehen geblieben. War einfach weiter gerannt. "Bleib... stehen...", keuchte s

ie und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zum stehen bleiben zu zwingen. Sie hatte Seitenstiche und die Lunge schien weniger Luft zubekommen, als sie eigentlich brauchte. Sie beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um ihr Herz besser beruhigen zu können. "Warum bist du plötzlich so wütend?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen, nachdem sie wieder atmen konnte und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Ich verstehe dich nicht."

"Nein, Hermine. _Ich_ verstehe _dich_ nicht.", sagte er wütend und entriss ihr seinen Arm. Mit blitzenden Augen, drehte er sich zu ihr um, bevor er weiter sprach. "Warum versuchst du immer zu lachen, wenn du diejenige bist, die es am allerwenigsten kann? Warum versuchst du es anderen immer Recht zu machen, wenn du selbst zerbrichst? Warum denkst du nicht nur mal eine Sekunde lang an dich?", zischte er. "Verstehst du nicht, dass das genauso ein Fehler sein kann? Hast du es nicht in dieser einen Nacht begriffen?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich bei dem, was er sagte. Diese eine Nacht...

"Du hättest gar nicht auf diesem verdammten Schlachtfeld sein dürfen! Warum warst du da? Weil du einfach unschuldig wie du warst, eine Freundin von Potter bist? Weil du es selbst wolltest? Niemand hat dir gesagt, dass du musst, Hermine. Aber du hast dich mit dort reinziehen lassen, weil deine Beschützerseite oder was auch immer das ist nicht genug bekommen kann. Weil du es allen Recht machen willst. Aber wieso? Und wenn es damals so war, wieso dann noch heute? Hast du nichts daraus gelernt, als du fast gestorben wärst? Hast du nicht begriffen, dass diese Seite von dir, dich eines Tages umbringen kann?" Er atmete schwer, als er endlich geendet hatte und sah sie mit ernsten und verletzten Augen zu gleich an.

Einige Sekunden erwiderte sie seinen Blick, bevor sie leicht lächelte und zu dem See sah, neben dem sie standen. "Denkst du denn, ich weiß das nicht? Nicht nur in dieser Nacht... Ich habe es die letzten Jahre zu oft gespürt. Aber... ich wollte niemanden verlieren, der mir so wichtig ist, verstehst du? Und genau deswegen, versuche ich mit allem was in meiner Macht steht, sie glücklich zu machen oder aufzumuntern... Weil es auch mich... ein wenig glücklicher macht.", gestand sie leise und der Wind wehte ihr leicht durchs Haar. "Und wenn ich lache, wenn ich nur ein wenig lächel... Dann habe ich das Gefühl, als würde alles besser. Und für diese Sekunden fühle ich mich besser." Sie sah mit flehenden Augen zurück in sein Gesicht und bewunderte einmal mehr seine Eleganz, sein makelloses Aussehen. "Bitte, nimm mir das nicht weg."

"Ich...", begann er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, bevor auch er den Blick abwandte und ihn über das klare Wasser schweifen ließ. "Ich wünsche mir, dass du irgendwann richtig lachen kannst. So wie... in der Nacht im Krankenflügel.", gestand er.

"Draco...", hauchte Hermine und griff dann nach seiner Hand. Erschrocken sah er auf sie hinunter und wartete. "Ich..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wusste nicht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte. "Ich weiß, dass ich irgendwann wieder lachen werden kann und _ich _wünsche mir nichts mehr als das mit dir zu können."

Er lächelte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen legte.

Ein plötzliches Gelächter riss sie aus ihrer eignen Welt und sie schauten zu dem fröhlichen Geräusch. Rose und Scorp jagten über die Wiese. Der Blonde schien das Mädchen immer mehr einzuholen, bis er plötzlich sprang und sie zu Boden warf. Lachend rollten sie einen kleinen Hügel hinab und blieben eine Weile atemlos neben einander liegen. Sie schienen miteinander zu reden, aber Hermine und Draco verstanden kein Wort.

Lächelnd sah Hermine zu ihrem Blonden auf. "Siehst du das? Seit dem sie Scorpius kennt, ist Rose nicht mehr dieselbe. Und ich bin unendlich froh darüber. Er ist ein guter Junge und immer für meine Rose da." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust und trat so nah, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. "Genauso wie du es für mich bist. Ihr zwei, ihr seid einfach super. Und man sollte sich glücklich schätzen, euch seine Familie nennen zu können.", gestand sie leise und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, kurz neben ihre Hand. Ohne nachzudenken schlang sie den anderen Arm um seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und drückte sich an ihn.

"Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht ganz beantwortet...", sagte er plötzlich leise, als er seine Arme ebenfalls um sie schlang und sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergrub.

"Welche Frage?", seufzte sie zu Frieden.

"Wirst du zu diesem Ball gehen?", fragte er leise.

Hermine entfernte sich von ihm und sah ihn geschockt an. "Draco, ich habe diesen Traum von einem Kleid... und das von dir. Ganz sicher gehe ich auf diesen Ball. Mit deinem Kleid."

Er lächelte und zog sie wieder an sich. "Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dich fragen zu können, ob du meine Begleitung sein wirst..."

Aber sie wusste genauso gut wie er, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Und trotzdem... "Ja, ich würde nur zu gerne mit dir dorthin gehen.", sagte sie dann und schaute auf. "Und ich werde deine Begleitung sein, Draco."

"Und wie willst du das machen?", wollte er heiser wissen.

Sie lächelte nur und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an seiner Brust. "Du wirst es schon mitbekommen. Das verspreche ich dir."

**xXx**

"Hermine?", hörte sie von draußen, als sie das letzte Mal in den Spiegel sah und sich zufrieden angrinste. Es war beinahe perfekt. Das seidene, teure Kleid umspielte ihre Figur perfekt. Ihre Haare hatte sie gezähmt und hoch gesteckt. Nur vereinzelnd hingen noch einige Locken hinab und umspielten ihr hübsches und lächelndes Gesicht.

"Ginny?", rief sie und ihre Freundin öffnete die Tür. Mit einem "Wow" blieb sie stehen und musterte Hermine mehrmals von oben nach unten und umgekehrt.

"Geht das?", wollte Hermine sicherheitshalber noch einmal wissen und drehte sich einmal vor Ginny um ihre ganze Achse.

"Hermine, du siehst fantastisch aus. Mir ist es immer noch ein Rätsel, wie Draco wissen konnte, dass es dir so ausgezeichnet steht."

"Draco hat eben Geschmack.", sagte sie lächelnd und drehte sich noch einmal zum Spiegel. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht brach. "Ich wünschte mir nur, er könnte mich heute wirklich begleiten."

"Hermine...", kam es der Rothaarigen über den Lippen und Ginny legte ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Es geht schon, Gin. Wo ist Rose?", wollte sie dann wissen.

"Schon unten. Scorpius konnte es gar nicht abwarten.", lächelte Ginny und nahm dann die Hand ihrer Freundin. "Na komm. Wir werden heute Abend Spaß haben, dass verspreche ich dir. Und keinen Gedanken an Ron!"

Ergeben ließ sich die Brünette hinter Ginny herziehen und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie alle Gedanken von Ron aus ihrem Kopf verbannte und sich nur auf sich und diesen Abend konzentrierte. Ginny hatte Recht. Dieser Abend würde ihr gehören. Nur ihr.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten stockte ihr der Atem. Sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass eine Feier in Hogwarts immer etwas besonderes war, aber das hier schlug alles, was sie bis jetzt hier erlebt hatte. Es sah aus, als wäre sie in ein Märchenbuch gefallen. Wer Muggel war, gab ihr vielleicht Recht, dass es fast so aussah, als wäre sie in einen Zeichentrickfilm von Disney gefallen. Doch nichts sah zu übertrieben aus. Nichts wirkte kitschig. Der ganze Anblick erfüllte sie mit einem Glück, dass ein breites Lächeln aus ihr Gesicht zauberte und sie sich selbst einmal im Kreis drehte, bevor sie vor einem riesigen Tannenbaum, der bis zur Decke reichte und mit allerlei Kugeln und Lametta geschmückt war, stehen blieb. Der Stil der Dekoration war allerdings der, den sie schon auf dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr gehabt hatten.

"Das ist fantastisch.", hauchte Ginny, die neben ihr stehen blieb und sich ehrfürchtig umsah. "Wie in einem Traum."

"Ja...", gab Hermine zurück und sah sich um, bevor sie das Etwas in ihrer Hand wahrnahm, das sie kurz bevor sie ihre Räume verlassen hatte, mitgenommen hatte. Fast schon traurig sah sie auf die kleine Maske, die so unscheinbar wie auffällig war und perfekt mit ihrem Kleid harmonierte. Vorsichtig um ihre Frisur nicht zu ruinieren zog sie sie auf.

"Was machst du da? Wieso trägst du eine Maske?", wollte Harry wissen, der plötzlich hinter Ginny aufgetaucht war und sie in die Arme nahm.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick zu ihm und legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. "Um mich auf der einen Seite zu verstecken und mich auf der anderen Seite dadurch zu erkennen zu geben.", erklärte sie langsam und lachte bei dem verständnislosen Blicks Harry. Ginny allerdings verdrehte nur die Augen und ging ebenfalls nicht weiter darauf ein. Hermine hatte ihr vorher alles ganz genau erklärt.

"Ihr seid gemein.", schmollte Harry und zog Ginny dann mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, während Hermine sich suchend durch die Menge bewegte. Ron hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen und fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch auftauchen würde. Nicht, dass es ihr nicht recht kam. Sie erblickte viele Gesichter, die sich amüsierten. Viele Gesichter ihrer alten Freunde und sogar Rose und Scorp, die sich unbeholfen auf den Tanzfläche bewegten. Sie lächelte leicht und blieb kurz stehen, um den beiden zuzusehen. Süß waren sie. Und an dem Lächeln auf den Gesichtern ahnte sie, dass die beiden sich einmal nicht sorgten. Es tat gut, sie so zu sehen. So, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten. Aber dafür waren sie die Kinder zweier völlig falscher Eltern.

"Hast du mich gesucht?", ertönte seine Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr. Erschrocken und mit einer wohligen Gänsehaut, die seine Stimme immer öfters hervorrief, schloss sie einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln ansah.

"Entschuldigung, aber Sie scheinen mich mit jemandem zu verwechseln. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns kennen.", sagte sie freundlich und neigte ein wenig den Kopf.

Auf dem schönen Gesicht ihres Gegenübers breitete sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen aus und er kam mit zwei schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, ließ nur noch wenig Abstand zwischen ihren beiden Körpern. Langsam legte er den Kopf schief und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er sich zu ihr nach vorne beugte. Wie immer wenn er es tat, schlug ihr Herz hundertmal schneller. "Ich bin ganz anderer Meinung, Mademoiselle.", hauchte er an ihrem Ohr. "Ich fürchte, es wäre eine Straftat sie auch nur mit irgendeiner anderen zu verwechseln."

Ihre Hände bewegten sich ganz von alleine und legten sich auf seine kräftigen Arme. "Ich fürchte du hast mich durchschaut.", lachte sie leise und er entfernte sich von ihr.

"Aber trotz allem eine sehr gute Idee.", hauchte er und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

"Aber wenn du mich so schnell erkannt hast-", begann sie und senkte den Blick.

"Hermine, Wiesel ist blind. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er sieht was er vor sich stehen hat, wenn er es bis heute noch nicht begriffen hat, oder?"

"Nein.", sagte sie.

"Und jetzt...", begann er, trat einige Schritte von ihr zurück und verbeugte sich. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er leise und sah sie durch seine dichten Wimpern an.

Leicht lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand in seine. "Du darfst um so viele Tänze bitten, wie du willst.", hauchte sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche bitten. Gerade als sie beginnen wollten, begann ein neues. Hermine kannte es aus einem ihrer Lieblingsfilme. Sie hatte vom ersten Moment an, indem sie dieses Lied gehört hatte, es wundervoll gefunden. Es steckte so voller Gefühl und auch Hoffnung, ja. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. "Das ist eines meiner Lieblingslieder.", gestand sie ihm. "Only Hope."

"Ein Muggellied?", fragte er leise und sie nickte.

"Von Mandy Moore. Ich habe es das letzte Jahr öfters gehört. Weil es mir irgendwie Mut macht. Und wenn ich es lange genug höre, dann... Dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass es stimmen könnte...", erklärte sie leise und Draco zog sie ganz an sich heran, hielt sie ganz fest, während beide dem Lied lauschten.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again _

_(Es gibt ein Lied, das mir auf der Seele brennt. Das ist das eine, das ich wieder und wieder zu schreiben versucht habe. Ich bin wach in der unendlichen Kälte, aber du singst für mich wieder und wieder und wieder.)_

"Weißt du was Filme sind, Draco?", wollte Hermine leise wissen und sah ihn Nicken. "Das Lied ist aus dem Film 'Nur mit dir'. Es geht dabei um ein Mädchen, dass... von ihren Mitschülern gehänselt wird, weil sie nicht so 'normal' ist. Sie ist unscheinbar. Und eines Tages findet ein Theaterstück statt, in dem sie die Hauptrolle spielt. Die zweite Hauptrolle wird von einem Jungen gespielt, der zu den Schülern gehörte, die sie nur gemobbt haben. Doch mit der Zeit lernt er sie besser kennen und versteht, dass sie ihr alle Unrecht getan haben und verliebt sich in sie. Er erfüllt ihr jeden Wunsch und steht zu ihr, egal was seine 'Freunde' sagten. Irgendwann findet er heraus, dass sie Krank ist und sterben wird. Da er sie nicht verlieren wollte, bat er sie ihn zu heiraten und sie bejahte. Nur wenige Monate später starb sie an ihrer Krankheit.  
Das Lied singt sie im Theaterstück. Sie singt es für ihn." Als sie endete lächelte sie zu ihm auf. "Es ist so einer schöner Film..." Dann senkte sie den Kopf und legte ihn auf seine Brust. "Ich wünschte, dass ein Wunder geschieht. Ich bete, dass das alles aufhört."  
_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours I know now  
you're my only hope _

_(Also lege ich meinen Kopf zurück und ich erhebe meine Hände und bete. Ich bete nur dein zu sein. Nur sein zu sein, ich weiß jetzt, du bist meine einzige Hoffnung.)_

"Das wird es auch, irgendwann.", sagte er und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

Plötzlich brachen laute 'Oh's' und 'Ah's' los und Draco folgte den Zeigefinger der anderen, die Richtung Decke zeigten.

"Hermine, sieh mal.", sagte er laut, ohne mit dem tanzen aufzuhören. Langsam hob die Brünette den Blick und schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Die ganze Decke zeigte leuchtendklare Sterne, während das Polarlicht über sie hinweg schien. Es sah unglaublich aus. Der Griff um Dracos Hand wurde fester und als sie gerade den Kopf senken wollte, rief er erneut ihren Namen und zwang sie, wieder hinaufzusehen. Hinauf zu einer Sternschnuppe, die über die verzauberte Decke hinweg flog. Mit leuchtenden Augen senkte der Blonde seinen Blick und fing ihren auf. Mit glühenden Wangen sah Hermine zu ihm und lachte.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

(Sing mir das Lied der Sterne, deiner Galaxie tanzend und lachend und lachen. Wenn es sich anfühlt, als wären meine Träume so fern, sing zu mir erneut die Pläne, die du für mich hast.)

"Wenn das alles vorbei ist, Hermine, dann bringe ich dich zu einem Ort, an dem man von Sternen umzingelt ist. Ich bringe dich zu einem Ort, an dem man alles schlechte vergisst und träumen kann."  
Sie öffnete den Mund, brachte es aber nicht über sich, ihm zu gestehen, dass er sie an diesen Ort brachte, wenn sie nur in seinen Armen lag. Also schloss sie die Augen und nickte, als ihr Kopf wieder einen Platz an seiner Schulter fand und dieses Mal spürte sie, wieder er seinen Kopf ebenfalls in ihrem Nacken vergrub.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours I know now  
you're my only hope _

_(Also lege ich meinen Kopf zurück und ich erhebe meine Hände und bete. Ich bete nur dein zu sein. Nur sein zu sein, ich weiß jetzt, du bist meine einzige Hoffnung.)_

"Draco?", ertönte ihre sanfte Stimme und sie spürte ihn nicken. "Du hast schon so viel für mich getan? Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, was ich im Gegenzug für dich machen kann.", sagte sie, da sie den Gedanken und seit langem quälte. Sie wollte nicht nur nehmen, sie wollte im Gegensatz auch geben.

"Es reicht mir, wenn du nur hier bist.", sagte er. "Versprech mir nur, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt."

Sie hob den Blick und zwang ihn, sich ebenfalls von ihr zu entfernen und ihr in die Augen zusehen. "Ich verspreche es.", sagte sie leise und legte ihm die Hand, die zuvor auf seinem Arm geruht hatte, auf die Wange und legte den Kopf langsam schief. Ihre leuchtenden Augen sahen treu zu ihm auf. Bevor sie sich versah, lagen seine Lippen auf ihre und sie schloss glücklich die Augen. Nur ein Kuss von ihm entfachte in ihr ein Feuerwerk, das sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back_

(Ich gebe dir mein Schicksal. Ich gebe dir alles von mir. Ich möchte deine Symphonie mit allem singen das ich bin. Aus der tiefe meiner Lunge gebe ich es zurück.)

Als er sich von ihr entfernte, leuchteten seine Augen noch mehr als sonst und es stand in ihnen etwas geschrieben, dass sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ihm sagen konnte, was sie ihm noch nie direkt gesagt hatte, verstummte er sie erneut mit einem Kuss, bevor er sich nur Millimeter von ihr entfernte und seine wunderbare Stimme ertönte. "Ich glaube... Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Hermines Herz setzte aus, bevor sie ihn von sich drückte und ihm in die Augen sah. Hatte Draco Malfoy, der ehemalige Slytherin, das gerade zu ihr gesagt, oder halluzinierte sie? "Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?", fragte sie perplex und er nickte. Überglücklich und lachend viel sie ihm um den Hals.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours I know now  
you're my only hope _

_(Also lege ich meinen Kopf zurück und ich erhebe meine Hände und bete. Ich bete nur dein zu sein. Ich bete nur dein zu sein. Nur dein zu sein, ich weiß jetzt, du bist meine einzige Hoffnung.)_

Das Lied endete und Hermine entfernte sich von Draco und sah sich mit glühenden Wangen um. Niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.

Plötzlich griff Draco nach ihrer Hand. "Komm mit mir.", sagte er.

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. "Was?", kam es ihr über die Lippen, aber da zog der Blonde sie schon lachend hinter sich her.

"Komm schon.", drängte er sie und führte sie aus der Halle. Niemand schien es zu bemerken. Auch nicht Ron, den sie nun heftig knutschend mit irgendeiner ihr nicht bekannten Frau, die ihr bestimmt rein geschmuggelt hatte, in einer Ecke sah. Aber zum allerersten Mal machte es ihr absolut nichts aus. Weil sie endlich wusste, dass Rons Arme nicht der Ort war, an dem sie hingehörte. Nein. Lächelnd sah sie auf ihre Hand, die von seiner so fest gehalten wurde. Nein, sie wusste jetzt wo sie hingehörte und das war hier.

"Draco, wo bringst du mich hin?", wollte sie leise wissen, als sie Treppe für Treppe hinausstieg und ihr langsam die Luft ausging. Sie war kein durchtrainierter Quidditchspieler.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen.", sagte er, als er sich zu einer Tür wandte und diese öffnete.

"Den Astronomieturm?", fragte sie verwirrt, ließ sich aber von ihm die enge Treppe hinaufführen. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt, um über Konsequenzen nachzudenken und vielleicht war das einmal gut.

Als Draco die obere Tür öffnete, hielt Hermine die Luft an. Auf dem Boden, direkt im Schein des Mondes, lag eine Decke. Um diese herum waren Kerzen aufgestellt, deren Feuer anscheinend nicht erlosch. "Das hast du alles geplant?" Sie wusste nicht, ob es eine Frage oder eine überraschte Feststellung war. Vielleicht beides. Überrascht sah sie zu einem lachenden Draco, der hinter sich die Türe schloss und sie zur Decke führte. Langsam ließen sich die beiden auf diese nieder und sahen einige Minuten zum hellen Mond, bevor Draco das Wort ergriff.

"Ich wollte... einfach vergessen und... dich mitnehmen.", erklärte er leise und Hermine sah mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm hin. Erst jetzt sah sie, was er wirklich anhatte. Einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißen Hemd und einer roten Krawatte. Rot... Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie ihn je in dieser Farbe sehen würde. Seine Haare hingen ihm wie eh und je wirr ins Gesicht, aber anders wollte sie es auch nicht.

"Du siehst gut aus.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. "Aber...", begann sie und ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg zu seiner Krawatte, "die hier brauchst du nicht." Mit schnellen Bewegungen hatte sie den Knoten geöffnet und sie ihm das Stück Stoff entfernt.

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus.", brachte er über seine Lippen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Doch anders als Hermine geglaubt hatte, dass das nur ein einfacher Kuss war, drückte er sie sanft auf die Decke, hielt sie mit seinem halbem Körper unten.

Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine Hände wanderten auf ihren Rücken und spielten mit dem Reisverschluss. Erst als er diesen geöffnet und seine bloßen Finger ihre erhitzte Haus am Rücken berührten verstand sie, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun. Erschrocken über das Geschehen, keuchte Hermine unter ihm auf und drückte leicht gegen seine Brust. "Draco..."

"Hmmmhmm...", machte er und seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Nacken.

Hermine musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. "Draco, stopp.", bat sie ihn und wand sich auf seinem Griff.

Verwirrt drückte er sich etwas von ihr fort und sah auf sie hinunter. "Warum?"

"Ich... Was ist mit Pansy? Ich will nicht, dass du wieder ärger bekommst und... ich denke-"

Dracos Finger auf ihren Lippen ließen sie verstummen, als er lächelnd auf sie hinuntersah. "Tu mir einen Gefallen, Hermine...", sagte er und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen, bevor er sich nur wenige Millimeter von ihr entfernte. "Und wenn es nur für heute Abend ist: Hör auf zu denken und fang an zu fühlen."

Und als sie diese Worte zusammen mit seinen silbernen Augen und das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut hörte, tat sie genau das. Sie warf jeden Gedanken, jede Sorge über Bord und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf ihn.

* * *

**Reviews bitte? Auch wenn ich so lange gebraucht habe?**


	27. Ich liebe dich

_Hey, es tut mir wirklich, wirklich nleid, dass ich euch wieder so lange habe warten lassen. Mit dem letzten Chapter hatte ich mich so verfahren, dass ich erst mal nicht mehr wusste, wie ich weiter machen sollte. Naja... und jetzt scheint der Knoten endlich wieder geplatzt zu sein und hier ist dann auch das neue Kapitel._

**_oOpsychzeeOo : Danke :-) Ja, du hast Recht. Für meine Fehler im letzten Kapitel muss ich mich auch entschuldigen. Aber genauso wenig kann ich hier versprechen, dass es ohne Fehler ist. Ich habe einfach keine Zeit mehr gehabt, mir das alles noch mal durchzulesen, also hoffe ich, dass du mir diese Fehler verzeihst. ;-)_**

**_Franzi:  Macht nichts, hauptsache du bist wieder da :-D Aber ich denke, dieses Kapitel wird erst einmal deine gute Hoffnungen zu Nichte machen. Aber nicht vergessen, dass Kapitel schön zu Ende lesen (und mir dann vielleicht noch ein Review da lassen?) ;-) Und danke :-)_**

**_JayJay1: Danke :-D Das freut mich sehr. Dann hoffe ich doch auch, dass du weiterhin dabei bleibst, auch wenn sich die Wartezeit etwas ziehen kann. Ich versuche mein bestes ;-)_**

_Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel._

* * *

**Kapitel 26 - Ich liebe dich**

Es kribbelte an ihrer Nase und langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Die Sonne stand weit über ihr und warf ihre goldenen Strahlen auf sie hinunter. Verwirrt blickte sie zu dem gleißenden Energieball am Himmel auf. Wieso konnte sie die Sonne sehen? Wo war sie?

Ihre Augen suchten ihre Umgebung ab und fielen auf das Gesicht eines blonden Mannes, der friedlich neben ihr schlief.

Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Panisch stellte sie fest, dass es bereits zwölf war.

"Hermine...", kam es gedämpft von ihm und er drehte sich langsam zu ihr. Mit müden Augen sah er zu ihr auf, bevor sie aufsprang und ihre Sachen zusammen suchte. Das konnte nicht passiert sein! Nichts davon. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm geschlafen haben und sie konnte auch nicht verschlafen haben! Das war alles nur ein Traum...

"Hermine!", sagte er erschrocken und griff nach ihren Handgelenk.

Verzweifelt und mit tränenden Augen sah sie auf ihn hinunter und schlug seine Hand fort. "Nicht. Das...Das kann nicht sein. Das darf nicht passiert sein.", sagte sie und zog sich ihr Kleid über.

"W-Wie-"

"Ich kann nicht, Draco. Das..." Tränen liefen nun ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie auf den sprachlosen Mann vor ihr hinunter blickte. Sie wusste, dass sie im Begriff war, ihm weh zu tun und damit auch sich selbst, aber sie musste an Rose denken. Den letzten Satz brachte sie also nur mit Mühe und unter Schluchzern hervor. "Das... Das war ein... Fehler." Dann wandte sie sich ab und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Stolperte eigentlich mehr und fragte sich, seit wann es wirklich so viele Stufen gab. Gab es dann gar kein Ende. Blind stieß sie unten angekommen die Türe auf und stürzte in den nächsten Gang. Sie musste weg. Weg von ihm. Bevor sie noch eine weitere Dummheit machen konnte.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Wo ist er?", fauchte gerade eine schwarzhaarige Frau einen verängstigt wirkenden Jungen an, der verzweifelt versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. "Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich will wissen, wo er ist!", schrie sie und schubste den blonden Jungen so fest, dass er zurück taumelte und fiel.

"I-Ich weiß es doch nicht.", sagte er zittrig und sah zu der wütenden Frau hinauf. "Ich habe ihn seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen."

"Versuchst ihn also zu decken, nicht?", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und lachte auf, bevor sie die Hand erhob und dem Jungen eine Ohrfeige verpasste, die bis zu Hermine hallte. Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an und beobachtete wie die Frau wütend um die Ecke bog und vor sich hinmurmelte. Sie wartete noch einige Sekunden, bevor die Luft rein war und rannte auf den Jungen zu.

"Scorpius!", rief sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Knie fallen. Sofort nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und begutachtete es. Es schien nicht allzu schlimm.

"Mir geht es gut.", beteuert er auch gleich darauf und entzog sich ihren Händen.

"Bist du sicher?", wollte sie leise wissen und sah den Blonden nicken. Es tat weh ihn zu sehen. Noch nie hatte er seinem Vater ähnlicher gesehen, wie in diesem Moment. Immer wieder sah sie das erschrockene und unglaubwürdige Gesicht Dracos vor ihr, als sie nach so eine Nacht die Flucht ergriffen und gesagt hatte, dass das alles nur ein Fehler gewesen sei.

"Wo ist er?", holte Scorp sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah erschrocken auf. "Mein Vater."

"Astronomieturm.", hauchte sie und stand auf. "Du solltest zu ihm gehen."

Scorpius sah sie für einige Minuten an, bevor er nickte und ging.

**XxX**

Das konnte nicht ihr ernst gewesen sein. Nicht nach alles, was gewesen war. Nicht nach der vergangenen Nacht. Verdammt, hatte sie denn nichts, aber absolut gar nichts mitbekommen?

_Fluchend sprang er auf und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Er war nicht nur verzweifelt... er war auch noch verdammt wütend. Nach allem, was er für die letzte Nacht riskiert hatte, hatte er nichts anderes zu hören bekommen, als das es ein riesiger Fehler gewesen sei. Und.. oh, Merlin... Er schwor auf alles was er besaß, dass Hermine die vergangene Nacht genauso genossen hatte, wie er. Ach... zum Teufel mit ihr und all den anderen weiblichen Kreaturen auf dieser Welt. Sie brachten ihm eh nur Ärger.  
Wütend riss er die Decke vom Boden und verstaute sie auf einem Schrank, bevor er die restlichen Utensilien mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ._

"Papa?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür und er wandte sich zu seinem Jungen. Etwas unsicher trat der Kleine aus dem Türrahmen und kam auf ihn zu.

"Hey, Kumpel.", hauchte er und strich seinem Jungen durchs Haar, bevor er sich wieder von ihm abwandte und auf die weiten Ländereien von Hogwarts hinunter sah. "Was machst du hier?"

"Hermine hat mir gesagt, wo du bist.", gab Scorp leise zu und trat neben seinen Vater. "Sie hat geweint."

Nur für eine Sekunde huschte der Blick Dracos zu seinem Sohn, bevor er ihn wieder auf die weiten Wiesen und den Verbotenen Walt dahinter richtete.

"Was ist passiert, Papa?", wollte er leise wissen und sah zu seinem Vater hinauf.

Draco lachte leise und freudlos. "Das verstehst du noch nicht.", sagte er genauso leise und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentasche.

"Du hast die Nacht mit ihr verbracht. Genauso wie du sie damals mit Mama verbracht hast, nicht?", wollte er wissen und sah ihn aus strahlenden Augen an.

Überrascht und erschrocken zugleich, dass sein Sohn sofort ins Schwarze traf, drehte er sich zu ihm um. Bei Merlin noch mal, wo war sein kleiner, unschuldiger, naiver Junge hin? Die ernsten Augen, die ihm begegneten und ihn warnten zu lügen, zeigten ihm, dass er diesen Jungen wohl für immer verloren hatte und es tat weh. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass Scorp schon erwachsener war, als er eigentlich sein sollte. Er schloss die Augen, als er zum ersten Mal richtig verstand, dass Scorpius genauso wenig eine gute Kindheit gehabt hatte, wie er selbst. Und diese Erfahrungen, die sie beide in ihrer frühen Kindheit hatten machen müssen, hatte sie schon sehr früh erwachsen werden lassen.

"Aber, wenn das so ist, warum hat sie dann geweint?", wollte der Kleine weiter wissen und griff an das Geländer.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass wir zusammen waren?", wollte Draco leise wissen, ohne sich nach seinem Sohn umzudrehen.

"Ihr tragt beide noch die Ballkleidung und sie wusste wo du bist.", stellte Scorpius trocken fest und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Vater um. "Und bitte hört auf mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln. Du tust so, als könnte ich nicht eins und eins zusammen zählen."

"Aber das bist du Scorpius!", brach es aus Draco raus und er rang die Hände. "Du bist noch ein Kind. Du bist noch jung. Verdammt, du bist gerade mal elf. Du solltest so etwas nicht wissen, du solltest dir darüber nicht mal Gedanken machen!"

"Und was dann?", wollte Scorp wütend wissen. "Mit ansehen, wie du immer mehr zerbrichst?"

"Das meine ich. Normale Kinder in deinem Alter sollten-"

"Ich bin nicht normal. Wann bin ich je normal gewesen!", schrie Scorpius und stierte seinen Vater mit einer solchen Wut an, dass es Draco schlecht wurde. Noch nie hatte sein Sohn ihn so angesehen. Für einen Moment, war er vollkommen sprachlos. Alles was er tun konnte war, seinen Sohn anzustarren und sich dieselbe Frage zu stellen. Irgendwie hatte sein kleiner Sprössling recht.

"Alleine schon, dass ich Malfoy heiße, macht mich anders als alle anderen.", sagte er wütend und verschränkte seine Arme, als er sich wieder zur Landschaft umdrehte. "Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe."

Draco senkte den Blick. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, Scorpius trotz allem eine schöne Kindheit schenken zu können, es alles vor ihm geheim halten zu können bis das die Zeit reif war. Nun, anscheinend hatte die Zeit ihn überholt.

"Die anderen Kinder ärgern mich zwar nicht, aber sie mögen mich auch nicht wirklich. Die einzige, die mich wirklich zu mögen scheint ist Rose."

"Scorp-"

"James Potter wirft mir immer wieder diese Blicke zu, als wäre ich etwas vollkommen widerwärtiges. Ständig geht er mir aus dem Weg. Er sagt den anderen, dass sie mir nicht zu nahe kommen sollen, weil ich ein Monster sei. Genauso wie meine Eltern.", hauchte Scorp und nach seinem letzten Wort durchbrach ein Schluchzen die Stille.

Sprachlos sah er auf seinen Sohn hinunter und er zerriss ihm das Herz, als er ihn dort so weinen sah. Was war er eigentlich für ein Vater, dass er diese Probleme seines Sprösslings nie gesehen hatte? Immer und immer wieder waren es nur seine eigenen gewesen, um die er sich gekümmert hatte. Langsam ließ er sich neben Scorp auf die Knie sinken und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er war noch lange kein so guter Vater, wie er es sich wünschte. Aber er wollte es versuchen und jetzt wo er wusste, worin er gescheitert war, wollte er sich verbessern. Verdammt sei Pansy und was auch immer sie mit ihm anstellte. Vergessen sei Hermine und die Art, wie sie ihm den Kopf verdrehte, wenn sie ihn nur ansah. Ab jetzt zählte nur noch Scorp.

"Es tut mir so leid, Scorp.", hauchte Draco in das Haar seines Sohnes. "Es tut mir so unendlich leid."

Der Kleine nickte nur, bevor er sich von Draco entfernte und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. "Mama hat dich heute Morgen gesucht. Sie war extrem wütend, dass du diese Nacht nicht aufgetaucht bist. Sie hat mich geschubst und... gehauen als ich ihr sagte, dass ich nicht wüsste, wo du wärst und ist gegangen. Hermine war sofort da und hat mir geholfen.", erklärte Scorpius leise. Wie er plötzlich darauf kam, wusste der Geier, aber Draco hörte aufmerksam zu. "Habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte er wissen und sah Draco fragend an.

"Nicht direkt, nein.", hauchte dieser und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war... mehr eine erwachsenen Sache."

Wütend entriss Scorpius sich seinen Armen. "Du machst es schon wieder. Du tust schon wieder so, als würde ich nichts verstehen."

Dieses Mal auch wütend sprang Draco ebenfalls auf. "Das worum es ging, kann ich dir nicht sagen, weil du _wirklich_ zu klein dafür bist. Sagen wir nur, dass... wir... sie... es als einen Fehler ansieht."

"Bei Merlins brennender Unterhose, Papa!", schrie Scorpius und Draco sah erschrocken auf ihn hinunter. So etwas hatte er ihm nicht beigebracht. "Nun hau schon ab und finde sie!"

"Was?"

Scorpius seufzte, packte seinen Vater an die Hand und zog ihn zur Tür und die ganze Treppe hinunter. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso du immer so blöd tust, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist, aber bitte. Dann nehme ich dein Schicksal eben noch einmal in die Hand.", sprach Scorpius, als sie im Gang nach rechts abbogen.

"Was willst du damit sagen?", wollte Draco weiter wissen.

"Ich will damit sagen, dass du zu dem stehen sollst, was du für Hermine empfindest und kämpfst.", schnarrte der Junge vor ihm und Dracos Augenbrauen huschten in die Höhe. Wer war das und wo war sein kleiner, lieber Engel? Das war definitiv nicht die Art, die er normalerweise von Scorpius kannte. Und ein Lächeln brach auf seinem Gesicht aus. Pansy würde es hassen. Scorpius war viel zu viel Draco und gerade das gefiel ihm.

Sie bogen noch um einige weitere Ecken, als sie plötzlich stehen blieben.

"Wo bist du gewesen!"

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich draußen eingeschlafen bin, als ich die Sterne-" Ein lautes Klatschen, einen dumpfen Aufprall und ein schmerzhaftes Schreien später, öffnete Hermine wieder ihre Augen und sah in das rasende Gesicht Rons.  
Draco konnte noch immer nicht ganz verarbeiten, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er hatte Wiesel Hermine noch nie schlagen sehen, außer das eine Mal, als sie sich zwischen ihm und dem Rothaarigen geschmissen hatte.

"Lügner!", schrie der Rothaarige und presste die Brünette in ihrem Kleid gegen die Wand. "Du warst mit ihm zusammen, nicht?", wollte er wissen und hob das Knie langsam zwischen ihre Beine. Sie wimmerte und schloss die Augen, als die Tränen endlich ihren Weg fanden. "Dieser Bastard!", schrie er und ließ von Hermine ab. "Dieser Bastard. Er hätte schon längst tot sein sollen! Aber nein, nun vergreift er sich an meine Frau und die Entschuldigung von einem Jungen, den er gezeugt hat, verdirbt unsere Tochter!"

Das war's was Draco schließlich rot sehen ließ. Man konnte ihn beleidigen. Man konnte von ihm aus jeden beleidigen. Außer Hermine und vor allem außer Scorpius. Er würde seinen Jungen immer beschützen, egal wie alt er war und egal von was. Wütend, aber sanft, drängte er Scorpius wieder um die Ecke und stolzierte danach rasend vor Wut und mit erhobenem Kopf auf Wiesel zu.

"Okay, Wiesel, dass reicht!", scharrte er, packte ihn an der Schulter, zog ihn daran zurück und verpasste ihm mit seiner Faust einen Kinnhacken. Es war normalerweise nicht seine Art, anzugreifen ohne Zauberstab, aber Wiesel ließ ihn so rot sehen, wie er es in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht getan hatte. Stöhnend hielt sich das Schwein seinen anscheinend gebrochenen Unterkiefer und Draco ging auf Hermine zu. Mit tränenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. Flehte mit ihren Augen, etwas zu tun. Er wusste nicht, wie diese Frau es schaffte, seine Wut von vorhin über sie einfach zu vergessen, aber er tat es. Er vergaß, dass er wütend war, dass sie ihn bis aufs tiefste enttäuscht und verletzt hatte.

Mit neuem Elan drehte er sich wieder zum Wiesel um und schubste ihn. Ronald hatte damit anscheinend nicht gerechnet, taumelte und schließlich fiel. "Ich sage dir eins, Wiesel. Solltest du auch je noch einmal ein schlechtes Wort über meinen Sohn verlieren, dann wünscht du dir, den Krieg nie überlebt zu haben, dass schwöre ich dir!", zischte er und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. "Zweitens...", sagte Draco und zeigte mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter zu Hermine, die bereits Scorpius in den Armen hielt - wusste Merlin, wieso er plötzlich da war - und mit großen Augen zu ihnen herübersah. "Ist dir nicht verboten worden auch nur in diese Nähe von ihr zu kommen?", wollte er leise und bedrohlich wissen. "Ich sage dir, Wiesel, ein Wort von mir und du fliegst. Ich kann dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen. Zwar mag ich nicht mehr derselbe sein, der ich früher gewesen bin, aber ich trage immer noch den Namen Malfoy. Ich kann dich verderben..."

Wütend sprang Ron auf seine Füße und stierte Draco an. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte bereits von dem unterdrückten Drang ihn nicht zu schlagen.

"Schlag mich einmal, Weasley, und du wirst dieses Schloss nie wieder von innen sehen.", drohte Draco mit einem giftigen Grinsen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als Ron knurrte.

"Du hast dich kein bisschen verbessert, Frettchen. Du bist immer noch dieser arrogante, eigebildete, eiskalte, unverschämte-"

Draco hob seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wage es nicht, dass zu sagen. Ich denke wir beide wissen, wer hier die schlechteren Karten hat und wer hier einen schlechten Ruf genießt."

Ron lachte hohl auf. "Einen schlechteren Ruf? Das ich nicht lache. Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, Malfoy? Dein Ruf hier ist so schlecht, dass selbst die Kinder nichts mit deinem Braten zu tun haben wollen und ich verstehe auch ganz genau warum."  
So schnell, wie Draco Ronald am Kragen und gegen die nächste Wand gepresst hatte, konnte er gar nicht sehen. "Ich sagte dir schon einmal, lass meinen Sohn aus der Sache.", fauchte er und spuckte Ron dabei ins Gesicht. "Du begibst dich auf sehr dünnem Eis."

"Ich soll mich auf dünnem Eis bewegen? Malfoy, erheb auch nur noch einmal deine Hand und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass das letzte was du sieht Azkaban und ein Dementor ist."

Hinter ihnen keuchte Hermine auf und Scorpius presste sich noch mehr an sie.

"Denn du bist immer noch nicht so viel Wert, wie der Dreck unter unseren Schuhen.", hauchte Ron und Draco rammte ihn erneut gegen die Wand. Der Kopf des Wiesels schlug mit einem lauten Knall gegen den kalten Stein und für einen Moment glaubte er, der Rothaarige würde wirklich ohnmächtig. Aber auch nur für einen Moment.

"Draco...", hörte er Hermine plötzlich hinter sich und dann ihre leichte Hand auf seinem Arm. Merkwürdigerweise beruhigte es ihn ein wenig. Sie schien fast wie ein Beruhigungsmittel für ihn zu sein, doch seinen Griff an Wiesel lockerte er immer noch nicht. Und den Blick abwenden tat er erst Recht nicht. Er starrte ihm immer noch kalt und voller Wut in die Augen.

"Draco, bitte, es hat doch keinen Sinn.", sagte Hermine und suchte seinen Blick. Nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schielte er in ihre Richtung, bevor sein Blick wieder in das hässliche Gesicht Weasleys fiel.

"Genau, Draco, es hat doch keinen Sinn.", äffte Ron nach und lachte, bevor er erneut in die Wand gerammt wurde.

"Draco!", kreischte Hermine und sprang ein kleines Stückchen zurück, als die Wand zu bröckeln begann.

"Mr Malfoy!", donnerte es von irgendwoher und Minerva McGonagall raste den langen Gang entlang, bevor sie neben Hermine zum stehen kam. Wo kam die Alte noch mal genau her? Richtig. Aus dem Nirgendwo. Wie konnte sie immer dann auftauchen, wenn Wiesel und er-

"Gibt es hier ein Problem?", wollte sie wissen, als sie die beiden Männer genaue betrachtete.

Draco unterdrückte den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. War es nicht offensichtlich, dass hier ein Problem gab?

"Nein, Minerva.", hauchte er und ließ ruckartig von Wiesel ab. Die Hände klopfte er an seiner Hose ab, so als würde er Dreck abwischen. Er wusste ja nicht ganz genau... vielleicht trug Wiesel ja wirklich Flöhe und Bakterien mich sich herum...?  
"Mr Weasley?", wandte sie sich zu ihm.

"Nun, wissen Sie-", begann er mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

"Ron hat mich wieder angegriffen. Draco war da, um meine und auch die Ehre seines Sohnes zu retten, Minerva. Wenn es einen Schuldigen gibt, dann ist es Ron. Ich werde das gerne so oft bestätigen, wie sie wollen. Draco versucht nur, seinen Sohn zu beschützen und mir zu helfen.", unterbrach Hermine ihren Mann und wandte ihren Blick am Ende ihrer Rede zu Draco.

Minervas Blick hingegen wandte sich wieder zu Ron. "Nun... ", begann sie wurde aber von Scorpius unterbrochen, der die alte Dame am Ärmel zog. Fragend und überrascht zugleich, wandte sich die alte Hauslehrerin und nun Direktorin zu ihrem Schüler und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

"Hermine spricht die Wahrheit. Ich habe gesehen, wie Ron sie geschlagen hat und gleich darauf hat er mich und meinen Vater beleidigt. Er hat ihm sogar gedroht.", sprach der Kleine und wurde in die starken Arme seines Vaters gezogen, der ihn mit liebenden Augen ansah, aber bat still zu sein.

"Nun gut. Mr Weasley, ich denke, dass Ihr Aufenthalt hier zur Gefahr wird. Nicht nur zur Gefahr für ihre Frau und ihre Kollegen, sondern auch zur Gefahr der Kinder.", sprach sie und hob ihren Kopf.

Ron schnaubte. "Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, dass Sie das Gerede eines solchen elfjährigen für gut heißen.", sagte er wütend und funkelte Scorp an.

Fast schon aus Instinkt stellte Hermine sich plötzlich vor die beiden blonden Malfoys und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ich denke, dass der kleine Mr Malfoy sehr wohl die Wahrheit spricht. Ich kenne ihn wohl besser als Sie und ich darf behaupten, dass er ein sehr wohlerzogener, netter und aufrichtiger Mensch ist, Mr Weasley." Ron schnaubte wieder. "Genauso wie ihre Tochter."

Stille fiel über sie alle, als sie McGonagall mit offenen Mündern ansahen.

"Rose?", wollte Hermine wissen und Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Wieso brachte sie genau jetzt Rose zur Sprache?

"Ja, Hermine. Rose war gerade eben bei mir im Büro und schilderte mir ihre Sachlage.", erklärte McGonagall und sah lächelnd zu der Brünetten herüber. "Eine nette kleine Lady. Dass kann ich nur immer wieder sagen und Dumbledore denkt genau dasselbe."

"Moment, sie hat das alles gesehen?", wollte Hermine erschrocken wissen und beim Nicken ihrer Direktorin strauchelte sie ein wenig.

Draco ließ sofort von Scorpius ab und legte beide Hände von hinten auf ihre Oberarme, um ihr mit dem Gleichgewicht etwas auszuhelfen. Dankend drehte sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um.

"Wissen Sie, Mr Weasley...", begann McGonagall und die anderen drehten sich auch wieder dem Rothaarigen zu. "Ich habe Sie damals für einen außergewöhnlichen Menschen gehalten, genauso wie Hermine und Harry. Ich hätte alles getan, um zu bestätigen, was für ein guter Mann Sie sind, Ronald. Aber was ich in den letzten Wochen hier erleben und hören dürfte, enttäuscht mich zum Äußersten. Sie sind nicht mehr der junge Mann, den ich - ja, sogar ich - bewundert habe. Sie selbst sind zu einen von denen geworden, die sie damals so sehr verachtet haben.", erklärte McGonagall und drehte sich dann Draco zu. "Aber Sie, Draco, haben mich auf ganzer Linie überrascht. Sie haben mich überzeugt, dass Sie sich geändert haben und ein guter Mensch geworden sind. Ich denke, unsere Hermine denkt genauso. Denn bisher, konnte man ihren Einschätzungen gegenüber anderen Menschen sehr wohl vertrauen." Dann seufzte sie und wandte sich wieder zu Ron. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das jetzt sage, aber würden Sie bitte ihre Sachen packen? Ich möchte, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich dieses Schloss verlassen.", hauchte sie und drehte sich dann wieder zu den anderen. "Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe wohl immer noch gehofft."

"Also hat Rose mich verraten? Und meine Frau! Die beiden, die es sich niemals hätten erlauben dürfen-"

"Mr Weasley! Niemand hier ist verraten worden. Sie versuchen nur-"

"Ja, Papa.", ertönte plötzlich die schüchterne Stimme von der kleinen Weasley, die nun aus dem Schatten der Ecke trat.

"Rose.", entkam es Scorpius und er sah mit großen Augen zu seiner Freundin, die mutig auf ihren Vater zu ging. Aber zwischen Hermine und Draco, an der Seite von Scorp, blieb sie stehen. "Ich bin nach McGonagall gegangen, weil ich nicht mehr ansehen konnte, wie du Mama behandelst. Wie du mich behandelst. Und immer wieder greifst du Draco an. Und Draco ist viel netter zu Mama, als du es jemals warst!" Zum Ende hin, war sie laut geworden, nun aber legte sich ihre Stimme wieder.

"Und glaub nicht, ich weiß nicht, was du Scorpius angetan hast."

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich auf die Knie fallen ließ und Scorpius zu sich umdrehte und begutachtete. Nein, keine Verletzungen, aber wieso sagte Rose dann so was? Scorpius senkte unter dem bohrenden Blick seines Vaters den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Rose, was meinst du damit?", hörte er Hermine fragen, als sie ihre Tochter vorsichtig ansah.

"Ich bin vor einigen Tagen an seinem Klassenzimmer vorbeigegangen, indem er gerade von den Häusertrennungen erzählte, wie du und Draco es auch getan haben. Aber Papa hat allen erzählt, dass Draco böse gewesen sei und Scorp es auch wäre und-"

"Das reicht.", sagte Draco plötzlich und sprang auf. Sein Blick sprühte vor Zorn, als er Anstalten machte auf Ron loszugehen. Hermine packte ihn noch in letzter Sekunde und schüttelte warnend den Kopf, als sie ihn zu sich zog. "Du bist das Schuld. Du bist schuld, dass mein Sohn von allen gemieden wird. Das alle tun, als wäre er ein Monster. Als wäre er Voldemort höchst persönlich. Ich sage dir Wiesel, hau ab und lass dich nie wieder blicken. Denn ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was ich tue. Du machst mich krank. Wirklich. Und ich hasse es, auch nur noch für eine Sekunde länger in dein Gesicht zu sehen. Du bist das letzte. Du hast niemanden wie Hermine und Rose verdient. Weiß Merlin, warum Hermine so blind war. Ich habe es damals schon gewusst."

"Draco...", sagte Hermine sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, zwang ihn sie anzusehen. "Lass es gut sein, ja? Ich werde einen Weg finden um Scorps Ansehen wieder rein zu waschen."

"Das wirst du-"

"Hau ab, Ronald!", schrie Hermine nun und drehte sich zitternd vor Wut um. "Hau einfach ab. Ich kann dich weder sehen noch hören. Du hast alles kaputt gemacht, hörst du? Alles!"

Ron sah sie für einen Moment noch an, bevor er schnaubte, sich auf den Absätzen umdrehte und in den Gemächern verschwand.

McGonagall warf ihnen noch ein leichtes und anscheinend wissendes Lächeln zu, bevor sie mit einem Nicken um die nächste Ecke bog und verschwand.

Hermine dagegen starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf den Fleck, auf dem Ron bis vor kurzem gestanden hatte und atmete zitternd ein und aus.

"Hermine?", wollte Draco wissen und legte ihre einen Arm um die Hüfte. Erschrocken und absolut nicht wissend was er falsch gemacht hatte, sah er dabei zu, wie Hermine einen tiefen Atemzug tat, schluchzte und auf ihre Knie fiel, bevor sie ihre Hände vor das Gesicht schlug und hemmungslos begann zu weinen. Hilfesuchend sah er zu den Kindern, die genauso erschrocken aussahen, wie er sich fühlte und ließ sich schließlich ebenfalls zu ihr auf den Boden sinken. "Hermine...", sagte er wieder leise und zog sie in seine Arme. Oder besser... er versuchte er. Statt sich wie sonst in seine Arme fallen zu lassen, reagierte sie wie bei den ersten paar Mal und schlug ihn von sich weg.

"Nicht.", brachte sie über ihre Lippen, als sie ihre Arme selbst um sich schlang, als wollte sie sich vor dem zerbrechen schützen. Als wollte sie sich selbst zusammenhalten.

"Was ist? Hermine, bitte rede mit mir.", bat er und deutete den Kindern an, zu gehen. Vielleicht sollten sie das jetzt nicht mitbekommen und Rose sollte generell nicht sehen, wie sehr ihre Mutter litt.

Ihre wässernden Augen sahen schmerzerfüllt in seine, als sie wieder aufschluchzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Wieso denn nicht?", wollte er heiser wissen. Würde Hermine nicht bald etwas sagen, würde er sie entweder hier wütend alleine lassen oder ebenfalls anfangen zu heulen. Und beide Optionen hasste er.  
"Du hasst mich.", schluchzte sie und schloss die Augen, wiegte sich hin und her.

"Ich tue was?", fragte er erschrocken und starrte Hermine an, als hätte sie ihm gerade gesagt, Voldemort würde noch leben. Wie kam sie auf diese absolut bescheuerte Idee. Und mal ehrlich, da dachte jeder, sie wäre die klügste Hexe ihres Alters oder vielleicht der ganzen Welt und dann kam sie mit einer solch lächerlichen-

"Tu nicht so, als wäre es nicht so!", schrie sie und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. "Ich habe dich heute Morgen alleine gelassen. Ich habe gesagt, dass alles ein Fehler war. Ich war der Feigling und bin abgehauen."  
"Das ist wahr.", sagte er, einen Versuch wagend, um die Stimmung mit ein bisschen Humor aufzuhellen, doch anscheinend erreichte er damit das Gegenteil. Hermine schluchzte noch mehr.

"D-Dabei...w-war... das k-kein... Fehler. Ich be-bereue nichts...", sagte sie unter ihren Schluchzer. "Außer... dass... dass ich heute... heute Morgen... gegangen bin..."

"Hey...", hauchte Draco und nahm ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Hände. "Sieh mich an, Hermine." Und sie tat, was er von ihr wollte. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich nicht verletzt und enttäuscht war... Aber ich kann nun verstehen, warum du das getan hast. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und versuch dir nie etwas anderes einzureden, ja? Egal, was Wiesel sagt. Du bist was ganz besonderes und die Art, wie du meinen Sohn in deinen Armen hältst und dich um ihn kümmerst... macht alles wieder gut, okay? "

Sie nickte nur, schien aber nicht wirklich überzeugt.

"Scheiße, Granger,** ich liebe dich**!", sagte er nun mit verzweifeltem Nachdruck. "Verstehst du das nicht? Bekommst du alles in deinen Dickschädel, nur das nicht? Bin ich-"

Die letzten Worte brachte er nicht mehr über seine Lippen, denn Hermine hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und seine Lippen mit ihren eingenommen. Er schmeckte ihre salzigen Tränen, ihre Entschuldigung, ihren Schmerz... aber auch ihre Liebe. Ja, so kitschig wie das jetzt klang. Und Merlin, er würde sie jetzt nicht mehr los lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo er ihr diese Worte ins Gesicht gesagt hatte. Also entspannte er sich, schloss seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

* * *

**Denkt an die Reviews. Auch wenn ich so lange gebraucht habe. Bitte...**


	28. Chapter 28

Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, dass ich wieder so spät poste. Ich hatte mir leider das Bein grebochen :-( und hab es kaum an den Computer geschafft. Bitte verzeiht mir.

oOpsychzeeOo : :-D Jep, auch mein Lieblingssatz. Und ich warne dich schon einmal vor. Ich kann nichts wegen den Schreibfehlern versprechen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

My Golden : Danke, danke, danke :-D Schön, dass sie dir gefällt.

Bitte, bitte, bitte Leute mehr Reviews? Es haben wieder so viele diese Story unter ihre Favouriten gelegt, aber nur zwei haben reviewt. Ich bitte euch. Ein Review spornt immer an. Und das nächste Chap ist bereits in Arbeit. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich es dieses Mal fürher schaffe.  
Und jetzt wünsche ich euch wieder viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Also... Was mache ich jetzt?", wollte Scorpius hilflos wissen, als er sich fahrig durch die Haare strich und rastlos in der Bibliothek auf und ablief. "Ich meine, wer glaubt jetzt bitte schön noch mir oder meinem Vater?", fragte er und drehte sich mit großen Augen zu ihr um. "Ich meine, ich bin jetzt so was wie abgestempelt. Abgestempelt als verdammter Todessersohn." Verzweifelt griff er sein Haar und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie seufzte und unterdrückte den Drang ihn zu umarmen. Erst einmal, wollte sie ihn richtig abkühlen lassen und so richtig... wusste sie auch nicht weiter. Es war eine verdammt gemeine Aktion ihres Vaters gewesen.

"Ich will das nicht, Rose. Ich kann nicht...", brachte er schließlich über seine Lippen und ließ sich neben ihr auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich meine, jeder hier - außer du - meidet mich. Wie soll ich das noch die nächsten sechseinhalb Jahre aushalten?"

"Meine Mama sagt, dass sie schon einen Weg finden wird. Und glaub mir, sie wird es auch. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Bitte, Scorp.", sagte sie und griff nach seiner Hand. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen in den Unterricht."

**XxX**

"Hermine?", fragte er leise und legte sich neben ihr gegen den Schreibtisch, während sie noch einmal ihre Unterlagen durchsah. Sie hatte seit gestern kein Wort mehr zu ihm gesagt.

Fragend sah sie auf und wartete. Ihre Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammen gezogen, als würde sie über etwas weit aus anderes nachdenken.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.

"Was? Oh, ja. Sicher. Wieso?", wollte sie wissen und schien nun vollends da zu sein.

"Ich dachte nur, wegen Wiesel und so. Dir macht das nichts aus?"

Sie lachte leise. "Nein. Ich bin froh, dass er jetzt endlich weg ist.", erklärte sie und sah dann auf ihre Schuhe. Nach dem McGonagall ihn gestern gebeten hatte, dass Schloss zu verlassen, hatte er seine Sachen gepackt, war aber nicht ruhig gegangen, wie sie es eigentlich alle gehofft hatten. Wiesel hatte noch einmal einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen. Einen, den McGonagall dazu veranlasste Hagrid darum zu bitten, Ronald aus dem Schloss zu ziehen. Naja... Er sprach hier von Hagrid. Der vollbärtige Riese, den er mittlerweile eigentlich auch ganz gut leiden konnte. Also hatte Hagrid Ronald mehr rausgetragen, statt ihn rauszuziehen, aber immerhin. Er war nur froh, dass Ron es nicht mehr geschafft hat, an Hermine zu kommen, so wie er es eigentlich gewollt hatte.

"Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wie ich ihn lieben konnte. Ich meine... War ich wirklich so blind, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, wer er wirklich ist?", wollte sie heiser wissen.

"Hermine..."

"Weißt du, ich... Ich habe damals in Tagebuch geführt.", begann sie und sah lächelt zu ihm auf. "Und jedes Mal, habe ich... oder oft... habe ich von einem Mann geschrieben, den ich irgendwann heiraten wollte. Ich wusste nicht, wer es sein würde. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass er süß ist, sich um mich sorgt und mich liebt." Sie wurde leicht rot als sie ihm davon erzählte. Gott, sie war damals dreizehn gewesen. "Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich hätte diesen Mann in Ron gefunden, aber desto mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr wird mir klar, dass es nie um mich ging. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich gefragt hat, seine Frau zu werden. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Angst vor der Wahrheit. Oder kann ein Mann sich wirklich so sehr verändern, dass er die Frau, die er einmal geliebt hat, auf diese Weise behandelt, wie Ron mich?"

Dracos große, graue Augen sahen in ihre. Woher kam das? Er schluckte einmal hart, bei dem Anblick der gebrochenen Frau vor ihm und senkte den Blick. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Dass er der Meinung war, dass ein Mann - egal welcher - der Frau, die er liebt, niemals etwas antun kann? Aber würde er ihr dann nicht sagen, dass Wiesel sie nie geliebt hatte? Und er konnte doch fast dasselbe Fragen, nicht? Nur war es in seiner Situation die Frau, die sich dermaßen verändert hatte. "Was willst du von mir hören?", wollte er leicht verzweifel wissen und sah auf.

"Die Wahrheit.", sagte sie und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Auch, wenn die Wahrheit schmerzt?"

"Auch, wenn die Wahrheit schmerzt.", erwiderte sie und sah ihn wieder an. "Sag mir, was du denkst."

Draco stellte sich aufrecht und sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er tief Luft holte. "Ich denke, dass niemand, der seine Frau liebt, ihr solche Dinge antun kann.", sagte er leise und ging vorsichtig auf sie zu. "Ich denke, dass jeder seine Frau, wenn er sie liebt, auf Händen tragen soll." Er blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und hob seine Hand, um ihr das Haar hinter die Ohren zu streichen. Doch anstatt sie wieder fort zu nehmen, ruhte sie weiterhin auf ihrer Wange. "Ich denke, derjenige, der dich als Frau hat, solche sich als glücklichster Mensch auf Erden schätzen. Du verdienst es auf Händen getragen und mehr als jeder andere geliebt zu werden."

"Draco...", hauchte sie und ihr Herz machte einen riesigen Satz. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte jemand so etwas zu ihr gesagt. Nicht einmal Ron hatte auch nur annähernd so etwas bei ihrer Verlobung oder ihrer Hochzeit gesagt. Und genau in diesem Moment verstand sie, dass das, was sie und Ron gehabt haben, vielleicht Liebe gewesen war, aber nicht _diese_ Liebe. Nicht diese Liebe, die sie gerade in diesem Moment für Draco empfand. Nicht die Liebe, die jedes Mal ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, wenn Ron auftauchte, die ihre Knie weich werden ließ, wenn er sie berührte.

Vielleicht war die Liebe, die sie für Ron empfand eine etwas stärkere als die der Freundschaft, aber immer noch nicht genug. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur eine stärkere Schwärmerei gewesen und nicht mehr.  
Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf die seine auf ihrer Wange und sah in seine Augen. So wunderschön.

Leicht lächelte er, bevor er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie küsste. Hermine seufzte glücklich auf und genau in diesem Moment wusste sie, was es wirklich hieß zu lieben. Ron hatte sie nie einfach so geküsst, nur wenn er etwas wollte. Merlin, wie hatte sie so naiv sein können?

Sie war im Begriff, ihre Arme um Dracos Nacken zu legen, als...

„Nein, das hat sie nicht!"

Hermine entfernte sich erschrocken von Draco und wandte sich zur Tür, die in den Klassenraum nebenan führte. Rose...

„Ich sehe Ron Weasley nur nicht als meinen Vater."

Hermine sah erschrocken zu Draco auf. Was ging dort nur vor sich? Langsam wand sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging Richtung Tür, Draco dicht auf ihren Fersen. Die Schüler schienen in einem Tumult. Rose und Scorpius saßen an einen der Tische ganz vorne. Rose Kopf ruhte in ihren Händen und Scorpius schien sich nicht ganz entscheiden zu können, ob er wütend die anderen anbrüllen oder sich mehr um Rose kümmern sollte.

Hermine sah mit großen Augen zu Draco auf, der genauso geschockt wie sie ihren Blick begegnete. Aber irgendwie, ganz tief in ihr drin, war sie stolz.

„Der Einzige, der an diesen Titel für mich heran kommt, ist Scorpius Vater.", gestand Rose plötzlich leise und beide erkannte die Tränen in ihren Augen.

Scorpius Hand fand von ganz alleine ihren Weg zu Roses Schulter, als ein Gemurmel in den Reihen ausbrach.

Wieder sah Draco zu Hermine, die mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Rose ihn als Vater sah, oder zumindest fast. Es war aber auch ein großartiges Gefühl und er wusste, dass er nichts lieber wäre als das. Der Vater von ihr. Der Vater von diesen beiden wunderbaren Kindern. Er liebte Rose bereits genauso wie seinen eigenen Sohn.

„Du meinst, der Todesser, der zig Leute umgebracht-", begann plötzlich einer und sein Kopf wandte sich wieder zu den Schülern.

„Er hat nie getötet!", schrie Scorp als er diese Worte hörte und sprang auf. „Ihr wisst gar nicht, wovon ihr redet, also lasst mich und meinen Vater in Ruhe!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir eingreifen.", hauchte Hermine und er nickte. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, nahm sie seine Hand und betrat mit ihm das Klassenzimmer.

„Scorpius!", sagte er laut. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn noch mehr Probleme bekam. Die Blicke aller im Raum wandten sich zu ihnen, als sie den langen Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang gingen.

„Sogar Hermine gibt sich mit ihm ab!", hörten sie plötzlich jemanden aus der hinteren Ecke, der es nicht für nötig hielt, seine Stimme zu senken.

Draco spannte sich an, als er diese Worte hörte, aus Angst, Hermine würde seine Hand los lassen oder sich gar von ihm abwenden, wenn nun auch schon Kinder über sie tuschelten, aber alles, was sie tat war, ihren Griff um seine Hand zu stärken und mit einem kleinen Schritt zur Seite sich näher an ihn zu stellen.

Was dachten diese Kinder überhaupt so, über Draco zu reden. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung und sie würde nicht länger zu sehen.

„Mr Finnigan, denken Sie nicht, es wäre angebracht, die Stimme zu senken, wenn man über andere Leute redet?", wollte sie hart wissen. Der Junge in der hinteren Reihe lief rot an. „Aber ja, Sie haben Recht. Ich gebe mich mit Draco Malfoy ab, weil ich ihn besser kenne, als irgendjemand sonst von Ihnen. Und ich würde wünschen, dass sie nicht einfach alles Glauben, was Sie hören. Es gibt Menschen, die würden alles tun, um im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Um als beliebt zu gelten und sich als Held darzustellen. Es gibt Menschen, die schrecken vor nichts zurück, um diese Ziele zu erreichen, egal wie gemein und hinterhältig gewisse Wege dafür sind.", sagte Hermine in ihrer perfekten autoritären Stimme, die sie immer benutzte, wenn sie wütend war und versuchte etwas unbedingt in den starrköpfigen Kopf desjenigen ihr gegenüber zu hämmern.

Ihr Blick huschte über alle Schüler, die anscheinend an ihren Lippen klebten, als sie sprach. „Mein Mann, Ronald Weasley, ist einer dieser Menschen. Er hat diese _Gerüchte_ über Draco in die Welt gesetzt. _Gerüchte die nicht stimmen_. Wir haben euch vor einiger Zeit die Feindlichkeit zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin erzählt, die gewütet hat, als wir selbst noch hier zur Schule gingen. Auch wenn wir alle anderen, diese Feindlichkeit abgelegt und erwachsen geworden sind, hat Ron es niemals getan. Er ist immer noch der Meinung, dass Slytherins alle durch und durch schlecht sind. Nun… ich möchte, dass alle die Hand heben, die seiner Meinung sind.", sagte sie und ihre braunen Augen huschten durch die Menge, Draco konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade tat und wäre es nicht so ernst, würden nicht so viele Kinder hier sein, würde er sie in seine Arme reißen und besinnungslos küssen. Bei Merlin, sie war großartig. Als er seinen Blick auch wieder den Schülern zu wandte bemerkte er, dass niemand seine Hand erhoben hatte.

„Seht ihr. Und auch Draco war in Slytherin, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist. Mr Andrews, ich habe gerade eben Ihr Kommentar mitbekommen.", sagte sie und wandte sich an einen Braunhaarigen Jungen. Wie konnte sie sich nur all diese Namen merken? Aber dann… er redete hier von Hermine. Know-it-all… und er liebte es. Der Junge wurde augenblicklich rot und senkte den Blick. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Draco nie jemanden getötet hat und es auch niemals tun würde."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", wollte Andrews wissen und sah mit ernsten Augen auf.

Draco versteifte sich in diesem Moment, indem Hermine es tat. Ihr Blick suchte seinen und einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an, bevor Draco nickte. Was blieb ihnen anderes auch übrig?

Hermine wandte sich wieder den Kindern zu und holte tief Luft.

„Erinnert ihr euch daran, als ich euch erzählte, dass es einen bestimmten Grund gab, dass ich die Seiten wechselte?", kam Draco ihr nun zuvor und die Kinder nickten. „Nun, der Grund war Hermine."

„Ich bin im Krieg von einem Fluch getroffen worden, den ich nicht kannte und ich war am verbluten, als Draco plötzlich über mir auftauchte und mich heilte.", erklärte sie.

Die Kinder sahen sie alle mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern an.

„Aber das war noch nicht alles. Es gab eine Zeit, in der Harry, Ron und ich von Todessern gefangen genommen und zu ihrem Versteck gebracht worden. Da ich Harrys Gesicht durch einen Zauber unkenntlich gemacht hatte, wurde Draco aufgerufen, um ihn zu identifizieren. Ich habe in dem Moment, indem er Harry gesehen hat, erkannt, dass er genau wusste, wer vor ihm sitzt. Doch statt uns zu verraten, sagte er, er würde es nicht wissen. Nur aus diesem Grund schafften wir es später zu entkommen. Hätte er Harry verraten, wären wir alle tot. Ihr würdet nicht existieren und Voldemort wäre an der Macht. Ist das nicht Beweis genug? Hat Ron euch das alles erzählt? Hat er euch erzählt, wie Draco an unserer Seite gekämpft hat? Wie er mir das Leben gerettet hat, als er mich vor einem Todesser beschützte? Hat er erzählt, dass ich Draco meinen Rücken im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes anvertraut habe und er mich nicht enttäuscht hat? Ich hatte seinen und er hatte meinen Rücken. Wollt ihr noch mehr hören?" Als Hermine auf eine Antwort wartete, trat sie ganz an ihn heran und er schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog sie an sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade tat.

Die Kinder senkten alle beschämt den Blick, bis das einer aufstand und nach Scorpius ging.

„Entschuldige.", hauchte er und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Mit einem überraschten Blick nahm Scorpius die Hand und schüttelte sie.

Dann kam Andrews zu ihm selbst. „Entschuldigen Sie, bitte, Mr Malfoy.", hauchte er und streckte die Hand aus. Draco lächelte und schüttelte sie. Wieso sollte er sauer auf die Kinder sein? Sauer auf Kinder, die von einem Mann mit Lügen geimpft wurden, die aber genauso schnell an die Wahrheit glaubten…? Und als hätte Andrews einen Schalter umgelegt, strömte die ganze Klasse nach vorne und entschuldigte sich bei ihm und Scorpius und wieder ein Mal hatte Hermine den Tag gerettet.  
Als die Klasse endlich wieder Platz nahm, wandte er sich ganz kurz zu Hermine und flüsterte ein ganz leises „Dankeschön".

Hermine lächelte ihm entgegen, bevor sie sich wieder zur Klasse wandte. „Können wir dann mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht beginnen?"

**XxX**

„Hermine?", ertönte die leise Stimme Scorpius neben ihr. Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte sie ihre Gabel nieder und blickte den blonden Jungen neben ihr an. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, für die Dinge, die du für mich getan hast.", sagte er.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich bedanken solltest, Scorp. „Ich habe nur das wieder gerichtet, was mein Mann zerstört hat."

„Trotzdem Danke.", sagte er und sah dann zu seinem Vater, der neben ihm saß und auf ihn hinunter lächelte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es so sein konnte? Ob es so schon die ganze Zeit hätte sein können? Manchmal fühlte sie sich mit Scorp und Draco an ihrer Seite wie eine richtige Familie. Genauso wie gerade, als sie alle vier zusammen am Tisch saßen, aßen und sich unterhielten. Und es tat gut.

„Draco.", ertönte eine zuckersüße Stimme hinter ihnen und das Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen zerfiel wie ein Kartenhaus in einem Hurrikan. Dracos Blick fiel für nur eine kurze Sekunde auf sie, bevor er sich schmerzhaft langsam zu seiner schwarzhaarigen Frau umdrehte.

„Pansy.", kam es ihm über die Lippen. Monoton, ohne jegliches Gefühl.

Doch ob Pansy es bemerkte oder nicht, sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen beugte sie sich hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Ecke seiner Lippen, bevor sie sich mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln neben ihn setzte. „Ich habe dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen.", sagte sie und warf Hermine einen siegessicheren Blick zu.

Die Schlampe wusste also Bescheid. Sie wusste, was zwischen ihr und Draco lief. Aber warum dann, lächelte sie?

Scorpius Finger klammerten sich um Hermines Handgelenk und sie sah auf den kleinen, blonden Jungen hinunter. Seine sturmgrauen Augen sahen ängstlich zu ihr hinauf und kaum merklich schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Wollte er ihr etwas sagen?  
„Draco, komm mit mir.", hauchte Pansy verführerisch und kümmerte sich nicht darum, wer das hier alles mitbekam. Auch, wenn ihre Absichten durch diesen Ton und die Art, wie sie mit ihren Wimpern klimperte, absolut klar waren. Und es machte sie wahnsinnig. Es machte sie so was von wahnsinnig, dass Pansy immer noch ein Recht auf Draco hatte. Dass sie es tun konnte, solange es Draco zu ließ. Aber er würde es doch nicht, oder? Er würde doch nicht-

Ihr Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als Draco süß zurücklächelte und sich von ihr von der Bank ziehen ließ. Er würde es doch. Tränen bildeten sich in den Ecken ihrer Augen als sie zusah, wie die beiden auf die große Flügeltür zusteuerten.  
„Hermine!", sagte Scorpius fest und sie erschrak vor der Panik, die man deutlich in seiner Stimme hören konnte. „Wir dürfen das nicht zu lassen. Papa, will das gar nicht!"

„Wenn er nicht will, wieso geht er dann freiwillig mit?", wollte sie scharf wissen und hatte direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was konnte der Kleine für die Fehler seines Vaters und ihre verletzten Gefühle?

„Weil irgendetwas mit Papa nicht stimmt, wenn Mama auftaucht.", sagte er schnell und sein Kopf ruckte zur Tür, durch die das Paar gerade die Halle verließ. „Ich hab ihm versprochen aufzupassen."

Hermine war kurz davor zu schnauben. Sicher, stimmte was nicht mit ihm. Sicher setzte sein Gehirn aus, wenn sein Nordpol seinen Südpol anfunkte. Das war bei allen Männern gleich. Und Pansy… Pansy war nicht mehr dieses mollige, mopsgesichtige Mädchen, das sie noch zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war. Im Laufe dieser vergangenen Jahre war aus diesem hässlichen Entlein ein Schwan geworden. Sie war wirklich – und das konnte nicht mal Hermine verleugnen – eine Augenweide. Sie war groß und schlank, ihr Gesicht war fein und engelsgleich, während diese grünen Augen hervorstachen wie die einer Katze. Mal ganz zu schweigen von dem welligen, langen schwarzen Haar, dass ihren Rücken wie einen Wasserfall über ihren Rücken bis zu ihren Hüften floss. Pansy Parkinson hatte womöglich die Figur und das Aussehen für das jedes Model töten würde. Wie sollte sie dann da noch mithalten? Es war absolut klar, dass Männer in ihrer Gegenwart begannen zu sabbern und ihr hinterher starrten, als würden deren Augen auf ihrem Arsch kleben. Und Pansy Parkinson wusste genau, wie sie auf Männer wirkte und sie wusste genauso gut, wie sie all diese Dinge zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Kein männliches Wesen auf das sie ihr Auge geworfen hatte, war vor ihr sicher.

„Hermine, bitte.", hauchte Scorpius und zog an ihrem Arm. Oh, wenn er glaubte, sie würde nun hinter den beiden herlaufen, wie eine verliebte vierzehnjährige, da hatte er sich geschnitten. Sie würde nicht die Chance eingehen und zusehen, wie die beiden ihren Spaß hatten. Merlin, sie hatte gerade gegessen… Obwohl... Sich direkt vor Pansys Füßen übergeben, wenn sie dabei waren-

„Dad hat dir geholfen, warum hilfst du dann nicht ihm?", wollte Scorpius böse wissen und ließ ihren Arm fallen. „Er war immer für dich da und jetzt lässt du ihn fallen?" Wütend und sprachlos drehte er sich rum und rannte hinter den beiden Erwachsenen her. Wenn er sie überhaupt noch fand. Vermutlich waren sie schon längst in irgendeiner Besenkammer verschwunden und-

„Mama!", drängte Rose und sprang auch auf. „Wir können nicht zusehen wie Pansy ihn benutzt!"

„Wieso benutzt?", wollte sie giftig wissen. „Er ist freiwillig mitgegangen."

„Hast du ihn überhaupt angesehen? Hast du in sein Gesicht gesehen?", wollte sie wissen und zog Hermine am Ärmel. „Er war nicht da, seine Augen waren glasig."

„A-Aber…"

„Nun komm schon.", drängte Rose und rannte schon halb los, als Hermine sie zurückrief und nach dem Kelch von Draco griff. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte er einen Schlucken davon genommen, bevor Pansy ihn mitgeschleppt hatte. Okay, ja, es war eine absolut lächerliche Idee, davon überhaupt auszugehen aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Als Freundin von Harry Potter hatte sie schon früh gelernt, dass nichts unmöglich war und man immer Hinweise dort fand, wo man sich am wenigsten erwarte. Also ließ sie ihren Instinkten freien Lauf und handelte so, wie sie vor so vielen Jahren gehandelt hätte.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie in den goldenen Kelch und in die orange Flüssigkeit, schwenkte sie hin und her, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und einen tief daran roch. Ihre Augen schossen auf. Der Geruch… Ja, zu fünfundneunzig Prozent roch es nach Kürbissaft und die anderen fünf Prozent, die sich tief im Geruch des Saftes versteckten, war etwas, was sie schon einmal gerochen hatte, aber sie konnte sich jetzt gerade nicht daran erinnern. Aber es war ohne Zweifel irgendein Trank oder eine magische Kapsel, die man darin aufgelöst hatte.

„Mama!", schrie Rose und sprang auf und ab. „Wir müssen zu Draco."

„Ich weiß. Aber… Es gibt jetzt etwas Wichtigeres. Scorpius ist bei ihm und ich denke, ich habe etwas gefunden. Ich helfe Draco bestimmt mehr damit herauszufinden, was mit ihm los ist, als einfach immer wieder zwischen den beiden reinzuplatzen. Komm mit!", rief sie und sprang auf, den Kelch in der Hand und rannte Richtung Lehrertisch. Die Lehrer sahen panisch auf, als Hermine mit weiten Augen bei ihnen ankam. Eine rennende und panisch aussehende Hermine, war immer ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen, zumindest für die, die diese junge Hexe kannten.

„Zabini.", keuchte sie und stellte ihm den Kelch vor die Nase.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er zuerst auf den Kelch mit dem Kürbissaft, bevor er zu der Brünetten aufsah. „Und was soll ich jetzt damit? Ich trinke bestimmt nicht aus deinem Kelch."  
„Er ist nicht von mir, er ist von Draco und du musst ihn untersuchen. Ich denke, man hat da irgendein Trank hineingemischt. Zumindest riecht es so."

Zabinis Augen weiteten sich, bevor er zu dem goldenen Kelch griff und ebenfalls daran roch. „Bei Merlins Bart!", schrie er und sprang auf. „Hat Draco davon getrunken?"

Hermine nickte schnell. Ihre braunen Locken wippten wild hin und her. Das gesamte Kollegium Hogwarts sah erschrocken und interessiert zu gleich zu den beiden hinauf, während Rose die Hand ihrer Mutter ergriff.

„Dann hoffen wir, dass wir uns irren. Komm mit!", sagte er und rannte die Halle entlang, immer darauf aufpassend, dass die Flüssigkeit nicht herausfloss und Hermine und Rose auf den Fersen.

**XxX**

„Papa!" Panisch sah er sich in den Gängen um. Soweit konnten sie doch noch gar nicht sein, oder? Ob sie in irgendeinen anderen Raum verschwunden waren? Seine Beine rannten weiter ohne auf ein Kommando von ihm zu warten. Sie trugen ihn, ohne das er etwas merkte. Und er war wütend. Nicht auf seinen Vater, aber auf Hermine. Wie konnte sie ihn nur im Stich lassen, nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte. Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und sein Kopf schnellte immer wieder von rechts nach links, als jeder Schritt den er tat laut von den Wänden wieder hallte und er die langen Gänge entlang rannte. Er musste ihn finden, er hatte es ihm versprochen. Und er konnte seinen Vater nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht seinen Vater. Sein Vater brauchte ihn, wie er ihn brauchte und scheiß auf Hermine und Rose.

Er mochte war erst elf sein, aber er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass man niemandem vertrauen konnte. Das heißt, niemanden außer seinem Vater. Seine Lungen begannen zu brennen und jeder Atemzug wurde schmerzhafter, als er schließlich um eine Ecke und in einen ganz dunklen Korridor abbog. Alle Fackeln waren erloschen und er konnte nur ein paar Meter weiter sehen. Keuchend schaute er sich um, um auch ja nichts zu übersehen. Und dann… entdeckte er sie. In einer der dunkelsten Ecken, die es in diesem Gang gab, standen sein Vater und die Beine seiner Mutter um seine Hüften geschlungen. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er kurz dabei zusah, wie leidenschaftlich sie dabei waren, den Speichel auszutauschen. Und noch einmal. Ja, er mochte elf sein, aber er hatte dank seiner Mutter schon genug von solchen Sachen gesehen, dass es ein Leben lang reichte. Wusste Merlin warum sein Vater immer noch bei ihr war. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Papa!", schrie er, doch der Blonde schien ihn nicht zu hören. Stattdessen öffneten sich die Augen seiner Mutter und sahen ihn gefährlich an. Es schüttelte ihn. Er hatte immer schon gedacht, dass ihre Augen etwas Unheimliches hatten.

„Papa!", schrie er wieder und Pansy schickte ihm einen Todesblick, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder schloss, als die Lippen seines Vaters ihre verließen und sich auf die Wanderschaft über ihren Hals machten. Ihm wurde schwindelig und schlecht zu gleich, als sie auf keuchte und Draco sie sanft gegen die Wand stieß. Er dürfte das nicht zu lassen. Ihm musste irgendetwas einfallen. Nur… hier gab es weit und breit keine Vase oder sonst was, was er zerbrechen oder womit er Krach machen konnte. Und dann tat er das einzige, was er in dieser Situation tun konnte.

_Manchmal muss ein Sohn tun, was ein Sohn tun muss_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er seine Ärmel die Arme hinauf schob und Anlauf nahm. „Papa!", schrie er noch einmal auf halbem Wege. Pansy riss die Augen auf und Schrecken stand in diesen. Schrecken und Entsetzen. Im letzten Moment sprang er vom Boden ab und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Vaters, als sich Pansy erschrocken zurücklegte. Draco riss die Augen auf. Einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

Scorpius hing wie ein Affe am Rücken seines Vaters. Draco sah mit großen und entsetzten Augen nach Pansy. Und Pansy stierte Scorpius an, als hätte er gerade Voldemort zur Auferstehung geholfen. Und dann… Dann schubste Draco Pansy von sich. Mit einem erschrockenen Quieken fiel sie auf ihren kostbaren Po, sprang aber gleich darauf wieder auf.

„Du! Warum, musst du kleinen Monster immer alles zerstören!", schrie sie und zeigte ihren langen Finger auf Scorpius. „Gönn deinem Vater und mir mal ein paar Stunden alleine! Hätte ich vorher gewusst, was für ein Plagegeist du bist, hätte ich dafür gesorgt, dass wir nie einen Sohn in die Welt setzen!"

„Genug!", schrie Draco und ließ seinen Sohn runter, zog ihn aber gleich darauf in seine Arme. „Scorp hat genau das getan, was ich wollte. Ich weiß nicht, was du mit mir machst, aber mir wird schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken schlecht, dich zu küssen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, mit dir zu schlafen."

„Du hast mich geheiratet!"

„Ja, und ich habe dich geliebt, aber in dem Moment, indem ich Ja gesagt habe, bist du zu dieser Tyrannin geworden, die du heute bist!", schrie er und packte Scorp an die Hand. „Ich werde schon herausfinden, was du mit mir machst und dann ist es aus!"

„Aber, Draco.", hauchte sie und ging auf ihn zu. „Willst du mich denn gar nicht mehr? Willst du mich denn nicht mehr spüren?"

Draco lachte hohl auf. „Sicher, Pansy. Sicher. Du bist die Person meiner Träume.", sagte er sarkastisch, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Die Person meiner _Alb_träume!" Dann wandte er sich zu Scorpius. „Komm, lass und gehen."

**XxX**

Blaise sah über den dampfenden Kessel auf die extrem hibbelige und ehemalige Gryffindor. „Hoffen wir mal, dass wir beide Unrecht haben.", sagte er und beugte sich wieder über den Kessel.

Hermine seufzte und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Nach dem sie mit Blaise und Rose den Klassenraum für Zaubertränkte erreichte hatte, hatte Blaise sofort begonnen, alle benötigten Utensilien aus alles verschiedenen und ihr bekannten Schränke zu holen und hatte mit seiner Aufgabe begonnen, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen. Hier und da murmelte er einen Zauber vor sich hin und las sich selbst die Etiketten auf den Flaschen vor. Sie wusste nicht ganz, warum er irgendetwas vor sich hin braute. Nie hatte er etwas erwähnt.

„Blaise.", seufzte sie, als sie sich ihre Schläfen massierte. „Würdest du mir bitte sagen, was du gerade versuchst. Ich halte das ansonsten nicht mehr aus."

„Ich versuche, was auch immer im Getränk ist von diesem zu trennen.", sagte er und griff nach dem Kelch. „Ich hoffe nur, es funktioniert so, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Und währenddessen kannst du mir mal erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist. Draco ist seit Jahren nicht mehr er selbst und auch die benimmst dich merkwürdig."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, Blaise, aber das geht nicht. Frag Draco, sobald du die Zeit dazu hast. Ich habe ihm versprochen niemandem was zu sagen."

„Ist es wahr?", wollte er plötzlich wissen und sah von seinem Kessel auf. Seine braunen Augen durchbohrten sie fast, als er auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Was soll wahr sein?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.

„Das mit dir und Draco.", sagte er und hob die Schultern. „Es gehen gewisse Gerüchte um. Läuft da wirklich was zwischen euch?", wollte er wissen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich-also-ähm-Weißt du…", stotterte sie und eine verräterische Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

Blaise Augen weiteten sich. „Also wirklich?" Und dann schien er noch etwas anderes zu sehen. Denn er ließ seine Sachen stehen und ging zu ihr herüber, bevor er sich nach unten beugte und ihr tief in die Augen sah. Hermines Mund öffnete sich leicht und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie war erschrocken über seine plötzliche Nähe. Was hatte er vor? „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, nicht wahr?"

„Was?", schrie sie und sprang gleich ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft, als hätte er sich von hinten angeschlichen und sie zu Tode erschreckt.

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen.", sagte er erneut, nur dieses Mal war es eine Feststellung. „Heilige Scheiße.", hauchte er und griff sich an die Stirn, als er sich umdrehte und wieder zu seinem Tisch marschierte.

„Was soll das heißen? Und überhaupt, zügele deine Zunge, Blaise.", sagte Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Wütend und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blitzte sie ihn an.

„Ich frage mich, ob ihr beide mental noch ganz klar seid!", sagte er hart und stierte zurück, als er den Trank umrührte.

„Wie kannst du sowas nur denken?", wollte sie wissen und stützte ihre Hände auf einen Tisch ab.

„Scheiße, Granger, Parkinson ist seine Frau und du lässt dich mit ihm ein? Du hast einen ganz schön großen Feind gemacht. Was auch immer sie jetzt plant, auch auf Draco wird sie zornig sein. Pansy ist eine Schlange. Ich würde mich vor ihr hüten."

„A-Aber…", begann sie, wurde aber jäh von Blaise unterbrochen.

„Aber es ist passiert und ihr solltet euch jetzt Gedanken darüber machen, wie ihr mit ihr umgehen wollt.", sagte er hart und senkte seinen Blick. „Und jetzt lass mich an meine Arbeit."

Hermine schnaubte und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Aber Blaise Worte gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte Recht, in allem was er sagte. Und es machte ihr Angst.

* * *

Reviews bitte :-)


	29. Eine gefährliche Mischung

Hey, hier bin ich wieder mit einem - leider - verspäteten Ostergeschenk. Ich entschuldige mich auch für Schreibfehler, die vielleicht noch in diesem Text stecken. Es ist mittlerweile Nacht und ich - dass muss ich zugeben - habe leider keine Lust, dass alels noch einmal auf Fehler zu untersuchen, wollte euch aber auch nicht länger warten lassen.  
Dieses Chap behinhaltet SEHR viel Rose/Scorpius und ich muss sagen, dass ich die beiden echt ins Herz geschlossen habe. Ich hoffe euch geht es genauso :-D Nun, ich kann euch verraten, das Scorpius und Rose nun endlich das Geheimnis von Pansy lüften. Nur wie werden sie sie aufhalten können?

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mich unter ihre Favouriten gelegt haben. Danke :-)

_Franzi: Hey, danke, wirklich, für dein review. Hab mich echt gefreut. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Chap genauso. Viel Spaß ;-)_

* * *

**Eine gefährliche Mischung**

An diesem Abend hörte Hermine ein Klopfen und vergrub grummelnd ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. Sie war müde und überhaupt nicht in der Laune jetzt noch aufzustehen und wer auch immer vor ihren Räumen stand, die Türe zu öffnen. Sie fühlte sich elend und noch immer hatte Blaise nichts genaues herausgefunden. Das hieß, er wusste eigentlich schon Bescheid, nur wollte er auch hundert Prozentig sicher sein, bevor er Hermine etwas sagte. Und Draco hatte sie seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen. War vielleicht auch besser so. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn sah. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er mit Pansy geschlafen hatte und es brachte sie fast zum erbrechen. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was Pansy dabei alles mit ihm machte und… andersrum.

Wieder ein Klopfen und ihre Hände wanderten zu ihren Ohren. Sie wollte niemanden sehen oder hören. Sollten doch alle wegbleiben. Sie wollte zum ersten Mal im Liebeskummer versinken.

Das Klopfen wurde stärker, bis sie schließlich entnervt aufsprang, nach ihrem Morgenmantel griff und ihn sich überzog, bevor sie zur Türe stampfte. Na warte. Wer auch immer davor stand, würde jetzt eine Ladung von herminischem Temperament zu spüren bekommen.

Wütend griff sie zum Türknopf und riss die Türe auf. „Himmel noch mal, was-" Doch sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie in das besorgte Gesicht Dracos sah. Er sah schrecklich aus. Unter seinen Augen malten sich große Ringe ab, sein Haar stand zu allen Richtungen und in seinen Augen stand eine merkwürdige Form von Angst.

„Draco?", entkam es Hermine erschrocken und alle Wut war vergessen.

Er hob lachend eine Hand, um sich durchs Haar zu streichen und Hermine erkannte erschrocken, dass sie zitterte. Und nicht ein einfaches leichtes Zittern. Es war beängstigend stark. Es waren schnelle, starke Bewegungen. Ihr Herz öffnete sich erneut für ihn und sofort nahm sie diese Hand in ihre und ihre andere legte sich auf seine Wange.

„Draco, was ist los?", wollte sie wissen und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Es war schrecklich. Diese Angst in seinen Augen, war kaum auszuhalten.

„Ich…", begann er und seine Augen glänzten gefährlich. Als… als… würde er weinen.

Erschrocken zog Hermine ihn in ihre Zimmer und schloss die Türe, bevor sie ihn auf das Sofa setzte. „Draco?"

„Ich…", begann er erneut und seine Stimme war so heiser und gebrochen. Wütend und verzweifelt legte er sein Gesicht in seine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. Gott, warum sagte er ihr nicht, was los war? Wieso machte er ihr eine solche Angst und sprach nicht mit ihr?

„Sprich bitte mit mir."; flüsterte sie sanft und strich ihm durchs Haar. Es war unmöglich von ihm fern zu bleiben.

„Ich… habe alles … zerstört, nicht?", wollte er heiser wissen und sah endlich wieder zu ihr auf. Nun komplett erschrocken und hilflos sah sie zu, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Hermine Granger Draco Malfoy weinen sah. „Mit uns, meine ich.", hauchte er und lächelte traurig.

Verstört schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie konnte er das denken? Sicher, sie war sauer auf ihn gewesen, aber sie wusste, er konnte nichts dafür. Und Merlin, alleine, dass er hier saß und weinte. Um sie beide weinte, weil er Angst hatte, sie würde Schluss machen… Diese Tränen sagten ihr mehr als tausend Worte, dass er sie liebte. Jede einzelne Träne die er vergoss… „Nein…", hauchte sie und legte sich nach vorne um ihn zu küssen. Sie spürte, wie er sich unter ihren Lippen versteifte und entfernte sich von ihm. „Draco?" Wollte er etwa nicht mehr?

„W-Wieso?", hauchte er. „Ich bin mit Pansy gegangen. Du…"

„Du kannst nichts dafür, Draco. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Pansy dir etwas in dein Getränk gemischt hat. Blaise versucht herauszufinden, was genau das ist.", erklärte sie und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Ich liebe dich."

Und dann brach ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen aus. Die Traurigkeit und die Angst in seinen Augen verschwand und bevor sie sich versah küsste er sie. „Merlin, Hermine.", hauchte er unter ihren Lippen und zog sie näher. „Ich liebe dich."

„Gut.", hauchte sie und lachte, als sie sich ein wenig von ihm entfernte. „Weil ich dich nicht mehr los lassen werden. Zumindest nicht, ohne einen richtigen Kampf."

„Feurig.", hauchte er und küsst sie dann wieder. „Und ich mag es." Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt."  
„Nah, ich habe Bellatrix duelliert. Pansy ist dagegen ein zahmes Kätzchen.", lachte sie und Draco drückte sie in die Couch. Vorsichtig kniete er sich über sie und sah auf sie hinunter.

Hermines Hand fand ihren Weg zu seinem Gesicht und strich jede Kontur nach.  
„Hättest du das gedacht?"; wollte er leise wissen und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hättest du gedacht, dass wir so sind?"  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wollte nichts sagen aus Angst, den Moment zu zerstören. Viel lieber sah sie zu ihm auf und lauschte seiner wunderschönen Stimme. „Bereust du es?", fragte sie dann schließlich doch und als Antwort beugte er sich hinunter und beschlagnahmte erneut ihre Lippen.

**XxX**

„Hey, wie ist es gelaufen?", wollte Rose am nächsten Morgen von ihm wissen. Erschrocken sah er auf, bevor er leicht lächelte und nickte.

„Ganz gut. Ich konnte die beiden noch stoppen.", erzählte er und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Rose, die sich bereits dachte, was er sagen wollte unterbrach ihn mit ihren eigenen Erlebnissen, nachdem Draco Pansy an diesem Abend gefolgt war. Erstaunt hörte Scorpius zu, bis sie endete und er mit einer Faust auf den Tisch haute. So heftig, dass die nächsten zwanzig Schüler in seiner Nähe, eingeschlossen sie, erschrocken zusammen zuckten. „Ich wusste, dass mein Vater unschuldig ist!"

Rose nickte und strich sich durchs Haar. „Ich hab… unsere Eltern heute Morgen gesehen.", hauchte sie so, damit niemand anderes etwas mitbekam.

„Na und?", wollte Scorp wissen und hob die Schultern.  
„Sie… nun sie lagen verschlungen auf unserer Couch.", sagte sie und schaute sich um, ob auch niemand etwas mitbekam.

Scorpius, der gerade ein Bissen seiner Cornflakes genommen hatte, verschluckte sich und schlug sich hustend auf die Brust, bevor er sie mit tränenden Augen ansah. „Wirklich? Denkst du…?"

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, danach sah es nicht aus. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wann er bei uns aufgetaucht ist…", sagte sie und ihr Blick schweifte ab. Sie war am Morgen nichts ahnend aus ihrem Zimmer getreten hatte die beiden auf der Couch entdeckt. Ihre Mutter hatte halb auf Draco gelegen, als ihre Beine ineinander verschlungen waren und Draco sie festhielt. Beide waren in einem tiefen Schlaf und es hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als würden sie beide jeden Augenblick aufwachen. Rose, die ihre Mutter eigentlich fast jeden Morgen weckte, hatte sich heute zurückgehalten und die beiden schlafen lassen. Was sie aber am meisten verstörte war die Tatsache, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Es machte ihr nichts aus, ihre Mutter in den Armen eines anderen Mannes zu sehen und diese beiden morgens so eng aneinander auf der Couch vorfand. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass es sich hierbei nicht um ihren Vater handelte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem Lächeln, dass ihre Mutter auch im Schlaf auf den Lippen getragen hatte. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass Hermine wirklich glücklich war und sie war die letzte, die ihr das nehmen wollte.

„Mein Vater war gestern Abend wirklich fertig.", hauchte Scorp und holte Rose somit aus ihren Gedanken. „Auch wenn er nicht mit meiner Mutter geschlafen hat und es nicht mal Schuld wäre, wenn er es denn getan hätte… hat er sich gefühlt, als wenn er Hermine betrogen hätte. Er hat gedacht, er hätte alles kaputt gemacht.", erzählte er. „Irgendwann war ich es leid und hab ihn zu ihr geschickt. Ich fand es war besser mit ihr zu reden und festzustellen, was sie wirklich denkt."

„Das war es auch.", sagte Rose und lächelte ihn an.  
"Scorpius?"

Der Blonde wandte sich um und schaute direkt in Blaise Gesicht. "Hallo, Professor Zabini.", sagte er und Rose sah beide mit großen Augen an. Da war etwas zwischen den beiden, dass sie noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte und das sie nicht ganz deuten konnte. Irgendetwas vertrautes. Auch, wenn sie sich so förmlich verhielten.

"Ich muss mit Ihnen reden.", sagte Blaise erneut und Scorpius nickte. "Gut, dann kommen Sie bitte mit." Blaise drehte sich bereits um, um vorzugehen, doch Scorp hielt ihn zurück.

"Professor, wäre es möglich, dass Rose mitkommt?"  
Erschrocken sah sie auf. Sie? Mitkommen? Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie gar nicht daran gedacht. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, das merkwürdige Verhalten der beiden zu identifizieren. Warum war ihr dies noch nie zuvor aufgefallen? Blaise Augen fielen auf sie.

"Miss Weasley?", fragte er.  
"Bitte, Sir.", sagte Scorp und griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Mr Malfoy, es geht hier nicht um Sie, sondern um Ihren Vater!", sagte Blaise hart und nagelte ihn mit seinem Blick fest. Es war, als wollte er ihm alleine durch diesen Blick etwas sagen. Etwas, dass Rose nicht verstehen konnte. Sie hatte diese Art von Kommunikation bereits bei ihrer Mutter gesehen, wenn sie mit Ginny oder Harry sprach. Aber hatte ihre Mutter nicht immer gesagt, dass es nur dann funktioniert, wenn man sich gegenseitig so gut kennt, wie einer sich selbst? Wenn es keine Geheimnisse zwischen den beiden Parteien gab? Also lag sie richtig in der Annahme, dass es eine Beziehung zwischen ihrem Professor und Scorp gab. Nur von welcher Art? Sie schienen merkwürdig vertraut. Als würden sie sich von Beginn an kennen.

"Das ist mir bereits bewusst.", sagte Scorp und riss sie somit wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Die Härte, die in seiner Stimme lag, war kaum zu überhören. Welcher Schüler, der keine private Beziehung zu Professor Zabini hatte, würde sich trauen, so mit ihm zu reden. Himmel noch mal! "Aber glauben Sie mir, dass auch mein Vater nichts dagegen haben wird."

Noch einmal blitzte Professor Zabini sie an, bevor er seufzte und schließlich nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand mit Scorp und Rose auf den Fersen aus der Großen Halle.

Ihr war es mulmig zu Mutter. Dieses ganze Spiel, was Scorps Mutter spielte, machte ihr wirklich Angst. Wer ging denn so mit seinem eigenen Mann und Sohn um? Sie sollte diese Menschen lieben und nicht verachten und behandeln wie Dreck. Doch genau das war es, was Pansy Malfoy die ganze Zeit tat. Und es schüttelte sie, als ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr eine Antwort gab. Jemand Verrücktes! Jemand ohne Herz. Jemand, wie ihr eigener Vater! Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie einmal anders gewesen sein sollte. Aber Draco war ein so guter Mensch und so ein großartiger Vater und Freund. Er hätte sie doch niemals freiwillig geheiratet, wenn sie vorher schon so ein Bies gewesen war. Freiwillig... Ob er... gezwungen worden war? Sie wusste von ihrer Mutter her, dass gewisse reinblütigen Familien stark darauf achteten die Linie weiter so rein zu halten. Völliger Schwachsinn, wenn man sie fragte. Wie sollte man denn bitteschön steuern können, in wen man sich verliebte. Ob es Reinblüter, Halbblüter oder gar Muggelgeborene waren. Es war doch alles egal. Merlin... Sie schloss die Augen und griff nach Scorps Hand.

"Rose?", hörte sie ihn fragen, doch als Antwort bekam er nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
Sie erreichten die Treppe des Kerkers. Auch, wenn sie wusste, dass keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausging, trieb er ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

"Dein Vater hat gestern Abend von seinem Kelch getrunken, nicht wahr?", fragte ihr Professor und Scorp nickte. "Und dann ist er wieder mit Pansy verschwunden?" Wieder ein Nicken.

"Es passiert aber öfter.", sagte der Blonde zu ihrer Linken. Ihr Professor blieb schlagartig stehen.  
"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich weiß, dass mein Vater meine Mutter nicht besonders mag - nicht mehr zumindest. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie auftaucht ist es, als wäre er ein ganz anderer Mensch. Als hätte er alles vergessen, was er noch zuvor über sie gedacht und wie er sie gehasst hat. Ich weiß, dass er Hermine liebt und ich bin auch froh darüber, weil ich weiß, sie würde meinen Vater nie so verletzen, wie es meine Mutter getan hat, aber... Jedes Mal, wenn meine Mutter auftaucht benimmt er sich wie bei Hermine und-" Er unterbrach sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Griff um Roses Hand verstärkte sich, als er versuchte diese grauenhaften Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. "Ich muss ihn immer wieder aus seiner komischen Trance holen.", erklärte er weiter und begann sie schließlich zu zittern. "Es macht mir Angst, Blaise." In diesem Moment ließ er alle Masken und Mauern fallen.

In diesem Moment erkannte der Erwachsene vor ihm, dass Scorpius wirklich noch ein kleiner Junge war und nicht derjenige, der er immer vorgab zu sein. In diesem Moment, erkannte er wieder den Jungen, dem er vor so langer Zeit geschworen hatte, immer bei ihm zu sein und ihm zu helfen, wo er nur konnte. Es brach ihm fast das Herz, als er den Jungen - das Ebenbild seines besten Freundes - so gebrochen vor ihm stehen sah. Und keiner von den beiden bemerkte den Fehler, den Scorpius begangen hatte, als er seinen Professor beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

Nur Rose bemerkte es, die beim Namen ihres Professors die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte. Blaise! Er hatte ihn gerade wirklich Blaise genannt? Was...? Sie musste ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn ihr Professor schien sich endlich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass sie ebenfalls da war und seine Augen huschten für einen kurzen Moment zu ihr und dann wieder zurück zu Scorp, bevor er seine Augen schloss und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. Sie beobachtete, wie sich Scorps Finger in den Umhang des Professors krallten und er sein Gesicht an dessen Brust vergrub. Aus ein Mal erschien er ihr, wie jeder andere Junge. Und nicht der starke, furchtlose Rawenclaw den sie immer zu sehen vermocht hatte. Er war genauso gebrochen, verzweifel und verängstigt wie sie. Schuldig biss sie sich auf die Lippe, als ihr klar wurde, was für eine schlechte Freundin sie ihm gewesen war. Immer hatte sie sich von ihm aufmuntern und trösten lassen. Und nie war ihr auch nur einmal richtig in den Sinn gekommen, dass Scorp es genauso brauchte wie sie. Merlin... Sie hatte sich immer wieder auf ihn abgestützt und hatte noch zusätzliche Last auf seine Schultern gelegt. Wie dumm sie war! Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als ihr all das klar wurde.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ab jetzt alles besser wird, okay?", versprach Professor Zabini ihm, als er sich von dem Jungen entfernte. Er tätschelte ihm noch einmal aufs Haar, bevor er weiter ging.

Scorp blieb für noch einige Sekunden an dem Platz stehen, während er dem Erwachsenen hinterher sah und Rose ihn musterte."Scorp?", fragte sie schließlich und einen Moment huschten seine Augen zu ihr, bevor sie sich wieder an den Rücken des Professors klammerten. Sie senkte den Kopf und biss sich erneut auf die Lippen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wollte er nicht reden. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, vor allem nach dem sie endlich geschnallt hatte, was sie ihm angetan hatte.

"Du musst mir etwas versprechen, Rose.", hauchte er dann doch und seine Augen fanden endlich ihre.

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und sie nickte, bevor sie es sich überlegen konnte. "Egal, was es ist."  
"Du darfst niemandem sagen, was du gerade gesehen hast.", sagte er hart und sie zuckte zusammen. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so mit ihr gesprochen.

"A-Aber...", stammelte sie und biss sich schon wieder auf die Lippe. Himmel noch Mal, sie dummes Huhn.

Scorps Blick verschärfte sich und er presste sie gegen die nächste Wand. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah verängstigt zu ihm auf. Was machte er? "Du musst es mir versprechen, Rose. Ich hätte so etwas niemals tun dürfen. Es darf niemand wissen.", sagte er und nicht nur er bemerkte das leichte flehen in seiner Stimme. Ihre großen Bambi-Augen sahen zu ihm auf und er seufzte, bevor er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen ließ. Er holte tief Luft und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen, seidenen Haar. "Merlin, Rose..."

Sie Angst verschwand in diesem Moment, in dem die Anspannung von ihm Abfiel und er sich gegen sie legte, sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub. Sie verstand, dass er zum ersten Mal eine Schulter zum Anlegen bei ihr suchte und sie war mehr als willig ihm diese zu geben. Als er die Worte in ihr Ohr flüsterte, schloss sie die Augen und hob ihre Hände. Den einen Arm legte sie sanft um seinen Rücken, wenn sie die andere Hand in sein Haar vergrub und es leicht streichelte. Sie verstand in diesem Moment, dass er sie genauso brauchte wie sie ihn. Und es war leicht, ihm das zu versprechen, was er von ihr wollte. "Ich werde es niemandem sagen, Scorp. Ich verspreche es. Was auch immer es ist.", sagte sie leise.

Und in diesem Moment fiel Scorp komplett in ihre Arme. Alle Anspannung aus seinem Körper verschwunden. "Danke.", hauchte er und seine Hände legten sich für einen ganz kurzen Moment auf ihre Hüften, bevor er sich fast schwerfällig von ihr entfernte. In Roses Armen war der einzige Platz, wo er wusste, dass ihm nichts passierte und in dem er, er selbst sein konnte.

"Wirst du es mir irgendwann erzählen?", wollte sie leise wissen und ließ ihre Hand von seinem Haar auf seine Wange gleiten. Merlin, was war das...? Seine sturmgrauen Augen sahen so tief in ihre... Sie war doch erst elf. Konnte sie schon... Konnte sie bereits so empfinden?

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Weasley!", bellte Professor Zabini vom Ende des Ganges und Scorps Blick entfernte sich von ihrem, bevor er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie langsam mit sich zog.

"Ich werde es dir sagen. Aber nicht jetzt.", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor sein Blick wieder ernst wurde. Rose beobachtete ihn, bis sie ihren Professor eingeholt hatten und wandte sich dann dem Älteren zu.

Eine Weile gingen sie in schweigen, bevor er wieder das Wort erhob. "Eine Schande das mit ihren Eltern, Mister Malfoy.", sagte er und wagte einen kurzen Blick zu dem Blonden.

Rose tat es ihm gleich und war nicht allzu überrascht, als sie den verletzten Blick von Scorp sah. Sie wusste es tat ihm weh, mehr als er zugeben wollte und er hasste es, darüber zu sprechen. Sie drückte seine Hand, versicherte ihm, dass sie da war und ihn nicht alleine lassen würde. Scorps schluckte und schenkte ihr einen Blick, bevor er sie in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke zog.

"Sie kennen die beiden, Professor?", wollte Rose wissen und biss sich direkt danach auf die Lippe, als sie spürte, wie Scorp sich anspannte. Sie hatte Angst etwas falsches gefragt zu haben und machte sich auf ein Tantrum ihres Professors bereit, doch es kam nie. Sie hatte ihn noch nie richtig einschätzen können. Obwohl er so lieb war, hatte er eine merkwürdige Aura. Ständig schien er so gefährlich und sie vermutete, er konnte es auch sein, wenn er wollte. Aber dann, so sagte sie sich, dass lag bestimmt an den Kerkern. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen alleine und freiwillig hier unten zu sein. Glaubte sie den Dingen, die ihre Eltern ihr erzählt hatten und Draco, dann war dieser damals von Todessern bewohn gewesen. Sie schauderte und stellte sich reflexartig näher an Scorpius. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er ihr bei einer Bedrohung dieser Monster - sie wusste es gab noch welche, irgendwo da draußen - nicht helfen konnte. Aber es gab ihr für einen Moment das Gefühl, des Nicht-allein-sein. Sie wusste, er würde sie nicht alleine lassen.

"Draco und Pansy... wir sind zusammen hier zur Schule gegangen. Wir waren alle zusammen in Slytherin.", antwortete Blaise überraschend freundlich. "Obwohl Slytherin nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Und glaubt mir, ich bin froh darüber. Draco und ich... wir würden wohl nicht mehr hinein kommen, wäre es genauso wie zur unseren Zeit. Doch die Zeit und der Krieg haben und beide stark verändert. Genauso wie deine Eltern, Miss Weasley. Aber Pansy... Draco meint zwar oft, dass sie sich verändert hat, aber alles was sie ist, ist nur eine Verstärkung von dem, was sie damals war. Sie hat anscheinend nicht mitbekommen, dass wir alle weitergegangen und nicht mehr in den 90ern leben." Während er sprach hatte er verschiedene Fläschen aus einem abgeschlossenen Schrank geholt und sie auf einen der Tische gestellt. "Was mich zu dem bringt, warum ich euch hier her gebeten habe."

Scorp trat langsam und zaghaft an den Tisch heran, als er vorsichtig die kleinen Flaschen musterte. Rose folgte ihm leise, immer noch seine Hand haltend.

Scorps Blick hob sich zu dem Erwachsenen unter ihnen und Blaise seufzte. "Pansy hat deinem Vater eine Mischung verschiedener Tränke in den Kelch gekippt. Eine gefährliche Mischung."

"Eine gefährliche Mischung?", fragte Scorp verwirrt. "Soll das heißen, mein Vater hätte sterben können?"

Rose Kopf schoss hoch und ihre Augen sahen erschrocken zu ihm auf. Große, verängstigte Augen sahen dann flehend zu ihrem Professor. Baten ihm, Scorps Vermutung zu verneinen und sie etwas in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Doch anstatt auf die Frage des Blonden zu achten oder auf die flehenden Augen seiner Freundin fuhr er fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. "Eine Mischung zwischen einem sehr starken Liebestrank und einen, den ich nicht ganz identifizieren konnte. Ich konnte allerdings ausmachen, dass dieser Trank deinen Geis verklärt und sich irrational handeln lässt. Es ist, als wärst du vollkommen betrunken. Du könntest dich mehr klar denken und weißt nicht, was du tust. Deswegen kann dein Vater sich auch an nicht erinnern." Er hob den Blick und schaute in die entsetzten Augen Scorpius, die dem seines Vaters so ähnlich waren. Und Blaise konnte sich genau an einem Moment erinnern, an dem auch Draco dieses entsetzen in seinen Augen hatte. In dieser einen Nacht. In der Nacht der letzten Schlacht, hier in Hogwarts. Er hatte gerade noch Rücken an Rücken mit Draco gekämpft, als sie beide einen Schrei hörten. Er hatte seinen besten Freund noch nie so erschrocken und entsetzt gesehen, als in dem Moment, indem er Hermine fast leblos auf dem Boden liegen gesehen hatte. Und es hatte etwas in ihnen beiden bewegt. Aber er hatte nie gewusst, dass Draco sie gerettet hatte. Er war nur wenige Sekunden später von seinem Freund getrennt worden.

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und die kleine Weasley sah mit aufgerissenen Augen und einer Hand vor ihrem Mund zu ihm auf. Er lächelte gezwungen. Sie machte ihrer Mutter wirklich jegliche Konkurrenz. "Das bedeutet...", begann sie schließlich und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab, als könnten ihre Beine ihr Gewicht nicht länger alleine halten.

"Was? Rose? Blaise?", fragte Scorpius fast verzweifelt und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Soll diese Mischung meinen Vater umbringen?"

Rose schüttelte ihren Kopf, wagte es aber nicht, Scorp in die Augen zusehen. Wenn er nur wüsste... Wenn er nur wüsste, wie viel grausamer seine Mutter in Wirklichkeit war. So viel grausamer, als sie alle gedacht hätten.

"So wie ich erkenne, hat deine kleine Freundin die Bedeutung bereits herausgefunden.", sagte Blaise und schaute zu dem Jungen, den er von Geburt an kannte.

"Würdest du dann so nett sein, und es mir sagen? Immerhin bin ich sein Sohn. Ich habe ein Recht darauf!", zischte er und ballte die Hände.

"Scorpius.", sagte Rose sanft und griff nach seinen Händen. Sein Augen trafen ihre und sie erschrak bei diesem Blick. Er sah so gejagt und gleichzeitig erstarrt aus. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos. Und sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihn in ihre Arme zu nehmen. Doch sie wusste genauso, dass er es nicht zulassen würde. Nicht jetzt. Er war emotional viel zu aufgewühlt und sie wusste es machte ihn rasend, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Sie suchte hilfesuchend den Blick ihres Professors, doch er starrte nur genauso zurück. _Sei die Freundin, die er braucht und sag du es ihm. Du wirst es ihm besser beibringen können, als ich. Er braucht dich._, schienen seine Augen ihr sagen zu wollen und sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso schien sie plötzlich zu wissen, was er dachte? Und wieso musste sie Scorpius diese Nachrichten überbringen? Es war einfach nicht fair. Sie wollte ihn trösten und nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen.

"Rose?", drang Scorps besiegte Stimme nun an ihr Ohr und sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu. Seine Schultern hingen besiegt nach vorne, seine Augen hatten das Feuer verloren, dass noch kurz zuvor dort gebrannt hatte und er sah nach müder aus, als er es die ganze Zeit über getan hatte. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, brachte es aber nicht fertig und schloss ihn wieder.

"Bitte...", hauchte er und... waren das tatsächlich Tränen in _seinen_ Augen. Merlin...  
Professor Zabini trat hinter ihn und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Scorp wandte seinen Kopf zu ihm um und sah ihn bittend an. "Ich bin in meinem Büro. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird dir alles erklären können. Sie wird es besser können, als ich. Es tut mir leid." Mit diesen Worten sah er zu, wie Blaise hinter einer Tür verschwand. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was er gerade fühlte. Wenn er überhaupt etwas fühlte. Was ging nur vor sich? Wieso wollte ihm niemand etwas sagen?

"Scorp?", hörte sie seine Stimme wieder und er wandte sich erneut zu ihr. Ihre großen Augen sahen zu ihm auf und langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn legten, wie kurz zuvor im Gang vor dem Klassenraum. Ihre Hand fand genauso ihren Weg zu ihrem Haar und streichelten ihn beruhigend. Und zu seinem entsetzen funktionierte es. Er wollte sie anschreien, sie fragen was das sollte, warum sie ihn gerade beruhigte, wo er doch so besorgt um seinen Vater war. Und dann... so erschien es ihm, war es das Beste, was sie tun konnte. Es tat gut und erneut entspannte er sich in ihren Armen.

"Komm mit mir.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, entfernte sich von ihm und sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn aus dem Zimmer führte. Eine Zeitlang führte sie ihn durch die Gänge und dann die Treppe hinauf, ohne das eine etwas sagte. Doch die ganze Zeit über, hielt er ihre Hand. Er brauchte den Kontakt jetzt und er war froh, dass Rose es ihm gewährte.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er, als sie ihn zu den großen Eichentüren des Eingangs führte.  
"An einen schöneren Ort, an dem man besser reden kann, Scorp.", sagte sie nur und öffnete eine der Türen und führte ihn hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie konnte ihm die Schlussfolgerungen nicht sagen, während sie in einem dunklen, depressiven und kalten Kekerraum saßen. Sie wusste, er brauchte die Sonne und das Licht, das sie mit sich brachte, genauso sehr wie sie. Und vor allem jetzt.

Sie spazierten den langen Weg hinunter bis zum See. Einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze und setzten sich unter der riesigen Trauerweide die direkt am Fuße des Schwarzen Sees stand. Es war ein wundervoller Ort - so empfand sie zumindest. Ruhig und friedlich.

"Wann sagst du es mir?", wollte er schließlich leise wissen und sie sah vorsichtig zu ihm rüber. Der Wind spielte mit seinem Haar und wehte er immer wieder in seine Stirn. Und Rose gestand sich nicht zum ersten Mal ein, dass er schön war. Wunderschön. Seine sturmgrauen Augen wandten sich plötzlich zu ihr und sie spürte die verräterische Röte, die ihre Wangen hinaufschoss. Sie senkte den Blick und schaute dann wieder hinaus auf den See.

"Ich wünschte ich müsste es dir nicht sagen.", sagte sie leise und strich sich ihr Haar hinters Ohr.  
""Was, dass mein Vater sterben wird?", wollte er leise wissen und sie wäre erschrocken gewesen, wie gleichgültig er darüber sprach, wäre da nicht diese Bitternis, Verletzlichkeit und Trauer in seiner Stimme gewesen. Er versuchte nur er erneut der Starke vor ihr zu spielen.

"Tu das nicht, Scorp.", sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Wütend schlug er diese fort.

"Was? Wütend darauf zu sein, dass mir niemand sagen will, was mit meinem Vater los ist? Mir Sorgen machen?", sagte er wütend und ballte seine Hände wieder zu Fäusten. Das Leben war so ungerecht, wieso verstand niemand?

"Nein.", sagte Rose dann und nahm eine seiner Fäuste in ihre Hände und öffnete sie. "Du sollst nur nicht immer der Starke, den Held spielen, wenn du so klar verletzt bist.", sagte sie leise und sah dann wieder zu ihm auf. Der Wind wehte ihr das Haar ins Gesicht, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

Scorps Blick traf erneut ihren und einen Moment sagte keiner etwas, sie sahen sich nur schweigend an, bis Scorp endlich nachgab und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

"So ist es besser.", sagte Rose und strich ihm wieder sanft durchs Haar. Erneut wartete sie einige Minuten, bevor sie tief Luft holte. Irgendwann musste sie es ihm schließlich sagen. "Die Mischung der Tränke, die deine Mutter benutzt hat, wird auf Dauer gefährlich. Ich weiß nicht wie lange deine Mutter diese Dinge bereits macht, aber Fakt ist, dass es immer gefährlicher wird, desto öfters sie es macht oder wie lange sie es bereits getan hat. " Sie spürte, wie Scorpius sich unter ihrer Hand anspannte und sich entfernen wollte, doch sie ließ ihn nicht. "Nicht."

"Aber-"  
"Sch... Nicht. Bleib hier.", sagte sie leise. "Ich hab dich. Ich lasse dich nicht los. Hörst du?" Und Scorp entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. So wenig, wie man sich halt in seiner Situation entspannen konnte und ließ sich erneut gegen sie fallen. "Der Liebestrank - und noch ein so starker wie dieser - schafft es, dann dein Vater wirklich, in dem Moment, indem er deine Mutter sieht, solche Gefühle für sie zu empfinden. Aber... Du weißt doch bestimmt, was dieser Trank mit einem macht, wenn man ihn immer wieder einnimmt?", sagte sie leise und Scorpius nickte an ihrer Schulter, als er sein Gesicht weiter in ihren Haar vergrub.

Die Nähe von ihr, schien Wunder zu wirken. Auf diese Weise schaffte er es, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht direkt auf zu springen, seine Mutter zu suchen und sie eigenhändig umzubringen. Wie konnte sie es auch nur wagen, mit den Gefühlen seines Vaters so zu spielen? Als wäre es nichts weiter als ein dreckiges Spiel. Als wäre es nicht wichtig. Er hob seine Arme und krallte sich verzweifelt in den Umhang seiner Freundin. Merlin, sie war das einzige, was sie ihn jetzt noch hielt. "Es macht ihn mit und mit verrückt...", flüsterte er als Antwort. Er spürte sie nicken.

"Also denke ich mal, dass deine Mutter-"  
"Sie ist nicht meine Mutter!", unterbrach er sie barsch und entfernte sich dann doch von ihr. Alleine der Gedanke, dass diese Frau... Dass sie eine große Rolle darin spielte, dass er existierte... Dass er halb von ihr abstammte... Es machte ihn krank. Er empfand keinerlei Gefühle für sie, die auch nur etwas liebe für die Frau beinhalteten, die er seine Mutter nennen _sollte_. Stattdessen hasste er sie, er verabscheute sie und empfand sie mehr als ein Monster, eine Tyrannin, die sein Leben und das seines Vaters zerstörte.

"Scorp-"  
"Nein! Sag du mir nicht, ich sollte nicht so denken. Du, die dasselbe vor wenigen Tagen über ihren eigenen Vater gesagt hat. Du weißt genau, wie ich mich fühle! Und warum tust du dann, als wäre es nicht so? Warum versuchst du, mir die Dinge auszureden, die du selbst getan oder empfunden hast?"

Rose sah ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor sie beschämt den Blick senkte und ihre Hand zu einer einsamen Blume auf der Wiese bewegte. Sie streichelte vorsichtig über deren Blüten und schien nachzudenken, bis sie schließlich aufsah. "Ich denke, weil ich will, dass du nicht so eine Enttäuschung empfindest wie ich. Denn, wenn du so etwas sagst - es ihr sagst - und sie wirklich geht, egal worauf du dich vorbereitet hast, es wird trotzdem weh tun. Von dem eigenen Vater oder der eigenen Mutter verlassen zu werden ist kein schönes Gefühl.", erklärte sie.

"Meine Mutter hat mir und meinem Vater mein Leben lang weh getan. Was denkst du, soll ich tun? Ihr um den Hals fallen?", fragte er sarkastisch und warf die Arme in die Luft.

"Nein. Tut mir leid.", hauchte sie und seufzte.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte er dann wieder gefasster und sah hinaus auf den See. Lange war es still zwischen ihnen, bis er irgendwann wieder vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und die Augen schloss. "Erklär es mir weiter. Bitte."

Rose erlaubte sich einen Blick in seine Richtung und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war. Dass sie ihm das sagte. "Der zweite Trank, von dem Professor Zabini gesprochen hat. ich weiß nicht viel über solche Tränke, aber ich weiß, dass, wenn du sie zu oft einnimmst, sie dich wirklich so benebelt lassen. Es... Es ist schwer zu erklären. Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, aber... Ich weiß, dass wenn man beide einnimmt - gleichzeitig - es einen großen Schade anrichten kann. Im Gehirn, meine ich. So blöd das jetzt auch klingt. Das heißt, sollte dein Vater weiterhin diese Dinge trinken, dann würde er irgendwann verrückt und mental so unstabil, dass... das es schlimmer als der Tod wäre, Scorp." Zum Ende hin wurde sie immer leiserer.

Scorpius hatte sich währenddessen versteift und versuchte sich dazu zu zwingen, Rose zu glauben. Sie würde nie, _nie_ über solche Dinge scherzen. Nicht sie. "Also soll das heißen, dass meine Mutter dabei ist, meinen Vater zu einem mentalen, willenlosen Krüppel zu machen?"

"Ich würde es nicht so ausdrücken, wie du, aber ja.", hauchte sie.  
Und dann legte sich eine erdrückende Stille über die beiden, als Scorp seine Augen schloss und sich nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte, dass sein ganzes Leben anders aussah. Er hasste es. Das einzig Gute was er hatte, war sein Vater und Rose. Und beide litten genauso wie er. Wieso, wieso war das Leben so unfair? Hatte er in seinem letzten Leben irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Wenn ja, dann bat er Gott - oder wer auch immer existierte und seine Gebete erhörte - sein Leiden endlich ein Ende zu setzten. Er hatte genug.

"Es tut mir leid, Scorp.", hauchte Rose und tat das, was keiner von den beiden erwartet hätte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und drückte ihm einen sanften, leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar vergrub.

Fast schon reflexartig hob er seine Arme und zog sie an sich. Er würde sie nie los lassen. Nicht, solange er ein Wort mitzureden hatte.


	30. Chapter 29

Okay, hier ist jetzt das neue Chapter. Ich muss mich erneut für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen, aber die Wahrheit ist einfach, dass es mir im Moment sehr schwer fällt, diese Story weiterzuschreiben. Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir vielleicht eurerseits ein paar Ideen dalassen könntet, was in den nächsten Chaps passieren soll.

Danke an all die Reviews, die ich für das letzte Chap bekommen habe und ich hoffe, ich habe nicht allzu viele durch die lange Wartezeit vergrault :-D

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Ich sollte mal meinen Dad holen.", sagte Scorpius nach einer langen Zeit am See und hob seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter. "Immerhin sollte gerade er es wissen."  
"Soll ich mitkommen?", wollte Rose leise wissen und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

Leicht nickte er. "Danke." Merlin, er würde gerade jetzt nicht allein sein wollen und war froh, dass Rose sich anbot, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Langsam stand er auf und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Leicht lächelnd ergriff sie diese und lies sich von ihrem blonde Freund auf die Füße ziehen, bevor sie gemeinsam zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

"Wieso hat Blaise mich geholt? Wieso mich und nicht direkt meinen Vater?" Diese Frage ging ihm bereits seit Anfang des Gespräches mit Blaise durch den Kopf und er wollte endlich eine Antwort haben.

"Vielleicht, weil du der erste warst, den er gesehen hat?", sagte Rose und sah fragend auf. "Aber wirklich, Scorp, ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass wir endlich wissen, was los ist.", gestand sie und sah zu Boden. "Auch, wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie wir das ganze stoppen sollen."

Scorpius nickte und biss die Zähne aufeinander. "Woher wissen wir, dass die Nebenwirkungen noch nicht eingesetzt haben?"  
"Ihm geht es doch gut, oder nicht? Er ist klar und benimmt sich normal - so langer er nicht in der Nähe deiner Mutter ist. Sollten die Nebenwirkungen wirklich schon eingesetzt haben, würde er erste Anzeichen von Verrücktheit und ähnlichem zeigen.", erklärte sie leise und sah zu ihm auf. Seine Schultern hingen nach vorne, die Hände waren in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, seine Brauen waren besorgt zusammengezogen und seine Augen waren leer. Wie hatte sie das alles übersehen? Es war so klar, dass es ihm schlecht ging. "Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie plötzlich und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.  
"Was tut dir leid?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht eher geholfen habe.", gestand sie leise und blieb stehen, als er es tat. Er war bereits so viel größer als sie...

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte er weiter und sah auf sie hinunter. "Du konntest mir nicht helfen. Niemand konnte das."

"Es ist einfach...", begann sie und senkte wieder den Kopf. Schwer atmend schloss sie die Augen und ließ den Wind ihr Haar in ihr Gesicht wehen.

Scorpius sah währenddessen verwirrt auf sie hinunter. Was meinte sie nur? Sie tat schon genug, indem sie bei ihm war und ihm nicht den Rücken zu wandte. Für jeden anderen musste er wie ein armer Kerl rüberkommen, mit einem geisteskranken Vater. Doch sie, war die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben. Und nun stand sie vor ihm, den Kopf gesenkt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als wüsste sie nicht ganz, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Wusste sie denn nicht, dass sie ihm alles sagen konnte? Wieso tat sie sich das alles an?  
"Rose?", fragte er, als sie weiterhin nichts sagte und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Rose, was ist es?"

"Es ist nur, dass..." Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf, ihre Lippe vom vielen drauf rum kauen, dunkler als normal und ihre Wangen leicht gerötet. Merlin, wusste sie, wie wunderschön sie war? Er schüttelte unbemerkt den Kopf. Bei allen guten Geistern, was dachte er nur schon wieder? Jetzt war ganz eindeutig nicht die Zeit dafür. Weder für sie noch für ihn. Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn das hier alles vorbei war, dann-

"Du warst die ganze Zeit für mich da, hast mich getröstet und aufgemuntert. Und... statt dich einmal zu stützen, habe ich mich immer nur mehr auf dich _abgestützt_. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich das erst jetzt bemerke." Sie senkte wieder den Kopf und erschrocken bemerkte er, wie ihr eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinunter lief. "Ich war eine so schreckliche Freundin...", hauchte sie und wandte ihren Kopf gänzlich ab.  
"Was redest du da für einen Mist?", fragte er fast wütend und griff nach ihren Handgelenken. "Hast du vergessen, wer zu mir gehalten hat, als alle mich und meinen Vater beschimpft, gehasst haben? Hast du vergessen, wer den richtig in den Arsch getreten hat? Rose, sie mich an!", befahl er und sie tat langsam das, was er von ihr wollte. "Du warst das. Du warst genauso da für mich. Und Himmel, du bist es gerade wieder, also hör auf dich schlecht zu fühlen, weil du anderer Meinung bist, okay?"

Langsam nickte sie und er lächelte.

**XxX**

"Ihr meint also, dass meine eigene Frau mich in ein Irrenhaus bringen will?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Na toll! Pansy schaffte es, selbst die besten Tage zu einem Albtraum zu machen.  
"Entweder das", begann Rose, "oder sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie mit den Tränken anrichtet."

Draco schnaubte. Hatte Pansy überhaupt Ahnung von irgendwas, was kein Sex war? Er ließ sich zischend auf die Couch fallen und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Polster. "Was ich nicht ganz verstehe ist, warum sie das macht. Scorpius und ich, wissen genauso gut wie sie, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt. ganz zu schweigen von ihren vielen Affären. Warum also die Mühe mit Armortentia?", wollte er wissen und sah Hermine an. Wenn irgendjemand ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage geben konnte, dann Hermine. Denn trotz allem, was geschehen war, war sie immer noch die klügste Hexe in ihrer Zeit und tief in ihr drin, existierte die feurige Granger noch, die er von seiner Kindheit her kannte.

Also eigentlich hätte er auch Pansy fragen können... Da gäbe es allerdings einige Probleme. Erstens konnte er sie nicht fragen, ohne zuzugeben, dass er von den Liebestränken wusste. Zweitens, sie würde sich unschuldig stellen und ihn für verrückt erklären. Und drittens,... würde sie ihm noch schlimmeres antun.

Er seufzte. Wieso zum Henker war er damals so blind gewesen? Warum hatte er damals nicht die Hermine gesehen, die er heute sah? Wieso hatte er sich sie nicht einfach geschnappt und wäre mit ihr vom Schlachtfeld verschwunden?

Er stöhnte auf und griff sich an den Kopf. Er sollte nicht so viel nachdenken. Dieses Kopfzerbrechen konnte einfach nicht gut sein. Diese stechenden Schmerzen in seinem Schädel waren Beweis genug oder... waren es bereits Nebenwirkungen der verschiedenen Tränke, die Pansy ihm untermischte? Wie lange nahm er bereits die Tränke, ohne davon zu wissen? Bei Merlins Barte! Knurrend sprang er auf und lief rastlos auf und ab. Er hasste es, keine Antworten zu haben, die doch so wichtig waren. Er hatte es nie gemocht. Hier ging es immerhin nicht mehr nur um ihn und sein Leben. Hier ging es genauso um Scorp.

"Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, Draco.", sagte Hermine plötzlich, nachdem sie ihn eine Zeitlang beobachtet hatte. "Erstens", sie hob einen Finger, "ist Pansy tatsächlich eifersüchtig und will nicht, dass irgendeine andere Frau an dich heran kommt. Oder zweitens", sie hob den nächsten Finger, "sie will dich - obwohl sie dich nicht mehr liebt - als ihren Besitz und macht dich deswegen halb verrückt. Wer will schon was mit einem Verrückten haben, nicht? Aber trotz allem hättest du noch dein Geld und den Malfoy-Namen."

"Also das heißt, dass ich so oder so gearscht bin.", sagte er und ließ sich wieder neben Hermine auf die Couch fallen.

"Also, so würde ich das jetzt nicht ausdrücken, aber... ja.", hauchte sie leise und Draco schloss seine Augen. Genial. Genau das, was er brauchte. Damals war es Voldemort gewesen und heute war es seine Frau!  
Hermine beobachtete den blonden Mann neben ihr eine Zeit. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so fertig und gebrochen gesehen wie jetzt gerade in diesem Moment. Wie schaffte Pansy es, ihn auf diese Weise zu Boden zu zwingen, wie Voldemort es nie vermocht hatte?

"Scorpius? Rose? Lasst ihr uns einen Moment alleine?", bat sie schließlich die Kinder, die ohne jede Proteste aufsprangen und den Raum verließen. Kurz sah sie hinter ihnen her. Sie waren noch so klein und doch keine Kinder mehr. Sie seufzte. Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht ihrem Kind eine bessere Jugend schenken zu können, als sie sie je gehabt hatte und sie hatte versagt...

Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, bevor sie sie wieder auf Draco richtete. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und strich ihm damit sanft durch sein weiches Haar. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an und seine Augen schloss sich noch fester. Sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als wollte er weinen. Schwer schluckend rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und vergrub ihr Gesicht seitlich an seinem Nacken. "Draco...", hauchte sie.

Seine Hände griffen nach ihrer Hüfte, als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund hörte. Mit wenig Kraft zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, so, dass sie ein Bein auf jeder Seite von ihm hatte. Seine Arme schlagen sich um ihre dünne Gestalt und zogen sie noch näher, pressten ihren Körper zu seinem.

Hermine pflanzte sanfte Küsse auf seinen Nacken und Hals, bevor sie zurück zu seinem Ohr wanderten. "Wir werden einen Weg finden, dass alles zu beenden."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Vanille und Erdbeere. Es war so Hermine-Like. ER liebte ihren Geruch. "Nein.", hauchte er schließlich und entfernte sich ein wenig von ihr. "Das ist genau die Strafe, die ich verdient habe."

"Was?", fragte sie erschrocken und entfernte sich ebenfalls von ihm, sah ihn mit großen Augen in seine.

"Ich habe damals solch schlimme Dinge getan, dass ich kein glückliches Leben verdiene und genau auf diese Weise will mir das Schicksal zeigen, dass ich damals hätte sterben sollen.", erklärte er leise und lachte dann hohl auf. "Eine grauenhafte Art und Weise es mir zu zeigen."

"Red nicht so ein Schwachsinn, Draco. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, du hast für uns gekämpft! Sie die Scorpius an! Du bist großartig..."

"Wegen mir ist Dumbledore tot, Hermine. Ich habe das Dunkle Mal angenommen, ich habe die Todesser ins Schloss gelassen, ich habe beinahe Katie Bell und Wiesel umgebracht! Ich habe dein Leben zur Hölle gemacht und dich versucht umzubringen!"

"Aber du hast dich trotz alldem noch für den richtigen Weg entschieden! Und Dumbledore wäre so oder so gestorben, auch ohne dich!", verteidigte sie ihn und Draco riss seine Augen auf.  
"Was?"

Hermine seufzte und rutscht auf seinem Schoß noch näher an ihn heran. Nicht auch nur noch ein Millimeter trennte nur ihre Körper. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Draco die Augen um nur zu _fühlen_, bevor er sich wieder auf Hermine konzentrierte und auf das, was sie sagte. "Dumbledore war vergiftet. Vergiftet, weil er zwei Hocruxe von Voldemort gefunden und versucht hat zu zerstören. Beim ersten gelang es ihm, den zweite hatte er mit Harry gefunden, an dem Abend, als die Todesser Hovawarts einnahmen. Er hatte Wasser trinken müssen, dass vergiftet war. Am Anfang des Jahres hatte Dumbledore Snape darum gebeten, ihn zu töten, wenn die Zeit gekommen war und Snape willigte nur zögernd ein. Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass du zu einem Mörder wirst, so wirst wie dein Vater, weil er wusste, was wirklich in dir steckte.", erklärte Hermine und strich ihm vorsichtig durchs Haar.

"Woher weißt du das?", wollte Draco perplex wissen und bewegte sich unter ihr ein wenig, was Hermine dazu veranlasste kurz die Augen zu schließen und sich auf die Lippe zu beißen. Sie musste sich konzentrieren.  
"Harry war dabei als Snape starb und Snapes letzte Worte waren, dass er seine Erinnerung nehmen sollte. Harry tat es und noch während des Krieges sah er sich diese Erinnerung an. Natürlich hat er sie mir später erzählt. Wir waren beide erschrocken, weil wir immer gedacht haben, dass Snape wirklich ein Mann Voldemorts war."

"Nein, das ist er nie gewesen.", flüsterte Draco geistesabwesend. "Ich habe es ihm zu verdanken, dass ich so bin wie ich bin und das ich noch Lebe. Er hat mir geholfen auf dem richtigen Pfad zu bleiben."  
Hermine lächelte auf ihn hinunter.

"Und genau deshalb werde ich jetzt nicht aufgeben, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass seine Mühen umsonst gewesen sind!", sagte Draco und sah dann bestimmend zu ihr auf. "Wir brauchend einen Plan um Pansy ein für alle Mal aus meinem und aus Scorpius' Leben zu verbannen."

Hermine kicherte und beugte sich dann hinunter um ihn zu küssen. Das war der Draco, den sie kannte und liebte.

**XxX**

"Wir brauchen einen Plan.", sagte Scorpius nachdem sie eine Weile neben einander her gegangen waren. "Einen Pan, wie wir sie für immer aus unserem Leben schmeißen können."

"Und wie soll dein Plan aussehen? Scorpius wir sind elf, deine Mutter ist dreifach so alt wie wir! Sie kennt jegliche Zauber, Flüche etc. mit denen wir nichts anfangen können. Sie hat im Krieg gelebt und alle die das getan und gekämpft haben sind stärker als wir. Werden es auch immer sein!", wollte Rose wissen und hob herausfordernd ihre Augenbrauen. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich anders denke, aber wir brauchen Hilfe. Alleine können wir das nicht."

"Sicher brauchen wir Hilfe.", sagte Scorpius, als sie gerade die Bibliothek betraten und führte sie in die Geschichts-Abteilung.

"Und von wem?", wollte sie wissen und sah fragend zu, als Scorpius an sehr schweres Buch aus dem Regal nahm und es auf den nächsten Tisch legte. Seine silbernen Augen sahen ungläubig in ihre, bevor er anfing zu Lachen.

"Wirklich? Und du denkst nicht mal an sie?", wollte er wissen und schlug das Buch in der Mitte auf. Neugierig was er ihr zeigen wollte, beugte sie sich über die Seiten und ihr Mund klappte auf. Von einem riesigen Bild, das fast die komplette rechte Seite des Buches einnahm, blickte ihre Mutter zu ihr auf. Sie sah um einiges jünger aus, hatte aber ihre Schönheit bis heute nicht verloren. Und trotzdem gab es da etwas, was einem erst bei dem zweiten, genaueren Blick auf fiel. Ihre Augen strahlten. Sie strahlten so viel Energie aus. Sie hatte die Augen ihrer Mutter noch nie so leuchten sehen, wie auf diesem Bild.

"Deine Mutter ist dir nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, nicht wahr?", wollte Scorpius wissen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Verdammt, Rose, sie ist die Heldin unserer Welt. Stand im Krieg ganz vorne."

Roses Augen hoben sich nur für wenige Sekunden von dem Bild, um in Scorpius' zu sehen, bevor sie wieder zurück auf das Bild fielen. "Sie ist so hübsch."

"Das ist sie heute noch.", sagte Scorp und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"A-Aber sie dir mal ihre Augen an. Sie sind so anders."

"Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald wieder so aussehen werden, Rose. Dein Vater hat sie nur sehr verletzt.", erklärte er leise und deutete dann auf eine kleine Textstelle direkt unter dem riesigen Bild.

_Hermine Jean Granger. Geboren am 19. Setepmber, 1979. Beste Freundin von Harry Potter, der Junge- der-Lebte, Mitglied des Phönix Ordens, Heldin des letzten Krieges und klügste Hexe ihrer Zeit.  
_

Rose Augen wanderten weiter. Die kompletten Seite handelten nur von ihrer Mutter und was sie bereits mit elf Jahren geleistet hatte. Für jedes Jahr begannen riesige Textabschnitte, in denen Hermine jedes Mal zum Schluss geehrt und gefeiert wurde. "Das ist ja...", begann Rose, brach dann aber ab, sie hatte kein richtiges Wort, was beschreiben konnte, was sie gerade empfand und wie sie diese ganze Situation beschreiben sollte.  
Scorp nickte nur neben ihr und schlug dann zwei Dutzend Seiten weiter. Rose beobachtete ihn und erkannte nur zu gut, wie das Leuchten in Scorpius Augen plötzlich erstarb, als er innehielt und auf das Buch hinunter sah. Schließlich tat sie es ihm gleich und hielt erschrocken die Luft an.

Auf der nun linken Seite des Buches, blickte ein arrogant aussehender, weißblonder Junge zu ihnen empor. Er sah Scorpius so ähnlich, dass sie beide fast Zwillinge hätten sein können, wenn der Altersunterschied von acht Jahren nicht gewesen wäre.

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Geboren am 5. Juni, 1980. Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Malfoy, geb. Black, die beide sehr angesehenen alten Zaubererfamilien entstammten. Holz des Zauberstabs: Weißdornholz. _

Rose zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was ist los, Scorp?", wollte sie leise wissen und beobachtete, wie sich der Blonde langsam von dem Tisch entfernte und in eine Abgelegene Ecke der Bibliothek verschwand. Neugierig über das, was er vorhatte folgte sie ihm und fand ihn schließlich erneut mit einem Buch. Vorsichtig trat sie neben ihn und schaute über seinen Arm auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Wieder sah Draco Malfoy von einem kleinen Bild zu ihnen auf, aber dieses Mal schien das Buch nur Gehässigkeit für den blonden Mann zu finden.

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Geboren am 5. Juni, 1980.  
Draco Malfoy folgte bereits schon mit jungen Jahren den Idealen, die seine Familie ihn zu lehren schien. Keine Muggelgeborenen haben das Recht auf Magie. Oft nannten solche Zauberer, wie die Malfoys, Muggelgeborene "Schlammblüter".  
Wie eine sehr verlässliche Quelle erzählte, hätte Draco Malfoy nichts unversucht gelassen, dass Leben Harry Potters und seiner zwei besten Freunde in der Schule zur Hölle zu machen.  
Wie seine Eltern gelangte auch Draco direkt nach Slytherin und mit bereits sechzehn Jahren nahm er das Dunkle Mal Lord Voldemorts entgegen, um von da an, für diesen grauenhaften Magier zu arbeiten. Ende seines und Harry Potters sechsten Schuljahres half er den anderes Todessern (Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle etc.) in die Schule einzubrechen und ein Blutbad anzurichten. Ab diesem Tag sah man nichts mehr von Draco Malfoy._

Mit einem lauten Knall klappte Scorpius das Buch zu und ballte seine leere Hand zu einer Faust. Wie konnten sie nur... Wie konnte sie es sich nur erlauben und so über seinen Vater reden?

"Scorpius?", fragte Rose besorgt und nahm ihm schließlich das Buch aus der Hand. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es ursprünglich aus der verbotenen Abteilung kam. Irgendjemand hatte es wohl hier versteckt. "So ein Blödsinn!", sagte sie wütend und stellte das Buch zurück in ein Regal. "Warum ließ du dir das überhaupt durch?", wollte sie dann wissen.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort, wandte er den Blick nur von ihr ab. Seine silbernen Augen schlossen sich und seine Hände ballten sich erneut zu Fäusten.

"Hey...", hauchte sie und nahm beide Fäuste sanft in ihre Hände. "Jeder macht Fehler, Scorpius. Wir sind Menschen und Fehler gehören zu uns wie die Luft zum atmen. Das was zählt ist doch, dass wir unsere Fehler erkennen und uns bessern. Die Vergangenheit zählt nicht mehr. Nur noch das hier und jetzt."

"Das sagst du. Sieh dich um, sprich irgendjemanden in Hogsmead an und erwähne den Namen Malfoy... Die Reaktionen sind alle gleich. Niemand will etwas mit uns zu tun haben, Rose."

"Das ist nicht wahr! Du und dein Vater seid wunderbare Menschen-"

"Wenn das so ist, warum behandeln uns andere immer noch wie Dreck?", fragte er wütend, seine Augen starr auf sie gerichtet.

Rose Blick senkte sich einen Moment und sie sah auf ihre ineinander geflochtenen Hände, bevor sie wieder aufsah. "Ein indischer Freiheitskämpfer hat einmal gesagt "Der Schwache kann nicht verzeihen. Verzeihen ist eine Eigenschaft des Starken." Die Leute da draußen haben nur Angst. Keine Angst vor euch, sondern viel mehr vor dem Neuen. Die meisten wollen in ihrer Blase leben, Scorp. In einer Welt, in der es nur Schwarz und Weiß gibt. Aber die existiert nicht."

Scorpius holte tief Luft und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Seine silbernen Augen sahen tief in ihre, bevor sich die braunen vor ihm schlossen und er sie in eine enge Umarmung zog. "Lass mich bitte nicht alleine.", bat er sie leise, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass er schwach klang.

Roses Arme legten sich wie von selbst um ihn und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergrub. "Nie. Das verspreche ich dir.", hauchte sie leise.


	31. Chapter 30

Okay, hier ist das neue Chapter und hoffe, dass ich euch nicht all zu enttäuscht habe. Kleiner Einblick: Pansy wird endlich ihr Fett weg bekommen und noch einige andere Gehimnisse werden enthüllt. Beim schreiben dieses Kapitels ist mir außerdem bewusst geworden, dass die Story so lansgam zu ende geht. Es wird vielleicht noch zwei Kapitel geben.

**MaryxChan :**_ ^^ Nein, dass kan ich unserem Draco nicht antun, aber Pansy hasse ich genauso. Ich hoffe dir wird dieses Chap gefallen. ;-)_

Naja, ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst mir doch bitte Reviews da, ja? Ich freue mich immer über jedes einzelne. ;-)

* * *

**Capter 30**

"Draco...", säuselte Pansy am Abend wieder, als sie sich am Tisch neben ihm nieder ließ. Seine grauen Augen hoben sich zu der Brünetten gegenüber, die ihm leicht zuzwinkerte. Scorpius und Rose streckten beide die Zunge raus und machten Geräusche, als würden sie sich übergeben.

Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck wandte Pansy sich den Kindern gegenüber und neben ihr zu. Diese setzten aber so gleich ihre Engelsgesichter auf und lächelten sie unschuldig an.

Dracos Lippen legten sich in ein leichtes Lächeln, als er den Kindern zu sah und ein ganz großer Teil seines Herzens erwärmte sich beim Anblick von Ros, die nun lachend Scorps Hand ergriff. Sie war genauso wie Hermine in ihre Leben gestolpert und einfach nicht mehr fortzudenken. Was sie alles schon für seinen Jungen getan hatte... War sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst? All die Jahre über hatten die meisten Kinder Scorpius gemieden, weil alle wussten, wessen Sohn er war. Ein Sohn eines ehemaligen Todessers. Sie hatten ihn nie kennenlernen wollen, weil sie bereits von den Erzählungen ihrer Eltern vergiftet worden waren. Und wenn er die Möglichkeit auf einen echten Freund gehabt hatte, hatten sich die Eltern dazwischen gestellt und ihnen klar gemacht, dass keiner ihrer Kinder mit einem Malfoy etwas zu tun haben sollten.

Und dann war Rose aufgetaucht. Einfach so. Sie hatte sich in ihre Leben gedrängt und sich in ihre Herzen geschlichen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie über ihre Familie Bescheid gewusst hatte. Erst später hatte er mitbekommen, wie sich der Wiesel versucht hatte - genauso wie alle anderen Eltern - dazwischen zu stellen. Doch der größte Teil der kleinen Granger - er würde nie beide mit dem Nachnamen Weasley ansprechen - war wie ihre Mutter und so hatte sie sich nicht abschrecken lassen. Sie war einfach zu dickköpfig. Alles, was Rons Verhalten ausgelöst hatte, war die noch stärkere Verbindung zwischen den Kindern.

Und Hermine? Nie hatte sie Versucht Rose von ihrer Freundschaft zu Scorpius abzuhalten. Sie hatte nie verurteilt. Und sie war sogar auf ihn zugekommen und nun...? Man sollte sie einmal ansehen... Seine silbernen Augen wandten sich erneut zu der Frau ihm gegenüber und ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn lächelnd an. Lächelnd und voller Wärme und Liebe. In seinem ganzen Leben wurde er noch nie so angesehen. Es machte ihn dankbar und hoffnungsvoll für Scorpius. Vielleicht bekam er irgendwann doch die Mutter, die er immer verdient hatte...

"Plagegeister...", murmelte Pansy und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Wieso müssen wir überhaupt mit denen hier sitzen?", wollte sie wissen und sah schmollend zum Slytherintisch rüber. "Ich meine, wir könnten uns doch ganz einfach dorthin setzen, wo wir hingehören, oder...?"

Dracos Blick wandte sich zu ihr und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen. "Wenn du unbedingt zu den Slytherin willst, dann halte ich dich nicht auf, Pansy. Aber ich bleibe bei meinem Sohn." Er hatte schon vor Jahren aufgehört Pansy klar zu machen, dass Scorp nicht nur _sein_ sondern auch _ihr_ Sohn war. Aber irgendwie hatte ihr erbsengroßes Gehirn keinen Platz mehr für so eine Hiobsbotschaft. Und dann fragte er sich ganz ehrlich, wer neun Monate schwanger gewesen war... Mal ehrlich, irgendwie muss sie doch irgendetwas bemerkt haben. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Und mich alleine dahin setzen, damit mich alle auslachen?", wollte sie erschrocken wissen und rümpfte die Nase.

"Es ist deine Entscheidung.", hauchte er und nahm sich ein Stück Schnitzel. Er hatte Hunger, vor allem nach den Ereignissen des Tages.

"Können wir uns nicht wenigstens etwas den Tisch hochrutschen?", fragte sie und sah Hermine mir offensichtlichem Hass an. "Ich will mir hier keine Krankheiten einfangen. Wer weiß ob due Flöhe haben? Bei diesem Namen weiß man ja nie."

Sie hatte es nur seiner überordentlich guter Selbstkontrolle zu verdanken, dass mit einem immer noch makellosen Gesicht weiter reden konnte. Doch unterm Tisch ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnte sie nur?

Scorpius hatte sich währenddessen ungläubig zu seiner Mutter umgedreht und sie mit offenem Mund angestarrt. Vater so wie Sohn, wanderten dieselben Gedanken in seinem Kopf, wie in Dracos. Doch er war derjenige, der etwas sagte. "Weißt du Mutter, ich glaube das Hermine und Rose nicht diejenigen sind, die hier Flöhe haben.", sagte er und streckte das Kinn hervor.

Pansys Augen weiteten sich. "Du hast gerade nicht-"

"Wetten doch.", sagte er wütend und ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust.

Hermine holte tief Luft. Es ehrte sie zu wissen, dass Scorpius sie verteidigte, aber dennoch wollte sie nicht weiterhin zu sehen, wie er so mit seiner leiblichen Mutter sprach. Denn egal was geschah, sie würde es immer bleiben. Und Hermine war die Familie immer das wichtigste gewesen. Sie hatte schon früh erfahren müssen, was es hieß, seine eigene Familie zu verlieren. Und sie wollte nicht, dass Scorpius irgendwann einmal seine Worte von heute bereute. "Scorpius.", sagte sie also zur Warnung und suchte seinen Blick. Als sie ihn fand, hielt sie ihn für einen Moment fest, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. Eine nicht ausgesprochene Bitte, nicht weiterzumachen.

Der blonde Junge biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Wie konnte sie es sich nur gefallen lassen? Nicht Hermine war diejenige, die mit jedem Typen schlief, der ihr in den Weg kam. Nicht Hermine war die Frau, die sich verhielt, als wäre sie eine Hure. Aber die Warnung in den braunen Augen der Freundin seines Vaters hielt er inne und sagte nichts mehr.

"Was ist das? Du hörst auf die Schlampe, aber nicht auf deine eigene Mutter?", wollte Pansy wütend wissen und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Durch den lauten Knall zuckten Hermine und Rose zusammen. Aber nicht er und sein Vater. Beide blieben standhaft.

Ein Schatten legte sich über sie, gerade als Scorpius ansetzen wollte, etwas zu sagen. Verwirrt sah er auf, als er die Augen seiner Mutter weiten sah. Und seiner eigener Mund fiel auf.

Die braunen Augen, die beruhigend auf ihn hinuntersahen wandten sich dann zu seinem Vater und er konnte schwören, dass er ein amüsiertes Blitzen in diesen sah, bevor sie sich auf seine Mutter legten und kalt wie Eis wurden. Sie versteinerten. Die braune, warme Schokolade wurde kalt und hart.

"B-Blaise.", stotterte Pansy. Schien sie wirklich unter seinem Blick zu schrumpfen?

"Pansy.", sagte er kalt.

Scorpius hatte seinen Onkel immer schon für groß und furchteinregnend gehalten, wenn er es wirklich wollte, aber in diesem Moment war er noch viel mehr als das. Hätte er Blaise nicht von klein auf gekannt und wäre er nicht sein Lieblingsonkel, dann hätte auch er Angst bekommen. Sein Blick wandte sich zu seinem Vater, der abwartend zu seinem besten Freund aufsah. Dann wandten sich seine Augen wieder zurück zu seiner Mutter. Wieso hatte sie Angst vor ihm? Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte sie und legte ihr Lächeln auf, das immer für Männer bestimmt war. Dieses ekelhafte, süße Lächeln, das einen direkt durchschauen ließ, was sie wirklich wollte. Geistesabwesend - oder vielleicht doch mehr bewusst - wickelte sie sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. Sollte das verführerisch aussehen? Er schnaubte leise und verdrehte die Augen.

Blaises Augenbrauen hoben sich überraschend, bevor er sich ein Ausdruck von Unglauben und Ekel über sein Gesicht legte. "Versuchst du gerade das, was ich glaube?", wollte er von ihr wissen und hob sein Kinn noch bedrohlicher.

Dracos Augen wandten sich zu seiner Frau. Sie hatte also auch noch den Mumm dazu, seinen besten Freund anzumachen, wenn er direkt daneben saß. Krankhaft.

"Was glaubst du denn? Oder viel mehr...", säuselte sie und stand auf, bevor sie ihre Hand langsam über seine Brust strich. "...was willst du?"

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab. Krankhaft. So krank. Wie konnte sie das in der übervollen Halle tun? Wo jeder sie beobachten konnte? Groß und klein? Und Blaise war der beste Freund von Draco? Hatte sie denn gar keinen Stolz mehr? Wie verzweifelt war diese Frau, dass sie sich an jeden männlichen Kragen warf?

Angewidert griff Blaise nach der Hand, die sich nach wie vor auf seiner Brust befand. Wie konnte sie so etwas tun? Er spürte nur am Rande den Blick von Draco und Scorpius auf sich. Vielleicht schlug er ihre Hand ein wenig zu fest fort, aber es war ihm egal. Draco war sein bester Freund seit dem sie drei waren. Er würde diese Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Und vor allem nicht für jemanden wie Pansy. Sie waren beide - Draco und er- Slytherins und beide wussten, wie schwer es war in diesem Haus Freunde zu finden. Freunde, die einem so loyal waren, wie den Gryffindores. Sie hatten sich ihr Leben lang alles anvertraut und geholfen. Und genau deshalb war er heute hier.

"Du bist noch abartiger als ich es mir vorgestellt habe, Parkinson.", schnarrte er und rümpfte die Nase.

"Malfoy.", gab sie einfach zurück und schmiss ihr langes, schwarzes Haar über ihre Schulter.

"Was?", wollte er verwirrt wissen.

"Es ist Malfoy. Nicht Parkinson.", hauchte sie und ein siegessicheres Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sicher. Sie war immer hinter dem Namen seines besten Freundes her gewesen. Malfoy hieß reich zu sein und Ansehen zu besitzen. Aber wenn er sich Draco ansah... In der heutigen Zeit war Ansehen nichts mehr als Angst und Verachtung ihnen gegenüber. Während sich Draco immer mehr darunter quälte, schien Pansy vergnüglich darin zu baden.

"Bist du dir da noch so sicher.", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Ton, nachdem er seinem blonden Freund einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte am Tag zuvor mit Draco und Hermine gesprochen. Er kannte nun ihr ganzes Geheimnis und er war mehr als bereit ihnen zu helfen.

"Was? Was willst du mir damit sagen, Blaise?", zischte sie und wandte sich zu Draco. "Draco?"

Der blonde Mann nun stand selber auf. Langsam und graziös wie eine Raubkatze. Blaise lächelte. Wie lange er diesen Malfoy schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es tat gut ihn wieder zu sehen. Er bäumte sich praktisch vor der Hexe auf und sah bedrohlich auf sie hinunter.

Erst jetzt vielen allen Beteiligten die erdrückende Stille in der großen Halle auf. Alle Augen schienen an ihnen festzukleben, aber es machte ihnen nichts. Niemandem außer Pansy, die sich nun noch kleiner vor kam. "D-Draco?", flüsterte sie unsicher und ihre Augen huschten durch die Halle, suchten nach einen Fluchtweg, fanden aber keinen.

Draco holte einmal tief Luft. Ihm war klar, was er zu tun hatte. Sie hatten am Abend zuvor lange darüber gesprochen und es war ebenfalls ein Schritt, den er schon vor langer Zeit hatte tun wollen. Es aber wegen Scorpius nicht über sich gebracht hatte. Und nun, war endlich die Zeit dazu da. Pansys grüne Augen sahen fragend und zugleich ängstlich zu ihm auf. Nichts war mehr von der Katze, die ihre Männer als ihre Beute sah, übrig. "Ich will die Scheidung.", kam es leise und doch irgendwie drohend über seine Lippen. Es überraschte ihm selbst, wie leicht ihm diese Worte fielen und als sie dann endlich in der Öffentlichkeit waren, hatte er endlich wieder das Gefühl atmen zu können. Als wäre ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden.

In der Halle brach Gemurmel aus, doch alles was ihm im Moment interessierte war Pansys Reaktion. "W-Was?", stotterte sie und ihre Augen sahen ungläubig zu ihm auf.

"Du hast mich gehört, Pansy.", sagte er hart und starrte in ihre Augen. Jetzt, wo er die Worte gesagt hatte, wo sie sie umzingelt hatten und sie keinen Fluchtweg mehr fand, erkannte er endlich wieder die Frau in ihren Augen, die er geheiratet hatte. Nur leider viel zu spät.

"D-Das ist nicht dein ernst.", hauchte sie und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Ich glaube dir kein Wort.", zischte sie. Und so, wie die alte Pansy für einen Bruchteil für eine Sekunde gekommen war, war sie auch wieder fort. Nun stand erneut die Frau mit dem eiskalten, schwarzen Herz zu ihm auf.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe dich nie gebraucht, Pansy. Von dem Moment an, indem Scorpius geboren wurde, war ich alleine. _Du _brauchst _mich_.", sagte er kalt und hielt den Arm aus, als Scorpius sich an seine Seite stellte. Wie es ein Vater bei seinem Sohn tat, legte auch Draco ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "Wir brauchen dich nicht."

Pansy biss ihre Zähne zusammen und zum ersten Mal wurde sie so rot, wie das Haar der Weasley, bevor sie einen anschuldigenden Finger auf Scorpius hielt. "Ich wusste von dem Moment an, indem ich von der Schwangerschaft erfahren habe, dass du uns nur Ärger machst. Du bist ein wertloses Stück Dreck!", zischte sie und gleich darauf erstarrte sie, als man ihr einen Apfel gegen den Kopf warf.

Die zwei identischen Augenpaare der Malfoymänner wandten sich zu der Person, die für den Apfel verantwortlich war und vielen auf Rose. Das Mädchen war aufgesprungen und sah Pansy mit einem solchen Feuer in den Augen an, das Draco nur einmal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Vor langer Zeit... Damals hatte dieses Feuer in den Augen von Hermine gebrannt. Dann hob auch sie ihren Finger und deutete ihn auf die schwarzhaarige Hexe, bevor sie mit so viel Hass und Verachtung in ihrer Stimme sprach, dass es auch Draco und Scorpius kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

"Sag auch nur noch einmal so etwas zu Draco oder Scorpius und ich werde die ganze Schule auf dich hetzen. Hörst du dich überhaupt selbst reden? Das Stück Dreck von dem du sprichst, ist nicht Scorpius, sondern du selbst. Hast du in deinem Leben überhaupt einmal wirklich geliebt? Ich kann dir sagen, dass es tun. Kümmerst du dich überhaupt darum, wie es deinen _Freunden _oder deiner Familie geht? Nein, oder? Aber ich kann dir sagen, das beide es tun." Sie stellte sich nun, nachdem sie um den Tisch herum gegangen war, direkt vor die kochende Hexe. "Jeder hier, ist besser dran _ohne _dich. Und oh, ich kann dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich _hasse_. Für all das, was du Draco und Scorpius angetan hast. Du verdienst niemanden der auch nur _etwas_ an die beiden heran kommt."

Vor Wut und nicht mehr bewusst, was sie überhaupt noch sagen sollte, hob sie ihre Hand, um Rose zu schlagen, bevor sie mitten in der Luft abgefangen wurde und ihre Füße vom Boden abhoben. Sie realisierte erst was geschehen war, als sie einige Meter weiter wieder auf den Boden aufschlug und aufsah.

"Hermine...", murmelte Draco erschrocken, als er auf ihren erhobenen Zauberstab sah. Mit erhobenen Kopf marschierte sie auf die schwarzhaarige Hexe zu. In ihren Augen endlich wieder das Feuer, das so viele Jahre erloschen gewesen war und endlich wieder diese Entschlossenheit in ihrer Haltung.

"_Niemand_", knurrte sie praktisch, als sie sich zu Pansy hinunter beugte, "_Niemand_ legt sich mit meiner Tochter an und kommt ungestraft davon. Hier hin zu kommen, Pansy, Draco und Scorpius das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und meine Tochter angreifen? Schlechter Zug. _Ganz _schlechter Zug." Und mit einer weiteren schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, flog Pansy noch einmal einige Meter durch die Luft, bevor sie mit der steinernen Wand in Kontakt kam.

"Das ist es also.", sagte Pansy mit einem bitteren Lächeln, als sie zur Brünetten aufsah. Ihre Stimme so, als wäre nichts gewesen. "Du schläft mit meinem Mann.", sagte sie, als sie aufstand. Dann tänzelte sie in einem Kreis um Hermine herum, wie ein Jäger seine Beute. "Ich hätte dich niemals für jemanden gehalten, der mit verheiratetet Männern schläft." Dann begann sie hysterisch zu lachen. "Ich kann Ronald verstehen. Du schläfst mit seinem größten Erzfeind."

Hermine wirbelte herum und schlug erneut einmal mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft. Diese nicht verbalten Zauber trafen Pansy immer wieder unvorbereitet. Sie hatte vor dem Krieg lange für diese geübt und auch jetzt noch, zeigten sie ihre Wirkung. "Halt den Mund!", zischte sie und stampfte auf Pansy zu, als wäre sie kurz davor, sie wie ein Tier zu zertrampeln.

"So, habe ich Mama ja noch nie erlebt...", hauchte Rose leise, als sie neben Draco zum stehen kam. Dieser lachte nur leise. "Glaub mir, Rose, das ist deine echte Mama."

Das Mädchen sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, bevor sie ihren Blick zu Scorp wandte, der ihr wissend zuzwinkerte. "Ich hab es dir gesagt."

"Hermine war immer schon bekannt, für ihr hitziges Temperament und damals haben wir uns _alle_ vor ihrem Zauberstab gehütet. Wir alle wussten, was sie alles damit anstellen konnte. Und so wie es aussieht, hat sie nichts an ihrem Talent verloren.", erzählte Blaise, als er dem treiben der Frauen zu sah. Dann aber wandte er seine Augen zu Draco. "Denkst du, wir sollen eingreifen?", fragte er besorgt. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um Hermines körperliche Wohlergehen machte, aber sie konnte in andere Schwierigkeiten geraten.

"Nah... Noch nicht. Lass ihr ihren Spaß.", sagte Draco mit einem Grinsen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Frauen zu.

"Du hast kein Recht, so über mich zu reden!", schrie sie Pansy an. Wie konnte sie es sich nur erlauben...!

Pansy schmollte spielerisch, als sie erneut aufstand und zwinkerte dann. "Vielleicht nicht, aber dennoch kann ich nicht verstehen, wie du Ron verlassen konntest."

"Ron?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und hob eine Augenbraue. Hier stimmte was nicht. "Seit wann nennst du ihn _Ron_?"

"Seit dem ich herausgefunden habe, wir gut er im Bett ist.", sagte Pansy und leckte sich über die Lippen, als hätte sie einen besonders leckeren Nachtisch gegessen.

Sprachlos ließ Hermine für einen Moment den Zauberstab sinken, als erneut ein Gemurmel durch die Halle brach. Ihre Augen starrten ungläubig in die Grünen vor ihr. "Du hast... mit Ron... geschlafen?", flüsterte sie, fast besiegt. Sicher hatte sie gewusst, dass Ron mit andren Frauen schlief... Aber Pansy? Pansy war eine Malfoy, eine Syltherin. Und dann verwandelte sich ihre Ungläubigkeit zu purer Wut. Nicht nur Wut auf Pansy, sondern auch auf den Rothaarigen, der ihr Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat.

"Du hast mit Ron geschlafen! Du Schlampe!", schrie sie und rannte auf sie zu, doch bevor sie die Hexe erreichen konnte wurde sie von hinten um ihre Hüfte gefasst und zurückgezogen. Sie brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer derjenige war, der sie davon abhielt, die Frau vor ihr zu Staub zu machen. Kreischend um sich tretend und windend versuchte sie den starken Armen zu entkommen. "Lass mich los, Potter.", schrie sie und krallte sie in die Arme, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie vor Schmerz laufen lassen, aber sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Harry hatte in seiner Kindheit so viel körperlichen Schmerz erlitten, dass er ihre Nägel nicht mehr spürte.

"Hermine, beruhige dich. Sie ist es nicht wert.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, dieselben Worte benutzend wie sie vor so vielen Jahren.

"Von wegen, ich bringe sie um!", schrie sie und erst dann viel ihr auf, dass ihr Zauberstab auch verschwunden war. Panisch sah sie sich um, um Ginny direkt neben ihnen zu sehen, Hermines Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

"Gib mir meinen Zauberstab."

"Nein.", sagte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst mir später dafür danken."

"Hermine.", härte sie ihn dann und sie wandte sich in Harrys Armen um. Seine grauen Augen sahen amüsiert aber auch besorgt auf sie hinunter. "Ich denke, sie hat genug.", hauchte er und zog sie von Harrys in seine Arme.

"Noch nichts ganz.", ertönte dann eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie wandten sich um, um Blaise mit einem Kelch in der Hand zu sehen. Er schritt an ihnen vorbei und zu Pansy. "Weißt du, es ist nicht schön zu sehen, wie sich die besten Freunde zerstreiten. Wir waren immer zu dritt. Du, Drake und ich... aber nachdem, was du meinem besten Freund angetan hast, Pans, kann ich dir nicht mehr verzeihen." Dann hielt er den Kelch vor ihr Gesicht. "Weißt du, was das ist?", wollte er leise wissen und Draco spannte sich an.

Pansy schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. "Ihr wisst also Bescheid.", stellte sie kalt fest und schürzte ihre Lippen. "Deswegen dieses Theater."

"Ist dir klar, was Draco für Schaden hätte nehmen können, wenn wir es nicht herausgefunden hätten?", wollte er weiterhin wissen. Innerlich darum flehend, dass er sich in Pansy nicht so sehr getäuscht hatte, wie er im Moment zu glauben schien. Doch statt einer Antwort lächelte sie nur und hob die Schultern.

"Du wusstest es also...", hauchte er und seine Hände verkrampften sich um den Kelch.

"Und wenn schon.", schnaubte sie und verdrehte die Augen. "Auf diese Weise, wäre er immer mein gewesen."

Blaise ließ den Kelch fallen und schlug mit der blanken Faust zu. Durch die plötzliche Wucht verlor Pansy das Gleichgewicht und viel.

In der großen Halle war von allen ein lautes Keuchen zu hören, als alle aufsprangen um zu sehen, wie sehr er Pansy verletzt hatte.

Blaise währenddessen sah sprachlos zur Frau hinunter, die sich ihre blutenden und wahrscheinlich gebrochene Nase hielt. Er hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben eine Frau geschlagen. Und er verabscheute Männer die das taten und nun... war er selbst einer.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, tauchten zwei Kinder von elf Jahren rechts und links von Pansy auf, beide trugen einen Kelch. Bevor er wusste, was geschah, wechselten sie einen Blick über das schwarze Haar der Hexe und entleerten beide Kelche über deren Kopf. "Hier eine extra Portion für dich. Damit du auch was davon hast.", sagten beide wie aus einem Munde und waren so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren.

Kreischend und nass von dem Inhalt der Kelche sprang Pansy auf. An dem Geruch, der Blaise in die Nase stieg, erkannte er, dass er sich um die Tränke handelte, die Pansy Draco immer eingeflößt hatte.

Nun vollkommen nass, von den Haarsträhnen an tropfend, mit blutiger und gebrochener Nase und komplett besiegt, sprang Pansy auf und ab, während sie kreischend mit den Armen um sich schlug. Irgendwie und das fand jeder in der Hallte, machte sie doch einen ganz lächerlichen Eindruck. Aber niemand empfand auch nur ein Töpfchen Mitleid.

* * *

Reviews und eure ehrliche Meinung bitte...!


End file.
